The Other World of Rumiko Takahashi
by HitokiriHERO
Summary: Ranma Inuyasha Xover: What happens when you take the Queen of Manga's two greatest creations and throw them into an exchange program? An unveiling of secrets and loves. Slight AU. Takes place post series for Ranma. Complete with Sequel. NOT RANXKAG.
1. The announcement

Chapter One Revised: The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own the works of the great Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma ½ or Inuyasha. I only own the storyline.

Also, please review the story. Anonymous Reviews are welcome.

How to read R, mR and MR

R: means Punctuation reviewing. Nothing noteworthy

mR: Minor revisions. One of two parts has been changed, can be read again, but not necessary.

MR: Major Revisions. Either the whole chapter has been rewritten or there are many major changes. May not be read but highly recommended.

* * *

"Ranma no BAKA!"

WHAM!

"KAWAIIKUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Ranma as he flew though the air.

"A week after the failed wedding and they still aren't getting along, even though they agreed to sort out their problems, Tendo," said Genma, not looking up from the shogi board.

"Mmm, indeed," replied Soun, also not looking up the board.

Morning at the Tendo Dojo and everything was as normal. Kasumi and Nodoka was doing chores, Genma and Soun were playing shogi, Nabiki was doing her homework, Happosai was doing God knows what and Ranma and Akane were fighting as usual.

_10 minutes earlier…_

_"Ranma, you said you'd try my cooking today, now stand still so you can eat!" said Akane angrily as she chased Ranma around the house with what suspiciously looks like a batch of normal cookies._

_"No way, Akane, you know that your cooking is horrid to eat."_

_"But I made this for you, can't you at least try it?" asked Akane in a very sweet, yet deadly tone._

_Ranma stopped and turned to face her. "Akane, Kasumi's food is cooking. Ucchan's food is cooking. Heck, even Shampoo and Kodachi's food is cooking when it's not laced with poison. What you make, Akane, is nuclear waste!"_

The screen fades out with Akane approaching Ranma with a mallet wearing an angry face.

"Arggh, I go through all that trouble to make him that food and he goes and throws it in my face. What am I supposed to do with him?" asked Akane to herself as she eats one of her own cookies.

For the next ten minutes, vomiting sounds can be heard throughout the dojo.

'Hmm, perhaps I should get Akane some antacids?' thought Kasumi.

* * *

"Man, can she hit with that mallet," said Ranma as he picked himself up from the trash can he happened to land in, which just happened to conveniently happened to be next to Ucchan's.

'Alright, real food!' thought Ranma, as he walked to the front door. The closed sign was on it, along with a note.

"Huh? What's this?"

'Dear Customers,

I am currently taking a break going to visit my father in Osaka. Ucchan's will not be opened until the end of the week.

Signed,

Ukyo Kuonji

"NANI? Now, of all times? Geez. Now where can I get some food to eat?" said Ranma. "I know, the Nekohanten!"

* * *

"NANIIIIIIIIIIII?"

'Dear Customers,

Am currently on trip in China. Will return by end of week.

Shampoo

'Great, my two favourite restaurants closed until the end of the week,' thought Ranma. He looks at his watch. 'Whoa, it's nearly time for lunch.'

Ranma runs off away from the closed store and roof hops all the way back home.

* * *

Lunchtime at the Tendo Household. As usual, Ranma and Genma were fighting over the last piece of beef teriyaki. The other occupants take no notice. It was a daily occurrence after all.

SPLASH!

"HAH ! Take that old man!" yelled Ranma as he chomped down on the last piece of meat.

'You disrespectful, ungrateful son. I'll show you!' Genma-panda wrote on his sign. He proceeded to ambush Ranma who still hadn't noticed his father.

SPLASH!

"I'll go put the kettle on," sighed Ranma's mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's it! Your dead, old man!" yelled Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan and his father then proceed to fight over the pond performing insane maneuvers, weaving in out of their punches, dodging and blocking until…

"P-CHAN!!"

… which caused Ranma to drop his guard and allowed his father to kick him into the pond.

Ranma-chan looks around and can now see Akane hugging a small black piglet.

'Great, now Pork-butt shows up. Hopefully Kuno doesn't show up…'

"PIG-TAILED GIRL!!"

'Speak of the devil…'

Ranma-chan turned around quick enough to see Tatewaki Kuno come at him/her. A second later, Kuno was booted away from the Tendo Household, flying through the air.

"Here's the hot water, Ranma," said Nodoka who returned from the kitchen and handed the kettle to Ranma.

"Thanks, mom."

At the mention of hot water, P-chan dashed out of Akane's hands and runs off.

"Nani? That was weird," said Akane.

"Not sure if you know, but the first time I saw him, he was about to be cooked into Cantonese Style Sweet-Sour Pork," said a now male Ranma.

"Oh? He must have a fear then," replied Akane.

'Baka, if only you knew the truth.'

* * *

"Osuwari!"

WHAM!

"MMMM MMM MMMM MMM?" yelled Inuyasha in a muffled voice (Translation: What was that for?)

"I cook for you and what do you do? Say you want instant ramen! I go through all that trouble and the only thing you think about is what you want. I should SIT (WHAM!) you until you are six feet under!" yelled Kagome as she stalked of towards the well.

"OI, wench, where do you think your going?" asked Inuyasha in an annoyed tone, attempting to follow her.

"OSUWARI!! (WHAM!) I am going back to my own time and if you following me I will do exactly as I said before and believe me IT. WILL. HURT." She yelled at Inuyasha and she walked off without a backward glance.

_10 minutes earlier…_

_"Hi guys!" said Kagome as she walked towards her friends as she climbed out of the well._

_"KAGOME!!" yelled Shippo as he jumped and hugged her."Did you get it for me?"_

_"Calm down Shippo, I got it right here," she said as she opened her seemingly bottomless yellow bag and pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Shippo, who jumped up and down with joy and promptly grabbed it from her and started sucking on it._

_"Thanks a lot Kagome!" said Shippo happily._

_Miroku and Sango watched this exchange with smiles on their faces. Kirara watched it with a look of confusion and Inuyasha had his slightly annoyed look on his face._

_"Can we go now? I want to start shard hunting as soon as possible!" said a very annoyed Inuyasha._

_"Not yet, I made lunch for everyone. Can we eat it now whilst it's still hot?"_

_"Ah, Lady Kagome, I would love to indulge in your delightful home cooking now as I have not had anything for a while now. Sango?"_

_"Oh, I would love to have some. It should be pretty great."_

_"Yeah, Everything Kagome makes is great!" added Shippo._

_"Meww!"_

_"Oh, alright then. Let's find somewhere to eat and quickly. I don't want to waste anymore time than we have to," said Inuyasha._

_Everyone stares at Inuyasha._

_"Did my ears deceive me, or did Inuyasha actually want to eat Kagome's cooking?" asked Sango in a stunned voice._

_"Lady Sango, you heard correctly."_

_"Keh, I just don't want to get sat today," said Inuyasha and looked away._

_'Sure, you don't. We all know the real reason Inuyasha,' thought Miroku, but said nothing as he feared a beating from Inuyasha._

_'Baka. Why doesn't he just say that he loves Kagome and get it over with?' thought Shippo._

_'Egotistical Idiot. He should just say he loves her. Then again, Inuyasha has never exactly been too good with words,' thought Sango._

_5 minutes later…_

_"Ah, that was very filling, Lady Kagome. You should really cook more often for us," said Miroku._

_"I agree. That was some of the best food I have had in a long time," said Sango._

_"What happened to Inuyasha though? He ate his food in 5 seconds, then went to search thorough your back pack," piped up Shippo._

_"Here it is! Get the water boiling Kagome," said Inuyasha, brandishing a bowl of instant ramen._

_"Inuyasha…" said Kagome in a low and angry voice._

"I swear, Inuyasha can be so heartless at times," said Sango, looking at the three craters Kagome made whilst sitting Inuyasha.

"Indeed, he will never learn," said Miroku, inching his hand closer and closer until…

WHAM!

"How dare you even have the guts to say that when you doing same thing, you hypocrite?!" yelled Sango and proceeded to give Miroku the beating of a thousand hells.

* * *

It is evening at the Tendo Dojo and Ranma and Akane working on their martial arts. Or, rather specifically, Akane fighting and Ranma dodging her blows.

"Ranma, stop it this instant and fight me for real," Akane said, rather annoyed.

"Akane, you know I don't hit girls. Why should I start now?"

"Arrgh, can't you fight me for real?" asked Akane angrily, now starting to get seriously annoyed.

"No way Akane. Besides, I gotta finish up on some homework. See ya!" said Ranma as he raced out of the dojo.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Akane and then she got out of her fighting stance and went back to the house.

'I swear, he should at least fight with some respect for me and at least block some punches. I am a martial artist too!' she thought angrily.

Akane then went to her bath and prepared to go to bed.

* * *

'I swear; her father really neglected her training in the art. If he was a better father and actually trained her better, she could have been about Ucchan's level by now,' Ranma thought as he put away the now finished homework.

Ranma then turned out the lights in his room and went to sleep.

* * *

"Arrgh! He is unbelievable! I try to do something nice for him and he throws it in my face! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother?" said Kagome out loud.

'Because you love him.'

She blinked. "Where did that come from?"

Kagome was in her room doing her homework and was thinking about her position in the Feudal era.

'Do I really belong there? I am just a supposed reincarnation of the Inuyasha's former love.'

'But I have friends there who love me in that era. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. And Inuyasha…'

"I'm too distracted now. I'll do this work later. Right now, I need to sleep."

She put away her homework and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hurry up, Ranma. We're going to be late!" Akane said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going as fast as I can."

Ranma and Akane were on their way to school and as usual, they were late for school and as usual Ranma was running along the top of the fence and Akane running on the ground.

"Honestly, of all the times to pick a fight with your father, it had to be now didn't it? On a school day, no less," said Akane.

"Hey, he stole my fish cake and he deserved my beating!"

"Which in turn, made us late for school."

Ranma held his silence as he jumped of the fence the 2 of them ran towards the school.

"By the way Ranma, there was supposed to be a school assembly today in the hall."

"Great, another meeting with the school's nutjob principal."

"I concur."

The pair made it to class before the bell rang but not before Kuno was sent flying into orbit.

* * *

Kagome walked into her class and was immediately spotted by her three friends: Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Hey, girls what's up?"

"Kagome, Hojo just came in looking for you. I think he wants a date with you," said Eri

"Kagome, you should go with him and dump your two timing boyfriend. Hojo is a nice guy and he wouldn't betray like your boyfriend," said Yuka.

"Kagome, how is it going with your boyfriend?" asked Ayumi.

These questions and queries, as well as more, were rained upon Kagome until…

"One at a time!" yelled Kagome. "Now, what's this about Hojo?"

Just as Yuka was about to respond, the man in question appeared behind Kagome.

"Higurashi, I hadn't heard you recovered. I guess this means you fought of the tuberculosis."

'Grampa, why couldn't you just say that I had a fever?' thought Kagome. "Yes, although I still need to catch up on all the work that I missed," she said.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you come over and I'll help you catch up?" asked Hojo hopefully.

Before she could say no or her friends could say yes, the teacher said "Class, I have an important announcement to make."

* * *

"Could all students please make their way to the auditorium for the assembly now?"

That announcement was made over the P.A. system after homeroom ended.

"This is gonna be a complete waste of time. There probably won't be anything interesting in this assembly," said one of Akane's friends.

"Yeah, I agree with you, this is going to be so boring with that nutjob at the microphone stand," said Daisuke, one of Ranma's friends.

"I don't know, my gut instinct tells me something big is going on," said Ranma.

"I have to agree with you. It's something big, but I don't know whether it's good or bad," said Akane.

Everyone took several steps back. After all, it wasn't everyday that Akane and Ranma agreed on something.

* * *

"Hey? What's this?"

"Yeah, you're right. What's going on?"

Whispers like this flooded the auditorium as everyone saw, instead of the nutjob Principal Kuno, the school's events organiser, Sakura Shimokawa stood at the microphone.

"Can I have some silence in here please?" she said.

Silence fell immediately.

"Thank you. Now, I know your wondering why I'm standing up here instead of Principal Kuno. The answer is simple. There is going to be a huge event going around here in the next week. To be more specific, we are going to have an exchange program running for the entire of Furinkan with a school in Tokyo for the next 2 weeks."

Silence. Then, instant uproar.

"What?"

"Who are we being paired up with?"

"This is going to be fun."

"SILENCE! Thank you. Now as I was saying, the program will take place over the next two weeks. The first week will be spent here in Nerima where you will spend time with your counterpart getting to know them. The next week, you will spend time in Tokyo where you will learn about where they live. At the end of the two weeks, you all will write a report about your partner and their life and you will submit it to me. The due date is a month after the completion of the exchange program.

A collective groan could be heard throughout the auditorium.

"I'm joking! I'm not about to set something that your supposed to have fun with."

A collective cheer could be heard throughout the auditorium.

"Now, as to whom your placements are, they were posted out over the weekend and they should arrive in the mail either today or tomorrow and if they arrive today, your parents should have read the strict instructions that they are not to open them and that they are to wait until you see it first. So you all now have something to look forward to over the next 2 days."

Excited babble immediately broke out as the students started filing out of the auditorium.

* * *

"Class, we are going to be having an exchange program with a school called Furinkan High in Nerima and …"

Kagome became more worried about this as announcement was made. 3 weeks. How on earth was she supposed to explain to Inuyasha that she was to be gone for 3 weeks? She'd need the rest of this week to prepare and she would be gone for one week and the next, she have to keep a person she doesn't know occupied.

"Now, as to you whom you will be paired with, pairs will be comprised of either opposite sex or the same sex, in the event that we should run of partners. Placements were sent out over the weekend and 

should arrive in your mail today with explicit instructions to your parents that they to not open them and that they are to wait until you get home to open the envelopes."

Kagome barely heard all of this as excited babble broke out and everyone started talking about this new development.

"Wow, this is going to be great. Aren't you excited Kagome?" asked Ayumi.

"Ecstatic," said Kagome glumly.

"Hey, what with that tone?"

"I don't think I'll be able to convince a certain someone in my life to let me go to this."

Ayumi, being the most observant, knew whom she was referring to, despite the fact that she hadn't met Inuyasha. "Don't worry, if you bribe him, you might be able to convince him to let you go," she said encouragingly.

"I hope your right," said Kagome in the same tone.

* * *

"Wow, this is going to be great. We'll get to meet new people and everything, Ranma," said Akane joyfully.

"I'm so ecstatic about this, Akane," said Ranma pessimistically.

"What wrong with you?" Akane asked.

"I have to introduce yet another person into my crazy life, if you haven't noticed yet Akane. I actually feel sorry for the person who's being paired with me."

"Hmm, that is a problem. Well, perhaps I can help you explain your twisted life to your partner. Besides, I think my partner would be interested in hearing what you have to say," offered Akane.

"Thanks, Akane. That'd be a huge help to me."

* * *

"Tadaima," said the two when they got back.

"Welcome home you two. Father and Mr. Saotome are at a town meeting, Mrs. Saotome went shopping, Nabiki said she'd be out with friends and grandfather said he'd be out for the rest of the day," said Kasumi as she walked in to greet them. "You also got some mail from the school with some strange instructions on them."

Akane jumped up and down with and Ranma went white.

"Is there something happening at school today?" asked Kasumi.

"Nee-chan, there are going to be some guests at the Dojo, the school is running an exchange program for the next 2 weeks, although the guests are only going to be here for one week. We'll be living at their residence for the next week."

"Oh, thank you for telling me this, Akane, now I can plan our meals for the next week. I also have a lot of cleaning to do around the house." And with that, she walked away, humming to herself, leaving the two with envelopes in their hands.

Akane then proceeded to rip her own letter open. Inside the letter was a piece of A4 paper and photo. Ranma went even paler at this.

"What's wrong with you, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"If they sent a photo of me, did they send one of my male or female side or did they send one of both?" asked Ranma hoarsely, as he ripped open his letter.

"I don't know. Both would be the likely answer," she replied. She looked at her letter. "I got someone named Ayumi. She seems nice enough. What about you Ranma? Ranma?"

She looked around to see Ranma gaping at the letter and photo. Puzzled, she took the letter and the photo. On it, the name 'Kagome Higurashi' was printed. She looked at her photo and thought she looked very nice. She then turned back to Ranma who was still gaping.

"Ranma, what's wrong?"

"Akane, I think I know that girl."

She then got a very suspicious look in her eye. "From where? Is she another fiancée?"

"Hell, no. anyway, it could be a case of mistaken identity. I'll be able to tell you when she gets here. Until then, I think you don't need to know anything about her," said Ranma, evident that he has become considerable happier.

'What the heck? Why didn't he tell me? And why does he look happier?' thought Akane.

* * *

"Oh, I hope I get a great partner," said Yuka.

The four friends were at their favourite WacDonald's corner. They were talking ecstatically about their preferred partners.

"I want one that's lead a very interesting life so I can brag about it to you," continued Yuka

"I don't care who I get, as long as it's a hot guy," said Eri.

"What is it with you and guys, Eri?" said Ayumi. "I just hope I get a girl because guys are just too much to handle. What about you Kagome?"

"What? Oh, I just want someone who can… umm… I'm not too sure yet," she replied. She was still contemplating on how to get Inuyasha to get her to leave her alone for three weeks.

"Oh come on, you must have a preference as to who you want, Kagome," said Yuka.

"No, I don't think I know yet. Anyway, we have our letters here, so why don't we open them up now?" asked Kagome.

"Good idea Kagome. Alright then, on the count of three then. 1. 2. 3!" said Eri.

Tearing sounds and silence are heard as each of the four girls opened and read their placements.

"Alright, who'd everyone get?" asked Eri. "I'll go first. I got someone called Ukyo Kuonji. He looks pretty good for a guy. (Author's Note: You must remember that Ukyo wears a guy's uniform and that Ukyo is a guy's name)

"I'll go next. I got someone named Daisuke and he seems pretty interesting. I just hope he's had just as much an interesting life," said Yuka. "Ayumi?"

"I got someone named Akane Tendo and it says here that she's engaged to a…" She looks at Kagome's sheet. "Oh, hey, Kagome, it says here that my partner is engaged to your partner."

"NANI?!" cried the other three.

"And their addresses are the same. So we'll be living with each other."

"Great. It seems at least I'll have someone to talk to whilst I'm there. Okay, my turn. It's says that my partner's name is Ranma Saotooooo…"

She didn't get any farther as her mouth fell open from shock and surprise.

"Saotooooooo?"

"Sorry. Saotome. Ranma Saotome."

'Is this really him? Could it really be him from all those years ago?' she thought. Her eyes then fell on the photograph.

"Nani? Why are there two photos here?"

"Nani?" asked Ayumi.

She was right. On the left was a photo of a guy with handsome features and black hair with a pigtail, dressed in Chinese clothing. On the right was a picture of an incredibly well built girl with red hair done up in a pigtail and she was dressed in exactly the same way as the guy on the left.

'Okay, now I really need to know whether the guy was the same person as from before. I'm not sure about the girl, though,' thought Kagome

"I don't care about that. Your partner looks like a spunk!" said Eri

She looked at her watch. "Oh god, I'm going to be late. I'm sorry girls I need get going. Ja ne!"

She rushed out the door before the others could even say a word.

* * *

'Where is that wench? She's late. I'll wait five more minutes and if she's not here by then, I'm coming to get her,' thought Inuyasha.

* * *

'Ohmigod, he is going to kill me,' thought Kagome as she went through the time travelling well.

* * *

There was a flash of light as Inuyasha saw Kagome climb out of the well.

"About ti… where's your bag?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry to ask, but I need some time off," said Kagome breathlessly.

"How long?" asked Inuyasha

'Well, here it goes.' "Three weeks."

"How long?!"

"Three weeks," she repeated. She then struck a brain wave as to how to let Inuyasha give her three weeks of free time. She also remembered her friend's advice and formulated a quick plan.

"Oh, Inuyasha, if you give me this time, I'll give you 3 weeks worth of ramen." She smiled, knowing that Inuyasha would be hard-pressed to make a decision and decided to make things a bit more difficult. "Oh and Inuyasha, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way and by hard, I mean really hard for you, if you get what I mean."

Inuyasha gulped. He knew full well what that meant. (Don't know? One: You're a doofus. Two: Sittings Galore)

"Alright then, 3 weeks. Don't forget, 3 weeks worth of ramen," said Inuyasha.

Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't forget your precious ramen."

* * *

Kagome found herself back in her room, trying to decide what to wear.

'Can't wear this, definitely not, no way José, nuh uh, that's horrid…"

When she started clothes hunting through her wardrobe, she had been confident she would be able to find something that she could wear. Now that her wardrobe was almost empty she wasn't so confident when…

'Perfect!'

She found herself in a pair of tight jeans and a shirt with no slogan but had a nice floral pattern over it (A/N: I'm not too good with description of clothes, so this is probably the only one I'll do. Also, we hardly see Kagome in anything other than her school uniform so it is hard to picture her anything else).

She then went to pack her clothes when suddenly the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked the receiver.

"Kagome?"

"Ayumi?"

"Hi. You took of so suddenly that I didn't get a chance to ask you. Since our partners live together, why don't we go to Nerima at the same time in a taxi? We can split the bill in half."

"You know what Ayumi? I think I'll take you up on your offer. Meet at the shrine on the day we go," said Kagome.

* * *

The day before Kagome was due to arrive, Ranma and Akane decided to break the news to their parents.

"I'll go first," said Akane. "I'll show the form and photo to my father then you can show yours to your father and mother."

"Okay, Akane."

They decided to break the news at dinner, which would be the easiest time since everyone would be there.

At Dinner time…

Akane started first. "Hey dad, did you know that the school is running an exchange program now?"

"Yes, I heard about who's your partner when are they are arriving?"

"Tomorrow, dad," she said as she passed her form to her father.

"Well boy, where's yours?" said Genma.

"Here, pops, and believe me, I didn't believe it at first," said Ranma as he handed him the form.

Genma looked at the form, just like Ranma, dropped his mouth in a very perfect 'O' shape, but only for a second, then he handed it to his wife.

"Do you think it's her?" Ranma asked his father.

"More than likely but don't get your hopes up boy. It can easily not be her."

As Ranma's mother was looking at the photo, she surprised to hear that that her son and husband knew the woman in the photo. "Who is this young woman, husband?" asked his wife curiously.

"Wife, if it really is the person that I know, you will find out tomorrow. If it isn't, then there is no need to worry about it," replied Genma.

'Mr. Saotome knows about this woman? What's Ranma hiding from this family?' thought Akane.

"The same goes for you Akane. If it is that woman, you'll find out tomorrow," said Ranma.

"OK, Ranma," said Akane and thought no more about the girl in question.


	2. Reunited Friends

Chapter 2 Minor Revision: Reunited friends

Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½ and Inuyasha, this would be a best selling book.

Please Review the story. Anonymous Reviews are welcome.

Sorry about submitting Chapter 3 instead of Chapter 2. My bad!

* * *

The day of the arrival…

The Tendo Household was extraordinarily clean as everyone waited for the arrival of the guests. Everyone was on their best behaviour. Akane was sporting a yellow sunflower dress and Ranma was in his usual Chinese sleeveless vest and black pants. Genma and Soun were in a game of shogi each focusing with so much power, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut it with a plastic spoon. Happosai hadn't returned, Kasumi and Nodoka Saotome were in the kitchen preparing dinner for their guest (and they were making a lot since there would be two people with near-bottomless stomachs and two guests), Nabiki was in her room doing some reading and Ranma and Akane were in their rooms waiting for their guests to come.

Then the doorbell rang and Ranma and Akane raced down the stairs to greet their guests.

Akane opened the door. She looked at the guests. They both were about her and Ranma's age. One seemed as though she'd been body-building. She said, "Welcome to the Tendo Household. My name is Akane Tendo and this is Ranma Saotome. We hope that we can make you feel as much as home as possible." She bowed.

Ayumi replied, "Thank you Akane. My name is Ayumi and this is my friend Kagome Higurashi. We feel very honoured to be staying at the Tendo Dojo. Thank you for letting us reside at your home."

Akane then realized that Ranma hadn't said a single word so she looked at him and was about to stay something when she realized that he was staring at the girl next Ayumi. She followed his gaze and saw that the girl he was staring was staring back at him. Both were slightly surprised and relieved.

Kagome broke the silence. "Ranma; is that really you?" she asked. She was scared that she had made a terrible mistake.

Her fears were unfounded, however.

Ranma smiled. "God, how long has it been since I heard that voice, Kagome?"

She squealed, and went to embrace him, which he returned whole-heartedly, leaving two stunned and very confused people at the door.

"It's been way too long, Ranma. Oh, it's good to see you again."

"Great too see you too, Kagome."

They said all this whilst still embracing each other, further confusing the 2 people standing there.

Ranma then let go of Kagome and told Akane, "I'll explain once were inside, Akane."

They went inside into the main room where they sat down and Kasumi came out with some tea.

Genma decided to risk the shogi game in order to see if the mysterious girl really was her. He looked up saw Ranma and Kagome standing there. 'Yep, no doubt, it's her. I'll never forget that radiant smile she gives Ranma. I've never seen Ranma this happy before.' He then went back to the game to discover that the board had been rearranged and that he was now in checkmate.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Ranma and Akane on one side and Ayumi and Kagome on the other they started talking, Akane opening up discussions with the most obvious question.

"Ranma, Kagome, how did you two meet?"

Kagome and Ranma looked at each other before Ranma said "I'll answer that. It all started back to when I was about 8 years old, just after I met Ucchan. Pops ditched the Okonomiyaki Cart and we were travelling into town one day and we heard a scream for help."

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"Pops 'n' me then ran to where the scream came from. It seems that a young mother was calling for help because her daughter was drowning in a river. So, seeing a chance to get some free grub and use this chance as "training", Pops said to me 'Boy, this is a great part of your training of being a martial artist: The ability to save lives. Now, GO!' and he throws me into the river."

An eight-year old Ranma was now dragging a coughing seven-year old Kagome on to the riverbank. We can see the distressed mother now checking her own daughter for injuries and Pops was looking at me for injuries. When they were both satisfied that we were fine, the mother went to thank us and invited us to stay for the night which Pops 'graciously' accepted. The two of us quickly became friends with each other.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ranma asked the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, although just a little cold," said the little girl and shivering at the same time.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Ranma.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Hey, do you want to be friends?"

"After that, sure, why not?" said Ranma enthusiastically.

"We ended up doing everything together. We played and ate together and sometimes, she would accompany us on our sleep outs outside in the tents. We spent so much time together and had so much fun together, she cried when it was time for to leave."

"HEY!" yelled Kagome.

"Well, it was true; you poured your eyes out when I left. Although as compensation, I sent you letters about once a month, although that stopped when I was six because I heard that you had moved and I didn't know your new address."

"And I think it's time for you guys to start telling us about yourselves," said Akane.

"Well, what can I say, I went to school, and I met Kagome in middle school. I then met our other two friends, Eri and Yuka when I was in high school and now, I'm here," said Ayumi.

'Wow, did she lead a boring life, compared to me,' thought the other three.

"Well, my life was pretty similar to Ayumi's, so I don't have much to say, except that I live with my mother, brother and grandfather," Kagome said to Akane and Ranma, but to Ranma, she flashed a meaningful look, to tell him that she was lying. Ranma gave a small nod. The entire exchange went unnoticed by the other two.

"Now, how about you two?" ask Ayumi. Ranma and Akane gave huge sweat drops.

"Now, how about you two get comfortable and we'll start," said Akane.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How long?" she asked.

"Kagome, you have no idea," Ranma simply said.

"Okay, it all started on a day two years ago…" began Akane.

* * *

After the explanation, there was a stunned silence. The two couldn't move. They were simply too stunned after hearing about two years worth of kidnappings, fights, rivals, curses and in Ranma's case, fiancés.

"So, let me get this straight, you're an aqua transsexual with 4 fiancés for your guy side, and one for your girl side, you can act like a girl whenever you want, Akane keeps getting kidnapped by princes and monsters and gods and who knows what else, your father turns into a panda, you turn into a cat because of some induced psychosis thanks to a fear of cats, one of your fiancés turns into a cat, his suitor turns into a duck, her grandmother is a three hundred year old Amazon Matriarch, another fiancé has a mental problem and poisons all her food, her brother is in love with both your girl side and Akane and he hates your male side and doesn't know about your curse, their father is the nut job principal at your school who goes on about shaved heads and bowl cuts for all, your last fiancé is an okonomiyaki chef who spent most of her life posing as a guy and to top it off, Akane is your first fiancé because of some agreement your fathers made all those years ago before you were born and you have a three 

hundred year old perverted grandmaster living in your house. And your entire group is called the Nerima Wrecking Crew because most, if not all of you are proficient in some form of martial arts," said Kagome in a stunned voice.

"That about sums it up, Kagome," said Ranma.

"Oh, dear, was one of your fiancés named Ukyo Kuonji?" asked Ayumi.

"Yeah, why?" said Akane.

"One of my friends said she was staying with him."

"Her. She only posed as guy to get revenge on Ranma."

"Oh, dear, she'll be disappointed; she thought she was a hot guy."

"Well, she fooled Ranma as well; he didn't know that she was a girl until he met with her in Nerima."

"Really? She fooled everyone. What were her parents thinking, naming a girl with a boy's name?" questioned Ayumi.

"I never asked: I was thinking that I had a friend back," said Ranma.

"Huh. Oh! About that curse, is it real?" asked Ayumi

Both Ranma and Akane sighed. "Akane, can you go boil some water for me? And could you also get a bucket of cold water?" asked Ranma.

"Sure, just make sure your outside when you do it, I don't want Kasumi to mop up any excess water," replied Akane.

So, as Akane went to the kitchen to boil that water, Ranma, Ayumi and Kagome went outside on the lawn in order to prepare for the "magic trick".

A few minutes later Akane returned with a bucket and a steaming kettle of cold and hot water respectively.

"Alright then, here it goes," said Ranma and he up-ended he bucket on himself.

The next few minutes, a lot of pouring was done as Kagome and Ayumi were trying to get used to the fact that Ranma was half-girl.

"Wow, I never thought that this would be real," said Ayumi looking very surprised.

"Well, one thing you learn about this curse is that they turn into water magnets," said Akane.

"Is there a cure?" asked Kagome, who was looking a lot less surprised than Ayumi.

"I'm still looking for one. I'm not sure if there is one," said Ranma.

"Anyway," said Akane, trying to change the subject but a call came out. "Dinner's ready!" said Kasumi. There was a mad rush as Genma and Ranma ran towards the heavily laden table.

"There's enough for everyone here, even for our two bottomless stomachs," said Nodoka.

"Thanks mom! It looks great!" said Ranma.

"You say that to everything you lay your eyes on that even remotely looks like food!" burst out Akane.

"No, not everything."

"Name one thing that you haven't said that to," said Akane.

"Akane, I don't even need to answer that question. Everyone knows the answer to that."

An uncomfortable silence followed that statement.

"Anyway, how about we stop talking and start eating," said Nodoka, desperate to change the subject before a fight broke out.

"Great idea, Wife. Everyone, let's dig in!"

"Itadakimasu," said everyone.

Dinner was quite eventful. Kagome and Ayumi were acting very surprised at how someone could literally inhale food, before turning to Nabiki, Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome to talk to them. Soun and Genma were drinking sake, Ranma was stuffing his face and Akane had a very angry look on her face, because Ranma had insulted her cooking. Then Ranma stole one of his father's fish cakes and a fight broke out over the pond, giving Kagome and Ayumi a demonstration of the Saotome Anything-Goes Style of Martial Arts. Ranma won the fight when Genma was kicked into the small pond, turning him into a panda and making Nodoka sigh, excuse herself and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Dinner ended pretty quickly soon after and everyone was preparing to go to bed. It was soon figured that Kagome and Ayumi would sleep in Akane's room because the guest room was being used by the Saotome family.

* * *

Ranma was on the roof of the Tendo home in his favourite place: the roof above Akane's room. Then he heard his name being called.

"Ranma? Where are you?" asked a very familiar voice.

'Kagome,' he thought and he jumped of the roof towards the source of the voice, which was on the lawn.

Kagome was already in her pajamas and was standing on the porch when Ranma appeared from the heavens.

"Ranma! You scared me. Where were you?" she asked.

"I'll show you," he replied and he picked her up bridal style and leaped onto the roof and put her down.

"Ranma! Next time you do that, at least give me a warning!"

"Sorry, but I just wanted some privacy."

She laughed. "Same old Ranma: Daring and risky. What for?"

"What was with that look from before?" he asked.

"Ah, that. Well, you see, I haven't told anyone this secret. I wasn't planning on telling anyone because they'd never believe me," said Kagome.

"Try me. I've seen so much magic; I'll believe anything even remotely plausible."

"Alright then. I can travel 500 years back into the past, into the Sengoku Jidai (Warring States Era). I have priestess powers and I fight demons."

Silence. Then…

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Kagome, I've also travelled through time, what makes you say that I won't believe you?" said Ranma with a smile on his face. "In fact, if you said that to anyone in Nerima, they'd probably believe you, with all that's been going on."

Kagome was really surprised. The first reaction she expected from someone was that she'd be asked to have her head checked.

"Well, tell me, what being going on in the Feudal Era?"

"Well, it started when my brother Souta asked me to get my cat Buyo from the well when…"

* * *

"Well, your life's almost as interesting as mine was. The difference is that it's not in this world and there is a lot more magic involved in your story," Ranma said.

"That's true. And your life has been completely up-ended by the fact that you have a curse which turns you into the opposite gender," replied Kagome.

"Do you think I can go there?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I've never tried. Perhaps if you have a Shikon no Kakera (Shikon Jewel shard). We'll try it out once we get there."

"Okay, thanks."

They both looked out to the night sky and glowing city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah. How did you come across this place anyway?"

"Well, one day, Akane was chasing me with her cooking and I decided to hide up here, knowing that Akane couldn't reach up here without a ladder. And, I saw this and I decided this would be something for me. I also come up here if I need to think."

Kagome smiled and then shivered.

"Are you cold?" asked Ranma. "We'll go back inside."

They both landed on the ground in the same manner as they went up. They then said good night and left for their rooms, Kagome into Akane's room and Ranma into the guest room.


	3. Cue, the Craziness

Chapter 3 Minor Revision: Cue, the Craziness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

The next day began as usual. Ranma slept in, Akane was on her run, Genma and Soun were in yet another game of shogi, Mrs. Saotome and Kasumi was preparing breakfast, Nabiki was going through her financial records and Kagome and Ayumi were talking.

"Well, what do you think of Nerima?" asked Kagome.

"This is one messed up town. I never thought that this much craziness could exist in one place."

"I think its fine. Life would be way to boring without this craziness around."

"Not if all the craziness happened to revolve around you and your life," said Ranma, as he walked in.

"That's true. I wouldn't want to be the cause of all this craziness."

"HI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

SMASH!

"What was that?" asked Ayumi, alarmed.

"Oh, that's Akane, she probably just broke some stone blocks," said Ranma

"STONE?" Ayumi burst out.

"Yep, she's pretty strong, but stubborn as a mule."

Just then Akane just happened to walk into the room.

"Umm, Ranma?" said Ayumi.

"She can't kick; she's built like a stick and is a kawaiikune tomboy."

Just then, a very noticeable aura appears.

"RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EEP."

SMASH!

Ranma was sent flying through the air with the classic mallet hit from Akane.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Kagome and Ayumi were a little surprised. They had heard, but they weren't sure if it was true.

"You girls better learn to believe just about anything that happens around here. I've seen dragons and demons before and they're not exactly the most friendly things around here," said Akane.

"Shouldn't we start looking for him, Akane?" said Ayumi.

"He won't miss breakfast," she replied.

"Ow. Man, she didn't have to hit me so hard," said Ranma with a pained expression on his face.

'At least I didn't land to far away from the dojo. I can probably get back in 5 minutes, and that's a good thing because breakfast should be ready by then.'

He started to make his way back to the dojo via the rooftops.

"Breakfast's ready!" said Kasumi.

By now, Ranma made it back to the house without any hitches, although Akane was giving him the cold shoulder and so he sat next to Kagome.

Just then, Genma made the mistake of pinching Ranma's last fish and another fight broke out.

Kagome watch the fight with interest and asked Akane "Does this happen often?"

"Every meal. Usually the fight will end with a…"

SPLASH!

"That."

A now dripping Ranma-chan was pulling herself out of the pond and was given a kettle by her mother and managed to pour some on herself before…

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Not now…" said Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome! I demand you release the Pig-tailed Girl and Akane Tendo from thy evil sorcery!"

'Great, Kuno. Who's next, I wonder?'

"Ran-chan, I made a delicious breakfast for you, won't you eat it?"

"Ucchan. Cue the fiancés…'

"Ranma-darling, leave these peasants and come with me, my love, HA HA HA!"

'Kodachi…'

"Ranma, Shampoo made Airen too-too delicious ramen for you. You try, yes?"

'Shampoo. Next should be…'

"Shampoo, my sweet-heart, won't you come with me?"

"Go away, blind duck. Have no business with you."

'Mousse. Only one person before…'

"Whatta haul! Whatta haul! HA HA HA HA! Oh, look at all these beautiful girls. I'll just have myself a looksie!"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, RANMA!" yelled Ryoga.

"Not until you release the fair Akane Tendo and the beauteous Pig-Tailed Girl from thy sorcery," said Kuno.

"But what about our breakfast, Ran-chan?"

"Airen must eat too-too delicious breakfast."

"Ranma-darling I-"

"IT IS WAY TOO EARLY FOR ME TO BE DEALING WITH THIS! AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HAVE GUESTS! NOW EVERYBODY OUT!"

"NO!" everyone yelled back at him.

"THAT'S IT!"

Ranma then went to eject everyone out of the Tendo household. He started with Happosai, blasting him away with a Moko Takabisha. He quickly ate Ucchan's and Shampoo's food and sent them home. He dealt with Kodachi in the same manner. Kuno and Mousse were ejected in the same manner as Happosai and Ryoga was booted away from the dojo.

After the huge battle, Ranma sat down and everyone went back to their normal business as if nothing had happened save, the obvious.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Ayumi?

"You have no idea," said everyone except for Kagome and Kasumi in unison.

Both Kagome and Ayumi sweat-dropped.

"Kagome, my advice to you is to get used to it. Craziness is a normal part of life in Nerima," said Ranma. "By the way, how about I show you around the town after breakfast? That way you aren't cooped up in this place all the time."

"Sure, I'd like that, Ranma. Thanks."

The rest of breakfast passed without further interruptions and Ranma, Akane, Kagome and Ayumi got dressed to leave the house.

"Okay, we're all here. Is everyone ready?" said Ranma.

"Hai."

"Okay, let's get going. Where should we start?"

"I think the school would be a good place to start. After all, that's where most of craziness was. I don't know how they managed to foot the bill for all repairs they had to make," said Akane.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Akane," replied Ranma.

A few minutes later, they reached the school in the normal manner that Akane and Ranma would have gone, except for the fact that Kagome and Ayumi were there.

"Well, here we are. Nothing interesting, the school shouldn't be open because of this exchange program. There's nothing of interest here, so how about we go to the next place?"

"How about Ucchan's, Ranma?" said Akane.

"Sure, then we can go to the Nekohanten afterwards."

"You know, for a town that's supposed to be the world's capital of craziness, it sure is quite small."

"Well, before Ranma and company came here, this town was advertised as 'quaint'. Nowadays, I don't think 'Nerima' and 'quaint' would cross a person's mind in the same thought," said Akane.

As if to prove this point, a bicycle bell was heard and the next thing they knew, Ranma was on the receiving end of a classic Amazon hug.

"Ranma, you come visit Shampoo, you take Shampoo on date now, yes?"

Ranma was looking flustered and Akane was turning red, until Kagome intervened.

"I'm sorry, Shampoo, but as you can see, Ranma has kindly agreed to show myself and Ayumi around the town with Ranma, so if you could let him go, we can resume this trip and you can be on your merry way. Besides, I'm sure you have some deliveries, right?" she finished, looking at Shampoo. Akane had calmed down considerably and Shampoo was less than pleased.

"What you think make Shampoo go?"

Akane stepped in. "THIS!" She pulled out her mallet and whacked the Chinese Amazon, catching her unawares. She flew into the sky and some time later, they heard a thud somewhere to the south of their 

current position. They resumed walking, Akane looking considerably happier and Ranma looking relieved that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of the mallet.

A silence followed until they reached Ucchan's.

"Here we are, Ucchan's, the best place for okonomiyaki in the world," said Ranma.

"You're not exaggerating, are you?" asked Ayumi.

"Nope, ask anyone around here, they'll agree with me. Even the old ghoul said so."

"When?" asked Akane.

"On the Hiryuu Shoten Ha training trip," replied Ranma.

"Oh."

"Anyway, next destination, the Nekohanten."

The foursome found themselves outside the Nekohanten. Kagome and Ayumi wanted to eat, but Akane and Ranma said no.

"She just left though, didn't she?" asked Kagome.

"She should be back by now. Either way, I don't want to find out," said Ranma.

"Any other reasons we should be aware of?" asked Ayumi.

"The last time I ate something she gave me, I found myself hugging Akane every time she sneezed."

"And I wouldn't put it past her to slip something into your food when you're not looking. She'll probably mistake one of you as one of my new fiancés," said Akane.

"We'll go back to Ucchan's; at least I can count on her food not to be poisoned," said Ranma.

"Alright, then, you've changed my mind. I'll eat at Ucchan's," said Kagome.

"Hello, welcome to- oh, Ran-chan, come in, are you hungry? Sit down and I'll make you something," said Ukyo enthusiastically.

"Hey, Ucchan, sorry, but I got friends here today," said Ranma, a hint of steel in his voice. He still hadn't forgiven her for the wedding incident.

He beckoned the other three girls to come in.

"Hi, Akane, and you must be Kagome and Ayumi, it's nice to meet you," she said, a little downtrodden at the fact that Ranma had used that tone towards her. She turned her back on them whilst frying some okonomiyaki and yelled, "Hey Eri! Your friends have arrived."

There was a sound of someone scrambling down the stairs and Eri went to embrace her friends, Akane and Ranma sat down with piping-hot okonomiyaki ready to be eaten.

"Oh, wow it's great to see you again, I can't believe how much I've missed you!" said Eri.

"Eri, it's great to see you again, but can you please let go of me, I'm really starving and I'd like to chow down on my okonomiyaki before it gets cold," said Kagome.

The three friends sat down next to Ranma and Akane who were already eating their okonomiyaki.

"Wow, Kagome, your partner is hot. You should nab him for yourself," said Eri.

There was choking noise a Ranma accidently swallowed a bit too much food and Akane started thumping him on the back.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Eri.

"Oh, he's probably thinking of the horrors of adding a fifth fiancé to the list of girls chasing after him," said Akane.

Ranma recovered from his choking and said weakly, "You're right. You would be in incredible danger if you were."

"Why?" ask Eri.

"Most of the times Akane got kidnapped, it was usually because of her engagement to me and if you were caught up during the rat race of becoming the true fiancé, Shampoo and Kodachi would probably try to hurt you physically."

"I see," replied Eri.

"And besides, Ranma was my friend from childhood and I think I would prefer to leave it at that," said Kagome.

"NANI?! You knew such a kawaii (cute) guy and you didn't tell me?" burst out Eri.

Choking ensured again, this time by Akane. Ranma thumped her on the back in order to help her.

"Ranma? Kawaii? I don't think so," she said.

"So, why is at least one of my fiancés is attracted to me and not because of my father or some stupid law?"

Akane held her silence, although her face became a nice hue of red.

"Exactly," said Ranma, although he didn't press the point.

The rest of the meal passed in silence and Ranma and company paid for their food and left.

"Let's see, I think there's only one more place to show you," said Ranma.

"Really? Where?" asked Kagome.

"The local chiropractor, Dr. Tofu."

"If you remember one thing about the guy, it's to never see him when Kasumi is around," said Akane.

"Why?" asked Ayumi.

"Let's just say the Doc's a little love sick," said Ranma.

"There's the understatement of the year. Normally, Doctor Tofu's harmless, but when Kasumi's around, he loses all sense of control," said Akane

"Yeah, I learnt that the hard way the first time met him with an injury," said Ranma.

"What kind of injury did you get?" asked Kagome.

"Akane whacked a baseball into my face."

"Ouch."

"Anyway, after he gave me some cream, Kasumi came in and he bent my neck into a ninety degree angle and kept it locked in that position."

"Yikes," said Ayumi.

"That wasn't the end of it though. When Kasumi brushed some dust off of his shoulder, he grabbed his skeleton Betty, and ran around town with it on his back."

Both Kagome and Ayumi burst out laughing.

"You know, that's what I did when first heard that," said Ranma.

They reached the practice in a few minutes and they went inside.

"Hello, what can I- Oh, Akane, Ranma, welcome. And who are these two charming young ladies?"

Both Kagome and Ayumi were very surprised. They hadn't expected the doctor to look so young.

"Hi, my name is Kagome and this is Ayumi and we're from central Tokyo."

"Hello. I'm Dr. Tofu and I'm the local chiropractor. If you need any help, just talk to me and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Arigato gozaimasu," they both said.

"Anyway, what brings you four here?" he asked.

"Oh, we were just showing them around the town. There isn't anything wrong," said Akane.

"Ok. I need to get back to work, so if you'll excuse me…" he broke off, running into his office.

"Well, we better leave. Kasumi will want us back before it get too late," said Akane.

"Tadaima," the four of them said.

"Oh hi, dinner, won't be for a few hours so you can go relax for a little bit," Kasumi said.

"Great, I can go catch up on some training," Ranma said and he ran of to the dojo.

"Hmm, think I'll go watch for a bit," said Kagome, chasing after Ranma.

"I'll join you," said Ayumi, running after her.

"I'll think I'll go for a bath," said Akane and she went of to the bathroom.

In the dojo, Kagome and Ayumi were sitting in a corner whilst Ranma was performing a kata (one of those dances that you see old people doing when that practice Tai Chi, except of course, this is for martial arts). He started of slowly, throwing punches, then got faster, kicking and using 'Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken' (Imperial Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) to finish off. He was sweating when he finished.

Kagome ran up to him and said "How are you so fast? I've never seen anyone punch so fast."

"If you thought that was impressive, wait till you see that in my girl form, I'm even faster," he replied.

"Wow."

"Anyway, I need a bath, so I'll see you later," he said and ran off.

Kagome took a moment to register the words before realizing something. "Wait Ranma, Akane's in there," said Kagome, but Ranma didn't hear her. "Oh no."

"RANMA NO HENTAI!"

SMASH!

"Ah, well, it was his fault for not listening," said Ayumi.

"You're right. I'd do the same thing if that happened," Kagome said. 'Although with Inuyasha, I'd sit him, not hit him.'

Dinner was a repeat of breakfast. Ranma sat next to Kagome again and he won the food fight against his father. Ranma went to his usual position on the roof and Kagome decided to join him.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't insult your fiancé so much," she started. "I mean, instead of speaking your mind, how about you keep it to yourself for once. Or even better, how about you think before you 

speak?" she asked him. "Girls like compliments and to be called an uncute tomboy, to girls, that's one step off from swear words."

"But it's true," he said.

"And you should keep it to yourself. You don't see anyone shooting off their mouths at Akane, do you?" she said. "You should also apologize for what you said."

"Fine, I'll try, but I've never been good with words and she'll probably think I've got a fever."

"That's the spirit and you'll probably save yourself from another beating."

"Yeah, you're – Wait a minute, who are you to criticize me when you've been sitting Inuyasha for exactly the same reason Akane's been hitting me?"

"He deserved it!"

"Yeah, just like I deserved all the beatings I got from Akane."

A silence followed. Then Ranma said "Couldn't you ask someone to talk to him? Miroku perhaps?"

"No way, he'll probably put a really perverted idea in his head."

"So, Sango then, or, I could do it."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Thanks."

"Sometimes I feel sorry for the poor guy when you say sit."

"Oh come on. Some of them he deserved. Like that time he tried to use a boulder to plug up the well home."

"I'll agree he deserved it then. But 8 sits followed by a boulder crushing your back?"

"Maybe I was a little hard."

"So, is Miroku that much of a pervert then?" Ranma asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, he's the biggest pervert I know," she started. "He is in love with Sango and even though he proposed to her, he still keeps groping her behind and keeps chasing other girls."

"That's nothing. Happosai is three hundred years old, has a bras and panties collection, grabs girls' chests and behinds, including mine and if he doesn't grope something in a while, he goes into withdrawal. In fact, his battle aura practically lives off his perversity."

"Wow, compared to him, Miroku seems tame. At least he doesn't use the question anymore."

"What question?"

"Well, whenever he met a beautiful girl, he always asked them 'Will you bear my child?' and this always got Sango ticked off and it usually resulted in Miroku being hit with the Hiraikotsu or Miroku being dragged away by the ear."

"Yikes. I'd take the mallet over the boomerang any day. One made of demon bones, no less."

"Well, Miroku does deserve it. Sango is a nice girl; it's his fault for not giving her any special attention. Sound familiar?"

"Hey, I've saved Akane from a demi-god, you know. Everything would have been fine, if it weren't for that wedding afterwards. I could've been cured and me and Akane could've had a nice and happy relationship but no, our parents had to go ruin the whole thing by springing a wedding on me and Akane and as to how she agreed to it, I haven't a clue. Then Nabiki, being the money grabber she was, sent invitations to the entire town, causing Shampoo and Ukyo to lob bombs around, nearly killing me and possibly anyone in their paths, ruining the entire wedding and sending me and Akane back to square one."

"Well, you can't fight fate. And besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Your parents don't know when to stop pushing you guys together and let you have a normal relationship."

"They were pretty thick headed most of the time. I mean, nearly every romantic moment I've had with Akane, they either spied on me or they some how botch it up."

"How about the other moments?"

"Nerima has its ways of spinning up it's craziness against us."

"I see."

Kagome yawned. "Wow, I'm tired. I think I'd like to go down now."

"Okay, hold on a moment."

Ranma landed on the ground with Kagome in his arms. He set her down and they both went up to bed, saying good night to each other.


	4. The next day

Chapter 4 Minor Revision: The next day

Disclaimer: They're own loan. Nuff' said.

Please review. I appreciate your comments and anonymous reviews are allowed.

* * *

"Ranma, get back here!"

"No way, Akane, that's poison you've got in that pot."

"I got up nice and early for you to make you breakfast. Now come back here and eat it!

"NO, Akane!"

Morning at the Tendo Dojo and Akane is trying to force Ranma to eat some of her cooking. As usual, Ranma tried to run for the hills and they're now in argument. As for the rest of the house, they're hiding under the table or out of the house, except Kagome and Ayumi, who are watching the scene unfold with an amused look on their faces.

"Are you implying that my cooking sucks?"

"No, I'm just implying that you should try it before I do. It is your food and I'm pretty sure that Kagome and Ayumi would love to eat it, but you need to make sure that it is perfect before you serve it, like any normal chef," said Ranma evasively, waving his hands in front of him and trying to get their guests to support his argument.

"You know, he is right. I'm sure Kasumi does the exact same thing, if I'm not mistaken," said Kagome, also trying to get the attention off of her. "Right, Ayumi?"

"Right," she said quickly.

"Fine then," Akane said. "If I taste the food first, all of you have to eat it. Deal?"

"Deal," said Ranma before anyone else could object.

"Okay then, here it goes," she said and put a spoonful of the concoction into her mouth and swallowed.

The results that followed were predictable. Akane spluttered and choked and then she fainted, Ranma catching her. It was then that everyone 'conveniently' got out of their hiding places and ran up to see the damage done. Ranma then turned to the group.

"Hey, everyone, I'm gonna go down to Doctor Tofu's for some antacids…" he began, but Soun ran up to Ranma.

"What did you do to my baby girl, son?" he yelled, crying buckets of tears and wailing wail no. 4680 (my son-in-law poisoned my daughter and now he has to save her).

"You idiot, boy! You know that stuff is as good as poison, why make that deal?" said Genma.

"Are you saying that you would eat it?"

SPLASH!

"Growwr," said Genma-panda.

"I thought so. Now, I need to get to Doctor Tofu's to get some antacids. See you later."

He then proceeded to roof hop away from the dojo in the direction of Doctor Tofu's with Akane on his back.

"Is her cooking that bad?" asked Ayumi.

Everyone in the room face-faulted.

Genma-panda sign: 'Just be thankful you never had to eat it.'

Ayumi sweat dropped.

* * *

"Ow, my head hurts," said Akane as she came to.

"Hey Doc, seems like we'll need some pills for her headache, too," said Ranma as he went to get some water for Akane.

"Ranma, what happened?" she asked slowly.

"You fainted after you had some of your food. Don't worry, though, you've already had some antacids."

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"One hour."

"Wow that long huh? Ranma, I'm sorry I tried to make you eat that stuff. I'll never cook again. I'm terrible," she said, on the verge of tears.

Ranma did a double take. "Hey, you don't have to go that far, you know."

"I think it's necessary. I could've killed someone with my cooking skills. You're right, Ranma. I do make nuclear waste. Besides, what would you know about it?"

Ranma was about to open his mouth to insult her when he remembered part of his conversation with Kagome last night.

"I mean, instead of speaking your mind, how about you keep it to yourself for once. Or even better, how about you think before you speak?" she said.

"How about this? Whenever you cook, have either my mom or Kasumi around supervising you. Next, go slow, cooking is not a fight. You're supposed to be cooking the ingredients, not bruising them. Oh, and make sure you taste test during the cooking process to see if you need a bit more salt or pepper.

Akane was surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, whenever I wanted a decent meal, I had to cook for myself. It wasn't really the best, but it was edible. I knew what I was doing most of the time because Kagome's mom had given me some cooking lessons with Kagome."

She looked blank for a moment and then ran up to measure his temperature.

"Hey what was that for?" Ranma said.

"You're not sick. That's a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, usually, you don't offer advice like that, especially to me."

Ranma shrugged. "You need to fix up your cooking or one of these days, you could seriously hurt someone. I mean, come on, your cooking can fell strong oxen for crying out loud." Ranma stopped, realizing what he said and noticing a very huge aura in the room.

"RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Akane, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I-"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

SMASH!

"I said I was sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!"

"Akane, Ranma, I- Wait, where did Ranma go, Akane?" said Doctor Tofu.

Doctor Tofu inspected the room. On the wall, there was Ranma-shaped hole and in Akane's hands was a mallet.

"Ah. Well, in any case, Akane, here's your medicine. And you should really stop hitting Ranma before letting him explain himself. It's why you always misunderstand him."

"Huh? Oh, thanks Dr. Tofu. I need to get going now."

"See you later, Akane."

* * *

"Ah geez, of all the places I had to land in, it had to be the river didn't it?" said Ranma-chan.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"NOT AGAIN, RYOGA!"

"YOU WILL DIE FOR ALL THE EMBARRASSMENT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!"

"NOT NOW, RYOGA!"

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

BOOM!

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT? LET'S FIGHT! KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

A flurry of punches was thrown at Ryoga in record time: 1000 in under 4 seconds. Ryoga blocked most of them, but Ranma managed to get at least 50 good hits.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD RANMA! SHISHI HOKODAN!"

"I'LL MATCH THAT! MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The two gigantic blasts of chi collided and pushed on each other before dissipating. The moment this happened, the two rushed together and started exchanging blows.

Right punch. Block. Left hook. Dodge. Left kick. Dodge. Left hook. Dodge. Each of them were equally skilled in strength and speed and soon, they both tired.

"How about we end this now?" panted Ranma-chan.

"Let's," panted Ryoga.

The two took a second to charge up their power.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

"SHISHI HOKODAN!"

Two, even bigger blasts appeared and collided with each other and they struggled against each other until Ryoga's blast dissipated. The remainder of Ranma's Moko Takabisha headed straight towards Ryoga. Needless to say, Ryoga got flattened.

'Chikusho, Ryoga, why do you keep doing this to me?' thought Ranma-chan and he proceeded to pick up Ryoga and take him back home.

* * *

"Hello, Ranma- oh, is that Ryoga, Ranma? Have you two been fighting again?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, he's knocked out for the moment and he needs some where to lie down and rest."

"Okay. Put him in the guest room for the time being. He can rest there for the time being," said Kasumi.

"Thanks, Kasumi. I'm gonna go take a bath," said Ranma-chan and she went up the stairs with Ryoga over her shoulder and his backpack and umbrella in one hand. She met Akane, Kagome and Ayumi in the hallway.

"Ranma, what happened?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm, I got smashed into a river courtesy of Akane Air and I met Ryoga, who I flattened with Moko Takabisha. I'm gonna go put him into the guest and take a shower, I must stink like hell," said Ranma-chan.

All three girls laughed. "You got that right, Ranma," said Ayumi.

Ranma-chan pouted and then went to her room to put Ryoga in there and get a change of clothes and a towel and then she went to the bath. Just then, Akane got an idea.

'I know, I think I'll wipe Ryoga's face with a cool towel. I'm sure he must be sweaty after fighting with Ranma.' And with that, she went to the kitchen to get a cool cloth. Kagome and Ayumi just shrugged and they went to Akane's room.


	5. The secret's out

Chapter 5 Major Revision: The secret's out

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

* * *

"Ah, this is relaxing," said Ranma to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'AKANE!'

Ranma leapt out of the furo and was about to leave when he saw that he was still undressed. Blushing, he quickly put some clothes on and ran towards the guest room where the source of the scream was. Then he remembered that Ryoga was in there.

'Kuso, I hope she didn't…'

She did. There, in the futon, was a black piglet. Kagome and Ayumi were in there with dumbfounded looks on her face.

"Akane, are you all right?" Ranma asked.

"No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way!"

"Ah, she found out," he said.

"You mean you KNEW?! YOU LET THIS HENTAI SLEEP WITH ME IN THE SAME BED AND LET ME GET UNDRESSED IN FRONT OF HIM?" she said angrily.

"I wasn't exactly trying to hide it you know. But I wasn't going to tell you outright. I was going to let him confess to you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME OUTRIGHT?!"

"I meant that I swore on my honor that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"SCREW HONOR! THIS IS MY PRIVACY AND DIGNITY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS AWAY FROM ME?!"

"I was always calling him pork-butt and the widdle piggy and I thought you would've made the connection when Ryoga brought the supposed map of the Japanese Nannichuan. And besides, there are others who know."

"NAME EVERY PERSON WHO KNOWS!"

"Let's see, Pops, Mousse, Cologne, Shampoo, Mr. Tendo…"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY OWN FATHER KNEW THIS AND HE DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?!"

"Don't look at me. Take it up with your father if you want to know."

"ARGGH!"

Just then Ryoga came too.

"RYOGA YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"OINK?!"

"YOU KNOW PEFECTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"OINK SNORT OINK SNORT SNORT…"

"How about we hear from his better side?" said Ranma producing a kettle of hot water.

"RANMA! YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Nope, she tried to wipe your face with a wet cloth."

"NANI?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, PIG! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" thundered Akane.

"Akane, I just wanted some attention. I've spent my entire life lonely. I just wanted someone to hug me, even if it was my pig form. I was ashamed of it. But then you came along and took care of me and I loved you for it."

"HAH! HOW DARE YOU USE THE WORD LOVE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD! AND WHY DODN'T YOU GO TO AKARI INSTEAD OF ME?"

"Because I always seemed to come here, no matter where I wanted to go."

Akane marched up to him with a mallet. Ranma, seeing this, pulled the two still dumbfounded girls out of the room, eager to get them out before Ryoga's punishment began.

* * *

One hour later, after lots of yelps of pains and screams of "SHINE (That's she-ne, not shine), RYOGA" and lots of crashing and smashing, Akane finally worked out her anger on a beaten and bruised Ryoga, who was still tired from the fight with Ranma and she went to confront her father about the issue.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" she began, trying to keep a civil tone, but gave off waves of fury. There was no comprehending the anger she felt. "Ranma has already explained, though I still don't forgive him. What about you?"

"It was making Ranma jealous and I wanted him to do something to stop all this and take you for himself," he explained.

"Did you know about Ranma's code of silence?" she asked.

"No."

Akane lost her cool.

"SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE ACTING IN THE BEST INTEREST OF THE ANYTHING-GOES SCHOOL INSTEAD OF MY HAPPINESS? HOW COULD YOU? TIME AND TIME AGAIN YOU AND MR. SAOTOME (SPLASH) ALWAYS TRY TO FORCE ME AND RANMA TOGETHER AGAINST OUR WILL. AND ANY TIME WE HAVE TOGETHER THAT HAS EVEN A BIT OF ROMANTIC INTIMACY, YOU ALWAYS SPY ON US!"

"But Akane, I was only worried about how Ranma would treat you."

"So let me get this straight. YOU TRUST RANMA ENOUGH TO LET HIM BECOME MY FIANCE, YET YOU DON'T TRUST HIM WHEN HE'S ALONE WITH ME! HOW COULD YOU? DID YOU HAVE PEOPLE SPYING IN YOU WHEN YOU FELL IN LOVE? HUH?"

"Now Akane, be reasonable…"

"I WILL NOT! WHEN YOU AND MOM FELL IN LOVE, DID YOU HAVE LITTLE PRIVATE INTIMATE MOMENTS WHERE YOU WEREN'T INTURRPTED? WELL?"

"Yes…" said Mr. Tendo lamely.

"SO WHY ARE YOU DENYING ME THAT RIGHT?"

"I…I…"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN WHY YOU DID IT? ARGGH!"

And with that, she stormed off to her room.

"Daddy, you really screwed up this time, didn't you?" said Nabiki.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT, NABIKI! YOU'VE SPIED ON ME AND RANMA AS MUCH AS DAD HAS. AND YOU'RE USING ANY HINTS OF ROMANTIC INTIMACY COMING FROM US AS INFORMATION FOR ALL OUR SO-CALLED SUITORS, ASKING THEM TO BRIBE YOU FOR MONEY FOR INFORMATION ABOUT US!" yelled Akane from the top of the stairs.

Nabiki cringed and didn't say another word.

* * *

"So, Ranma, you knew all this time and yet you didn't tell her?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah."

It was night and Ranma and Kagome were in their usual position on the roof. They were discussing the day's events. Ryoga having left long ago; knew he was no longer allowed within sight of the Tendo Dojo for fear of Akane beating him into submission again.

"You know, I think you should have told her, oath or no oath. And I don't mean little hints. I don't mean to be offensive, but Akane has never been really bright."

"But…"

"No buts, Ranma. You were supposed to be her fiancé and if not that, then at least her friend," she said sternly.

"I know…"

"You were pretty stupid, you know. You were thinking of yourself at a pretty bad time. You were willing to sacrifice Akane's trust over your honor. What were you thinking, Ranma?"

"I don't know. I was pretty stupid, prolonging this and increasing how much this would hurt."

A silence ensued in which both were left to their own thoughts.

"Ranma, I think you should go apologize to her, now," Kagome said.

"Good idea. Thanks for the pep talk, Kagome."

"Anytime, my lovable baka friend," she said with a smirk.

Chuckling, Ranma picked her up and jumped off. Then, she set her down.

"You wait here. I'll talk to her alone," he said.

"Good idea," she replied.

Kagome went into the main room to sit down and wait when Ranma went up to console Akane.

* * *

"Akane? I'm coming in," said Ranma.

He opened the door and walked in. he saw Akane at her desk doing some reading and plainly ignoring him.

"Akane, I been thinking and I've realized that what I did was a stupid mistake. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

She turned around and said "You're sorry now? After what he did to me? And you," she said pointing her finger at him, "not telling me? I don't even know whether you're telling the truth anymore."

"I know Akane. You trusted me with your life and I betrayed it. I'm sorry. I was stupid to throw away your trust and value my honor over it. But, I didn't want to break my promises. Look at my Pops. His conscience is so low; he broke so many engagements and left me to clean up the mess."

"But why at my expense?"

"I guess I'm trying to say that I don't want to grow up like him. I actually care for others and well, now was just one of my major stupid blunders that I happen to make every so often," said Ranma. "I'm sorry I did that." And he bowed.

Akane stared. It wasn't like Ranma to swallow his pride and admit he was wrong. She knew he was telling the truth.

Ranma stood back up and made to leave the bedroom when Akane pulled him into a hug.

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Akane?" he asked, still a little shell shocked about her giving him a hug.

"I forgive you," she said, pulling him tighter.

"Thanks, Akane, for understanding my intentions about this," he said warmly, glad at the fact that she had forgiven him. She pulled her into the hug and returned it whole-heartedly.

They stood there for a while, not caring about the time, wanting only to be in each other's arms. They were, however, brought back to earth from their own little world by a dog barking. They leapt out of each other's arms, blushing incredibly red.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Ranma.

"Okay. Oyasumi, Ranma," said Akane.

"Oyasumi, Akane," said Ranma and he walked out of the room and down the stairs, the bush still on his face, but he composed himself before he confronted Kagome.

"Well?" she asked. She was sitting around the small table that the Tendo's had, on a little mat. Ranma joined her.

"We made up," he said. "We're on friendly terms again."

"Well, that's good to hear. Anything else?"

"Well…" he said, trailing off.

"I see," Kagome said, smiling.

Ranma looked at her face and said, "Hey, it wasn't like that, okay?" he said. His voice dropped to a whisper. "We hugged."

Kagome was confused. "Why did you say that in a whisper?"

"One, Nabiki. Two, if my Pops or Mr. Tendo caught wind of this, expect a wedding invitation in the next few days. And, expect another set of bombs to be lobbed around. And I'll be damned if I let you or Akane get hurt."

Kagome thought back to the description of the last failed wedding. She shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold. She certainly was glad at the fact that she wasn't invited to the last wedding.

"I think I can see your point about that. I think the way that your parents have handled your engagement wasn't very proper. This isn't an age of traditional arranged marriages. There's gossip that can certainly break you, everyone will be watching you and so much more. I think that if they let you try to meet naturally, then I think it would've worked better."

Ranma was lost in thought about the subject. "I think you're right. Things may have turned out differently or if they had let us come together under different circumstances rather than force this engagement onto us, things may have turned out differently."

They both sat there in silence, lost in their world about the different possibilities of a different relationship between Akane and Ranma. Ranma was thinking about what could've happened differently if he had just kept his mouth shut. Kagome was thinking mainly about how Ranma and Akane could be happy together and contemplated her own position with Inuyasha and what she was to him.

Kagome shivered at it brought them out of their thoughts.

"Well, I think I have to get to sleep, Ranma. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Kagome," said Ranma.

She walked out of the room and up the stairs. The opening and closing of a door was heard and Ranma was left all alone in the main room.

'Hmm, think it's time to his the sack,' he thought and he got up and walked to his room.


	6. Tug of War, Ranma Style

Chapter 6 Revised: Tug of War, Ranma ½ Style

Disclaimer: I'll never own my favourite anime Sniffs.

* * *

The next day, laughter could be heard coming towards the Tendo Dojo. The splash of water could also be heard.

This laughter was of course, coming from none other than Happosai and the splash of water came from a bucket (A/N: Déjà vu, anyone?).

SPLASH!

"Ah, Ranma, my boy, and such a healthy figure you have. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste," he said. And he proceeded to leap into Ranma-chan's chest.

"AHH, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OLD PERV!"

SMASH!

The figure of a flying old man could be seen, but nobody paid any attention to it. It was just another day in Nerima, after all. However, he soon returned and he noticed the new guests.

"Well, now, some new blood is here. I'll just give you my greeting!" and he proceeded to leap to into Kagome's bosom but was quickly deflected by Ranma, who booted the old man away, and Akane, who pulled out her mallet and assisted Ranma.

"Umm, what was that all about?" asked Kagome, covering her chest.

"If you learn two things about that old pervert, it 's to never leave your undergarments unguarded and that you should be in the lookout for him at all times. I swear, somebody, needs to put him in his place," Ranma-chan panted.

"Indeed, son. Somebody should do it."

"Great idea Tendo! We'll start now!" suggested Genma.

Soun nodded. "HMM! TODAY, THE MASTER SHALL PAY FOR HIS DEEDS!"

"AND WE SHALL SEE IT DONE BY OUR HANDS!"

"TOGETHER, SAOTOME!"

"FOREVER, TENDO!"

Genma and Soun go into heroic poses, heroic music playing in the background.

"Great! So, what's the plan?" asked Ranma-chan.

"We…haven't thought of one yet," said Genma lamely.

Everyone face-faulted.

* * *

"Today is so boring. There's nothing to do around here," said Kagome.

"I agree. The first few days were fun, but now, it's boring," agreed Ayumi.

"I concur. Martial arts can sometimes be boring," said Akane.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I used at least some skill against you during our fights," said Ranma.

"Well, if it weren't for that thing you have about hitting girls, you'd show some respect for my skills," burst out Akane.

"Akane, what kind of guy would anyone be if they hit girls?"

"We're sparring, not fighting!"

'Oh brother, not again. Just after they made up too, no less,' thought Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Akane, but I'd never hit you, sparring or not."

"RANMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I know; how about we go shopping?" asked Kagome, desperate to stop Akane from sending Ranma into orbit.

"Hey, that's a great idea! We can all go along. Ranma, can you-"

But Ranma wasn't there (A/N: I sympathize for any guy in this situation).

"Aw, I wanted to take Ranma clothes shopping," said Kagome.

"That's a funny sight, Ranma in girl's clothing," said Ayumi.

"Well, he has done it before to use it to his advantage," said Akane, then she blinked. "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING, SITTING AROUND AND LOUNGING AROUND WHEN THERE ARE CLOTHES TO BE BOUGHT?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, let's get changed and let's go before we waste any more time," said Kagome.

And with that, the three friends ran upstairs, got changed and ran downstairs, outside and to the nearest shopping they could see.

* * *

'Man, am I glad I got out of there in time. It would take them forever to finish,' he thought. 'Now, what to do in the time being?'

Ranma was roof-hopping across Nerima when he heard a maniacal laugh.

"HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Ranma-darling, have you finally left that peasant to come live with me?"

'Great, just my luck, I run into Kodachi.' Ranma looks around, 'That lot looks like a nice place to escape to,' he thought. "No, Kodachi, I…" and with that he ran to the lot but before he could say anything, he found himself in a hug.

"Oh, no, Ran-chan, you're coming with me, for a nicely cooked lunch!"

'Ucchan. Why me?'

"No, violent-spatula girl, Ranma, come with Shampoo for all too-too delicious ramen for lunch, yes, Ranma?"

'Speak of the devil. Shampoo."

"Oh no you don't, Shampoo. Ran-chan is coming with me!"

"HO HO HO HO HO! You peasants don't know the meaning of fine dining. Ranma-sama, come with me and you'll be treated like a prince.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Shampoo and Ukyo yelled at the same time and then proceeded to tug-of-war Ranma for themselves. Kodachi soon joined, not noticing that Ranma was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

* * *

"Come on, where do you want to go?" ask Akane.

Neither Ayumi nor Kagome answered for then they heard lots of yelling.

"Ranma-sama is mine!"

"No, Ranma belong to Shampoo!"

"No, Ran-chan is mine!"

"What's that yelling?" asked Kagome.

"Ranma's fiancés, if I'm not mistaken. Come on, let's go rescue him," said Akane through clenched teeth.

And with that, the three ran to the empty lot, seeing the tug-of-war. At this sight, Ayumi and Kagome burst out laughing, but not long after, they saw Ranma's face and stopped. It was now a shade of purple.

"Ranma, I'll get you out of this situation, but I'll do so only if you agree to come shopping with me and the girls," Akane said. The tug-of-war players were too busy pulling on their prize: They were too focused to hear her.

Ranma nodded. He silently thought that it would be better to go shopping as a girl rather than be stuck in this tug-of-war. Especially in one where he was the rope and prize.

Akane quickly pulled out her mallet and sent him flying, but not too far, covering up her actions with a "RANMA NO BAKA!"

* * *

'Thank you, Akane. I thought I was going to die there.'

Ranma picked himself up and quickly made his way back to Akane, Ayumi and Kagome.

* * *

"Hey, Akane, shouldn't we wait for Ranma?" asked Ayumi.

"Nah, he'll know where to find us."

And with that, the three girls ran into the mall.

Not far behind them, Ranma was trying to catch up to the girls.

"AKANE!" he yelled out and that made the three girls turn around, each with an evil glint in their eyes as they saw him. The next thing he knew, he was soaked.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled.

"Oh Ranma, you seem to have had a little accident. I think you'll need new clothes," said Akane, in a sweet yet evil tone. She held a bucket in her hands.

Ranma-chan gulped. And without further ado, the girls jumped her, dragging the unfortunate part-time girl into the nearest shop they could find.


	7. Craziness and Comfort

Chapter 7 Revised: Craziness and Comfort

Disclaimer: Kills Rumiko Takahashi I am now the owner of Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Policeman: You're under arrest for the murder of Rumiko Takahashi.

Me: Ah, Nuts.

* * *

"I SAID I WOULD COME ALONG, NOT TRY THEM ON!"

"Oh, come on, stop being such a spoil sport, Ranma," said Akane.

"Yeah, come on, it wouldn't hurt you to try them on," said Kagome.

"YES, IT WOULD, IT WOULD HURT MY PRIDE!"

"What about when you went shopping with your mom?" asked Akane.

"THAT WAS MY MUM AND IF I DIDN'T GO ALONG WITH IT, I'D BE DEAD BY MY OWN HAND BY NOW!"

Silence. Then…

"STOP BEING A WHINNER AND TRY THESE CLOTHES ON!" yelled Akane.

The three girls jumped the unfortunate Ranma-chan and there was a little scuffle and Ranma-chan was now dressed in a skirt, tank-top and runners.

"Oh my God, she looks stunning," said Ayumi.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" said Kagome, smirking, trying desperately to stop laughing, and failing miserably.

"I've got one here," said Ayumi.

"Quick, get it out and start snapping, before she… too late," sighed Akane.

Of course, Ranma-chan bolted into the change rooms and a second later, she came out in her traditional Chinese style clothing, fuming. She gave the clothes back to Akane and pouted.

"You don't have to embarrass me you know that," she said with a red face.

"Oh come on, we were just teasing."

"You know, I'm seriously reconsidering going back into that tug-of-war."

"Then you'd be dead."

"I'd rather die by asphyxiation than embarrassment."

"Oh, we're scared because Ranma's using big words," said Kagome, still smirking.

They soon left the store afterwards, the three girls clutching their purchases. Or, rather, Ranma-chan clutching their purchases, while the three girls ran around like kids in a toy store, the money they had going down whilst the number of bags Ranma-chan had to carry went up.

By the end of the day, the three girls came out of the shopping centre laughing at Ranma-chan's attempt to balance all the bags while walking.

"Ranma, you're impossible sometimes."

"You're the ones that are impossible. How the hell can you have so many clothes when you don't wear most of them half the time," she said, still staggering under the weight of the bags. "If I were a guy, this wouldn't be so hard."

They reached the dojo soon afterwards and as soon as Ranma-chan dumped all the clothes in Akane's room, she ran of to the bathroom with a towel in hand, determined to have a good long soak in the furo when…

"BROKEN?!" NANI?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ranma, but the bathtub has sprung a leak, so you'll have to go to the public bath houses with your friends. I'll give you a kettle before you go so you can change back and not cause some confusion when you get there," said Kasumi, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Sure thing, Kasumi. I'll get the girls and we can go now."

They went their separate ways, Kasumi down the stairs into the kitchen and Ranma into the girl's rooms.

"Hey girls, I just found out that the tub's sprung a leak so we'll need to go to the public bathhouses."

"Ok, thanks for the heads up. We'll get ready to leave now," said Akane.

* * *

The three girls and the now male Ranma walked to the bathhouses, talking about what had happened at the shopping centre.

"Ranma, stop being so stubborn, it was only a joke," said Kagome.

"Yeah, we didn't mean it," said Ayumi.

"Ranma, we already said we were sorry," added Akane.

"So you'd like if you went to Jusenkyo, got a curse that turned you into a guy and I made you wear guy's clothing?" he retorted.

A very uncomfortable silence followed those words. It seemed that there were way too many silences lately.

"Please, Ranma?" said the girls, putting on their best puppy dogs eyes. "Forgive us?"

Ranma tried his best not to look at the girls, trying not to succumb to the puppy dog faces that they were giving him. Finally, he gave in.

"All right, all right, I'll let it slide then, if you're so desperate," he said.

"Thanks, Ranma," the three replied. Not a moment too, soon, as a very familiar pervert came into view.

"WHATTA HAUL, WHATTA- hello, what's this? Three girls and Ranma are going to the bathhouse? WHOOHOO!"

"Oh no, you don't you little freak of nature. You ain't getting any spying done, I'll see to that."

"WHY YOU, HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR ELDERS THAT WAY! NOT TO MENTION THE GRANDMASTER OF THE SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES?"

Whilst the little exchange was going on, Akane was whispering to the girls.

"Did you girls bring them?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I can see now why you asked us to bring them," replied Ayumi.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" asked Kagome.

"Déjà vu," replied Akane.

"I see."

A few minutes later, the motley gang arrived at the bath house and they went their separate ways, girls going one way, boys going the other. Ranma and Happosai were still arguing.

"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SPOIL THIS OLD MAN'S HAPPINESS?"

Ranma had stopped the old man from crossing to the girl's side via a snorkel.

"At the expense of others, you get your happiness? I don't think so, you little pervert."

"WHY YOU…! TAKE THIS! HAPPO-FIRE BURST!"

However, Ranma just simply dodged them and the bombs blew up a wall, thankfully not the one separating the boys and girls side.

"Oh, Ranma, I'd appreciate it if you keep him on you side of the bath house and stop him from crossing over here," said Akane, her voice coming from the other side.

"Will do, Akane," said Ranma and proceeded to beat up the grandmaster of Musabetsu Kakutou Ryuu (Anything Goes Martial Arts).

"Why you! Take this!"

Happosai brandished a water pistol and squirted at Ranma.

"AHHHHHHHH, GET OFF ME, YOU LETCH!"

And with that, he leapt into the warm bath tub, turning him back into a male. Happosai was clutching his male chest.

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU INTERFER WITH THIS MAN'S HAPPINESS AGAIN! TAKE THIS! FOUNDING SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS ATTACK: HAPPO RAPID BURST!"

He proceeded to attack Ranma with thousands of bombs, all of them hitting Ranma. He lay on the ground, covered with bruises, but he made a quick recovery.

"That's it! Take this! Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!

He launched 500 punches at the grandmaster but he countered again with the water pistol and the groping.

"Ah, Ranma, you have such a lovely figure. Shame it's gone to waste."

He proceeded to continue to grope Ranma-chan, who was trying to get to the bath tub. She leaped in again and this time, he booted the old man into space.

"Good riddance," he said.

"Well done, boy," said Mr. Saotome, suddenly appearing.

"Yes, excellent job, son," added Mr. Tendo.

"YOU! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS BEATING UP THE OLD FREAK?!"

He assumed the shape of the demon head as a means of intimidation against the two.

SPLASH!

"SAOTOME! How dare you leave this mess for to clean up?!"

"GROWWR!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS DEALING WITH THE LETCH?!"

Just then a scream could be heard from the women's side of the bath.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AKANE!" yelled Ranma.

He proceeded to leap over the wall when many things hit Ranma, mainly shampoo bottles, brushes and wooden buckets. He was forced back to the other side.

"RANMA! THIS IS THE GIRLS SIDE! AKANE'S FINE, BUT DON'T DO THAT AGAIN," yelled Kagome.

"Whatever you say, Kagome," replied Ranma and he proceeded to beat up his father and possible father-in-law.

"HELP US! GET HIM AWAY FROM US!" yelled Soun but before anyone could reply, he was dragged back into the cloud of punishment (You know, the cloud that appears when people fight in anime, occasionally showing people's heads).

Just then, a very familiar voice appears.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LADIES!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rampaging sounds can be heard on the women's side of the bath, but Ranma ignores them, being to preoccupied.

* * *

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? WHAT'S THIS?"

Over on the girl's side, Akane, Kagome and Ayumi were looking at Happosai with very angry looks. Happosai was pouting at the girls. The reason soon becomes obvious. The girls were wearing bathing suits (Déjà vu, ne?)

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"Sorry, Happosai, but we can't let you get away with this," said Ayumi in a very sweet voice.

Akane was anything but. "Now, now Happosai, why don't you stop pouting and GET BACK TO THE OTHER SIDE!" she booted him over to the other side.

"NOT THIS AGAIN TOO!" he yelled as he flew over the wall (More Déjà vu).

"You know what Akane, I think I'm done," said Kagome.

"Me too," said Ayumi.

"Okay then, we'll leave now, just a minute," she said. She turned to the wall and yelled, "Ranma, we're getting out now!"

"Okay!" came the reply.

The three girls came out dressed, feeling a lot cleaner. They also wanted to get out of there as soon as possibly to leave behind the craziness. The reached the front door when Ranma caught up, still panting from beating up their fathers.

"What took you so long?" asked Akane.

"Still beating up our fathers," said Ranma, still panting, then he took a deep breath. "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go home."

The four walked off, engaging in chatter, though Ranma felt a little out of place. When you've had girls chasing after him like his fiancés, you were bound to get nervous when travelling with normal girls.

* * *

After dinner, Kagome and Ranma sat in their usual place on the roof.

"I don't know how you can get used to all this craziness. I can't imagine living here," Kagome said.

"Believe me, craziness follows me everywhere. You get used to it after a while," he replied.

She nodded in agreement. "How had it been since we were together like this?" she asked.

"I don't know. I honestly missed our time together. We had so much fun."

"I know. I just wished I spent so more time with you."

_Flashback_

_A young Ranma was chasing a younger Kagome, playing tag. Ranma tagged her._

_"You're it!" yelled Ranma as he ran away from a panting Kagome._

_"No fair, Ranma! You're faster than me!" she yelled trying to catch up. She then tripped. "AHHH!" She landed on the ground._

_"Kagome! Are you alright?" Ranma said as he ran over to her._

_"Ite, it hurts," she said crying._

_"Oh Kagome, it's just a scratch, it'll heal," Ranma said as he picked her up of the ground. "I doubt you'll need to get a band-aid for that." And he ran away from her, apparently trying to continue their game of tag._

_"You meanie! I'll get you!" she yelled, but laughing at the same time._

_Ranma was also laughing. "Nyahh, you can't get me!" he said sticking out his tongue and laughing._

_"HEY! I'll get you for that!"_

_End Flashback_

_Different Flashback_

_Kagome and Ranma were sitting in the park. They were talking to each other and Kagome was crying._

_"But why do you have to leave?" said Kagome, still bawling her eyes out._

_"I have to go on my training trip. I can't stay here my whole life you know. I still have a lot to learn before I can take over the Anything Goes School you know."_

_"But, but I don't want you to gooooooooooooo!" she wailed._

_"Kagome, I've got an idea. I'll write to you every month, to let you know how I'm doing," suggested Ranma._

_"Hey, that's a great idea. I don't to forget about you. You were my best friend," she said sobering up completely._

_"Same here. The only person I knew was my father and it kinda got lonely out there. At least with you, I can have fun."_

_She nodded. "I'm going to miss you," she said._

_"I'll miss you too," replied Ranma._

_The two hugged each other and Ranma quickly ran off._

_"Come on, one last game of tag!" he yelled._

_She smiled. "You're on Ranma!"_

_End flashback_

"I don't think I truly did see how much I missed you," said Kagome.

"Same here, Kagome," replied Ranma.

"I don't want our friendship to ever end," said Kagome. "I'll cherish it for the rest of my life."

"Same here, Kagome. I'll miss having you around. You were perhaps, the only bit of sanity in my life."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't think I'll forget this town. Its craziness helped escape my so called normal life. It was really fun here," she said.

"I'm glad you said that."

They both looked up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful up here," she said

"It's my paradise from hell," he smirked.

The two remained like that for the rest of the night, looking at the stars.

* * *

Just a quick note. I've finished the next chapter and I'll post it as soon as I get all the spell checking and punctuation and what not finished. Thanks to my english tutor Suzie Velevska for doing this. She had been a major asset in doing this.


	8. Another fiancé?

Chapter 8 Revised: Another fiancé?

Disclaimer: Unless Rumiko Takahashi adopts me and she gives me her inheritance, I'll never own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

The next day, everyone awoke to the shinning sun. Akane had left on her daily run and Soun and Genma were in their usual game of shogi. Mrs. Saotome and Kasumi were in the kitchen, Ranma was working out and Kagome and Ayumi watched him with interest when suddenly…

"Ranma-darling!"

Ranma did a double-take and nearly face-faulted into the pond. Surprised, he looked up and saw Kodachi with a batch of cookies in her hand.

"Oh, Ranma-darling, won't you please, eat these deliciously wonderful cookies I baked just for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Get lost, Kodachi, I'm not in the mood for eating, especially your cooking."

"But Ranma-darling, I baked these just for you," she said.

"Any bets you put something into that?" asked Ranma.

"I'll put the odds at 2 to 1," said Nabiki, yelling from her room. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, Kodachi, leave, now. I'm not interested. Come on, Kagome, let's go and eat some proper cooking from Kasumi and my mom, food we know that ISN'T laced with knock out powder or otherwise."

Kagome nodded, and the three went and left the front porch but not before Kodachi lashed out at Kagome with her ribbon. Ranma caught the ribbon before harm came to one of the girls.

"Kagome, is it? You tried to steal the heart of my Ranma-darling BEHIND MY BACK?!"

"Hold it, Kodachi, she isn't a fiancée, she's just a friend."

But she didn't hear. She now tried to throw a flower bomb at her but before anyone knew what happened, Ranma picked up Kagome, bridal style and started to roof-hop away from Kodachi.

Kagome, in Ranma's arms, asked "Does this occur a lot with Akane?"

"You have no idea," replied Ranma.

Kodachi was, of course, chasing after Ranma, throwing flower bombs until Shampoo came along and saw Kagome in Ranma's arms. All sense of sanity disappeared as she too, joined the race.

"RANMA! WHAT YOU DOING WITH GIRL LIKE HER?!"

"Just ignore her Kagome, she's just trying to get you riled up," Ranma said to her.

She nodded. "Just make sure you can run away from those two."

Then Ukyo appeared and again, like Shampoo, she chased after him.

"Ran-chan, how could you, after you promised yourself to me!"

"Ucchan, this is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! You've met her, she's my friend and she is not my fiancée!" 'At least not another one,' he thought.

Of course, she didn't listen. Just like the previous two.

"Ranma-darling, that girl you carry is dead!"

"That right. She obstacle. Obstacle is for killing," said Shampoo, quoting her famous line.

"Oh, great, more problems. Now you're considered a fiancé in this little ridiculous contest."

"Think nothing of it," she smirked.

"Is this really the time for jokes?" he said.

"You're right, it isn't. Onwards, PRINCE CHARMING!" she yelled.

Ranma and their chasers nearly face-faulted.

"What?" she said sheepishly, ignoring a glare from Ranma.

'Alright, I think it's time to end this. I'm starting to tire out,' he thought. 'But what can I do to stop this chase?'

Just then, a stroke of inspiration hit him.

'Perfect!'

"Hey, Kagome, I've got a good idea as to how to end this chase."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

Ranma quickly whispered his plan to her. She smiled. "That's one of the best ideas you've had all day. Now let's do it."

Ranma nodded and he stopped and turned around to face the girls, raising his hand, signaling for them to stop. They did.

"What is it Ranma-darling? Ready to give up that girl to us?"

"Never, and I'm saying this now. If any of you three harm Kagome, directly or indirectly, I will break off my engagement to the girl who did it. GOT THAT?" he said, yelling the last part to the girls.

All three nodded, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Now leave me and Kagome alone!"

They all left. The moment that had happened, Ranma put Kagome down on the ground.

"Thanks, Ranma," she said.

"No prob. No let's go home, now that we've dealt with that problem."

She nodded happily and they both set off down the street and not long after that, the two ran into Akane, still on her daily run.

"Hello, what are you two doing out here?" she asked.

"Fiancé trouble," replied Kagome.

"What happened?" she asked slowly losing her anger before she remembered the advice given to her from Doctor Tofu.

"You should really stop hitting Ranma before letting him explain himself. It's why you always misunderstand him."

"I was training out in the yard when Kodachi came to the house with a bag of cookies. I refused to eat them and I asked Kagome to accompany me to breakfast, where she was then attacked and then I picked her up and ran away. Kodachi followed and Shampoo and Ukyo followed. We ran for a little while before I came up with the idea that if they hurt Kagome, I would renounce their engagement to me," said Ranma quickly, getting it out before he was given a free trip with Akane Air.

Her anger quickly dissipated. "Okay, but I thought Ukyo knew better. Didn't she know that Kagome and you are just friends?"

"Are Ukyo and myself 'just friends'? And, she probably didn't listen to me because whenever she sees me with another girl, that usually riles her up into anger," he replied.

"I see. Well, let's go home."

"I agree. I haven't had anything to eat yet," said Ranma with a look on his face.

"I swear, the only thing you think about is your stomach," said Akane.

'At least he eats more than just ramen. The Nekohanten would be heaven for Inuyasha,' thought Kagome.

* * *

"Tadaima," said the three friends as they came home.

"Welcome back, you three. Breakfast will be ready soon so you can just sit down and relax a little," said Kasumi.

"Arigato, Kasumi," said Ranma and he ran into the main room, Akane and Kagome following him. They see Ayumi at the table waiting for them.

"There you are, where on earth did you go?" said Ayumi. "I see a rose being thrown at Kagome and then you, Ranma, pick her up bridal style and bolted out of here."

"You did WHAT?!" asked Akane.

"Akane, it was the quickest way I could get her out of danger," said Ranma very quickly.

"Oh, okay," said Akane. 'At least he wasn't being a pervert.'

"OKAAAAAAAAAY," said Ranma, giving off a huge sweat drop.

"Breakfast's ready," said Kasumi.

Only Soun and Genma rushed to the table because the four friends were already there. Nabiki came down a few minutes later when Genma and Ranma were already onto their third bowl of rice.

"SO, what do we do for the rest of the day?" asked Ranma, but before anyone else could make suggestions, Genma had grabbed Ranma.

"Come on, boy, we're going on a training trip," he said gruffly.

"Why now?" he asked.

"Because you're starting to get slack," he replied in the same tone of voice.

He literally threw Ranma into the room where he started packing his clothes. Just then Kagome walked in.

"Hey, what's happening?" she asked.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to be away for a few days. No doubt he wants someone else to come to cook."

"How about I come?" she asked.

"Okay then, if you're sure," he replied.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I haven't walked long distances before, you know. Inuyasha literally made us walk for miles every day," she said. "And besides, I can cook well, you know. Give me a few minutes to pack some clothes." She ran out of the room.

'I hope you know what you're doing,' he thought. Just then his father walked in.

"Hey, Pops, Kagome said she'd be coming with us. She wants to cook for us," he said.

"Really? I was going to ask Akane to come," he father replied.

"You want that tomboy to cook for us?" he asked incredulously.

"Ah, I see. That's fine then."

* * *

Ranma, Genma and Kagome were now walking along a dirt track, they, sporting their trademark backpacks and she, her seemingly bottomless backpack.

'I hope she can learn to cook so that next time she can cook for us rather than have Kagome come with me,' Ranma thought.

_Before they left…_

_Outside the Tendo Dojo_

_"But Ranma, I wanted to cook for you," Akane said._

_"I'm sorry Akane, but I can't let you come with us, not with your cooking skills," he said._

_"But…"_

_"I'll tell you what. Learn to cook whilst I'm gone with on this trip and let me taste it. If it tastes fine, I'll let you come along next time," he suggested._

_"Hontou? Arigato, Ranma." (Really? Thank you, Ranma)_

_"Just don't forget what I told you at Doctor Tofu's clinic."_

_"Alright then," she said and she turned away from Ranma and ran into the house._

"Ranma, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Just over this hill, then we'll set up camp in the clearing up ahead," he replied.

"Okay then Ranma," she said and she continued to walk to the training grounds.


	9. Relationship Troubles

Chapter 9 Revised: Relationship troubles

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ranma ½ no mine.

* * *

It was evening and Ranma returned to camp, sweating like he'd run a marathon. Kagome looked up from the stew she was preparing and saw Ranma. She smiled.

"Wow, you're really tired, aren't you?" she said as she handed him a towel.

"It's worth it though. You get stronger each time after a work out."

"Its fun for you though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't see my life without martial arts. I wouldn't be able to defend myself from all this craziness if I didn't have it."

"Well, I suppose you're right. I can't imagine you here today without it."

She handed him a bowl of stew.

"Hey, this tastes great! How did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, you pick it up after the amount of time you spend on the road like I have. Also, my mum taught me a bit about cooking."

"Well, this is great! I know this trip will be productive for me with this cooking," he said and with that he started, literally, inhaling it. His father came in at this point.

"Here you are, Mr. Saotome," Kagome said politely, handing him a bowl of stew. He took a bite and started to eat it like his son.

"This … is … absolutely … wonderful," he said in-between mouthfuls.

"Wow, I didn't know how good my cooking was," she said, surprised. 'At least it's a change from cooking for Inuyasha. He always insults my cooking.'

She looked up and saw that pot was nearly empty. "HEY, save some for me!"

It was ignored, as Ranma and his father were fighting it out for the last bit of stew. She sighed, and picked up a spoon and started eating the stew and watched the fight, interested to see their reactions when they realized their precious stew was gone.

'I really should remember to cook a lot more for these pigs. Although they really seem to appreciate my cooking.' She smiled inwardly.

"Ah, I won, now I … hey, where's the rest of the stew?" asked Ranma. He look around and saw Kagome holding a spoon and trying to look innocent and trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. She blinked twice. "Ah, nuts," he pouted.

"It's your fault for not keeping an eye on it," she laughed.

"Well, since it was so good, I'll definitely be looking for ward to the next time you make food, which should be tomorrow," he said.

"Aw, that's sweet," she said, smiling.

Just then Genma groaned.

"Oh dear, I think I may have hit him a little too hard," said Ranma.

"I'll have a look at him. Put him in the tent while I get the first aid kit."

* * *

A few minutes later, Genma was lying down in his tent with a nothing more than a bruise which should have healed by the next day.

"I'm glad it's not anything more serious, or we might've had to leave now," said Kagome.

"And I would miss that breakfast and that's not good," said Ranma.

"You're just like him," she laughed.

"Like who?"

"Inuyasha. He only thinks about his stomach. The only difference is that he only likes instant ramen."

"If he likes that instant stuff, take him to the Nekohanten. It would be his heaven on earth," joked Ranma.

"Yes, it would," she laughed.

"So, how about anyone else you know? Do they have any food preferences?" asked Ranma.

"Shippo and chocolate are inseparable," she said.

"Any bets he'll clean out a lolly shop in ten minutes?" Ranma smiled.

"I'll bet eight," laughed Kagome. "That's his heaven on earth."

"More like for his sweet tooth," said Ranma.

She nodded.

"It's really beautiful out here isn't it? The nature, the sky and the moon," she reminisced.

"I'll bet it's more beautiful in the Feudal Era," said Ranma.

"It truly is. No buildings mean a better view of the sky. It's so nice to look up at the sky after a long day. Something about them is so calming."

"That reminds me. How are you going with your quest for the jewel and this 'Naraku'?" he asked.

"Well, whenever we usually get a shard he somehow steals it away from us, either through a demon he sends or through trickery. I remember one time when Kikyo stole my shards when she separated me from Inuyasha. I didn't know whether she was friend or foe."

"Inuyasha's former lover?"

"Yeah."

"That's a little strange. Do you still know what her true intentions were?"

"No. After all this time, she still hasn't confided in anyone, especially Inuyasha."

"You feel like you're in her shadow?"

"Yes. She better than me in controlling her miko (priestess) powers, she can use the bow better than me and Inuyasha loves her," she finished, looking rather sad.

'She loves him, eh?' he thought. "Are you sure about that? Are sure he hasn't said anything yet? Has he chosen yet, or are you just deluding yourself, Kagome?"

"I'm not sure. I know I've said I'll always stay by him, but I'm not sure if he has chosen yet."

"Well, look at it from his point of view. I know he's recently developed feelings for you. Don't deny that either, you know it as well as he does," he said quickly as she opened her mouth to protest. "However, he can't just ignore the past. He can't forget about what happened between him and Kikyo. I doubt he'll forget for the rest of his life. He'd found someone who cared for him, outside his family, someone who was willing to love him. He thought he found something he would never find in the rest of his life: acceptance. But he sees warmth in you. He sees comfort in you from those who insult him. You accept him, no matter the form in which he is in: human, half demon or full demon. You accepted even though you hold power over him with that command. You accepted him when you know he can tear you apart with those claws of his. You didn't fear him as most others would've. You melted all the barriers that kept his heart hidden from those around. You taught him to trust again. Also, from what you tell me, he's never the type to express feelings through words. Then again, most guys aren't."

"Really? I did all that?"

"I know, it sounds impossible, but you did that. I think he fell in love with you when you released him from the Goshinboku (God Tree) because you released him where most people wouldn't have so, even if he mistook you for Kikyo. That's what I think."

"Thanks for the talk. I feel a lot better. And when did you get so old and wise?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not old and I felt like saying that to cheer you up," he smiled. "And I'm glad to see that it worked."

"Thanks. And now that we've dealt with my problem, let's deal with your impossible fiancé situation," she said.

"Great, what do I do then? Four fiancés, which do I choose?" he asked.

"Choose the one you like the most. Choose the one that you can relate to the most. It's your fault that you left these girls hanging onto to you for an answer for so long you know. No matter what, three girls' hearts are going to be broken, so you can't change that."

"But I can't stand seeing girls cry."

"Too bad, it going to happen, that's what happens when you give them too much false hope. I can't say anything more than that. That's your choice too make to decide which girl you want in your life."

"Thanks. And when did you become so old and wise?"

"I'm not old and I felt like saying it to cheer you up," she smirked.

"Hey, no fair using my own words against me like that."

Ranma pouted and then said, "Well, we better go to sleep. We've go a long day ahead of us, so we need as much sleep as possible."

"You know, as long as I've been doing this, I'll never get used to sleeping on the hard ground," said Kagome.

"Even though you've been doing it the past two years?" asked Ranma.

"Easy for you to say. You were used to it since childhood. I was used to a comfy bed for most of my life," she pouted.

"You should be used to it after two years of sleeping on the ground. At least this time, you'll be sleeping in a tent."

"That's true," she said. She yawned. "Well, that's the cue for me to hit the hay. Good night, Ranma."

"Good night, Kagome."

They went into their separate tents, Ranma, into his and his father's, Kagome, into the adjacent one.

* * *

I know, this is very OOC for both Ranma and Kagome. I mean, come on, the two of them giving each other advice to work out there love lives? The day that happens is when the apocalypse comes. Nevertheless, I did it because it was the easiest way for me to sort their tangled affairs.


	10. Thought for Life

Chapter 10 Revised: Thought for life

Disclaimer: It'll never be mine. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

The last day of the Nerima half of the exchange program and Ranma woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He woke up and saw that his father was already up and he heard the sounds of something frying. This meant that either his father was cooking something or Kagome was cooking breakfast. He seriously hoped it was the latter. He looked out of the tent and he saw that he was right. Kagome was frying eggs and his father was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kagome, where's my pops?" he asked.

"He went to set up the last training exercise," she replied and handed him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Well, I can count on the fact that this is great," he said after the first mouthful.

"You're too flattering sometimes," she said.

"Or is it because you, one day, hope to hear the words coming out of my mouth come from Inuyasha's?"

She remained silent, poking at the flames absent-mindedly.

"Oi, are you going to be sitting there all day or are you going to train with me?!" yelled his father.

"Whoops, sorry, gotta go," he said and sped of towards the voice.

Two hours later, an exhausted Ranma and a satisfied Genma made their way back to camp to find that Kagome had prepared some instant ramen for lunch.

"Sorry, this is all I could make, since we'll be leaving after lunch," she said. The two nodded and picked their food and began to eat, Ranma lying down for half an hour.

After his rest, the group packed up their stuff and left the campsite, making their way back down the mountain. Ranma was deep in thought, think back to last night's conversation.

'Who should I choose? They all have their great points, with the exception of one nutjob (A/N: I think we all know who he's talking about here), but why is it so hard?'

'Shampoo, she's cute, great, loyal, a great cook and she can take care of herself. She'd also independent, but I can't help but wonder, is she after me for love, or is she after me because I would bring strong children into her Amazon tribe? I don't know and I certainly don't want to know.'

'Ucchan, one of my longest childhood friends. Although I didn't know her true identity until I met her recently, she's nice and caring, she's one of the best cooks I know, she certainly would never turn her back on me and is certainly happy and bouncy most of the time. But, could I ever live a life with her as my wife? I only see her as a friend, nothing more. I don't have any more affection towards her.'

'And, Akane. The person whom started this entire mess, not that I blame her, mind you. She's the only one of the prospective four who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's strong and independent, except for the times when she was kidnapped; she was always relying on me to get her out of those situations. Not that I mind, it gives me something to do and keeps my mind of other things and gives me a chance to perform what I do best: martial arts. She's also cute at times when she's not sending me flying through the air and where the hell does she keep that mallet of her? Ah, well. She can't cook, but that's easily fixed, but I wonder. Am I marrying her out of love or am I marrying her as my duty to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts? Because that's not what I want. If I do marry her, hell, if I want to marry any girl, I want it to be out of love, not out of duty.'

Throughout this entire time, Kagome was also thinking about her position in the feudal era.

'Why does my life have to be so complicated? I'm living a double life: one as a normal 15 year old and the other as a priestess with abnormal powers. Sometimes, I wish I never fell down that well. If Sota wasn't such a chicken, I may never have found that world in the first place and the most important thing to me would be my studies.'

'No, I don't wish that. If I did then I would never have met Inuyasha. Inuyasha, stubborn, overprotective, annoying, dense though he is cute with his ears; and uncaring…'

'No, Inuyasha is not uncaring. He cares for those around him so much. Miroku, Sango, Kirara (Japanese Spelling for those watching the dubbed version of Inuyasha), Shippo even, myself, probably the most, except for Kikyo…'

'Kikyo, Inuyasha's love. To him, she's the person who first loved him outside of his family, not that he had one at the time. I'm only her reincarnate, a shadow of her; I'm not even as strong as her metaphysically. When Inuyasha looks at me, I bet he only sees her. Either that or a shard detector…'

'But, if that really is the case, why does he keep me around? He could've just abandoned me at any time and asked Kikyo to take my place. He knows that she is stronger than me, so why doesn't he do that?'

'Because he loves you…'

'Huh? Who's there?'

'Your conscience.'

'Really?'

'Just ignore that. Anyway, back to the point. He loves you. He loves having you around. He cares deeply for you. Even you must see that.'

I know, but he loves Kikyo more.

_Really? Does he love her more. I know that he can't forget the past. He also owes his life to her. She'll always have a special place in his heart. But the Kikyo that wonders the earth is nothing more than a memory of the living death, tied to the earth thanks to her hatred of Inuyasha._

I know, but despite that, I'll always be a shadow of her.

_Really? Have you ever thought once that Inuyasha sees you as you and Kikyo as her? As two completely separate people?_

…

_Exactly. And who's to say that he doesn't love you more than her? Even he knows that. And remember, that Kikyo is not the Kikyo of 50 years ago. The Kikyo of 50 years ago was kind hearted and this Kikyo is cold. Even Inuyasha must see the difference between her and you. And remember this as well: you offer him warmth. You offer each other warmth. He never opened up before. Remember what Ranma said: you taught him to trust again. You trust him and he trusts you. He values you._

He might value me, but does he love me?

_A better question might be; do you love him? Well?_

Yes. I do. I stayed by him, knowing full well of what would happen if he chose Kikyo over me. I stayed. I can't let him go.

_Then don't._

But what if-

_Don't what if. If something happens it'll happen. What goes around; comes around. If he truly loves you, he'll make the right decision. It's not his fault that he is like this._

Then whose fault is it?

_Prejudice and a lack of social skills are to blame. And even the latter, you can't blame him. No one wanted a hanyou friend back then. He was a cast out, an abomination, a freak. He never asked for this life._

So what can I do?

_Wait. Wait for him. If he truly loves you, he'll do the right thing. And if he doesn't love you (Kagome's heart nearly stopped at this) part of loving someone means seeing that they're happy._

She stopped dwelling about this and looked ahead.

The two friends looked up at each other and smiled.

And they kept smiling, even when they looked away, for they knew that they were going to be taking charge of their lives when they got back.


	11. Resolution of Craziness

Chapter 11 Revised: Resolution of Craziness

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Ranma ½ and Inuyasha ain't mine.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the group got back to the Tendo Dojo. Ranma immediately went up to the bathroom to have a long bath. Kagome went into her room to unpack her yellow bag a repacked her suitcase for the trip home tomorrow. Genma just went up to his room and then went to join his son in the furo.

It was nearing evening when the craziness began to rear its ugly head once again.

Ranma was sitting on the porch with Akane when there was a huge smash heard just outside the front gate of the Dojo. Both ran to the door immediately.

There, in a full blown battle, was Shampoo and Kodachi, the former, with her bonbori and the latter, twirling a ribbon as she normally would.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Akane in a stunned voice. A few moments later, Kagome and Ayumi appeared behind Ranma, also trying to look at what was going on.

"Shampoo fight crazy girl for Airen!" she said in a loud voice.

"HO HO HO HO HO! Surely, you jest! You are not even worthy of laying eyes on my Ranma-darling. NOW DIE, HARLOT!"

The two clashed again, Shampoo, weaving out of the ribbon's attacks and Kodachi dodging the huge sweeping blows by back-flipping to safety. This continued until…

"STOP!"

And it did.

Ranma was furious. He had always tried to feebly to break up fights like this before in the past, but enough was enough. (A/N: In case you're wondering where Ukyo is, she is packing for the second half of the exchange program. What? You think I forgot her? In my opinion, she is the best fiancé for Ranma if Akane weren't there. I also think that … Okay, I'll shut up now)

"ENOUGH! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH. I WILL MAKE THIS CLEAR, RIGHT NOW! I WILL NEVER, EVER MARRY, EITHER OF YOU! YOU GOT THAT?!"

He was absolutely steaming and he was emitting a very cold aura. He was using the Soul of Ice (one of the conditions required to invoke Hiryu Shoten Ha) in order to stop himself from blowing up completely.

"But…" the girls said, before being cut off by Ranma.

"Shampoo, I realize that you're a pretty girl (Akane began to blow off steam at this, but Kagome motioned her to stop) but I don't feel for you in the way you would like me too. I don't love you. I only like you as a friend."

Shampoo seemed absolutely torn at this.

"Kodachi, I never wanted your love I never liked you from the beginning. I never have liked you, I never will like you."

Kodachi seemed totally put out by this. She burst into tears and left via the roofs. Shampoo simply ran back to the Nekohanten.

Once the two left, Ranma sank to his knees. He never liked seeing girls cry. But it had to be done, if he was to get himself out of this mess.

Kagome walked up to him, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You did the right thing, Ranma. It had to be done."

Akane was dumbfounded. Where the hell did Ranma get the courage to speak up like that? It was insane. Ranma had never said anything like that before.

Before she said anything, Ranma simply said, "Kagome opened my eyes a little bit on that training trip."

She nodded, still confused and walked away.

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair, Ranma remaining silent, still a little disorientated about what happened.

After dinner, Ranma and Kagome found themselves in the same position on the roof.

"Ranma, you know it was going to happen," she said.

"I know. I still hate doing it though. I can't even think about what happens to the next person I do it to.

"Well, you just dug your grave in this mess. It's up to you to pull yourself out of it. Look at the bright side though, two down, one to go."

"Hooray, one more heart to break," he said dejectedly.

"Ranma, it happens. They'll get over it and move on."

"I hope you're right," he said, cheering up slightly.

"There we are, now let's keep going and knock down the last barrier," she said.

"Thanks, Kagome," he said, smiling.

He picked her and jumped back down to the lawn and set her down, bade goodnight to each other and went to their rooms.

* * *

Morning at the Tendo Dojo and Ranma, Akane, Kagome and Ayumi were at the door, preparing to leave via a taxi. Everyone was up to see them off, with the exception of Nabiki and Kasumi, who were still sleeping in and in the kitchen respectively.

"Oh, my baby girl, going off to the big city all alone," Soun sobbed, crying buckets of tears to go along with it. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Dad, it's only for a week, and besides, it'll be like a holiday," she said.

Genma was in his panda form. 'Make sure you bring back some sushi for me," he wrote on the sign. Everyone sweat-dropped again.

"Typical, Pops. Always thinking about his stomach," he said, but so only the girls could hear him.

Just then, the taxi arrived. Kagome, Ayumi and Akane went to the taxi but Ranma was stopped by Soun.

"Promise me you'll protect her," he said. He nodded. What was there to say?

Soun let go of Ranma and he ran to the taxi with his backpack. He put in the back of the taxi and entered the car and they were off. Leaving behind a lot of madness for a week of fun-filled (hopefully) relaxation. (NOT! Oh, come on, Ranma and peace do NOT belong in the same sentence)

* * *

Ranma and Kagome arrived at the Higurashi Shrine just after midday and now they were walking up the steps to the top of the Shrine.

"Hey, do you think your mom will recognize me?" Ranma said suddenly.

"I don't know. She might, and she might not. Though she should remember the fact that you saved me all those years ago," Kagome replied.

"What were you doing in that river at the time anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"I fell in," she said.

"Clumsy," he said, shaking his head.

"HEY!"

"How the hell did you fall in anyway?"

"I was walking along the bank with my mom when I fell in."

"Ah."

They both reached the top of the stairs and Kagome opened the door. "Mama! Ji-chan! Souta! I'm home!"

Kagome's mom came bursting through the door and pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug that only mothers could give.

"Kagome! How are you dear?"

"Mum … can't … breathe!"

"Whoops, sorry dear," and she let go of her and looked towards her guest. "And why is it you look so familiar?" she asked.

"Mama, this is Ranma. You remember him right?"

Ranma smiled and a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh, I remember, you saved Kagome when she fell into the river."

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Well, why don't you come in and I'll make you something. You must be tired after that journey."

"No need, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Alright, then. Kagome, could you show him the guest room?"

"Hai, Mama."

She went back into the kitchen and Kagome pulled Ranma up the stairs. It was then that Souta came in.

"Hey sis. Who's this?"

"Souta, don't be so rude!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm Ranma Saotome, a childhood friend of Kagome's."

"Really? So the letters you received when you were younger were from him?"

"Yes, Souta, now go back upstairs, I need to show him around the house."

"Okay, sis." And he ran back into his room.

"Now, Ranma, your room should be here, so you can put your pack here," she said. He went into the room and a second later, he came out, minus the backpack.

"Now, the bathroom is just down the hallway, my room is next to yours, Souta's is opposite to mine and you should know where the kitchen and living room is."

The two the walked down the stairs and walked outside to the Goshinboku (God Tree).

"And is this where…" Ranma started before being cut off by Kagome.

"Everything started. The well house is over there, by the way."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to get her, kicking and screaming or not."

That was obviously Inuyasha. He was sitting in the God Tree when something inside him snapped. He leapt into the well and unknown to him, three people were spying. Or, more specifically, two humans and a kitsune (fox demon).

"He finally went to get her, huh?" asked Shippo.

"Yep, he's finally budged," replied Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and he could immediately smell Kagome. Then he smelt an unfamiliar scent and burst out of the well house, in case it was an intruder.

* * *

Ranma was on immediate alert and as soon he felt something, he picked up Kagome and leapt into the safety of the Goshinboku's branches. Kagome, surprised, was about to say something when Ranma covered her mouth. They both saw a familiar (in one person's case anyway) hanyou, clad in a red haori. He sniffed and leapt towards the direction of the tree.

Kagome quickly uncovered her mouth and said, "OSUWARI!"


	12. A meeting of brawn?

Chapter 12 Major Revision: A meeting of … brawn?

Disclaimer: I no own them. Inuyasha and Ranma ½.

* * *

Kagome quickly uncovered her mouth and said, "OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

Inuyasha let off a series of curses that would've put Gordon Ramsay to shame.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WENCH? AND WHO IS THAT BASTARD WITH YOU?"

It was however, ignored as Ranma and Kagome were talking to each other about Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I presume?" he asked. He always knew that Inuyasha was a little rash but this was going over the top.

"Hmm. Ignore the greeting he so graciously gave you. It's just his way of being a JERK!" she said, putting more emphasis on the last word.

Inuyasha's ears witched, but he soon found his cockiness back. "HEY, STOP IGNORING ME!"

This however, fell on deaf ears as Ranma and Kagome were still talking to each other.

"Don't be so harsh on the guy, Kagome. He's a half demon, he just can't figure out his feelings."

"That still doesn't give him an excuse to leap at you. I thought he was going to attack you just for holding me."

"Well, he's never been too perceptive, has he?" said Ranma, thinking about the description that Kagome had given to him about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally broke through the spell and got up rather indignantly.

"HEY!"

They both turned around to face him. "What?" they asked in unison.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED, HERE!" he yelled.

"WELL, SORRY FOR NOT RECOGNIZING YOUR IMPORTANT EGO!" she yelled back, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hey, hey, can't we just let by-gones be by-gones?" said Ranma, trying to interrupt the argument.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they yelled, then turned back to each other.

"Kagome, who the hell is he?"

"He's my friend, so butt out and don't think about attacking him or else I'll SIT (WHAM) you into next week."

The spell wore off quickly and Inuyasha got back up and said, "Feh! Whatever, he's probably just another week puny human."

This spiked Ranma's attention.

"Hey, who do you think you're calling WEAK?"

Kagome cringed. Her egotistical friends were about to fight again. She knew something like this would happen, so she tried to stop them, but it was futile.

"You heard me. You're weak; you can't even go up against me!"

Little did Inuyasha know that this was akin to putting a fire out with petrol.

"OH? WANNA BET?"

"YOU'RE ON!"

And the two flew together, exchanging punches and kicks, each either blocking them or dodging them. Ranma attempted to kick Inuyasha in the head, but he blocked. Inuyasha then threw a punch to Ranma's abdomen but Ranma flipped backwards, breaking away from the engagement.

"Huh, you're not too bad, almost as strong as Ryoga," panted Ranma, trying to recover.

"You're not to bad yourself," said Inuyasha.

Kagome was nearly reduced to pulling her hair out. "Stop this foolishness, now," she said.

"Kagome, stay out of this, it's high time someone put this guy in his place," Ranma said and he flew towards Inuyasha. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

The attack caught Inuyasha off guard and he was caught in it. The attack made 500 or so punches and Inuyasha was a little surprised at the speed of the attack.

"Oh, so you wanna play now, huh?" he said tauntingly, and he ran forward and started pound Ranma into oblivion. Or so he thought. Instead, he was countered immediately by Ranma tripping him onto the ground and using Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken against Inuyasha whilst his back was against the ground, doubling the impact of the attack. Ranma kept this up for ten seconds before leaping away from Inuyasha, leaving him on the ground.

Inuyasha got up gingerly, bruises covering his whole body.

"HAH! How's that for a puny human?" Ranma yelled tauntingly.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that a HUMAN of all people was beating the daylight out of him.

"Teme…" he said in a low voice, growling.

'Hmm, I better finish this now,' Ranma thought and he ran forward, intending to punch Inuyasha's lights out. Instead, he suddenly slipped in a puddle of water and fell backwards, still travelling towards him and his feet kicked Inuyasha in well … that area. Inuyasha suddenly stopped laughing and the other two sniggered, growing into laughter as Inuyasha clutched that area. (If you haven't figured it out yet, you're a numbskull. And what can I say? The Jusenkyo-cursed are water magnets)

"Sorry, Inuyasha," said Ranma, in-between laughs, sobering up after a few more seconds and he rushed forward to help the unfortunate hanyou.

Kagome, on the other hand, had much more trouble stopping her growing laughter. She was literally rolling on the ground laughing her guts out when Inuyasha was helped onto his feet by Ranma.

"Kagome, stop," said Ranma. "I might practice Anything Goes Martial Arts, but even I wouldn't as far as to kick a guy's ummm… yeah to win."

She didn't stop.

Ranma continued. "Would you like it if you felt the pain Inuyasha is feeling?"

That sobered her up, but not completely though, she was still smirking when she stood up. Just then the phone rang and the smirk disappeared from her face as she ran to get the phone. Inuyasha was helped into the living room onto the couch by Ranma, to let him recover from the kick.

"Moshi moshi?" asked Kagome. (In Japan, that's how you say hello on the phone)

"Hey Kagome, its Ayumi. Anyway, me, Yuka and Eri were going to show the Furinkan guys around the city together. You and Ranma want to come along?"

"Sure, I'll just…" she stopped, bursting into laughter as she remembered what happened.

"Umm, Kagome, are you still there?"

"Sorry, Ayumi, sure I'll come along, I'll just get changed and get Ranma to come along."

"Okay, you know where to meet us, right?"

"Sure. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

She hung and ran to get changed and pulled Ranma out of the room to let Inuyasha recuperate. Inuyasha managed to say something though.

"Oi, wench, where do you think you're going?" he said thickly, still hurting.

"Out, Inuyasha and don't try and stop me. You can barely move and I don't want to you-know-what you after what you went through. And I'll come back with you're ramen once I'm done. Two weeks, only though."

"You said three!"

"You only managed to stay put for two, so you get two weeks. Fair enough?"

"Feh!"

"Great! Let's go, Ranma!"

"Sure, where are we going anyway?" asked Ranma as they left the house.

"Oh, me and the girls wanted show you guys around the neighbourhood," said Kagome.

"By us guys, you mean me, Akane, Ukyo and Daisuke, right?"

"Yup."

"Fair enough," he said and he followed her down the shrine stairs.


	13. Resolution of Craziness Pt 2

Chapter 13 Minor Revision: Resolution of Craziness, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon when Kagome and Ranma met up with the Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Akane, Ukyo and Daisuke. Location: WacDonalds.

"Hey guys!" said Kagome enthusiastically.

"Ran-chan!" said Ukyo, and ran up to hug Ranma, where he felt really uncomfortable. Akane's face began to develop a nice hue of red.

"Akane, Ranma didn't hug Ukyo, you know, it was the other way around," whispered Kagome into Akane's ear. She immediately lost the hue of red.

"Wow, Kagome, you're partner is HOT!" said Yuka.

The hue returned and before anyone can say or do anything, she pulled out the mallet and gave him a soft (Well, softer than usually, anyway) travel through the air.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

"KAWAIIKUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Only Yuka and Eri were surprised by this. The rest just shrugged, with the exception of Ukyo, who began to jump over the buildings and run after Ranma.

"Umm, what happened?" asked Eri.

"It seems, downtown Tokyo is about to get a facelift, Nerima style," said Daisuke.

No one said anything after that and they started to walk into the WacDonalds restaurant.

* * *

"Hey, Ran-chan, are you alright?" Ukyo asked as she found Ranma.

They were in the next street and Ranma landed without too much trouble. The two were walking back to the restaurant side-by-side and Ranma held his head.

"Don't worry, Ucchan. Nothing I can't handle. Though that hit is going to leave me with a blinder of a migraine," he said.

"You sure, Ran-chan? We can always take you to a doctor," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ucchan, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

'Well, if not now, then never else, other wise I won't be getting any privacy anytime soon.' And he steeled himself to say the words which would surely break his own and her heart.

"Ucchan, I need to talk to you," Ranma said.

"Okay, Ran-chan," she said, and ran to sit down on the nearest bench. "So," she said, once they both sat down. "What's up?"

Ranma gave her an uneasy look. "Ucchan, I'm not sure if you've heard yet, but I broke off my engagements to Shampoo and Kodachi."

She was a little stunned at first but she quickly recovered and said, "Wow Ran-chan, I'm really surprised, now all you have to do is-"

But she never got any further as she was cut off by Ranma.

"I also have decided to break off my engagement to you," he said, his heart shattering into a million pieces as he said so. He hated to hurt girls, but this was his lifelong friend. It was taking all he had not to break down there and then.

Ukyo was stunned as she felt the impact of the words on her. They felt like a knife through her heart. But somehow, she wasn't surprised. She knew that one day, she would hear the words come out of his mouth but she kept deluding herself, telling herself that he would love her instead of Akane. And now she was paying the price.

"Ranma, I …"

She fell silent, not knowing what to say to him. What do you say to a guy who just turned you down?

"Ukyo, please understand. I had to make this decision sooner or later. I think you know that when you entered this stupid competition for my heart, the price for defeat was your heart."

"I know Ranma," she said, silently crying. She turned away. "But, Ranma, I can't say that I'm not surprised. I knew that eventually, one day, that I would have to give you up. I'm just glad I lost to Akane. And don't you dare lose her, or else you'll make me feel bad losing to Akane when I could've won," she said seriously.

"I know. All I have to do is to find a way to say three seemingly insignificant words to her in the most romantic way possible."

"Well, I know you'll find a way to do so. The Great Ranma Saotome doesn't back away from a challenge now, does he?" she joked, tears still running down her face.

"Never have, never will. Love isn't an excuse for me to start doing so," he said, smiling at her.

Ukyo cleaned up her face. "Well, we should be going soon. The others will want to know where we got off to."

Ranma's stomach grumbled.

Ukyo chuckled. "Ranma, you only think about you stomach do you?" she asked, amused.

"Yup! And call me Ran-chan. We're friends, and pet names between us shouldn't change just because we're not in the fiancé contest anymore and I forgive you for the wedding incident."

"Okay Ran-chan, as long as you keep calling me Ucchan. I'm sorry about doing that, but I wanted to stop it, but I didn't know any other way to do so. What was I thinking?"

"That you were still in love with me?" he offered. "Now, if I know Kagome correctly, she'll be near the closest fast food hang-out known to her friends: WacDonalds."

"Well, then, lead the way!"

The two friends stood up and walked to the restaurant, Ranma deep in thought about how to say all this to Akane.

* * *

"There you are, you had us all worried, where were you?" asked Kagome.

The gang was sitting around the table where Ranma and Ukyo had just sat down. All had ordered their meals and they were starting to eat. Kagome was scolding Ranma and Ukyo for being out.

"Talking," they said in unison and they both dug into their food, Ranma inhaling it as the rest of the group were barely just starting out.

"What was it that you needed to talk about that couldn't be said in front of us?" said Kagome.

"It was kinda private, you know, I needed a way to talk to her without being spied on by your incredibly nosy friends, from what I've heard about from you," said Ranma.

"HEY!"

"But-" But she got no further as she was flashed a meaningful look by Ranma.

'Later,' the look said and she enquired no further and the rest of the gang started to chat away.

"So, how's life in Tokyo, anyway?" asked Akane, trying to start up a conversation.

"There's only one way to describe that. NORMAL," said Yuka, though two of present company knew otherwise. Said company shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"Huh, I wonder what that's like. I don't think I've ever had a normal life," said Akane.

"It must be nice, knowing that your mothers love you enough to NOT let your father take you away from home at the age of six, said father not making you and your mother swear that you will commit seppuku (Ritual Suicide) if you don't grow up to be a man amongst men and forcing your mother to be your second (In case you don't know, seppuku requires you slit your own belly, making a left-to-right or a right-to-left to open up your guts, sending your body beyond repair. You then give a signal to your second who, with a Japanese samurai sword or katana, beheads you and your head falls onto a platter in front of you. Charming)," said Ranma.

"What the hell was he thinking, anyway?" asked Ukyo.

"He said he wanted to raise me without smothering me with a mother's love, which, according to him, may soften me at the worst possible time."

"That is the worst piece of logic ever. A mother's love is sometimes the best thing for a child," said Kagome.

"I concur," said Akane. "Even if my mom died when I was young."

"Well, let's not dwell on the past. Where are we going anyway?" asked Ranma.

"Well, there are a few parks that we can go for a walk through. We can show the school and we can also show you the arcade if need you need to lighten up a bit," said Kagome.

"Okay then."

The rest of the meal past without further discussion and in twenty minutes, the group headed and went for their tour of Tokyo.

"So, where's our first stop?" asked Ranma.

"Hmm, the school should be a good lace to start," said Kagome and the motley crew walked over to the school which Inuyasha had destroyed the roof of the auditorium with a Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar for those watching the dubbed version, literal translation is scar of the wind).

* * *

"Well, that was fun," said Kagome.

Ranma, Akane and Kagome were in the living room of the Higurashi Shrine and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah well, I need to go home and get some sleep now," Akane said.

"Okay then, see ya, Akane," Ranma said.

She got up and went to the door, opened it and left.

"About time, Kagome," said a very familiar voice.

Inuyasha walked out and had Kagome's trademark bad slung over his shoulder. It seemed a little bigger than usual.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired. Let me go up to bed and sleep," said Kagome.

"Oh no, you don't. I've lost enough time with you taking that break of yours. I want to get going as soon as the sun comes up," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" she said threateningly.

"Inuyasha, my advice to you is to never force a woman to go against her will, especially one with a weapon stronger than a million swords," said Ranma knowingly.

"HAH! Tessaiga will beat them any day," he said cockily, not caring about the punishment.

"If you say so. Kagome?"

"OSUWARI!"

WHAM! He slammed onto the floor with the bag still strung over his back. Double whammy.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nice long bath and going to bed," she said, stalking off.

There was a silence until Ranma broke it and said, "Déjà vu, eh?"

"Keh! What dehjah vuu, anyway?"

"Never mind."


	14. Miroku's Embarrasing Punishment

Chapter 14 Revised: Miroku's embarrassing punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

"Hurry UP, WENCH!"

The next day and Inuyasha was impatient to get going back to the Feudal Era but Kagome wanted to take her time in getting ready, a.k.a., school books. Ranma was all ready to go with his backpack and Inuyasha had the yellow bag on his back.

"Hold on Inuyasha, I need to find my Chemistry book!" said Kagome impatiently. "AHAH, here you are. Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Bout time, wench."

She disregarded this and she ran to the well, opened the doors and ran through it. Ranma and Inuyasha followed through and Ranma remembered one crucial detail.

"Kagome, how am I gonna get across?" asked Ranma.

"Hmm, the well might let you pass through but you may need one of us to pass through," said Kagome. "I'm not to sure; I've never tried to let anyone else pass through."

"Okay then, let me go through first," said Ranma, and jumped. A pink light engulfed Ranma and he disappeared.

"Huh, it worked," said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Inuyasha and jumped. Kagome followed after him.

Little did they know that they had an eavesdropper who quickly followed after them (Guess who?).

"Ranma, again?" said Kagome.

"Hey, it's not my fault I landed in a puddle of water after jumping out of the well," said Ranma-chan, pouting.

Of course, the first thing that had to Ranma was for him to land in a puddle of water. Inuyasha was still dumbfounded by this.

"What the hell?! What is this?"

"Magic from the Modern Era, it seems, to put in terms you can understand," said Ranma-chan.

"They still have magic in your time?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and I think there's a lot more from China," said Ranma-chan.

"Really? Where?" asked Kagome.

"Joketsuzoku (Shampoo's village) and Jusenkyo, ask for the Jusenkyo guide, in the Bayankala Mountain Range in the Qinghai Province."

No more conversation was exchanged until a sudden stroke of inspiration struck Ranma.

"Hey, one person in your group is a pervert, right?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, why?" asked Inuyasha, but Kagome had already caught on. She grinned deviously.

"Well, it goes like this, see…"

The three huddled together and a very evil smile curled across Inuyasha's lips.

"That should teach the bastard not to chase other women again," smirked Inuyasha.

"Now, let's go back to Kaede's hut," said Kagome, still smirking incredibly.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome implemented stage 1 of Operation: Trick Miroku. Ranma would purposefully hang back and let Inuyasha and Kagome enter first and then Ranma would walk through and let Miroku do his thing.

"KAGOME!"

An orange furball (namely Shippo) zoomed and knocked Kagome in her midsection.

"Shippo, how are you?"

"I'm fine. So did you get it?"

"Of course I did, Shippo, how could I forget."

She took off the bag and pulled out a box of chocolate pocky, to which Shippo said thank you and started eating.

"And for you Sango, some soft drinks and chips."

"Thank you, Kagome," Sango said and she took the food.

"And Miroku…"

This was, of course, the cue for Ranma to enter the hut.

"Hey, Kagome, I…"

She didn't get any further, for Miroku suddenly ran up and grabbed Ranma-chan's hand.

"Why hello, young maiden. I assume you are from Kagome's time?"

"Why yes, you must be the DASHING (extra emphasis to charm Miroku) Lord Miroku I've heard so much about. I'm Ranma Saotome, a friend of Kagome's," she said seductively.

Out of sight, two people were snickering and one held a certain boomerang in her hand.

"Well, now that we know each other, how about I tell your fortune. Ah, it says that you will have good fortune in bearing strong children in the future."

Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to stifle their laughter and the boomerang was raised above Miroku's head.

"So, now that that's over, will you bear my child? (I know he doesn't ask the question anymore, but I put it in for the laughs)

WHAM!

Said boomerang was brought down upon Miroku's head and it knocked him out and she turned angrily to Ranma.

"LOOK HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT EVEN IF YOU ARE KAGOME'S FRIEND, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS. AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, COURTING A GIRL FROM KAGOME'S AGE WHO BARELY KNOWS BETTER ABOUT YOU. WHAT KIND OF IMPRESSIONS MUST YOU PUT IN HER HEAD ABOUT THIS ERA?!"

She loomed over Ranma and Miroku. Miroku simply shrank into the sub-atomic level. The other three simply just burst out laughing, clutching their sides and rolling on the floor laughing. Then Ranma, deciding to throw fuel into the flames, answered the question.

"Oh, Lord Miroku, lets elope and I'll GLADLY bear your child for you," she said.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Laughter and bashings ensued and it was a long time before the craziness calmed down.

* * *

Operation: Trick Miroku, Stage 2

It was evening and Miroku was being bandaged up and Sango was staring daggers at him and Ranma but she ignored them as she was served dinner by Kagome. The three still wore hideously huge grins and were about to launch Part 2.

"Sango, do you want to go to the hot springs?" asked Kagome.

"Okay, I'll just get my things," she replied, still glaring daggers at Miroku.

"Hey, Inuyasha, keep our pervert here, will you?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, almost bored. Key word: almost.

The girls walked off, leaving Ranma-chan, Miroku and Inuyasha sitting in the hut. Miroku started to walk off but Inuyasha held him back.

"And where do you think you're going?" said Inuyasha with a growl.

"Oh, just for a walk under the night sky," Miroku replied, fooling no one.

"Which, by my calculations, should wind up going some where near the hot springs," he said, doubling his grip on the monk's robe.

"Okay then," he said, and sat back down.

"Awww; is Lord Miroku bored?" said Ranma-chan in a child-like voice. "I could play with you."

Puffs of steam came out of Miroku's ears and Inuyasha had to stifle a laugh.

"Why of course, I'll allow you to entertain me," he said with a stupidly wild grin.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were walking back when they heard raucous laughter coming from the hut. An excited Kagome and a worried Sango walked into the hut and they became giggly with laughter and angry respectively.

There, in full blown view of Inuyasha, who was rolling on the ground, laughing like crazy, and Miroku, who was drooling, was Ranma, posing in a two piece swimsuit. Modest, but daring enough to grab most guys attention (who didn't know the truth about Ranma).

It was simply too much for Kagome. She rolled on the floor, joining Inuyasha and Sango started to grab her boomerang and smash Miroku in the head repetitively.

* * *

Operation: Trick Miroku Stage 3

It was the dead of night and Ranma-chan was woken by a quickly muffled yawn by Inuyasha. He smiled and said, "It's time."

She smiled back at him and she quickly shifted from her sleeping bag to next to Miroku and she quickly nodded off after that.

* * *

"HENTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

SLAP! BAM!

A panting Sango was wielding Hiraikotsu over a cowering Miroku who was rubbing his head, trying to justify himself. Unseen and unnoticed by the two, the other three were laughing their heads off, apparently amused by this. Shippo and Kirara were watching curiously as the drama unfolded.

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WAKING UP NEXT TO HER?!"

"SANGO, I AM SERIOUS, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA, SHE MUST HAVE COME UP NEXT TO ME!"

"OH, YOU WISH! YOU MUST HAVE SEDUCED HER NEXT TO YOU!"

"BUT SANGO, I-"

But he got no further as he was delivered a beating of 1 million hells.

Kaede just happened to walk in. She took one look, and backed out again. It was going to one of those days.

* * *

Once the laughter and rage had been spent from their systems the group left the village, Miroku, well ahead of the group as to avoid invoking the fear of Sango. Inuyasha had the bag strapped over his back and Kagome and Ranma-chan walked side by side, talking quietly, but not enough that Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"Hey, do you think that we should tell them yet?" asked Ranma-chan.

"Hmm, you're right. I suppose it's gone on long enough. We should show them this evening," said Kagome.

"All right then. Tonight we tell them," said Ranma-chan.

Meanwhile, Sango was thinking very horrid thoughts about the current affair and one certain girl (really guy).

'Why, that, that, that… BITCH! The next time she tries anything with Miroku, she is dead, Kagome's friend or not,' she thought angrily. Her eyes flashed as the thoughts ran through her head. This only went noticed by Miroku, who made the mistake of looking back at her and mistaking the flash as a threat. He kept quite about it, interpreting it as a silent warning.

It was at this moment however, that someone chose to make an appearance.

"I smell Kagura," said Inuyasha suddenly, hand drifting towards Tessaiga.

Sure enough, on the road in front of them was Kagura, the wind sorceress and next to her was Kanna, the mirror-wielding nothingness.

"Inuyasha, a pleasant surprise," said Kagura.

"Kagura, what do you want?" said Inuyasha.

"Her," she said, pointing to Kagome. Immediately, Ranma-chan stood in front of her.

"Hell no, and why?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know what Naraku wants?" she replied and drew her fan. "DANCE OF BLADES!"

The group scattered, Ranma-chan picking Kagome up and running out of the way.

"Hey, that's my job!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew Tessaiga.

"Move fast enough next time and I'll let you do it," yelled Ranma-chan, as she prepared to engage Kagura.

"Kagome, stay near Miroku and Sango. Me 'n' Inuyasha will take care of the two," she said as she ran off.

"But…," she started.

"Don't argue!" Ranma-chan yelled back and she ran to met Kanna head on as Inuyasha took Kagura.

Ranma quickly surmised that the mirror wasn't as ordinary as it seems and resolved not to use any energy attack. She started with a series of punches and kicks which Kanna dodged very easily, although she didn't look like it.

'Hmm, it seems as though she isn't an offensive person. What the heck does that mirror do though?'

"Ranma!"

She looked around to see Kagome yelling at him.

"Whatever you do, don't look into the mirror!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

'Hmm, if it's so dangerous, I'll shatter it!'

He aimed a feint at her head that was dodged to the side and before she could react, he smashed his foot into the mirror. It didn't do anything.

"What the HELL!"

Kagome hit her head. "Ranma, if that could've been done, don't you think that would've been done ages ago?"

"Ah…"

"Baka," she said, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had Tessaiga drawn, but he couldn't do anything as Kagura continually made him dance around, holding a next to useless sword.

"RYUUJIN NO MAI!" Duck, dodge, weave in and out.

"FUUJIN NO MAI!" Repeat.

'Damn it, I'm getting no where,' he thought.

"Oi, Inuyasha, you dope," said Ranma.

"What, red-head?" he yelled back angrily.

"Normally, by now I'd've ripped your off. As it is, this is no time for that," she said.

"What's your point?" he yelled, getting pissed

"Ever think off sheathing your sword and try getting closer to her, knocking her out, and then drawing your sword?" she said in a 'duh' voice, wearing a similar expression.

"Do I tell you how to fight?" he yelled back, still dodging the wind attacks.

"Just do it. What the point of fighting with a sword if you can't use it properly?" she yelled back, throwing punches.

"No way, newbie," he said scathingly.

"Fine, then. Fight the way you want. Just don't come to me when you've got a huge gash running across your body." And he said no more words as he turned his attention back to Kanna.

Kagome and company were watching from the sidelines as both Ranma and Inuyasha began to tire. She began to worry when Inuyasha took a hit to his chest and blood started coming out of it.

'Damn it; no choice,' Ranma thought. "Hey, Inuyasha, swap opponents."

"Why?" he said, grimacing as he took another blow to his arm, tearing through the fire-rat robe and spilling yet more blood.

"JUST DO IT, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

And they did it. Whilst Inuyasha was dodging yet another 'Ryuujin no Mai', the two switched foes: it was now Ranma vs. Kagura and Inuyasha vs. Kanna.

"Oh, you think a human can take me on? Interesting. RYUUJIN NO MAI!"

And the tornado came at Ranma, though she dodged it with ease. It was not, however, forgotten as she made the tornado chase Ranma around the battlefield.

'Arggh, no way out of this. So, if she's a wind sorceress, wait till she sees I've got a wind trick of my own!'

And she started what looked like dancing to Kagura, but they were really the steps into the spiral of his coup de grace. He started to play defensively, sending his cold aura spiraling around Kagura's hot, albeit unwanted, aura.

Over to where Inuyasha was facing off against Kanna, he wasn't faring much better against her than he was with Kagura. Kagura was making him leap in circles whereas Kanna was making him unable to attack with his sword, for she could easily reflect the attack right back at him.

'Damn it, I really didn't want to do this,' he thought, 'but I've no choice.'

He transformed the sword into the dragon-scaled Tessaiga (for those of you who follow only the anime, go to for more information) and leapt forward and attacked the mirror in a head-on assault.

The sword impacted against the mirror and began to crack because of its loss of power and soon the mirror had nearly shattered before Inuyasha's hands started burning. Inuyasha leapt backwards and reflected all the power towards Kanna and the rest of the mirror broke.

However, she didn't disappear.

"What the fuck! I thought you died when the mirror broke."

She remained motionless, staring in shock at the broken mirror.

"Fine with me, then," he said.

He transformed the sword again, this time, into its black counterpart.

"Say good-night, Kanna! MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!" (Translations of these words are appreciated; submit translations into the reviews section)

The black crescent-moon shaped oblivion flew above Kanna's head she made no attempt to resist. Within seconds, the moon had dragged its victim and said mirror, now shattered, to the depths of hell. Kanna was no more.

Back to Ranma again and she was still moving towards the centre of the spiral.

'5 steps towards the centre…"

"Give it up, you pitiful fool."

'4 steps…'

"You cannot hope to survive…"

'3 steps…'

"…against Kagura…"

'2 steps…'

"… the wind sorceress!"

'Last step…' he thought. "If you are the wind sorceress," she said, coming next to her, "let's see you master THIS! HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" (Literal Translation: Rising Dragon Heavenly Ascension Wave. Viz Media Translation: Dragon's Heaven Blast)

And she unleashed her trump card, upper-cutting and sending Kagura into the spiral whilst Ranma-chan remained firmly stood on the ground. Everyone in the vicinity, even Inuyasha, looked at the human made tornado as it carried Kagura into the heavens. However, she desperately tried to control the winds acting against her.

"Give it up Kagura. The wind was made from your own battle aura. And if you try to control it, my aura will have something to have to say about it. And if you attack the wind with your own, you'll only make it worse for yourself."

Kagura realized all this and she had fallen into the red-head's trap, hook, line and sinker. But there was also one thing she realized. She had achieved her dream. She was now as free as the wind. She had earned her freedom through death, and she stopped resisting.

The field around the group was quiet as all of them had sent up camp, being to far from a town to get an inn. Willingly, Ranma-chan lent Inuyasha his tent for him to recuperate in whilst he slept outside, under the stars.

* * *

Kagome was absent-mindedly stirring the stew, thinking about what happened during the day. Ranma was incredibly powerful and Kagura had only managed one good hit against Ranma, and even then, it seemed like a scratch in comparison with Inuyasha's gaping wounds. But, that was Inuyasha for you, hotheaded and careless (unless it's a serious fight) and always he seemed to get hurt, one way or another.

And the tornado. How on earth could he have the power to produce something of that size? She resolved to ask him later.

Everyone in the group was in awe of Ranma's attack and they treated the still shape-shifting guy, who was still a girl at the moment. Kagome was boiling the stew, but had set aside some water for Ranma to show everyone his true identity.

"Everyone let's eat!" said Kagome and started dishing the food out. Inuyasha came out of the tent and sat down with Miroku, in-between Sango, who was still glowering at Miroku and Ranma-chan, whom Sango was still glaring at, though not as much as before.

"Thanks, Kagome," said Ranma-chan, who took the bowl and started inhaling the food. Everyone, save Kagome and Inuyasha, looked at Ranma-chan.

"What?"

Everyone shrugged. They just thought of him as a second Inuyasha who eats nearly everything without complaint.

"Seconds, please," she said, and Kagome gave him another bowl and he also started inhaling that one.

Everyone started at him again. She didn't look up however, and said, "One of the rules my lunatic father made was that grab food whenever you can, and this is one of the few that I actually obey."

"I'll second that," said Inuyasha.

"I'll agree," said Miroku.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Pigs. Men are pigs," she said.

"And you got three to contend with until this little journey's over, eh, Kagome?" said Ranma-chan with a grin. She pouted.

"Wait a minute," said Sango. "Why did you refer to her as a girl?"

"Hmm, Kagome, now night be a good time to show them," Ranma-chan said.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at this. "I can't wait to see their reactions," said Kagome nastily, smirking.

"This is gonna be priceless," said Inuyasha.

Both Miroku and Sango were confused at this. "Tell us what, Ranma?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know who's going to be more surprised, Miroku or Sango," said Ranma-chan.

"I'll go with Miroku," said Inuyasha.

"Nah, Sango'll win," replied Kagome.

All three were smiling and apparently, it was royally pissing Sango off. "Tell us what, Ranma?" she said, gripping her boomerang.

"Okay, calm down Sango. You see, I'm not really a girl," she said.

Both Miroku and Sango were confused at this. "Is there something in the future that can impersonate girl?"

Kagome stepped in, still smirking. "Yes, they do, but this is magic."

Miroku was confused. "You mean to tell me that they have real magic in the future?" he asked.

"Yes, they do," said Ranma. "And to prove it, I'm going to show you."

He picked up the pot of water. "You see, I'm not really a girl. I'm actually a guy."

Both Sango and Miroku were rather confused at this. "But you look like a girl in every aspect, and you can prove it to us by…" said Miroku but before he could go further…

BAM! SMACK! WHACK!

Miroku found himself on the receiving end of a three way beating, courtesy of Inuyasha, Sango and Ranma-chan.

"No way Miroku. You are never going to see THAT, HENTAI!" Inuyasha said with a threatening tone.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, I am a REAL guy," said Ranma-chan, "This is not my real form. I can from my real form to this girl body when I'm hit with cold water and hot water reverses the effects, if only temporarily."

"But, how?" asked Sango.

"Thank my nutty father and Jusenkyo for that. And there is no cure, as far as I know," said Ranma-chan in a dejected voice.

"But…" began Miroku, who seemed to have recovered.

"How about I show first, then ask questions," said Ranma-chan and up-ended the pot of water on herself.

It was instantaneous. The chest flattened and he grew in height. There, in front of them, was the male Ranma, who was glad to have changed finally.

"About time I got out of that form. Oh, who won?" he asked, and turned his gaze towards Miroku and Sango.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised. Sango, was looking incredulously at him, not believing that she was so worked up over a GUY! A GUY, of all people. She really felt stupid.

Miroku, on the other hand, was feeling horror. He asked a male to bear his child. This was the same person who posed for him in those seductive pieces of clothing, who woke up next to him. He was incredibly embarrassed and felt stupid. He felt horrid and disgusted with himself at the fact that he, Miroku, had fallen for a guy. (The winner of this part is . Thanks!)

"Hmm, definitely looks like Miroku's won. He looks ready to throw up," said Ranma then started cracking up. His laughter was infectious as Kagome and Inuyasha soon joined them, followed by Shippo, then Sango and finally, Miroku, after his feeble attempts to stop them from laughing.

It was a little after the laughing that everyone went to bed. Everyone, that is apart from two people. Ranma and Kagome were still sitting up outside under the stars, talking about the day.

"Hey, Ranma," she started.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Well, I was wondering. How did you produce the tornado? I mean, the first time you explained it to me in Nerima, I didn't make sense."

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd be telling you the workings of my secret techniques," he said with a smile. "So, sorry Kagome, I can't tell you. Maybe once this mess is sorted out, I can, but now, I can't."

She nodded. "I understand. I won't make you tell me, but once Naraku is dead, you are going to tell me," she said.

"Alright, then, I promise," he said, laughing a little.

They both fell silent and looked towards the sky.

"I never imagined the sky would be this beautiful," Ranma said. "It's better than home," he added.

"Well, I did tell you it would be better," said Kagome.

They fell silent after that they bade goodnight to each other after a little while of stargazing.

* * *

The next day, everyone started to walk out and started to chatter amongst themselves. Kagome and male Ranma chattered amongst themselves as Inuyasha walked ahead, of the group, a little jealous that Ranma could talk so easily to her about anything.

"Hey Kagome," said Ranma.

"Yeah?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and began to say "I-"

"Koga's here," said Inuyasha in a growl.

As if on cue, the tornados which represented Koga running appeared and stopped.

"Wolf-boy, what do you want?" said Inuyasha almost immediately.

"I'm not here for you Dog-turd. I only wanted to see…" he broke off after seeing the boy next to Kagome. With his hand on her shoulder. The boy was touching HIS WOMAN!

"Oi, you there. GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!"

He took one look at him, then looked at Kagome and said, "He one of your annoying suitors?"

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!"

"OH YES, YOU ARE!" yelled Inuyasha.

"COME HERE, DOG-TURD AND LET'S SETTLE THIS!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

The two ran forward and met each other in battle.

"Yes," said Kagome, finally able to respond after being interrupted.

"Huh. Hey Kagome, let's…" he whispered in her ear. She nodded back. This oughta teach 'em.

"Oh, Ranma, let's go and leave these two bickering idiots and somewhere we can have some fun," she said seductively.

"With PLEASURE, Kagome," he said back, smiling seductively at each other. She jumped into his arms and the two ran off.

Miroku started to get nosebleeds and steam coming out of his ears as his mind overloaded on his imagination. He did the only thing left to him. He fainted.

Said bickering idiots looked up and immediately gave chase to the fleeing pair.


	15. Falling out

Chapter 15 Revised: Falling out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

_"Oh, Ranma, let's go and leave these two bickering idiots and somewhere we can have some fun."_

_"With PLEASURE, Kagome," he said back, smiling seductively at each other. She jumped into his arms and the two ran off._

_Said bickering idiots looked up and immediately gave chase to the fleeing pair._

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagome and Ranma were laughing like mad, watching the shocked expressions on Koga's and Inuyasha's faces as the two ran away for their supposed 'fun'. Well, they certainly were having fun. Just not in that context.

"GOD, did you see the look on their faces?" yelled Ranma gleefully as he held Kagome in his arms; she was also laughing her head off. Behind them, Koga and Inuyasha were running after the pair.

"Put my woman down, HUMAN. She's MINE!" yelled Koga.

"Stupid cross dresser! GIVE HER BACK!" roared Inuyasha.

At that admission, Ranma turned around and yelled, "I'M CURSED, NOT CROSS DRESSING! AND IF YOU KEEP TREATING HER AS AN OBJECT AND NOT AS A LIVING THING, YOU CAN BET I WON'T BE GIVING HER BACK TO YOU ANYTIME SOON! MAYBE I CAN FIND SOME MAN IN MY TIME WHO CAN PROTECT HER BETTER TAN THE TWO OF YOU COMBINED!"

Their chasers stopped and yelled at the same time, "I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER! A LOT BETTER THAN SOME HUMAN"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

Ranma put Kagome down and leapt into the fray which was started by the Inuyasha and Koga and started to repetitively hit the other two, opening up with a Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Both were extremely surprised at the speed and succumbed to more than three-quarters of the hits, recovering at the end.

"What the matter, huh? Didn't know that a human could move so fast?" he panted.

It was true. He had moved so fast, the demons had started to bruise in the places that were repetitively hit.

"You BASTARD! TAKE THIS! SANKON TES-"

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The Pride of the Fierce Tiger slammed into the pair which carried them into the trees. Both were sporting a number of cuts.

It was incomprehensible to Koga and Inuyasha. A human from Kagome's time were beating them with attacks that the human had developed. It was time to stop underestimating him.

Koga and Inuyasha rushed forward at the same time but the thing that they were lacking was teamwork. As if they could work together. Even Ranma and Ryoga, the worst of enemies, sometimes acted like the best of friends. The sooner Inuyasha and Koga got that through their thick craniums, the sooner they could subdue Ranma. But Ranma wasn't finished yet.

"TAKE THIS! HIRYU SHOTEN HA REVISED: HORIZONTAL FLASH!"

The blinding flash which followed took Inuyasha and Koga down. But not out. It was going to take more than martial arts attacks to take them out.

"That's it. You're dead," said Inuyasha.

"You know, for once, I have to agree with you," agreed Koga.

Kagome was trying to decide if she should interfere with the match. She decided if things got too rough, she'd say the word.

The three moved in to attack again. Both Koga and Inuyasha made swipes at the martial artist but their technique lacked in comparison compared to him. That didn't mean to say that they didn't hit him. On the contrary, they hit Ranma enough times to slow him down. 'Well, you know what they say,' thought Ranma. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

"SAOTOME SECRET TECHNIQUE!"

The other two didn't see what was coming. As the two closed in on Ranma, he ran in and blocked their attacks, grabbed Kagome and …

"FAST BREAK!"

The figure carrying their beloved ran off into the distance. The two were stumped and sweat dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL? COME BACK HERE!" roared Inuyasha, Koga hot on his heels. It didn't take long to catch up to the fleeing pair, stooping in a field that was previously an open battle field.

"Alright, this ends NOW!" said Koga.

Ranma took one look into the pairs eyes and decided on the only viable move.

"SAOTOME SECRET TECHNIQUE: CROUCH OF THE WILD TIGER!"

He gathered his ki, knelt, placed his hands in front of him and waited until his aura grew and grew and…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry…"

The three stared in shock and then started to crack up; Inuyasha started rolling on the floor.

"Groveling? Groveling?" he said, in-between laughs. "You're…"

He didn't get any farther as Ranma lashed out from his kneeling position and gave Inuyasha a good swipe to the head, knocking him a few feet away. Koga and Kagome also stopped laughing and the serious mood came back, though the damage had already been done. Koga was barely getting his balance back as Ranma pounded him with another round of Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.

But despite all the planning, Ranma was wearing out. He was up against two demons. It was time to implement the hurriedly thought of plan he and Kagome had come up with whilst running with her.

He waited till both combatants got back onto their feet and recovered enough and lured Inuyasha to fight him. He ran forward to him, but made a fake retreat, making it seem real, although with Inuyasha's head, you couldn't tell the difference. He ran forward as Koga came up behind Ranma.

'Finally, they get the idea. Too bad I'm gonna hafta rain on their newly found partnership,' he thought.

Ranma backed away and as Inuyasha came forward. He had only one intention and that was not with Inuyasha. As the two closed in, he turned around and knocked Koga to the ground by punching him in the abdomen, ran and yelled, "NOW, KAGOME!"

"OSUWARI!"

Just as Inuyasha was coming over Koga, the beads came into effect, dragging him to the ground. Fortunately or unfortunately, Koga was right beneath him. The result: a sickening crunch as Inuyasha crushed Koga. Both gave out cries of pain and distaste. Their scents were going to be on each other and the command had hurt Inuyasha's back and winded Koga for a few seconds.

Ranma and Kagome were both grinning at the position. Inuyasha was sprawled across Koga's chest and Inuyasha's face was in the dirt. Koga was face up and he had a look of distaste at the position.

"Well, this should teach you not to fight in Kagome's presence," said Ranma, barely concealing his joy at their position, still panting at the fight he had just had.

"Complain and I'll say the word ten times," threatened Kagome, but the effect was ruined by her smiling.

"But…"

"OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

"OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

"Need anymore convincing?" she said again in the same tone, the smile wiped off her face.

They both remained silent, though one couldn't speak at the moment. They were convinced.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to Miroku and Sango before they worry about us," said Kagome. But before she could take one step, she was swept up by Ranma and ran back to Miroku and Sango.

"Hey, I can walk my self, you know," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, yeah, the faster we get out of here, the sooner we can return and fix Miroku up. He fainted at our sudden bold admission and I'm pretty sure Sango had her boomerang out for thinking such things," said Ranma. "And I'm pretty sure those two have some catching up to do."

"OI, GET US OUT OF THIS POSITION!" yelled Koga. Inuyasha just muffled.

"Sorry, wait till the spell wears off," said Kagome gleefully in a sing-song voice.

"WHAT!"

"I'm the guy who made a tornado appear from nowhere. Ask Inuyasha if you need information," said Ranma, his voice disappearing as he ran. Soon the pair disappeared in the distance.

Koga just looked at the furry pair of ears that he could see by straining his neck. "So, we just wait until this spell wears off, huh?" he asked.

"Feh!" came the muffled reply.

"So, he made tornados appear from nowhere, huh? I've seen Kagura," he said, spitting the name out in disgust, "do that. What's so special about that?"

Inuyasha had a half-mind to punch the guy's lights the moment the damn spell wore off. 'Was this guy really so thick?' he thought. 'Then again, the way that Kagome seemed uncomfortable around the guy never really got through to him. I've got a lot of explaining to do.'

* * *

Back at the place where Miroku and Sango were left by the fleeing pair and chasing idiots, one had a certain boomerang out and the other was well… blubbering on as usual. Thankfully, Ranma and Kagome got back to the site before Sango could truly harm Miroku.

"I assure you, Lady Sango, it was my horrid imagination that caused me to faint and my wandering cursed hand to grope you my dear- ARRRGH!"

Miroku the 'holy monk' didn't get any further as he incurred the wrath of Sango the relentless, although she was quite relenting once Ranma grabbed the boomerang and threw it to the ground with Sango.

"Ranma, Kagome, I didn't see you come back from your trip," she stammered. No one had been able to throw her boomerang AND herself with just one hand. A human, no less. "So, where's Inuyasha and Koga?" she asked a little zealously.

"They're err… getting to know each other right now," said Kagome. She turned to Ranma. "Hey, do you think we hurt them too much?"

"Spare a thought for ME will you? I went toe to toe with two of the fiercest demons around and I only won because of cheap trickery," said Ranma in a pained voice. He was nursing some bad bruises and his arms."

"Oh, come here you baby," said Kagome, pulling out her first-aid kit. "What's the matter? I thought you practiced 'Anything Goes Martial Arts', where 'anything goes'? And what happened to 'Ranma Saotome never loses'?"

Ranma looked stumped for a moment before saying, "Okay, you got me there. And don't worry, they'll be fine. Inuyasha's a big boy." He came forward to have his wound treated.

She laughed at that. "Maybe in body, but not in mind. Remind you of anyone?" she said, giving him some painkillers and some instant ice-packs for Ranma to use.

"Hey, we all need to act like kids once in a while," said Ranma, shrugging it off casually.

"Except YOU act like one all the time!"

"PROVE IT!"

"Alright then. Let's take you're fiancé problem. You act like kids acting all shy and like that, leading the girls on about your feelings instead of letting them down gently, like a true gentleman," she said one breathe.

"Oh, like your one too talk about love problems!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said heatedly.

"You should've confessed to Inuyasha about your true feelings to him instead of bottling them up inside of you and letting Inuyasha break your heart every time HE runs off to some clay pot!"

It was of course at this moment that Inuyasha and Koga chose to come back into the clearing in which they were resting in. Needless to say, Inuyasha got steamed.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT CALLING KIKYO A CLAYPOT?!"

Both Kagome and Ranma shouted him down at the same time. "STAY OUT OF THIS INUYASHA!"

"I WILL NOT! THAT BASTARD CALLED KIKYO A CLAY POT AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

Kagome seemed utterly shattered at this and ran off. Both Inuyasha and Koga smelt the familiar saltiness of tears. Inuyasha attempted to run after her but…

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI! YOU BASTARD, INUYASHA! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

She ran off, presumably in the direction of the well, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Ranma deflated at this point and turned his aggression towards Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango watched, eyes open wide and stunned. Kirara and Shippo were confused, but Shippo knew that Kagome was running back to her time.

"You idiot Inuyasha! You did it again! Go and get Kagome from her time!" yelled an indignant Shippo, jumping up and down on his back. That, obviously, didn't help matters.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S BEEN HERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE AND YOU IGNORE HER FEELINGS FOR YOU, INUYASHA!" yelled Ranma.

The spell didn't wear off and Inuyasha gave a muffled yell but it was easily interpreted. "WHAT DID I DO, EH? IT WAS THE WENCH'S FAULT!"

Of course, Ranma just got even madder at this point, but to counteract it, he employed the Soul of Ice technique in order for Ranma to think clearly. "WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU JUST TOOK HER FEELINGS AND CRUSHED THEM! NOW YOU GO AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT BEFORE THOSE FEELINGS ARE CRUSHED BEYOND REPAIR!"

"WHAT FEELINGS?"

Ranma totally lost it at this point punctuated each word with a punch into his back. "DON'T-YOU-SEE? KAGOME-LOVES-YOU-AND-EVERY-TIME-YOU-RUN-OFF-TO-SEE-THAT-IMITATION-OF-THE-WOMAN-YOU-LOVED-50-YEARS-AGO-YOU-TEAR-HER-HEART-UP-INSIDE! SHE-LOVES-YOU!" he repeated for good measure.

Koga was torn at this. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? YOU SHOW UP NOW AND CLAIM ALL THESE FEELINGS THAT SHE HOLDS FOR MUTT-FACE HERE," he pointed towards the crater made by Kagome, "ARE REAL! THOSE FEELINGS ARE RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

Ranma rounded on him. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, EH? SHE'S BEEN MY FRIEND FROM CHILDHOOD AND YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR TWO YEARS! SHE CONFIDES IN ME ABOUT HER PROBLEMS AND I, FOR ONE, AM GOING TO MAKE SURE SHE GETS HER HAPPINESS. GOT THAT, WOLFY? YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER!"

Inuyasha was completely stunned at this. 'Kagome loves me?' he thought. 'How long has she been hiding this from me?'

Inuyasha sat up, thinking about what Ranma had just said.

"Oi," he said, "How long as she loved me?"

If it weren't for the fact that this conversation was so serious, everyone, save Koga, would've face-faulted by now.

"HOW LONG? HOW LONG? SHE'S BEEN HERE, IN FRONT OF FACE, HERE FOR NO OTHER REASON SAYING THAT SHE WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ASK 'HOW LONG?'" roared Ranma in a fury. Miroku and Sango still haven't moved.

Inuyasha was incomprehensive after hearing that rant. 'That long? Since all that time ago? How stupid am I?' However, being the stupid and stubborn hanyou he was, he persisted.

"SHE'S MY SHARD-"

Ranma was ready for that one. "EVER TRY THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE, OTHER THAN THAT EXCUSE? YOU NEVER ACTUALLY SEEM TO MIND HAVING HER AROUND AND YOU SEEM TO WANT HER TO COME BACK EVERY TIME SHE RUNS OFF LIKE THIS! AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING THAT SHE'S YOUR SHARD DETECTOR, WHY DON'T YOU USE KIKYO, STRONGER AND BETTER THAN HER, HUH?"

Inuyasha was stumped. 'My god. I truly did love her and she loved me, but it's too late to fix that. Or is it?'

Ranma wasn't finished yet. "YOU GO AND FIX HER FEELINGS NOW OR ELSE YOU DON'T GET YOUR SHARD-DETECTOR BACK! I'LL SEE TO THAT!"

Inuyasha got up and bolted towards Kagome. Koga made to follow but was stopped by Ranma, who knocked him to the ground.

"You will not interfere in this affair. I said it before and I'll say it again. You never had a chance with her," he spat. Koga fumed at this, but it was true. Kagome was infatuated with Inuyasha and now he was going to confess to her.

Ranma stared at the direction in which Inuyasha had run off. 'Don't you dare mess this up, Inuyasha.'

But he couldn't ponder at this aspect as a familiar face came into the picture.

"Well, well, you must be the infamous Ranma Saotome," said a very familiar voice.

Koga was extremely surprised. He should've picked that scent up from anywhere. "Naraku," he spat out and stood up. Miroku and Sango also snapped out of the fight and stood up, getting into combat stances.

"How the hell did you know about me, you lying, cheap, manipulative BASTARD?" he yelled the last word out.

"Uh, uh, uh," he said playfully. "You really shouldn't provoke those who hold something dear to you in the palm of their hands." And with that, he brought around a floating bubble of light which had previously been unseen. Contained within that bubble was…

"Akane…" said Ranma, horrified.

* * *

If you want more doses of fanfiction, but you are bored of the stories on this site, go to my bio for more information on how you can download more stories.


	16. Resolution of Craziness Pt 3

Chapter 16 Revised: Resolution of Craziness, Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

* * *

_"Akane…" said Ranma, horrified._

"How do you know me?" said Ranma, looking at the bubble which held Akane. She appeared unconscious and something was holding her in a semi-standing position. She didn't awake, even though Ranma was there next to her.

"Oh, I just looked through her memories and found that you were here, to my surprise. It seems that the girl," he said, gesturing towards Akane, "is really fond of you and you share a very special connection with her."

"Damn it," said Ranma. He assessed the situation. He could try to attack the damned coward and try to retrieve her but there was always the demonic aura around the guy. It was very poisonous and if he didn't fight properly, he would surely be surrounded by enough of the smog in order to die. But if he didn't act soon…

"Alright, enough of this. IT ENDS NOW!" yelled Koga and rushed forward to meet Naraku.

* * *

'Kagome. Kagome, where are you? God, I'm so sorry,' thought a helpless Inuyasha as he ran towards Kagome's scent, mingled with the saltiness of tears. He cringed even further at the thought.

'How? How could I have not seen her feelings for me? Why am I such an IDIOT?'

He ran into the clearing ahead and found that the clearing actually held the Bone Eater's well. Kagome's scent was heavily infused with the well. But there were at least three other scents there. The first was Kagome's pompous friend, he determined. The second, he smelt all over the man and assumed it was someone he knew. But it was the third he found the most interesting. It smelt like something he'd eaten before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'Damn it, this is NOT the time for this,' he thought and leapt into the well, the pink light engulfing him as he travelled 500 years into the future.

* * *

'Damn it, that was way too close,' thought a small black piglet. He hid away in the bushes after hearing someone coming towards him, thinking that the person may be looking for a quick meal. Ryoga had no desire to be eaten so quickly after arriving in Europe (or so the idiot thinks).

He ran off, running to meet his love. But first, he needed hot water to change back to his human body.

* * *

Koga met Naraku with a sweeping kick, which was easily dodged, who then slid into a roundhouse punch which was blocked with a reflective shield. It blasted Koga back towards Ranma, who quickly recovered and stood up.

"Damn you, Naraku," spat Koga. "Can you sink no lower? You use trickery and our emotions to do your bidding, not caring to get your hands dirty. Why don't you fight like a demon for once?"

Naraku laughed cruelly. "Why should I have to fight you when I have all these followers with me?" he said in that harsh voice.

The entire group was stumped for a moment, at least until Naraku brought out a familiar face. One of significance to Sango.

"Kohaku…" she whispered. Her brother gave no sign of emotion and ran forward to meet her. But it was an act. Kohaku had regained his lost memories, but he gave no sign he recognized her sister, despite how much it tore him up inside. He 'obediently' attacked his sister, who just defended against him.

"Kohaku, please, snap out of it," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, don't do this any more. I'm begging you," she cried, dropping to her knees, crying in her hands. "I can't do this anymore. Please stop this."

Kohaku stopped short of slicing a decent chunk of her sister's flesh off with his chained sickle. He grimaced and turned around and ran towards Naraku, who was surprised by this change of heart. He barely had enough time to conjure a shield to protect himself. Kohaku was knocked back towards his sister, but his path was intercepted by Kirara, who transformed to her giant cat form and she intercepted his path by pulling him onto her back and landed near Ranma. Unfortunately, this had some adverse side effects on Ranma, who skipped from panicking like crazy, to entering the psychosis known as Neko-ken (cat fist).

Ranma crouched in his standing position and the blink of an eye, he leapt towards Naraku, demanding the love of his life (not that he would admit it anyway) be released from his grip. Unfortunately, the hisses were incomprehensible to anyone around except Kirara. Ranma swiped at Naraku, who had his tail taken off, thanks to the cat like cutting pressure his cat self offered him.

Naraku seethed at the cutting pressure, unable to believe that his 'perfect body' was being driven back by a mere human. He made to retreat but he was cut off Ranma, who blocked his path. Whilst Ranma distracted Naraku, Koga ran and gave a roundhouse kick aimed at Naraku's back, which found its mark.

Ranma didn't wait for him to recover and ran in to swipe at him again. Miroku and Sango soon joined and a cry of "HIRAIKOTSU!" accompanied the demon bone boomerang which came rushing forward and smacked Naraku in the back but it didn't stop there. The relentless assault continued with Miroku smacking his staff against the half-demon and Ranma and Koga landing hit after hit against Naraku.

"ENOUGH!" roared Naraku.

He sent out a metaphysical shock wave which blew everyone back. Naraku had never been in such a bad position. He was cut, battered and bruised, despite the fact that he had a hostage in his hands. 'But no more,' he thought.

"All right. The next person who moves a muscle will be responsible for the girl's death," he said, threatening to release the cloud of poison into the bubble.

* * *

Ryoga had changed back and was walking along the road until he heard a voice speaking.

"All right, the next person who moves a muscle will be responsible for the girl's death," a voice said.

'What on earth?' he thought.

He walked over to the source of the voice and the scene he saw infuriated him.

* * *

"Damn you!" said Miroku.

Just then, a cry could be heard and Naraku was pushed away from the bubble that held Akane. Ryoga was fighting head-on with Naraku and was showing no fear about it. Naraku was doubly surprised at the fact of the boy's strength.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE AKANE AS A HOSTAGE? BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" (Breaking Point)

There was general surprise as a spray of rocks came from underneath Naraku, whom was pelted with slivers of rock. One nearly came close to taking out his eye.

Akane woke from the general hubbub and saw immediately what was going on. "RYOGA!" she shouted. "You have to make him release me!"

And with that, everyone moved in to attack the distracted demon, hoping he will lose enough concentration to break the bubble holding Akane.

But one person wasn't attacking. Ranma was standing by Akane's side, pawing at the bubble, relieved that Akane was awake and that she wasn't hurt.

"Ranma, you have to get me out of here," she said. He nodded, turned and leapt into the fray and starting clawing at the 'not-so-fierce' demon, who was reduced to releasing poisonous clouds from his body, but that was eventually taken care of by Ranma swiping at the shouki (poisonous clouds) and dispersing them. Naraku was then left with no choice but to flee, leaving behind his hostage. The bubble around Akane vanished and Ranma ran and knocked the wind out of her before she could land.

"Itai (Ow)! Ranma, I-"

She was cut off when she found Ranma in her laps. Ryoga, looking extremely jealous, started to tend to the others' injuries as Akane worked to calm Ranma from his induced psychosis and return him to normal.

"Good, kitty, very good kitty," she said soothingly. Ranma seemed to snap out of it and looked around. He was extremely embarrassed by the position he was in and slowly moved out of it and faced Akane.

"Thanks, Ranma, I-" But she was cut off as Ranma picked her up and went to have a private chat with her in a remote clearing.

* * *

'Damn it, where is she?' Inuyasha thought as he leapt out of the well and sniffed the air for Kagome.

Even with all the strange smells in the air, he could pick up Kagome's scent; infused with the scent of tears. He cringed at that. He never liked making girls cry. Especially Kagome, she was far too precious, he realized, too let go.

He ran out of the well house and leapt towards the scent, which was in Kagome's room. He made to enter her room in his usual fashion: through the window.

There, he saw Kagome, lying face down on her bed, crying her eyes out, tears soaking through her pillows.

"Kagome, I-"

"OSUWARI!"

This wasn't a usual drag to the ground sit. This was, on those rare occasions, the crater making ones she made when she was extremely pissed. When he hit the ground, he hit it with such a force, the floor barely held. Her room was on the second floor, after all.

"You have no idea how much I hate you, you jackass," she said in a low, threatening voice. Inuyasha hated that voice, but more so that it was directed at him.

"Kagome, I'm very sorry about this mess. I never intended to hurt your feelings. I'm a real fool and-"

"You-"

He cut her off. "Kagome please let me finish. You know I ain't good at this stuff. I'm a real fool to have not seen what was here in front of my eyes. I always ran off to an imitation of her. I never saw or took your worth in our group and I realized that you mean more to me than what Kikyo ever meant to me. I don't care about her anymore. I was just deluding myself, but deep down, I really knew whom I had fallen for. I've fallen for you. Aishiteru, Kagome." (I love you, Kagome)

She didn't know what to say or do. She knew she should be angry after hearing him take Kikyo's side rather than her side, but on the other hand, he had just professed his love to her. She didn't know what to do.

A tear slipped from her eyes. Inuyasha froze up at this.

"Did I do something wrong?" he said hurried and concerned. She chuckled.

"Inuyasha no baka," she said playfully, her voice cracking up.

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, who had said his entire speech with his head stuck in the floor. He got up and looked her in the eyes.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Promise me that the next time you see her, you'll put her to rest."

Without the barest hint of hesitation, he said, "I will." (Cue the background music: Inuyasha and Kagome)

They slowly moved in together, wrapping their arms around each other and kissed.

It wasn't long and rather than the kiss being full of passion and love, it was on of longing, knowing that they were finally at that milestone. They remained in each others arms, until…

FLASH!

Both looked around and saw Mrs. Higurashi running off with a camera in her hands, gleefully saying, "Grandkids! I hope the grandkids have Inuyasha's ears!"

"MOM!" she yelled, running after her with a red hue of embarrassment on her face, Inuyasha remaining behind with a huge grin on his face at Kagome's expense.

"You'll thank me for this later!" Kagome's mother said in a sing song voice.

* * *

Ranma set Akane down in the closest clearing and started talking to her.

"Why the hell did you follow us?" he said, using an annoyed tone.

"Ranma, I saw you and that silver-haired, dog-eared man and Kagome and wondered what you'd be doing in that well house. I saw you go down the well and followed. I was then caught by one of his henchmen and I don't remember much after that," she said, a little ashamed of what she had done.

"Akane, I asked why, not how?"

"It's not fair, Ranma. You always go off on these mystical adventures and you always leave me behind. Why can't I go along? All the good stuff seems to happen to you and I'm left with nothing but normal training and katas," she said, her voice rising.

"All the 'good stuff' as you put it, happens to be, half the time, rescuing you from those fantastical situations!" he said, his voice rising as well.

"I'm a martial artist too!"

"You're not good enough! You can't even compare to Ucchan's level! You can't beat me, even if you trained for the rest of your life!"

"How dare you make that comparison? I've studied martial arts as long as you have and I should be able to keep up with you!" she yelled indignantly.

"You're not good enough! Your fighting stance is too weak! You leave too many openings! You don't have my capacity to read skills and evaluate their weaknesses! You can't learn new moves as fast as I can and by the time you do learn them, I would've made at least one variation of that skill! You can't read your opponents and exploit their weaknesses fast enough because by the time you evaluate their 

weaknesses, they would've exploited yours by now! You're not fast enough to avoid attacks or strong enough to throw a decent punch! Yes, I know you've got a good punch," he said as Akane opened her mouth to protest, "but in comparison to the average person isn't good enough. You can't even take Kuno at his full strength, even if he could take you at full strength, which I highly doubt! Your father highly neglected your training in the Art! Your sixth sense is good, but in comparison to the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew (the name dubbed to Ranma's gang) your sense isn't good enough to avoid a monster like the one we fought back then! You know how easily you were caught be him! If your father did want you trained in the art, he would've trained you better and you would've had a higher resistance to pain! You can't even produce a ki blast for goodness sake's! You have little control of your aura! You're not good enough to survive in the Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Japan)!"

"RANMA, YOU-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT AKANE! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he yelled, shaking her shoulders. "YOU MIGHT'VE GOTTEN OUT OF THIS ALIVE AND WELL BECAUSE OF RYOGA, BUT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME! THERE MAY NOT BE **A NEXT TIME. I MIGHT NOT BE THERE TO SAVE YOU! I CAN'T SAVE YOU ALL THE TIME. OUR LUCK IS RUNNING OUT! HOW MANY TIMES CAN YOU CHEAT DEATH?!"**

"RANMA, I-"

"**DON'T YOU GET IT?! I LOVE YOU TO MUCH TOO LET YOU GO!**" he yelled, the last part echoing around the clearing.

Akane was truly stunned. He had just admitted his love for her.

"Do you… truly love me?" she asked.

Ranma froze, realizing what he had just said, then capitalized on the benefits.

"Yes, I do. Not Ucchan, certainly not Kodachi and most definitely not Shampoo! Aishiteru, Akane."

Her heart soared at what he had just heard. He loved her, not Ukyo, not Kodachi and most certainly not that bimbo Shampoo. He loved her.

"Ranma…" she said softly.

"Akane, please. When Kagome comes back, I want you to leave the Sengoku Jidai and never come back. I'll be back when this business is taken care of."

"Ranma, I love you too. I can't let you go. I want to stay with you. I need to stay with you. I can't go and turn my back on you. I love you too much to let you go."

She came forward and her lips crushed Ranma's and he kissed back. Their arms wrapped around each other and pulled each other into a deep, warm embrace.


	17. Fear by Rebirth

Chapter 17 Minor Revision: Fear by Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Rumiko Takahashi: Inuyasha and Ranma ½.

By the way, I have enabled anonymous reviews, so please R/R. I appreciate your comments.

* * *

"Inuyasha, we should really go back now," said Kagome.

They were in Kagome's room, cramming various things into her bag. Kagome was currently putting in toiletries and first-aid supplies.

"Feh!" he exclaimed. "They're not stupid or dumb, you know. They can take care of themselves, except perhaps your stupid friend and wolf-boy."

He was holding some packets of ramen and was trying to cram them in. He was onto the last one when…

"Osuwari," said Kagome, almost bored of saying the words.

WHAM! Needless to say, he crushed the last packet of ramen, letting off a string of angry curses.

"KAGOME, DAMMIT, I DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG!" (Care to differ, Inuyasha?)

She ignored him. "You know, I didn't know that when you were going to confess your feelings for me, your head was going to be planted in the ground," she said, realizing and remembering what had happened to them an hour early. (For details, see the previous chappie) She closed the bag and tried to lift it onto her back but she was thrown off balance and fell backwards and landed smack-bang on her behind. By now, of course, the spell had worn off and Inuyasha picked her and the bag off the ground.

"Why do you have to be so strong?" she pouted.

"I'm half-demon, get it through your head, wench," he said. Kagome got cross.

"OSUWARI!"

Too late, however, she realized what was going too happened. As Inuyasha zoomed towards the incoming ground, he let go of the bag and she fell towards the ground, the bag still strapped on her bag. Double whammy. They hit the ground one after the other as Inuyasha heard his back give out and Kagome hit the ground with what was surely nearly 15 kg strapped to her back. This didn't help matters as they heard the ground creak from beneath them, still not given a chance to recover after the enormous sitting Kagome had given Inuyasha in the last hour.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" she asked timidly.

"What?" he said, his voice muffled.

"Do you think you can recover anytime soon? My back is killing me."

"Your fault, Kagome."

She lost her temper once again. "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha hit the ground but there was an unwanted side effect from this. The floor, really old after all the years, finally gave way. They landed in the kitchen, leaving two very neat holes in the roof above. They also happened to land on the already occupied kitchen table which, by coincidence, was sporting a very brand new game for Sota. They landed and the kitchen table collapsed. Kagome was nearly knocked out after the bag landed on her back for the second time but for the first time, the bag nearly hit her head.

"I AM SO DEAD!" yelled Kagome, her voice muffled by the fact that she was face first in the ground. Inuyasha didn't respond. "Um, Inuyasha, do you think you can recover soon? My back is killing me."

"Your fault, Kagome."

She decided to hold her tongue. She had already had enough punishment for one day. However, as she was going to find out, this was only the beginning of her troubles.

* * *

"Ranma, when are they going to come back?" asked Akane.

The pair had come back to the group after their love confession. Everyone was acting politely enough to feign deafness about what had happened. Ranma had literally shouted to the world his love confession. Ryoga on the other hand, was sobbing uncontrollably, knowing that Akane was forever beyond his reach. (Didn't he learn that when Akane pounded him flatter than a bank note after the 'P-chan' unveiling?) Sango was looking after her little brother as he lay on the ground still knocked out after Naraku hit him.

The group was currently cooking some stew for dinner but after seeing the meager dinner, Akane said, "Do you guys think this is going to satisfy two near bottomless pit stomachs?"

The rest of the group, save the obvious, was looking confused. "What do you mean, Akane?" asked Sango.

"Well, it just so happens that these two guys," she said, pointing the finger of justice at Ryoga and Ranma, "Have appetites larger than a whole field of oxen."

"Well, this is all we have, so tough, I suppose," said Sango. "Inuyasha was already hard enough to deal with, with his attitude towards food."

"I'll second that," said Miroku. He then proceeded to dish out the stew which everyone took. Ranma and Ryoga were already fighting over seconds with what little the stew provided.

"You know," said Akane. "If you're so hungry, why don't you let me cook for you?" she asked.

At this, Ranma and Ryoga both stopped fighting and promptly raised their hands and said, "No that's alright, Akane." The two backed off and sat down.

"Oh, I don't mind," said Akane cheerfully.

At this point, both Ranma and Ryoga were prostrating themselves before Akane. They both cried, "Please, we're absolutely fine, you don't have to cook for us, Akane. You can sit down and rest, just please don't cook for us." Or something along those lines.

"But Ranma," she pleaded. "You promised me."

Ranma looked confused. "I did?"

Akane's aura grew visibly at this. Ranma cowered at this.

"I – I mean, I DID," he said, putting particular emphasis on the last part of the sentence. "Just don't forget what I told you in Tofu's clinic.

Ryoga nearly lost it. "YOU MEAN YOU PROMISED HER?"

"Hey, it was either that or have her come along with me for a training trip. And bad food is not good on training trip." (Chapter 8 for more info)

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

But Akane was already making preparations by pulling things out of Ranma's backpack however, what she found was not to her satisfaction.

"Ranma, where are all the cooking utensils?"

"Akane, either I hunt for my own food or make instant ramen. I don't have time to have such delicate home meals made for me everyday."

"Aw. I was looking forward too cooking for you."

Ryoga and Ranma let out a breath they had not realized that they had been holding in.

"I'll just wait for Kagome to come back!" she said brightly.

Remember that breath? It came back. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Koga, who was still covered in bandages, were all looking at the trio with a confused look on their faces.' Why were they so reluctant to let her cook?' they wondered. The question was half answered when Ryoga and Ranma started praying to every known deity known to man.

"Please, Kami-sama, please, do NOT let her cook for us. She'll be the death of us," said the pair in a sort of mantra.

* * *

½ an hour and 14 'sittings' later Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to repair the damage done by their inadvertent accident, for lack of a better word.

"Inuyasha, please hand me a nail?" Kagome said holding her hand out while she was under the table trying to repair the damage.

"Feh!" was all he had to say. He was feeling little remorse for Kagome after going through 17 sits in the last two hours. (16 this chapter and one mega "OSUWARI!" in the previous chapter) Despite this he handed her the nail, unable to hold a grudge against her after they had confessed their love to each other, albeit the unwanted circumstances.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but PLEASE help me with this. I need to fix whatever I can before my mum realizes what happened," she pleaded. After this, she was going to have to replace Sota's present before she confronted the biggest obstacle: The ceiling-turned-skylight that had a direct view into her room.

"Feh!" he said and proceeded to hammer nails in with his bare hands following Kagome's instructions. They were done in less than 5 minutes.

"Now, all we need to do is replace my brother's present. I know what it was, seeing the cover on the front before crushing it," she said a little guiltily. She ran back up into her room and grabbed her wallet and piggybank, hoping whatever she had was enough to cover the cost of the game. Now all she needed was the help of a less-than-helpful hanyou.

"Inuyasha, can you take me to a place in town? I need to replace Sota's present," she said. It certainly wasn't her day. What kind of punishment was she getting after confessing her love to Inuyasha? 'I thought the deity of love was supposed to be kind to you, not punish you,' she thought.

"Feh! Hurry up and let's go back, we can't spend anymore time dawdling here, as it is. We have more shards to find," he said tactlessly. Kagome, however, didn't even register the insult and just climbed onto Inuyasha's back and he quickly dashed out the door, leaping over the buildings with his superhuman strength.

"Hmm, it seems it's time to put my new plan into action," said Naraku, muttering to himself.

He was back in his hideout and was planning a new plot upon Inuyasha's group. He thought about his new weapon.

"It seems, it's time for you to come into the fold, my new minion," he said to the shadows.

"Yes, Master," he said obediently. Flames came out but nothing more happened.

"HURRY, INUYASHA!" she screamed, flying through the air. She was directing Inuyasha and they were nearly there. In their haste, Inuyasha had to turn around and grab his baseball cap, wasting even more time.

"Hey! No need to scream into ear, woman! I can hear you just fine! And why the hell do we need to do this?" he asked in a less than happy tone.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I really need to do this, and otherwise my mum is going to kill me!" she said in a stressed voice.

Inuyasha landed in an alleyway and let Kagome off of his back and she zoomed into the store and proceeded to comb the shelves for the game. Inuyasha stayed behind, so he didn't get lost in the huge department store.

HERE IT IS AND I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH!

Or so she would've said had she not found one teensy whinsy complication

"SOLD OUT?"

So it was. There was a sign which said, 'SOLD OUT!' over the shelf which should've held the game. She zoomed back out and climbed back onto Inuyasha's back and yelled, "COME ON! LET'S GO!" startling the poor hanyou and making him fall to the ground, Kagome crushing his back. She quickly got off and pulled Inuyasha to his feet then climbed back onto his back and yelled, "LET'S GO!" This time, he did not become surprised and he started to leap around following Kagome's instructions while silently cursing in his head about mad women. He didn't let it out though. He had no desire to do a face plant halfway through a jump, about 100 meters in the air (not that he didn't know about modern measuring instruments and units, though).

They went to a second store which, thankfully, had a few copies of the game left. She ran into the store with Inuyasha and they nearly made it had they not run into three complications, namely, Kagome's friends.

"Hi Kagome, what are you-" began Yuka.

"NOT NOW, OUT OF THE WAY, SORRY, BYE!" she practically screamed at her friends. All three were taken by surprise, blinking twice before running off after her, seeing that she had a certain hanyou trailing after her, making rather disturbing inquires like, "HAVE YOU KISSED HIM YET?"

Kagome knew that this definitely not her day as she dashed to the front counter when she ran into Hojo. 'WHY ME?' she screamed mentally, as she pushed Hojo out of the way. He looked at Kagome and saw the saw hanyou and ran after her, making similar, yet less disturbing inquires about said hanyou.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what was going on. He had four people chasing after her and she was running, clutching some sort of game, a 'Play-stashun' as she put it and was running while trying to grab her 'money bag' and pulling out the 'moneee' as she put it and he was currently overwhelmed by all the different smells and was spinning like crazy, Kagome pulling him along as if he were just some toy. Then, he felt the taste of some unwanted bile.

"Umm, Kagome?"

"NOT NOW, INUYASHA!"

"Alright, then," he said, putting a hand up to cover his mouth, his face turning into an unpleasant hue of green.

Kagome was nearly home free when she saw (dun, dun, duhhhhhh) her mother. She cursed every living deity on earth. She was in front of them and she had three love-life poking friends and one unwanted suitor chasing her from behind. She nearly fell over and died when she saw that her mother was in fact, at the end of a very long cue for a checkout register. She crashed into the back of her mother.

Her mother turned around and saw Kagome. "Kagome, dear," she said, standing up. Kagome was also pulling herself and Inuyasha up, who had a darker green-shade on his face. Her chasers had finally caught up and they bombarded her with an unlimited no. of questions. Hojo had also caught and was asking the same questions. Kagome's mother had a very confused look on her face and Kagome found herself backed up against a wall (figuratively) until Inuyasha broke through the hubbub with a very attention grabbing comment.

"Kagome, I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

She looked up and saw for the first time, the hue on Inuyasha's face. Without a word, she pulled Inuyasha from the place and ran outside and pulled him into an alley way for him to unload his stomach's contents onto the ground. She realized that alarms were going off and that she was still holding the game from the store, the one which she had not paid for. She thought she was going to explode with stress, what with destroying the roof and stealing, though without intent. She now had one option. Run to the well and hide for a month and not show her face and hope that everything would calm down. But first, she needed to go home and get her backpack and hope that there was enough to sustain for the month.

Inuyasha had finished throwing up and said, "Are we done yet?"

She face faulted. He had just thrown up and wasn't even concerned about the severity of the situation. She was wanted by police, friends and family. She got onto Inuyasha's back and who started to leap over the buildings and soon they were at home. She grabbed the bag, left the game on the repaired table and ran out the door and stumbled upon a very peculiar scene.

There in front of her, was a mob literally running after her, trying to grab the prize (Imagine the scene from the Simpsons Movie where everyone was shouting, 'HOMER! HOMER! HOMER!') namely, her. Some were friends and family, others were the police. There was even a chopper up ahead and there were news cameras trying to get the best view of her. She turned deathly pale and yelled, "RUN!" to Inuyasha, who grabbed the bag and in three leaps, they were in the well house. One more and they were in the Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

"I wish they would hurry up," said Ranma, who was currently going through a kata and was sweating. Everyone was watching him, save Ryoga, who was doing his own training and Shippo, who was complaining about missing his surrogate mother.

Then, there was a rush of wind and there was Kagome and Inuyasha, both of whom looked like they need put through a tornado (figuratively) and they were both panting like mad, Inuyasha looking like he was going to hurl.

"So, what took you so long?" asked Ranma, dropping his fighting and rushing over to help Kagome up. She was still mad about what had happened in her time.

"Long story," she said.

"We've got time," he said, looking around at the group. Everyone was starting to get hungry again as their stomachs growled in unison.

"Alright, then," she said and proceeded to tell everyone about the story.

"Huh, and I thought Nerima was nuts," said Ranma. Akane and Ryoga nodded in agreement, not too surprised but the rest of the group, after a hurried explanation of everything the group had not heard of, was a little surprised about the scene the pair had created.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how would you compare that to what happens in Nerima?" asked Kagome curiously.

The judges conferred and held up three scorecards: 2(A), 3(RA), 2(RY)

"You're joking, right?"

The judges shook their heads.

"Huh," she said a little happily, glad that none of the Nerimean disasters happened here. Just then, Akane perked up.

"Hey, Kagome, do you have your cooking utensils?" she said excitedly. Ranma, Ryoga and Kagome started begging.

"PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA, DON'T COOK!" the three said, bowing. The rest of the group was confused.

"You promised me, Ranma and Kagome, you heard it too!" she said indignantly.

"Hey, wait a minute, who is she?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's my responsibility Inuyasha. And as for, remember what I told you in Tofu's clinic and please, have Kagome watch over you," said Ranma and started to hightail it out of there but decided not to after hearing Kagome's troubles. Ryoga just fainted.

"Goodie!" she said excitedly, bouncing around like a little kid.

* * *

Akane had made three dishes: Ramen (the instant stuff), curry and oden.

Inuyasha started inhaling the ramen, Kagome began attacking the oden and the rest of the group started on the curry. After careful instruction and Kagome's guidance, Akane had successfully made these dishes.

"Not the best SLURP but definitely CHOMP better than GULP nothing," said Inuyasha in between bites.

"I agree," said Kagome who didn't stop. The only time she ate like Inuyasha was when there was oden on the table. Oden was to Kagome as ramen was to Inuyasha.

On the curry, however, not too many takers were eating. Only Ranma was eating the curry, everyone else was just busy trying to find water.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked the group as they were returning from the river.

"Too PANT spicy PANT," said Miroku as he sat down. Koga was busy trying to get more water for his tongue. Ryoga, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were sitting down next to Miroku after their return from the river.

"Really? Tastes fine," he said, confused.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE SPICY ENDURANCE OF A GOD!" yelled Ryoga.

But it fell on deaf ears as Ranma started to finish off the curry that everyone else was eating. Akane was looking on worriedly.

"So, how was it?"

Scorecards: 7(I), 7(KA), 9(RA), 2(RY), 2(M), 2(SA), 2(SH), 2(KO). (I didn't include Kirara as she can't do anything besides mewing. Kohaku was still knocked out)

Final score: 4.125

"Hey, I can improve, you know. I just put too much spice in the curry," she said.

"A hell of a lot of spice, Akane," said Ryoga.

Her temper flared, "Maybe NEXT TIME, I'LL DO PORK CHOPS!"

Ryoga whimpered. She still hadn't gotten over the P-chan thing.

Just then everyone made a mental note. NEVER LET AKANE COOK!

* * *

It was evening and Ranma and Ryoga did some last minute training by sparing with each other and they were putting on quite a show. Inuyasha and Koga, however, were being cocky and said that they could do better.

"SO, PROVE IT!" yelled Ranma. "OI KAGOME, DON'T STOP THIS, IT'S TIME WE SETTLED WHO'S BETTER!"

And the pair flew into the fray, punches and kicks being thrown around. Koga's and Inuyasha's skills lacked but their endurance and strength more than made up for it.

The four flew back and they knew it was a tie, though neither side were willing to admit it. They flew in once more and they nearly made it until…

"OSUWARI!" FLASH!

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

The fight stop abruptly as Inuyasha pinned Koga once again underneath him with the command and Ranma and Ryoga flattened as Akane held her prized mallet and was panting heavily. All four were knocked out instantly.

The entire group put the KO'ed into sleeping positions and they also started to prepare for sleep. However, they had a huge job ahead of themselves tomorrow as Naraku sent out his new minion.

The next day, the group had a hurried breakfast of instant ramen and they bid farewell to Koga, who needed to leave for his herd. They started to walk off and they conversed between each other with a few small differences.

Our brand new couples started to walk next too each other and Ranma had an arm around Akane. It was extremely peaceful with the occasional slap in the distance (guess why?). It was however, the calm before the storm.

As the group reached the new clearing, Inuyasha growled, "Naraku."

Sure enough, there was Naraku looking overhead as he was watching Koga battle his new minion. Koga was burnt badly and the minion was barely panting. At the sight of this the group prepared to battle, but Akane and Ryoga turned pale and Ranma said, "You mother-fucking son of a bitch."

Kagome was extremely confused. "You know it?"

"Know it? I killed it. Allow me to introduce you. Everyone, say hello to the lord of Mount Phoenix: Saffron, the immortal phoenix god."


	18. Saffron vs The Gang

Chapter 18 Revised: Saffron vs. The gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2.

Please R/R! I appreciate your opinions.

* * *

Kagome was extremely confused. "You know it?"

"Know it? I killed it. Allow me to introduce you. Everyone, say hello to the lord of Mount Phoenix: Saffron, the immortal phoenix god."

"No way…" said Ryoga. "How the hell is he back? I thought we dealt with him at Jusendo!"

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are," said Ranma. "Damn bastard!"

It was then that Naraku made his presence known, for all eyes were on the Phoenix God when they arrived.

"I see you have met my new minion. I vaguely saw this monster in her," he said, pointing at Akane, "memories. It seems that all traces of magic haven't completely disappeared."

"So? What's it to ya?" yelled Inuyasha.

"It seems, according to the future dwellers, that I have revived a most feared enemy, with my flesh. Now, with a Shikon Jewel shard," he said, and the group paled at this, "he is at his most perfected form. I doubt even you," he pointed to Ranma, "could defeat him now."

"Shit," Ranma swore. As much as he hated to admit it, the damned bastard was right. This new Saffron was more than likely twice, if not tripled in power from the last Saffron. There was, however, an up side.

"Hey, he said that Saffron was made from Naraku's flesh, right?" said Ranma.

"Yeah, why?" inquired Akane.

Ranma began to formulate a plan. "Akane, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, stay back. I, Ryoga, Inuyasha and Koga will take care of this."

"But-"

Ranma cut her off. "Akane, please, listen to me, for once. I might not even make it through this battle. And I will not have your death weighing my conscience. So stay out."

Akane nodded, but said no more. Ranma turned around and said, "It's time."

The four fighters turned and faced their most dangerous adversary. It was unsettling; however, that Saffron had not said a single word. The god at his ultimate form waited calmly for the group to prepare. Then, without warning, he rushed forward, not giving enough time for Inuyasha to draw his weapon. Thankfully, Ryoga blocked the first attack, allowing Inuyasha to draw the Tessaiga. Koga moved in to 

attack, bit his roundhouse kick was blocked, and then he was blasted away with flames emanating from the god. Not wanting to miss a chance to strike, Inuyasha let loose his signature attack.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The Wind Scar flew across the ground, leaving the same five cracks in the ground and hitting Saffron head-on.

The dust had not even settled, however, when Ranma and Ryoga moved in to fight. Inuyasha was confused by this, but as the dust cleared, he saw, to his horror, that Saffron was unscathed. Furious, he flew forward, joining the pair in attacking the indomitable god. Koga was back on his feet and flew in to fight him, when all four were blasted back with a tornado of flames.

They all got back up, Inuyasha the least hurt since he was wearing his Fire-rat's armor. This didn't mean to say that he was scratched. On the contrary, Inuyasha had bruises from where he landed. The rest had some burns and bruises and all were panting. They were already going down and Saffron had barely started.

Not giving them a chance to recover, Saffron flew forwards and conjured up a flame tornado. Ranma, however, had other ideas. He rode the tornado up, spiraling around the outside the tornado and reaching the top, hovering over the centre of the tornado and unleashed the Dragon Punch.

"HIRYU HYO TOPPA!" (Flying Dragon Ice Breakthrough)

The tornado was sent straight down the centre of the flame tornado, the cold and hot reacting violently with each other, fighting for supremacy. The cold won and Saffron had his own flames used against him and in addition, he froze Saffron's body, just as he did the first time. But Ranma wasn't finished yet. Using the remaining heat in the air he used the second revised version of the Dragon Punch while Saffron was on the ground.

"HIRYU KORIN DAN!" (Flying Dragon Descent Blast, Dragon's Crashing Descending Wave)

The punch threw Ranma further into the air and Ryoga joined in with his strongest attack.

"KANSEIKEI SHISHI HOKODAN!" (Ultimate Lion's Roar Bullet)

The gigantic ball of energy flew into the air and descended, fusing with the descending Dragon's Punch. Ranma threw his third attack at Saffron.

"KANSEIKEI MOKO TAKABISHA!" (Ultimate Fierce Tiger Overbearing)

The blast descended against the combined attack and they flew together towards Saffron but it wasn't finished yet. Inuyasha also added some firepower to the attack.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

The Backlash Wave flew with the attacks, unaware that the fire had some demonic aura in it. Inuyasha cursed himself for not realizing it earlier.

The four attacks flew towards Saffron and impacted with the equivalent of Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu multiplied a million times. It was also a work of art. The Backlash Wave worked in union with the Dragon Punch and flew all around Saffron, hurting him physically and the ki blasts held him down, despite having melted the ice the previous attack left.

Saffron still had a burning aura and so when Ranma landed and he took full advantage of it. He completed the spiral in ten seconds and unleashed the Original Dragon Punch.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" (Flying Dragon Heavenly Ascension Wave, more commonly known as the Dragon's Heaven Blast.)

Saffron was lifted into the air and Inuyasha yelled, "KONGOUSOUHA!" (Adamant Barrage)

The diamond spears flew out of the sword and pierced Saffron and lifted him higher into the air. Koga got up and kicked and punched him in the air until Koga slammed into the ground. Saffron's path was, however, diverted at the last second.

Ryoga ran to the approximate landing place, waited for Saffron to get closer and he said, "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" and the ground beneath Saffron exploded and he was sent flying into the air. Ranma, deciding to end this, jumped above Saffron and used his last Dragon Punch.

"HIRYU KORIN DAN!"

He hit the ground and the attack forced him in to the ground, burying him beneath the rocks. The fighters saw the result and ran over to Saffron to check it really was over. It was however, a trap, as he waited for them to come over and he unleashed his tornado of flames, catching them all off guard.

Over on the sidelines, the non-fighters/protectors were practically stunned. All the fighters had used their best moves and he was half-phased. He was panting and he did look like he hurt, but compared to the rest of the group, he seemed to be in better fighting shape than their friends, who looked like they were going to pass out.

Saffron was finished playing around. As he prepared to throw his final attack, there was an unwanted visitor who stopped him. A flash of blue lightening struck Saffron and cursed, looking around for the culprit.

He didn't have to look far. In front of him was a white haired demon dressed in majestic armor and he was dressed in sweeping white robes with a white boa over his shoulders.

Sesshomaru had apparently come and saved them in the nick of time. Even Inuyasha, though he would never admit it out loud, was counting his lucky stars as he saw his half-brother standing in front of him.

Sesshomaru was standing with an impassive face as he squared off against his enemy in a staring competition. Neither moved nor broke eye contact. A leaf was blown in front of them. It flew around and around until it hit the ground and the two combatants flew in to meet each other, Sesshomaru having Tokijin the sword in his hand and Saffron having conjured up a fire ball from nowhere.

While this was going on, Ranma and Inuyasha got up, grabbed Ryoga and Koga respectively and ran back to the sidelines to recuperate and rethink their battle plan. Ten of their strongest attacks thrown one after the other and fusing them together had only defeated Saffron. They didn't kill him. They had to kill him or else there was no escape from the immortal god. Then Inuyasha got a brain wave (Is that a first?).

"Hey Kagome, draw your bow and arrow will ya? When I gave you the signal, release it into wherever the Jewel shard is. I'm gonna set up a clean shot for you with these guys," he said, gesturing towards the two unconscious men and one who was getting medical treatment from Akane.

Kagome nodded and pulled out her weapons. She pulled up an arrow and notched it into her bow and waited for Inuyasha's command. Inuyasha now turned back to the battle, leaving the three guys to recuperate so he can put his plan into action. Ranma was also watching the battle and he dared to believe his eyes.

Sesshomaru was barely keeping up with the god. He was given no time to attack as Saffron launched blow after blow after blow to stop Sesshomaru from attacking. Ranma knew how powerful he was, after hearing the stories from Kagome, but it seems even he alone cannot stop Saffron. He knew that if he didn't get help in time, he would tire and his efforts would come to nothing.

Despite all the running around and dodging, Sesshomaru was still unfazed as it seems. Yet it doesn't take a genius to figure out that beneath that cold and unforgiving exterior was a hot determination, burning with fury, wanting to get at least one decent strike in, longing to spill the god's blood.

Ryoga and Koga finally woke up, to their extreme displeasure as their bodies were aching in pain. Yet, they knew the battle was far from over and they were at a huge disadvantage, despite having Sesshomaru at their side. They both got up to watch the battle, but Inuyasha had other plans. As soon as he saw the pair getting up, he pulled them both away from the group and motioned from Ranma to follow and he told his plan to everyone around him, keeping his voice low enough so that no one heard them except Sesshomaru. They soon broke away and landed in strategic positions around Saffron. Ranma was north of Saffron, Inuyasha to the south, Ryoga in the east and Koga, the west. Sesshomaru took a position next to Inuyasha and Kagome was standing with her bow drawn, ready to fire within a moment's notice.

Inuyasha yelled one word. "GO!"

Koga rushed forward to meet Saffron and threw a feint punch which served its purpose. It made Saffron move backwards and that was where Ryoga was waiting, arms across his chest and hands in fists.

"KANSEIKEI SHISHI HOKODAN!"

The red blast erupted from Ryoga and flew towards Saffron. He countered with the flame blast, and it collided with the red mass of energy, but not before Ranma had run a spiral around the flame blast.

"HIRYU KORIN DAN!"

The tornado descended upon Saffron but Ranma wasn't done yet.

"KANSEIKEI MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The ki blast rushed forward to meet the Dragon Punch, mixing with it and that was when Inuyasha gave the signal.

"KAGOME, NOW!"

She let forth the arrow covered in pink light and rushed forward where it was joined with a flash of lightening and Inuyasha's ultimate attack.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

The purifying Backlash Wave worked in unison with the flash of lightening and together they annihilated Saffron, but they knew it was too early to be thinking about victory. Miroku had his rosary off in case the attack didn't work. Kagome had another arrow notched in her bow and the rest of the group was getting into fighting stances.

The dust settled and Saffron was barely standing up. The purified jewel shard in him was killing him but he did not intend to go down by himself. He grabbed the diamond spear that was still lodged within him and threw it towards the spectators.

Towards Akane.

Things seem to go in slow motion from there. Ranma ran to get Akane but he knew at the speed the spear was travelling at he wouldn't have enough time. The demons were not fast enough to move and stop Ranma because he showed the tenacity of all them combined when it came to protecting Akane.

Kagome looked at Ranma and thought, 'RANMA! NO! BAKA!'

Ryoga looked around and saw Ranma running towards Akane, racing the incoming diamond spear, yet he knew he couldn't save her in time, not without doing something drastic.

Inuyasha looked and saw Ranma throwing himself in front of Akane, mere milliseconds from impact. 'YOU FOOL!' he thought and ran to intercept Ranma but even he knew it was futile.

Akane looked at the spear, then at Ranma. 'Ranma, please, don't! NO, RANMA!'

And that was when the spear impaled itself upon Ranma and he fell to the ground.


	19. Demon Transfusion

Chapter 19: Demon Transfusion

Disclaimer: I don't own the works of Rumiko Takahashi.

Please Review this story. It gives me great satisfaction hearing your comments.

* * *

Okay, I'm back from the little break that had me running around trying to kill the people who invented homework. So, I thought as a little gift from me to you, you can have this extra long chapter to read. This'll keep ya busy for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

_Akane looked at the spear, then at Ranma. 'Ranma, please, don't, no. NO, RANMA!'_

_And that was when the spear impaled itself upon Ranma and he fell to the ground._

Inuyasha was the first to reach the fallen warrior. He caught Ranma before he could hit the ground. The others came out of their shock and ran and gathered around Ranma, except Sesshomaru. He hung back and called Ah-Un forwards. On its saddle were Rin and Jaken, his followers. They simply watched the scene in front of him.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood around Akane, staying silent in their vigil, watching the unfortunate girl cry her heart out over Ranma. Ryoga stood back, a hand on Akane's shoulder and watching the sight in front of him. Miroku and Sango were tending to Koga's injuries, giving their friends the respect that they deserved.

"Ranma, you BAKA, why did you do that?" asked Akane, her eyes gushing forth tears which she made no attempt to stop.

Ranma, amazingly, was still alive, despite having a spear through his chest. He coughed and looked at Akane.

"Two reasons, Akane. One, I promised your father I would protect you, though that went without saying. Two, I love you too much to let you get hurt. Even at the cost of my own life, I'd see to your wellbeing."

She sobbed uncontrollable, then turned to Kagome.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

Kagome also had tears in her eyes. "There's nothing we can do. The next thing to do is to get him back to Kaede. Maybe if we had Tenseiga, but now, there's nothing we can do," she said.

Sesshomaru perked up at this point, though, it only went noticed by one person.

"My lord, you know something that can save them, don't you?" asked Rin, the little human girl walking next to him. He nodded.

"Well, why don't you try it?"

He shook his head.

"Please, my lord?"

After a little dwelling on, he walked next to the group.

"Is there a place which we can get him to?" he said suddenly, scaring everyone but Inuyasha, who had heard him. Inuyasha nodded.

"Then get him there. There is a chance we can save him."

Everyone seemed very shocked at the fact that he, of all people, would offer a way to save a human. Then again, it wouldn't be too surprising, with the little human girl following him around. She was probably softening him up a little.

Inuyasha picked him up and ran towards the direction of Kaede's hut. Kagome and everyone followed via Kirara or Ah-Un.

"Well then, what's this idea of yours?" Inuyasha said.

It was nearing sunset and the group, save Kirara, Shippo, Rin and Jaken, were in the little hut that Kaede had so graciously lent them. Ranma was lying on the floor, eye barely open, Akane and Kagome kneeling next to Ranma and Inuyasha was standing over him. Ryoga, Miroku and Sango were standing in the background.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said, "Hold your tongue, little brother. Or else your friend will be beyond all hope of recovery."

"Why, you-"

"OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

Kagome said nothing more. There were more important things at stake.

"Now, there is a way to save your friend's life. It is a process called a demon transfusion. In short, we take the blood of a royal demon, mix it physically with the blood of the person's life whom their life is being cut short, then through a series of rituals, the blood mixes spiritually. After that, the person will inherit the abilities of a demon, including increased strength, speed, stamina and endurance, enhanced senses, an increased lifespan and, of course, the demon's ability to heal faster than normal. The only stipulation is that the demon blood must be of royal blood and that you have a chance from dying during the process, but given the circumstances, it isn't too necessary. Also, the demon who is giving the blood must be willing to do so, or else it defeats the purpose of the spell: saving another's life."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. "You're of royal demon blood, aren't you?" asked Kagome.

"Technically, yes. However, I cannot give my blood and recite the ritual at the same time. Only I know the ritual, for Father used it to expand her life."

They all knew whom he was referring to, except Akane: Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother.

"So, who else is of royal demon blood?" questioned Kagome.

Sesshomaru spoke up at this point. "You can have Koga, the Prince of Wolves to do so, as he is of royal demon blood. However, there is a better choice in this room."

He looked towards Inuyasha, who still had his face planted in the ground. Everyone followed his gaze, but they seemed puzzled at this. Sesshomaru growled.

"Are you halfwits so stupid? Though he may be a half-demon and that his mother was a human, our father is of royal descent. There are also two reasons that he would make a better choice. One: his royal blood is stronger than that of Koga, merely because our father's name is still recognized throughout the land. Two: He is a half-demon. Therefore, the chances of survival would increase if we were to use his blood. It has human blood in it, so it is more likely the blood will mix spiritually because it is ¾ human vs. ¼ demon blood."

"But, won't that mean he will receive the features of a demon, like Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"No. At the ratio 3:1, the demon blood will only give him the qualities. It is not strong enough to alter his outside appearance."

Everyone pondered this for a little while, at least, until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Well? Have you made your decision? If you don't decide soon, he will not last the night. As it is, there is only a faint aura coming from him."

Everyone jumped at this. Inuyasha got up and said, "You said I only had to give my blood, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome stepped in. "Inuyasha, will you do it?"

"Feh! I still haven't settled my score with him. I'll die before I lose that chance."

Everyone was only slightly surprised. They all thought he may have needed at least some persuasion before he agreed to this. Then again, maybe they shouldn't have been so surprised. Inuyasha was, after all, softening up.

'Or, maybe, this is Inuyasha's way of showing that he cares,' thought Kagome.

Akane finally spoke up. "Apart from the aforementioned chance of dying, are there any other side effects?"

Sesshomaru said, "There may be a change in personality. He might become more aggressive at times, especially when it comes to protecting his mate. He might also become more obnoxious and may eat all like a demon at times. He will also need a way to seal his demon blood, similar to Inuyasha, because if he feels that there is no way to survive, the demon blood in him will take over. Or else, if left uncontrolled, he may become brainwashed. After the transfusion, though, he will be healed back to full strength, if the injury was minor to moderate, but obviously, he was a fatal injury, so it will take him an hour to heal fully. "

Everyone took a moment to absorb all the information. They were pretty much thinking the same thing. What would happen if the current Ranma had all his bad points intensified? He already ate like a pig, he was already obnoxious and he was already showing more than enough protectiveness towards Akane. They tried to imagine all his bad points intensified and that almost wanted them to say no. Key word: almost.

"I'll do it," rasped a voice.

It came from Ranma. He opened his eyes a sliver and heard all that there was to know. He wanted to do it.

"Besides," he said, chuckling. "Ranma Saotome never loses."

They all had a little laugh at that, but it quickly disappeared.

"One last question."

Kagome spoke up again and had everyone's attention.

"What do we use to spill Inuyasha's blood? No normal knife is going to work. Inuyasha is too strong to get cut by it."

Sesshomaru quickly answered. "He should use his own claws. Or, if need be, Tessaiga will do."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, if we're done with the explanations, I will need a small bowl and for everyone except Inuyasha to get out. Otherwise, we run the risk of contamination."

"Of what, though?" asked Ryoga.

"Would you like to hear a long talk on how this ritual actually works?" asked Sesshomaru back.

He shook his head and then proceeded to leave. Everyone followed suit, except Akane.

"Ranma, you fool," she said.

"Hey Akane, could you leave? If you want to save me, you have to leave," said Ranma.

"But-"

"I'll be fine. There's no other choice, is there?"

She hesitated and then nodded. She then left. As soon as she walked pass the doorway. Sesshomaru blocked the doorway with a huge barrier made from his own aura, then expanded to aura to block out the windows. After that, he lit some candles at strategic places and darkened the aura, which filled the hut with darkness. The only light being given off was the candles that had been lit. Sesshomaru then started to draw some very difficult markings on the ground. Inuyasha was looking around for a small bowl for the blood to be spilt in. At Sesshomaru's instructions, he placed the bowl on top of Ranma, over the heart and knelt next to Ranma. Sesshomaru stayed at the edge of the markings and said, "When I give you the signal, spill your blood into the bowl. But first, take out the diamond spear and let the blood drip into the bowl."

Inuyasha complied and he pulled it out and let the blood spill into the bowl. He let it hang for a few seconds and then threw it away into the corner of the room.

Ranma gave out a quickly silenced yell from the spear being pulled out then laid in silence. He tried to follow what was going on, but he soon lost consciousness as Sesshomaru began chanting words in a language that he did not know.

* * *

"What do you think will happen?" asked Akane.

She and Kagome were standing near the Bone-Eater's Well and they had their backs against it. They both were contemplating the day's events. First Saffron appears, kicks the stuffing out of their best fighters, then, when he was finally taken out, he tries to take out Akane, but Ranma intercepts the attack by nearly sacrificing his life. Now, Ranma was undergoing a demon transfusion which will make Ranma part demon, saving his life in the process.

"I don't know. Despite the fact that Inuyasha is the best chance that we've got, Sesshomaru said that there is still a chance that Ranma might not make it. I don't know what would happen if that were the case."

Kagome looked at the stars that covered the sky and said, "What would you do if it happened?"

Without any hesitation, she said, "I don't know."

She put her head in her arms, trying to figure out what happened the last few days. What with Ranma's fatal injury, his love confession and discovering the Sengoku Jidai, she began to wonder if it was a dream. A good on the arm, however, quickly put that theory to rest. She then asked Kagome a good question.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Yes Akane?"

"How did you come across this place, anyway?"

She sweat dropped. "How about we save that story for another day? I don't think this is a good time to be reminiscing about the past."

Just then, a blinding flash was seen from the direction of the hut.

Without words, Kagome and Akane ran off to see what had happened.

* * *

Sesshomaru was continuing chanting words of a deep and ancient language that Inuyasha had never heard before and it was starting to bore him a little, but it was necessary that he remained focused for the ritual. He was looking at Sesshomaru, for when the signal was given he would cut his own flesh and allow his blood to flow into the bowl.

He was still chanting when the markings on the floor began glowing. A little surprised, he looked at the ground and then at Sesshomaru, who nodded his head.

Inuyasha quickly made a good sized cut and allowed to running blood to pour into the bowl. After a few seconds or so, he stemmed the flow of blood coming from his arm with a bandage that Kagome had given him. When he finished wrapping his arm in the bandage, the glowing became brighter and brighter, until it flooded the whole room and Sesshomaru collapsed the barriers covering the whole room.

"What's happening?" yelled Kagome, who ran back into the outside of the hut. Koga, Miroku, Sango and Ryoga were staring at the hut, glowing. Akane also arrived in front of the hut and looked at it.

"We don't know, it just started glowing for some reason," said Ryoga.

Then the flash got to bright and they had to cover their eyes.

Ranma suddenly returned to the land of the living after waking from his comatose sleep. Not wanting to disturb the ritual, in case it was still going on, he waited for a signal that he should wake up. When he did not receive one, he removed the bowl from his chest and sat up and surveyed the situation around him.

Inuyasha was looking at him to see if the transfusion had worked. He quickly looked away from him when he saw that the ritual had worked. Ranma then turned his attention to Sesshomaru.

He was standing and looking at him impassively. Then after a moment, he began to leave.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Ranma.

"The ritual has worked. You will now live with some traits of a demon, specifically, the ones I mentioned. You will also need a way to seal that demon blood of yours. I suggest going to Totosai for a new sword in order to seal your blood," he said, without so much as looking at him. Once he finished talking, he left and soon, with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un, he left. Ranma then realized all the new, wonderful scents surrounding him.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are all these scents really around?" he asked, trying out his new senses. The gaping turned pin needle sized hole in his chest still hurt, but not as much as it used to. He could talk normally and breathe without pain, but not much more. He heard footsteps coming through, approaching the door and smelt that his friends were near the entrance. The next thing he knew, Akane had burst through the door and latched onto him like he was fragile and squeezed the life out of him. Kagome also came through the doorway and smiled at the result. Everyone else was relived that nothing else serious had happened.

When Akane finally got some sense into her mind and stopped squeezing Ranma, he quickly made an announcement.

"I need to go to this Totosai person, whoever he is. I need to get a seal for my new blood."

Miroku made an unnecessary comment. "I thought only demons could go to Totosai's home."

Everyone either hit or yelled at the unfortunate monk, or a combination of both.

"In CASE, you haven't noticed yet, MIROKU," Ranma said putting emphasis on words when he hit him. "I am PART-DEMON!"

Those last few punches knocked the poor man out and he lay on the ground, twitching every so often.

"Now, if all the stupid comments have finished, I need to go." And he ran out, Inuyasha following him to take him to the old sword smith's house.

* * *

Ranma and Inuyasha arrived at the fire mountain at which Totosai resided in. They walked into the cave and found Totosai working on a new sword. After a few hurried explanations, Totosai said, "Inuyasha, give Tessaiga."

Inuyasha handed over the old sword and Totosai took a small piece of the sword. He put the piece down and then turned to Ranma.

"Ranma, please open your mouth," he said.

"Like this?"

CHICK!

"ARRRGH!"

Totosai had pulled a tooth from Ranma's mouth. Ranma quickly hit the old man yelling, "What was that for?" A small lump had appeared where Ranma had hit him.

"I needed something to forge a sword from and your tooth embodies your spirit. Therefore, you can master the sword the moment you touch it. And, it's easier to get than a bone. And stop crying for goodness sake, it'll grow back in a day."

Inuyasha snickered at the déjà vu of this situation.

"Anyway, come back in a week and I'll have sword made for you," said Totosai.

The pair quickly left, Inuyasha leaving Tessaiga for the old man to sharpen.

The pair came back quickly and went off in their own paths: Ranma with Akane and Ryoga, Inuyasha with Kagome.

Ranma had quickly pulled the pair away from the group and he went with them to the nearest field.

"Ranma, what did you want to talk to us about?" Akane said.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking, Akane. I think it's time for me to train you in your martial arts. You too, Ryoga."

They both had their mouths opened in a perfect 'o' shape. Ranma continued. "Akane, you have many flaws in your fighting style. It's not that it's weak; it's just that you've picked up too many bad habits in your training which need to be rectified. Ryoga, you have more room for improvement, so I can start with some of the good stuff with you. However, I need your assistance in training Akane before I can train you, so I can teach some special techniques at the same time."

Ryoga nodded. "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight, I want you both to have a good night's rest, because tomorrow will probably be hell on both of you."

They both nodded and Ryoga turned around and walked to the village. Akane, on the other hand, stayed so she could talk to Ranma.

"So, Ranma, what's with the change of heart? Just a few weeks ago, you wouldn't have even considered this opportunity."

Ranma contemplated this and replied, "It's just that my fear of hitting you has been outweighed by my fear of losing you. I would sacrifice myself for you again, but I'd prefer that in situations like the one with Saffron rather be avoided, if possible. No offense, Akane but I need you to become stronger so you can become more independent. You're currently too weak at the moment."

She kept a normal composure on the outside, but it quickly crumbled because she was finally about to receive proper training from Ranma. She was so elated, she ran and hugged and kissed Ranma on the lips, who eagerly kissed back. They remained like that until they needed air, and broke apart. She then hit him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he said, rubbing the spot on his head.

"Don't you dare do that again, Ranma. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said in a small voice. She was hugging the life out of Ranma, hanging to him like a lifeline.

Instead of replying to that, he said, "You'd better go back and get some sleep. You'll need it."

She nodded, kissed Ranma goodnight and walked off back to the village. Ranma remained there, until Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the clearing. They sat down next to Ranma.

"Hey," said Kagome.

"What was that about?" asked Inuyasha. He'd obviously heard the conversation that he'd been having with Akane and Ryoga.

"Well, I'm gonna train Akane and Ryoga in the art so they can get stronger and so I don't have to protect them as much. I'd rather avoid those situations as much as possible unless it's necessary, when there is no choice."

The three sat there, until Ranma remembered something.

"Inuyasha? How did you manage to use your demon senses? It's quite confusing, with all these scents pounding on my head."

Inuyasha took a little while to ponder the answer before saying, "Well, it's not too hard. All you need to do is focus and block out the scents you don't want to smell and focus in the ones that you do want."

"Easier said than done," Ranma said.

"Yeah, but if you keep practicing, you'll be able to do so. It gets easier over time."

They sat there until Ranma stood up to check on Akane and went to sleep himself. It was really tiring, considering what he'd been through the last day. He'd gone from human to part demon, been on the brink of death, nearly lost Akane and faced his worst enemy at his strongest, all in one day. He needed to sleep or else he may have easily fainted from exhaustion, despite having near demonic endurance.

He walked into the hut and found everyone asleep, save Inuyasha and Kagome. He walked over, kissed Akane on the forehead and got into his sleeping bag, where he fell into a slow sleep.

The next day Kagome had fixed breakfast. Akane didn't have any suitable clothes, so Inuyasha quickly ran back to the present time, dodged all the people that were still near the Higurashi Shrine (they were still upset that a fifteen year old girl had managed to create that much trouble) and ran to Ayumi's house, where he dodged everyone in the house and grabbed as many belongings that had Akane's scent on them, leaving a note that she had left for Nerima. He ran back without too much trouble (an annoying pigeon had got in his way) and gave Akane all her clothes.

Akane changed into her training gi and went to the clearing where Ranma and Ryoga were waiting for her. They were in the midst of a light warm up by having a quick sparing session.

Inuyasha, after some 'convincing', agreed to let the group have the week off so Totosai can finish the seal for Ranma and let him and Ryoga train Akane. Also, he grudgingly agreed that he couldn't do much without Tessaiga.

Akane quickly went through some stretches. Ranma then called her over.

"Okay, for our first session, I'll just evaluate by having you fight me, then Ryoga. We'll confer about what you need to improve on and then we'll train you accordingly."

She nodded. Ranma got into a defensive stance and Akane moved to attack.

It wasn't like any of their previous spars. There was no taunting, no dodging. Instead, Ranma threw only the occasional punch to see how she would react. Ranma blocked all her attacks, but even so, it wasn't enough to restrain Akane's anger. She got more frustrated, lost her composure and let her guard drop several times, enabling Ranma to get through her defenses, to the point where one of Ranma's punches nearly hit Akane in the head. He motioned her to stop.

"Okay, Akane. You can have a five minute break before fighting Ryoga. I'll then be able to observe your fighting from an outsider's point of view and further evaluate your skills."

She nodded again and then went off to the river to get a cool drink. Kagome then showed up with some instant ramen which was hastily eaten and then Akane fought off Ryoga, Kagome deciding to watch.

It was a repeat of what happened with Akane. She was fine starting off, but her frustration was showing after she hadn't been able to land one decent hit on Ryoga. Ranma then said for the pair too stop and after telling Akane that she could take a break, Ryoga and Ranma conferred with each other, while Kagome and Akane went to the river to get some water.

"The way I see things, Ryoga, she has got a lot of work to do. Her stances were all wrong; she throws her kicks and punches from awkward angles and she really needs to keep her anger in check otherwise, she will lose any major battles she may have."

"I have to agree with you, Ranma. I'm really surprised that she's been able to keep up all of this with her own training. I don't know how to say all this, but she has really done well by her own, but without professional instruction, she may as well have been a headless chicken. She had no way to guide herself through practicing martial arts."

"I think, in order to control her anger, we will have to teach her the Soul of Ice, if she doesn't improve soon. That is, however, an extreme. I've no desire to teach her the Hiryu Shoten Ha without her knowing when and how to apply it. She uses strength as a weapon, rather than a part of her wellbeing, and teaching her an attack like that will mean she will become dependent on it. Also, the attack has too many weaknesses."

Ryoga nodded and they worked out a training program for Akane, which they finished in time when Akane returned. They both turned to her and Ryoga said, "Akane, we would like on starting to correct your stance. First, get into your battle stance."

She complied and moved herself into a stance which immediately had weaknesses in them.

"Akane, see your footing. It's not stable enough to support your punches and kicks. You've done something which immediately should feel like second nature to you. You need to unlearn that stance and learn the correct stance so that you can support yourself better."

And it went on like this for the next ½ hour or so, Akane continually getting into the correct stance until she could do it correctly without having to consciously think about it.

"Okay, Akane, I think that should do for now, but continue to do so for the next few days so you can get the hang of it," Ranma said.

"Hai, sensei," she said.

"Okay, we're gonna work on your execution of punches and kicks. Your current method requires too much time to do so. I'll show you what I mean. Try throwing a punch."

She did so and halfway through the punch, Ranma stopped her.

"You see, it doesn't need to be a 'charged' punch. All you have to do is in, then out," he said as he was punching.

Akane understood and she practiced punching until Ranma and Ryoga were satisfied. They soon practiced kicking for about ½ an hour before Ranma and Ryoga stopped for the day. To compensate for lost time, the two fought vigorously and by the end of it, both were sweating profusely. They then went to the hot springs and then went to Kaede's hut.

They found the rest of the group in there, settling down to eat before going to bed. Akane quickly scoffed down the food before settling into her sleeping bag. The rest of the group ate a bit slower, though with varying speeds.

Ranma, Ryoga and Inuyasha soon finished and fought for the last of the seconds, at which Ranma emerged victorious, thanks to an 'osuwari' from Kagome.

They soon finished and cleared up, before going to sleep.

* * *

The same routine was followed for the next five days. Everyday, Ranma, Ryoga and Akane got up early and trained for the entire day. Kagome would bring them lunch at noon, Ranma and Ryoga would go to the springs, Akane would sleep first and the three boys would quarrel with each other for the remaining bit of food.

With each passing day, Akane improved drastically. Ranma and Ryoga were willing to bet that Akane could hold her own against Shampoo. She had also managed to get her anger under control without the need of the Soul of Ice and both felt that they could take her to the next stage.

On the last day, Ranma had a surprise for her. Both had agreed that it was time for her to learn some special techniques. When Akane got up, she found that Ranma and Ryoga weren't there. She quickly got dressed into her training gi and walked to the field, where she found two fireplaces set up with two buckets of water next to them. She ran the rest of the way after realizing what they were doing that day.

Sure enough, Ranma had decided to teach both herself and Ryoga the 'Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken'. Next to the fires were small acorns, which were supposedly the replacement for chestnuts. After a brief demonstration from Ranma, both Akane and Ryoga set out to do so, but after the first time, they both were burned and quickly found the buckets of water inviting.

They continued for the next hour but to no avail. Ranma tried explaining how to do so, but it was really difficult to explain an attack for which there was no set way to learn the attack or any set explanation. After all, Ranma originally learnt the attack by pulling piranhas from a fish tank. Therefore, the only thing Ranma could say was that it took practice and patience on how to learn the attack. Everyone learnt at different paces and Ranma was a natural at martial arts, so it was natural that he picked things up faster than everyone else.

Nevertheless, by the end of the day, by the end of the day, both Ryoga and Akane were tired, covered in sweat and their hands were slightly burnt, but nothing serious. They went to Kagome for some medical attention whilst Ranma cleared up. He then went back to the hut and found Ryoga and Akane, their hands covered in bandages, with Kagome clearing up the first aid kit and Sango preparing dinner, which was quickly dished out, then Sango went over to her brother and sat next to him, though he did nothing as continued to lie unconscious.

Ranma and Kagome were the only ones left awake, everyone else asleep, save Inuyasha, who was in the Goshinboku. They were sitting in silence and Ranma was trying to adjust his sense of smell so only the scents he wanted were there, but he was still having trouble trying to adjust to it. He soon stopped when Kagome asked him a question.

"You know, Ranma, how is it that attack is possible?"

"Hmm? You mean Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken?"

"Yeah. I don't see how anyone could gather that much speed to do that."

"I'm living proof, ain't I?"

"I suppose. But that's you. You're supposed to be good at this; otherwise you wouldn't be Ranma Saotome, would you?"

He chuckled. "You got that right. Ranma Saotome don't lose. Ever. I may lose the battle, but I always win the war."

It was her turn to chuckle. "You males and your cocky attitude. You and Inuyasha have more in common than you realize. You're pigs, egotistical, rude and yet you're strong, caring and you even have a soft side. When you show it, that is."

He smiled. "You and Akane are pretty similar. You have a nice temper which you use against us, you're strong in your own ways and you care deeply for those around you. I guess we're all more alike than we realized."

They sat in silence before Ranma said, "I need to get to sleep. I've got an early day tomorrow. I need to go to Totosai's and get that new weapon of mine."

She nodded. "Night, Ranma."

"Night, Kagome."

He got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Kagome sat there for a few moments before getting into her sleeping and falling asleep.

* * *

PLEASE READ!

I am currently looking for a new name for Ranma's weapon. If you can submit any suggestions, that would be extremely helpful. Winner gets a cookie and their name in the next chapter!

To date, this is the longest chapter at 5300 words or 12 pages. Hope you like it after my little break.

Please review for me. I'm pretty sure you've got a lot to say about this chapter in particular. Till next time, see ya!


	20. Ranma's New Weapon and Final Encounter?

Chapter 20: Ranma's New Weapon and Final Encounter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha

* * *

Sorry about the delay! I did not have a writer's block. Rather, I was planning Ranma's new attacks and I was also thinking about how I could incorporate it into Ranma's fighting style and I have come up with two new attacks. You'll find out about them later. I have also decided on a name! All thank yous will be given out at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ranma and Inuyasha decided to rise early and leave everyone in peace while they left and got Ranma's new weapon and the Tessaiga. This plan, however, did not go as they planned.

What did happen was that Ranma got up and signaled for Inuyasha to get up, whom was already awake. They proceeded to get out quietly, but since it was still dark, Ranma accidently stepped on one of Kirara's tails, whom yelped slightly. This, in turn, caused Sango to get up, but since she could see, she tripped into Miroku's arms who, as always, decided to cop a feel from Sango. This got her mad and she slapped him loudly, causing Koga, Akane, Kagome and Ryoga to wake up. They took one look around the room and glared at Ranma and Inuyasha, who backed away slowly before running out of the hut.

When the pair did finally get on the road, they took ½ an hour to reach the old swords smith, who had already sharpened Tessaiga and was currently working on Ranma's new weapon, whom was waiting in anticipation, albeit his belief that weapons were for weaklings.

When Totosai did finish the sword, he handed it to Ranma and he drew the sword, looking at the craftsmanship.

The blade of the sword was typical of that of a modern day samurai sword. It was the handle and the sheathe that was the most interesting part. It had a pink, blue and gold pattern for the handle and the hand shield on the sword was black. The sheathe followed the exact same design and had golden ends. The handle, at the base of the sword, contained a small white piece, presumably the piece from Inuyasha's sword that the swords smith took from their previous visit. In fact, this sword was so familiar it could've been mistaken for…

"The Saotome Family Blade," Ranma said in awe of the weapon.

Totosai, however, said, "Kaze no Ryu."

Ranma turned to the old swords smith. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Kaze no Ryu."

Ranma nodded and turned his attention back to the blade.

'The Dragon of the Wind. How relevant for me,' Ranma thought.

Totosai broke the trance on him. "Well, boy, do you want to know the secrets of the Kaze no Ryu?"

Ranma nodded once, still excited about the blade in front of him.

"Well, then, let's go into a more spacious area."

Ranma nodded and he, Totosai and Inuyasha walked out f the cave and into the surrounding fields. Totosai was looking around for a suitable target when he found a rock a fair distance away. He turned to Ranma and said, "Focus your attention on the rock, gather your energy and swing the sword."

Ranma nodded and faced the rock, focused his ki and swung.

What came out could only be seen as a cross between the 'Kaze no Kizu' and the 'Kongosoha'. A lot of energy blasts were sent out in random directions, slightly blue in colour. However, since Ranma had focused his attention on the rock, they homed in towards it and literally obliterated it. Ranma was definitely impressed.

"That was Ryu no Kizu (Scar of the Dragon, Dragon Scar)," Totosai said. He then turned back and found another, bigger rock further back in the distance. "Gather your energy and swing your sword to towards that rock or anywhere in the vicinity of it but do not focus on the rock."

Ranma obliged and what followed was what could be called Kaze no Ryu's equivalent of the Kaze no Kizu. A red wave of energy erupted from the sword and flew towards the rock, leaving a seemingly scorching the path behind it but there was no way to tell until Ranma tested it on normal soil. The wave flew and melted the rock as it passed. Ranma was dumbstruck by its power.

"Mukaino Gogyou Shuuku." (The Hellfire Wave)

Ranma nodded and pointed his sword towards Inuyasha. No doubt wanting a fight, Inuyasha pulled his and the pair stared to duel, but nothing major as the swords were newly sharpened.

Ranma had the advantage of speed and agility while Inuyasha had the experience of using his sword beforehand. Inuyasha was quickly taken by surprise when Ranma used an unknown attack. Or possibly, Ranma had this one figured our before he got the sword.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN REVISED: Ryu Kiba no Rippuku!" (Rage of the Dragon's Fang)

He started to pull a Kuno-esque attack where Kuno jabbed as fast as he could. The only pair of differences was that one, Ranma was incredibly faster and two, Ranma was slashing and jabbing, not just one. Thankfully, Ranma did not go as fast as he could and so Inuyasha either dodged, blocked or parried the attacks. Ranma and Inuyasha were slightly sweating and they were pleased at the swords capabilities.

Ranma, as best as he could, thanked Totosai while Inuyasha just 'Keh'ed!' and the pair ran back to the village where Kagome had some ramen waiting for the both of them and everyone else was ready to leave, Koga having left earlier("Good riddance, I say," Inuyasha said before being sat by Kagome).

The group quickly got back on the road, Kohaku on Kirara's back, unsure of when he would wake up so the group decided to take him along to take the burden off Kaede's back: Ranma made sure to stay well away from the neko demon, despite the fact that Ranma knew who it was. Ranma could stay around the smaller form of the cat for 2 hours before being freaked out but he was still having trouble with the giant cat.

They were about 2 hours out of Kaede's village when the group ran into another village under attack. Ranma drew his new sword, whom he didn't demonstrate before because it was unnecessary. He was going to show the new sword to his companions, save Inuyasha, for the first time.

He focused on the raccoon demon and charged. The raccoon however, surprised Ranma when the sword blow to the side didn't kill him, but this was shortly overcome when his sword began to glow and Ranma yelled "Ryu no Kizu!"

The flashes of light flew were ejected from Ranma's sword and flew towards the direction of the raccoon, homing in and destroying the demon. It yelled in anger before being wiped from existence.

The rest of the group comprehended the sword's power slowly, Akane wishing she had one of her own and Ryoga was jealous of the power Ranma possessed. The villagers thanked them for their help, gave them some food and the group left the village before Miroku's ways got them into trouble.

There were no other disturbances until Inuyasha caught a familiar scent.

"Naraku," he growled.

Sure enough, Naraku was in the next clearing and he had someone next to him. However, the rest of the group didn't get to ponder this as Kohaku suddenly awoke and before Sango or anyone could stop him, he was back at Naraku's side.

The gang, save Sango, who was trying to get to Kohaku, and Miroku, restraining her, was looking at the person next to Naraku. The gang, save the Nerima inhabitants, realized who it was and their eyes widened.

It was Kikyo.

Inuyasha spoke out. "Kikyo, what are you doing?" he said.

She said nothing and notched an arrow into her bow. "You and your bitch will die!" she yelled rather unnervingly. Kagome shivered as she realized Kikyo knew what was going on. She, however, did not have time to ponder this as Kikyo released the arrow and it flew towards the group, scattering them.

Ranma, naturally, had Akane with him and Ryoga seemed to follow. Miroku was with Sango and Kirara had Shippo, the pair watching from the sidelines. Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome were together, she on his back, holding her bow and arrow drawn, holding onto Inuyasha with her legs and he, holding the demon fang his father left him with.

The group knew all the risks. They knew what the outcome would be if the lost. They knew the stakes and the rewards. The cards had been played, the puzzle put together and the final piece was about to be placed. Without hesitation, the three groups ran towards Naraku, Kagome staying back so as to have a clear shot at Naraku if necessary.

Inuyasha went straight for Kikyo, attempting to fulfill the promise made to Kagome during their love confession. He tried to swing at her head but was instantly thrown back at Kikyo's spiritual power.

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Sango and Miroku were fighting with Naraku: Sango throwing the Hiraikotsu at Naraku at whatever chance she got, Miroku throwing sutras and waiting for Akane to destroy all of the Saimyoushou, the only useful thing which she could do in this situation and Ranma and Ryoga fighting with their fists, launching attack after attack, from the ki blasts to their hand blows. Despite the combined efforts, Naraku seemed unfazed and it only got worse when he conjured up a shield. Then Naraku sent Kohaku out to fight with his sister and the siblings were fighting, Sango only blocking while Kohaku was on the offensive, his eyes still dull and unfocused since he woke up.

Then things got a lot worse as Naraku launched a hidden offensive, letting forth three of his creations.

He sent three blobs of his flash to the ground and the formed into…

Shampoo.

Ukyo.

Kodachi.

Ranma, Ryoga and Akane were horrified at this prospect and Akane moved in to meet them. Akane held her own against the trio, despite the fact that all three faux fiancés were battling their hardest like the real things.

Naraku, though, wasn't finished he sent more blobs and they grew into…

Kuno.

Cologne.

Happosai.

Mr. Tendo.

Mousse.

Genma.

Principal Kuno.

The pair of Nerimeans swore and flew in to meet the faux Nerima Wrecking Crew members. It was 3 versus 1 for Akane and 7 versus 2 for Ranma and Ryoga.

Naraku, meanwhile, turned his attention towards Kagome and the jewel shards. He sent a tentacle out towards Kagome, but she purified it with an arrow but it was replaced by 50 more. They were trying to get the jewel shards around her neck and they nearly succeeded until Koga ran in and cut all the tentacles with the Goraishi and saving Kagome. He zapped the tentacles and gave Naraku a nasty shock by sending out the pure energy (for more details, refer to or the manga).

Naturally, Naraku was steamed at this and so he turned his attention towards the rest of the battlefield and saw what became of his incarnations.

Akane held her own very well against the three ex-potential fiancés. Shampoo had her bonboris out, Ukyo, her giant and throwing spatulas and Kodachi, her ribbon. Akane ducked, weaved in and out and blocked all the attacks that came her way. She jumped over a throwing spatula, parried a flying bonbori, and danced out of the ribbon's way.

Then she was nearly hit by the giant spatula. Luckily, Akane caught the deadly weapon with her two hands. One more second and the hit would've been a definite kill. Faux-Ukyo pushed down on her spatula, forcing Akane back she was forced to let go of the blade and somersault backwards three times when a ribbon came flying her way.

Ranma and Ryoga were not so lucky. The Principal was easy to deal with; they just had to make sure that they avoided the shears. Genma, though he didn't look like it, was a formidable martial artist. He used different techniques from the Saotome School, each of which was parried by Ranma. The same could be said for Mr. Tendo. Mousse and Kuno weren't any more difficult than what they usually were except that they were now on the offensive at all times, never giving both fighters a chance to strike back. The real problem was Cologne and Happosai.

They both were seasoned martial artists and although Ranma and Ryoga were no pushovers, themselves, Cologne and Happosai had the years of experience behind their backs to make up for their age and size. It was usually the pair who led the first offensive, followed by the Saotome and Tendo elders and the finally, the three stooges.

However, things took a turn for the worse when Genma invoked Umi-senken (Thousand Seas). He disappeared from sight and took Ryoga out with the Haku Dato Shin Sho (White Snake Venom Reliable Fist). Ryoga instantly fell to the ground and Ranma was now taking on 7 people.

'Shit, I have to end this now or else it would be pointless to continue,' he thought.

"Akane, run and get Ryoga and get behind me!" Ranma yelled.

"Why?" she yelled back, dodging attacks from Kodachi.

"JUST DO IT!" he roared and drew Kaze no Ryu. She understood and grabbed Ryoga and ran behind Ranma.

Ranma made sure he lined his attack that not only would his attack hit the Nerima Wrecking Crew, but Naraku and hopefully, disintegrate his shield. He gathered all of his remaining power, felt faux-Genma sneak up in front of him and he unleashed his strongest attack.

"MUKAINO GOGYOU SHUUKU!"

The red, scorching, lave-like energy wave came and destroyed the faux Nerima residents and the shield was dropped. Akane only had a moment to admire the awe-inspiring power of this destructive attack before turning her attention to Ryoga. He was knocked out and she quickly pressed a few pressure points that Ranma taught her in the previous week to revive him. Ryoga instantly got up and turned to Naraku.

Sango was still fighting her brother when the faux were destroyed. She had tears in her eyes and was still blocking his attacks with her giant boomerang.

"Please, Kohaku, STOP THIS! Don't let him control you anymore!" she pleaded desperately. It didn't work. Kohaku just continually threw his chained sickle to her.

Sango saw the problem. He was still under his control and therefore, out of her reach. But if they killed Naraku, he would still be out of her reach as it was the jewel shard in his back that was keeping him alive. He lost his freedom from the moment Naraku put the shard in his back. She saw but one conclusion to help save her brother, no matter how much it pained her to do it.

She had to kill Kohaku.

Resigning herself to her and his fate, she threw aside the Hiraikotsu and drew her katana and charged.

Things were now moving in slow motion. She was still sobbing, her eyes closed, her hair swaying in the air as she ran forward, her blade drawn. Kohaku still had that lifeless look in his eyes as he saw his sister run forward with the blade held like the true taijiya she was.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku…"

The splattering of blood was seen as Sango ran the katana through her brother. The lifeless look in Kohaku's eyes disappeared, replaced by the caring ones her sister knew.

"I love you, sis," were his final words.

Sango cried out in sorrow and anger as she forced the blade out of her brother, threw it to the side and cradled her brother in her arms, crying her eyes out over him. She sobbed uncontrollably over the lifeless body in her arms. The last rational part in her mind pulled the shard out of his body, put it in her pocket and kept it safe.

As soon as the shard was out, his body started disappearing like dust. Soon, the only thing left of him was his taijiya uniform and the chain sickle. She cried even harder as she realized the only thing left was his possessions. She forgot the battle; she forgot everyone and cried her heart out for the brother she had lost. Kirara went over and tried to comfort her but she only ended up being able to let Sango cry on her back.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo were still battling, long after the Hellfire Wave obliterated Naraku's shield. Inuyasha was unable to hurt Kikyo because her powers were to strong. Kikyo was unable to hurt Inuyasha because he was too close to draw an arrow and shoot it. It was a stalemate.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this?"

She only seemed to aggravate more anger at this. "WHY? WHY? YOU COSE THAT HARLOT OVER ME! YOU WILL NOT FULFIL THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME! YOU WILL BREAK THE PROMISE BY YOUR HONOR AS A MAN!"

Inuyasha was yelling now. "SINCE WHEN DID I MAKE THAT PROMISE? YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE TO REJECT IT! I NEVER WANTED TO GO TO HELL WITH YOU! I ONLY WANTED TO AVENGE YOUR DEATH!"

The time for words between them was past. The former lovers now only stood there looking at each other with intense hate.

Kikyo drew an arrow and fired it towards Inuyasha. It dodged and landed in the ground a few metres behind Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha didn't contemplate this as he ran forward and thrust just clawed hand threw her clay chest.

Instantly, all anger between the two was gone. She feel to the ground and Inuyasha held in his lap.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry," she said softly.

"Kikyo, I know. It was never the real you," he said.

"Before I pass to the next life, I give you my blessing for you and my reincarnation."

Inuyasha could only shed his tears for her.

"Do not cry for me, Inuyasha. Do not pity the ones condemned to death. The red strings of fate cannot be joined once severed."

And with those last fleeting words, she disappeared into the various souls that held her body together. One of these souls flew towards Kagome and instantly, she became whole again. The rest of the souls rose to the heavens.

Inuyasha gave one howl of pain. The pain of losing his first love was projected and soared into the heavens. He then composed himself and rose, drawing Tessaiga. Koga was standing next to him.

"Ready to put this bastard where he belongs, mutt?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"Keh! Let's do this!"

And with that, the two ran forward to meet Naraku, one with the dog demon general's fang, the other a five pronged lightning claw. They joined the four who were battling already.

* * *

Sango was still crying her heart out on Kirara's back when a particularly loud blast brought her back from her crying. She looked around and gasped, having forgotten the battle. She re-sheathed her katana, picked up her Hiraikotsu, got on Kirara and together, they rode into the battle.

* * *

The loud blast which made Sango come back from her little world was a 'Bakusai Tenketsu' from Ryoga. He got close enough to use it but Naraku easily dodged the attack and he rose further into the air. The only attacks that could hit him now were ranged attacks.

The Hiraikotsu instantly flew into the air, cutting a chunk off of Naraku. Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage followed, then Miroku's sutras. The next was a 'Kanseikei Shishi Hokodan' courtesy of Ryoga and finally, Ranma's 'Ryu no Kizu' which made hit after hit after hit against Naraku.

This brough him down slightly but the thing which really brought him back to the ground was from Miroku.

"KAZAANA!"

The hole in his hand opened up and he unleashed the Wind Tunnel, the cursed hole destined to suck him into oblivion if Naraku was not defeated. Miroku closed the tunnel immediately when Naraku was in striking distance for everyone.

The group charged toward Naraku. Akane, pulling back her arm in a punch, Ryoga, gathering his depressive ki, Ranma, charging up his sword, Miroku, sutras at the ready, Sango, preparing to throw the demon bone boomerang, Koga, preparing to throw the lightning attack from his claw and Inuyasha, preparing his dragon-scaled Tessaiga.

The seven ran towards him in different directions and prepared to attack until Naraku stopped all with a metaphysical shockwave. All the fighters were knocked back and as Naraku prepared to unleash his final attack, there was a rush and a flash off light.

Sesshomaru stood, both arms (yes, that is right, refer to the end for more explanations) holding onto his new weapon, Bakusaiga. Naraku had to stop unleashing his attack or else suffer thehorrid consequences that the sword held.

Sesshomaru's appearance saved the group and the final seven fighters stood, poised to attack the fould half demon in front of them, the cause of all their miseries and troubles, the cause of most people's grievances. They stood there, as if waiting for an unknown signal to come.

The group moved in simultaneously.

Ranma was first, instantly disintegrating the shield with his Hellfire Wave. Akane and Ryoga were next, she, punching him hard on his chest, he, the Ultimate Shishi Hokodan (If you don't know the difference between this and the Kanseikei Shishi Hokodan, Ultimate was the version after Akane told Ryoga that 

she only wanted to be friends). Miroku and Sango were next, sutras attached to the Hiraikotsu thrown at Naraku. Inuyasha then threw the Adamant Barrage and Koga thrust the Goraishi into Naraku's chest and he was blasted with white celestial energy. Last was Sesshomaru who tried to cut Naraku but the half-demon dodged the attack.

Naraku unleashed his final ultimatum: a spiraling hot demonic attack which had dire consequences. One, it was hot. Two, it had demonic aura.

Ranma and Inuyasha leapt into action. Using his improved speed, Ranma completed the spiraling steps in 3 seconds and Inuyasha unleashed the Bakuryuuha. To add more firepower, Ranma unleashed his Hellfire Wave, which, as soon as it merged with the Backlash Wave, turned white. Then, to put the cherry on top, Kagome fired her arrow into the combined attack.

The Purifying Twin Waves Attack totally blew Naraku away.

All was quiet.

* * *

The end of another chapter and now I need to explain part of this story in more detail.

The reason I used the Demon Transfusion method rather than Tensaiga is simply. I was using part more of the manga than the anime in this story. If you remember back to Chapter 14, Miroku's Embarrassing Punishment, Inuyasha used the attack 'Meidou Zangetsuha' which dragged Kanna into the depths of hell. This attack originally belonged to Tensaiga but after Inuyasha destroyed the sword in a fight with Sesshomaru, Tessaiga gained the ability. Also, Tokijin was destroyed in another fight and so was abandoned by Sesshomaru. The swords were replaced by the Bakusaiga. The following paragraph, sourced from en./wiki/Sesshomaru from explains the Bakusaiga's origins abilities:

Bakusaiga (爆砕牙, _Bakusaiga_**?** _lit. Explosive Crushing Fang_)

Bakusaiga is Sesshomaru's most recent signature weapon. The Bakusaiga manifested itself in the hand of Sesshomaru's fully regenerated, and longtime-severed, left arm during his battle with Magatsuhi. The sword is the polar opposite of the Tenseiga, as it has the power to decompose any organic material that its blade comes in contact with, nullifying any regenerative abilities while doing so. Miroku comments that Naraku would suffer the same affliction should he absorb any demon wounded by Bakusaiga.7 The blade itself is the manifestation of Sesshomaru's own true power, born from his detachment of InuYasha's Tetsusaiga. Its birth signifies Sesshomaru's graduation into a full-fledged daiyōkai, which was long compromised by his obsession with Tetsusaiga. Totosai comments that his ability to manifest his own blade suggests his strength has surpassed that of his father's and connotes his growth through the many trials he endured to emerge as a daiyōkai, with the Bakusaiga serving as the product of this 'rite of passage'.

Much like the Tetsusaiga's _Kaze no Kizu_, the Bakusaiga can also unleash massively powerful amounts of yōki, enough to slay thousands of demons with one swing.33 Though similar, Rumiko stated that Bakusaiga's wave attack, which is similar to the _Kaze no Kizu_, possesses greater power than a full power Bakuryūha from Tetsusaiga.

Thanks to rampaging-poet for the name Wind Dragon, but I changed it to be proper Japanese. I really wanted to SuzyQ001's suggestion of Dragon's Heavenly Aura, but once I got it translated, it was too long for use in this story. Thanks for your suggestions, but my personal thanks to rampaging-poet. Another thanks to slimjim27 who gave me another idea for another attack that will be unveiled latter in the story.

One more thing. I have a question to ask all of you. Should I write another version of this story as a RanmaXKagome fic? I'll keep this fic up but the RanmaXKagome fic will be a separate story. I'll try to make a poll but I don't know how so until I know to make one, vote via reviews.

Until next time, everyone, see ya from HitokiriHERO!


	21. The Aftermath and The Wish

Chapter 21: The Aftermath and The Wish

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and Ranma ½ no one would know about these world wide phenomenons, would they?

* * *

I seemed to have left out some explanations about Ranma's new attacks, so I have them here:

Ryu no Kizu (Scar of the Dragon or Dragon Scar): Ranma's equivalent to Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu and Kongousouha. It consists of Ranma focusing his energy into his sword, focusing on an enemy and releasing all the energy. The results are spear-shaped energy blades which fly around, similar to the Adamant Barrage (Kongousouha) but each have the equivalent power of Inuyasha's Wind Scar (Kaze no Kizu) divided by 8. The difference from this attack to the Adamant Barrage is that these spears are actually homing, so they target one enemy, no matter where the spears are released. Much more complicated to use, but the results are definitely worth it.

Mukaino Gogyou Shuuku (The Hellfire Wave): Ranma's answer to the Bakuryuuha (Backlash Wave). Ranma focuses his energy into his sword and lets it fly forth: the result is that it spews a red hot lava-like wave of energy which obliterates everything it comes into contact to. This is, however, not the only thing that it is limited to. This is, as you may have guessed, its normal form. If the attack it used the same manner as the Bakuryuuha, the red lava turns white and the rest is exactly he same as the traditional Bakuryuuha.

Why did I make this attack a normal attack and a counter attack? I was running short on ideas and so I needed to bend the attack a bit so it can be used under different circumstances.

Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Revised: Ryu Kiba no Rippuku (Rage of the Dragon's Fang): This attack is the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken done with the Kaze no Ryu. A Kuno-esque attack but done a lot faster.

Why did I make Kaze no Ryu stronger than Tessaiga, as some of you might think? In truth, Tessaiga is still stronger than Kaze no Ryu. Although Ryu no Kizu is stronger than both Kaze no Kizu AND Kongousouha, Inuyasha still has one attack that is stronger than the Ryu no Kizu: Meidou Zangetsuha. This attack creates a portal straight to hell and begins to suck everything into it, much like the Kazaana. So, if Inuyasha were to use this attack, he could simply absorb all of Ranma's attacks straight to hell.

Bringing in elements from the manga has allowed me to enhance Inuyasha's strength. If I were to use just the anime, as most people are familiar with, and I have read many stories which has done this, this story would be no better than a crappy fanfic. So I decided to break away a bit and introduce new elements which have not been seen by most people. Some of these elements are: the Meidou Zangetsuha, the dragon scaled Tessaiga and the Bakusaiga, which was introduced in the last chapter.

The only problem with the Tessaiga is that it is more limited by its size and weight. Kaze no Ryu is easier to wield but harder to use in terms of attacks as both execution methods for both attacks are very similar. Therefore, the only way to actually use the attack properly is to have prior experience in controlling your energy and focus. However, as we all know, Ranma has a natural talent for these things. That is why Ranma is mores skilled in the sword than Inuyasha is.

And as a last note, Ranma still has one more attack which he has yet to unleash. And, if the previous attacks are anything to go by, it is gonna be one hell of a show. Wanna sneak preview? Here you are:

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA REVISED: UIZUSOGUSAN/KYOKUJITSU/NOBORIMASU! (RISING SUN)"

Vote for your favourite one, they all mean the same thing.

What does it do? The only thing I can say is that it involves Hiryu Shoten Ha.

Anyway, now that I'm finished rambling, on with the chapter!

* * *

_All was quiet._

No one moved, no one breathed.

Naraku lay dead.

It was at an end. The end of their journey. The end of their suffering, theirs and many others.

Inuyasha was the first to move, sheathing his sword and looking at the burns he got from Kikyo and the gashes he'd received whilst fighting Naraku. Nothing to superficial but those burns would hinder his movement for about a week. Spiritual burns were not as easy to heal as conventional burns because of his demon blood. He then walked to Kagome and picked her up, checking her for wounds. When he was satisfied with her state, he walked her over to the Shikon no Tama, where she gained back some sense of rationality and picked up the Jewel. She purified it, combined it with the shards she had on her. There were now only three shards left. The one Sango had and the pair in Koga's legs.

Whilst Inuyasha and Kagome were dealing with the purification of the Jewel, Ranma was looking at Akane and checking her any injuries. She had broken wrist, nothing superficial, but it would require a splint.

Once Ranma had finished splinting Akane's arm wordlessly, he got up and walked to Ryoga.

He was, Ranma immediately noted, severely hurt, especially on his back where his faux father had used Haku Dato Shin Sho (White Snake Venom Reliable Fist). It had messed up Ryoga's back and he was lucky not to have anything broken. His back was bleeding, probably from the excessive times it was hit repeatedly. Had it not been for his interference, he may have ended with something worse.

Ranma lifted him gingerly from his resting place, beckoned Kirara to come forward and placed him on her back, trying to fight down the fear he was feeling from the giant neko and successfully doing so, but it was hard. But he had to do it or Ryoga could be scarred for life.

He then sent Ryoga to Kaede's village, deciding that no one else was hurt as badly as he was, since everyone else was able to walk.

Akane looked around at the battlefield. Sesshomaru simply stood there, his face impassive, Miroku and Sango together, her crying, he comforting her. Koga was looking jealously at Inuyasha and Kagome, despite the fact of his full knowledge of their confession of love to each other.

She got up and walked to Ranma, holding her arm gingerly, despite the fact that it was splinted. She reached him and said, "What do we do now?"

Everyone seemed to look at her at the question. Without question, Koga handed over his two shards to Kagome and Sango walked up to Kagome and gave her the last jewel shard. She prayed and the jewel was whole once more.

"Well, then? Who wants it?"

Koga shook his head. "I've no need of a power which can taint you. What I've got is more than enough to take the mutt over there."

Inuyasha shook his fist at him. "What was that, Wolfy?"

"You heard me, mutt, I'm still strong enough to take you on!"

"Bring it!"

"Fine!"

"OSUWARI!"

SLAM!

"WE ARE DISCUSSING WHAT TO DO WITH THE JEWEL, NOT TO PROVE WHO IS STRONGER, HERE!"

Ranma, Akane, Miroku and Sango sweat dropped.

Once she was sure the pair had calmed down, she turned to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not have a need of a power. This Sesshomaru is strong enough."

She sweat dropped and turned to Inuyasha. "I guess that leaves you, Inuyasha. You're the only one who wanted it in the first place."

She gave it to him, but he only pocketed it. He didn't know what to do, now that he had the intact jewel. He often boasted of his desire to be a full demon but he now knew that he didn't want it, after seeing what his demon transformations were like. He had no desire to kill the ones he loved.

Everyone, save Sesshomaru and Koga, stared at him. "WHAT?"

They all looked away; evidently more than surprised at the fact that Inuyasha did not fulfill his desire to become full demon. They had always thought that was the only thing that he wanted. Evidently, they were wrong. However, they could poke Inuyasha for information later, now they had to make a proper burial for Kohaku.

Inuyasha picked up the young taijiya and turned to Sango.

"We should find a proper burial place for him, I'm sure you don't want him buried anywhere near this bastard's death place."

She was surprised at the act of kindness. She had never known Inuyasha to be this caring towards anyone before, especially on a topic so sensitive. Then he lowered his voice so that only Sango could hear it.

"I know what you're going through. I had to bury my own mother."

He then stood up and started to leave, beckoning Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Ranma and Akane to follow, leaving the wolf and half-brother behind.

* * *

Koga was thinking about what he should do with his life. His clan had been avenged and now he had nothing to do. Kagome couldn't be his because she already belonged to the mutt. Then he got a brainwave.

It was time he reneged on a promise he mad years ago. One he'd made to a certain, white-haired wolf.

* * *

Sesshomaru was looking at the disappearing backs of his half-brother's group. He remembered that he had left a certain girl in the care of a certain toad demon's care and decided to check up on said girl before said girl killed said toad demon with her enthusiasm.

She really was too much for the toad demon to handle, after all, if any precedents did anything to show.

* * *

The motley gang arrived back at Kaede's village 3 days later, Ranma having explained where Kirara and Ryoga were to Sango and the others so she wouldn't worry about her little friend. They walked into the hut where Kaede was. She looked up and found the group, tired, sweating and begging for a good sleep. But, most of all, they were happy, happy at a new future. But now, they had to rest.

She set up different places for everyone to sleep, with the help of Ranma and Inuyasha, both of whom were too tired to complain about doing the job.

The group soon settled down to sleep and rest their troubles away. Except two people.

Ranma was talking to Kaede about Ryoga's condition, caring greatly for his friend. He was the first he'd ever made and now he had developed a mutual understanding with him. A friendship based on combat.

Kaede said despite the numerous scratches, wounds and injuries that he got, he would be fine by tomorrow. At this news, Ranma gave her his thanks and went to his futon to give his body some much needed rest.

Inuyasha was still contemplating on how on to use the jewel. He didn't need to change himself, anymore: there were people who accepted him for what he was.

Instead, he pondered on his position with Kagome. He knew that once the jewel was gone, the gateway between her time and his would disappear. But, he wanted his friends to know the wonders of the modern world.

He knew what he was going to do with the jewel.

* * *

Ranma and co. had a good night's sleep and now they were all hungry. They had not had anything to eat for a while so Inuyasha and Ranma volunteered to go fishing. No doubt that this would eventually turn into a fierce rivalry and some entertainment, so everyone decided to tag along.

"Hey," said Shippo, deciding to start some excitement. "I bet all of you that Ranma will catch more fish than Inuyasha."

Big mistake.

"Hey, I bet you that I will out do pigtail boy there by at least double his amount!" Inuyasha yelled, retaliating back.

Another big mistake.

"HAH! As if you could out fish me! I bet you, Inuyasha, that I will out do you by triple your amount, at the very least!"

"HAH! You're on!"

The rest of the group just sighed.

They walked to the river, their stomachs still growling for food and Ranma and Inuyasha staring at each other. Or rather, Inuyasha was staring and Ranma smirking, knowing that he had this one in the bag.

Ryoga and Akane just shook their heads. Of course they knew who was going to win. The rest of the group, however, wasn't sure. So Kagome decided to ask.

"Ne, Ryoga, who do you think is going to win?" The reason why she hadn't sat Inuyasha yet was because at least this fight had no way to hurt Inuyasha or Ranma and they were getting some food in the process.

"Ranma," he said simply without doubt.

"Hontou? How could you rule Inuyasha out so easily?"

"Just watch, Kagome-san," he replied.

She sweat dropped at such a vague answer. Deciding that she wasn't going to get much out of him, she turned to Akane. "Ne, Akane, who-"

She was cut off by Akane answering swiftly. "Ranma."

"Now, you can't be saying that just because you love Ranma, can you?"

"Even if I hated Ranma to my guts, I would still put everything I had on him. Just watch, Kagome-chan."

She sweat dropped even more because she had gotten pretty much the same answer from her as from Ryoga. She decided to take their advice and watch.

They soon reached the river. Inuyasha and Ranma stood by the river and waited for the count down.

"Any last words before you I thrash your ass?" boasted Inuyasha confidently.

"You'll regret ever saying those words to me, Inuyasha," said Ranma, confident.

Then, a huge splash was made and Ranma turned into Ranma-chan.

"It's been a while, but this is gonna make me feel so much better after I whoop your ass when I'm a girl," Ranma-chan said as she got out of the water.

Ryoga and Akane already knew the end result. If Inuyasha was gonna be beaten by male Ranma, he was gonna be thrashed when he was female Ranma.

Kagome decided to do the countdown.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Inuyasha leapt into the water and started catching fish as fast as he could. Ranma-chan, in the mean time, just sat down and observed him.

Doing that seemed to be an insult to Inuyasha, so he doubled his resolve and proceeded to fish even faster.

50 minutes later and Inuyasha had caught 30 fish. It was a good catch but Ranma-chan decided to make her move.

She knelt next to the river and her aura glowed.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

And she proceeded to snatch fish from everywhere he could reach. In three seconds, she managed ten fish, in 6 seconds, she caught 20 fish.

By the time she exhausted her own strength, she managed 120 fish.

Everyone but Ryoga and Akane stared at Ranma in shock. Ryoga had known this was gonna happen because he had seen fishing being done in a similar way: Cologne, on the Bakusai Tenketsu training trip.

Akane had known this would've happened because Ranma learned this technique this way. The she got a brainwave.

She walked up to the river and proceeded to imitate Ranma in the technique. She figured it would be better than plucking chestnuts from a roasting fire. After 5 minutes, in which time Inuyasha had caught a further 3 fish, though he nearly gave up, seeing the pile Ranma had made, Akane had managed to perform the technique, though not as fast as Ranma. She managed in the remaining time, to catch roughly half of Inuyasha's amount.

After the competition ended, Inuyasha managed to carry most the fish, though he did so grudgingly. The rest was carried by Ranma-chan.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"No, I didn't. I just used everything had at my disposal, which included my fighting techniques."

At this remark, everyone had to agree with Ranma-chan. He did nothing outside the rules and the rules stated no defined catching method.

"KEH!" he said indignantly and he stuck his nose in the air.

"What? I beat you, fair and square, so don't give that 'KEH!' of yours. You know it, I know it, even everyone here knows it. I'm just better than-"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

WHAM!

"Akane, why'd you do that for?"

Akane had her mallet out and she dropped Ranma where he stood. Or rather, she squashed him as hard as she could.

"Don't rub it in! Ever heard of good sportsmanship?"

Ranma-chan just stayed silent and pouted.

* * *

Apparently, Ranma had caught enough to feed the whole village so he gave most of the fish he caught away to the villagers. The rest, he saved for the incoming feast later that night to celebrate the end of another evil and they finally managed to have a late breakfast. Ranma gutted and cooked the fish over the fire pit in Kaede's hut and everyone had a good share of food.

After breakfast, Inuyasha went hunting as requested by Kaede and 'persuaded' by Kagome to hunt some animals for the feast later that night. Miroku and Sango went to pay their respects for Kohaku, whom 

was buried the previous night before everyone went to the hut. He lay at the base of the Goshinboku. This left Ranma, Akane and Ryoga to help with the preparations with the feast.

Ranma and Ryoga were setting up the tables for everyone to sit at while Akane just set up the cutlery. Initially, she complained ("I actually want to do something helpful around here, for once!" she yelled) but they both kept refusing until they compromised that they would both spar with her later in the future. It had taken the pair a lot of persuading in order to have Akane agreeing to their terms but she eventually gave in.

They both finished faster than what would've happened if the whole village were doing the exact same task. Akane, with careful precision, used her newfound abilities to place the cutlery on the table. She punched each piece of cutlery, but not to hard, since they would break if she did so. She punched the cutlery into their position while they set up the tables and clothes to cover the tables.

They finished faster than what most would've predicted, so Akane, under the supervision of Kaede, went to prepare the vegetables to be used later that night and Ranma and Ryoga used their skills to gut and prepare the fish they had caught in the fish off.

During this time, Kagome went home and broke the good news to her family and informed them that Ranma, Akane and Ryoga would come back tomorrow.

Inuyasha soon returned with a couple of boars, a deer and some rabbits for Ranma and Ryoga to prepare. They soon did so and by nightfall, everyone had come back and it was nearly time for them to start the feast.

Once it did start, everyone had fun settled into it really quickly. Ranma and Akane stayed together, having their own intimate moments. Miroku got drunk and started flirting with the village girls. This, in turn, fired Sango up and more than once, she had to whack the 'holy' monk in the head more than once for either going too far with the flirting or the groping in which Miroku did.

Kagome stayed near Kaede and talked to her about the battle and what had happened. She was surprised when Kagome mentioned the Purifying Twin Waves attack.

Inuyasha and Ryoga, on the other hand, stayed away from the party. They were never the social type, really, seeing as Ryoga spent most of his life lost, on the road and Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for 50 years and that he'd spent most of his life avoiding other people and demons who were trying to kill him.

They, of course, were either training or in the Goshinboku, thinking about their life and what the future held for them.

The party went well into the night, lots of sake being poured out and lots of drinking, celebrating the end of an era of evil.

Later that night, Ranma and Akane were still up, talking to each other about their journey.

"Well, Ranma, the end of another journey," Akane said, putting her head on Ranma's shoulder.

"Yeah, and thank Kami-sama that no one was seriously hurt," he replied.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"We need to get back and explain everything to our parents. Otherwise, they are gonna flip if we can't explain where we've been this whole time. However, seeing what the whole town has been through, I don't see why they can't accept a story of us travelling 500 years back into the past."

"And, I managed to get stronger. What do you think my level is?"

"Well, you managed to hold off the ex-fiancé brigade all by yourself, when they were at full strength. Which reminds me: I need to pick up your training again. I think we can move up to chi blasts, now."

Akane, however, was asleep at this point. Ranma just put her into her futon, but the moment he let go of her, she latched back onto her warmth. Ranma chuckled.

"Well, might as well make myself comfortable then," he said to himself.

He lay down on the hard ground, Akane still clutching his arm like a lifeline, but at this point, Kagome walked in, back from her bath.

"Ranma?"

He looked up and saw the girl dressed in her school uniform.

"Kagome?"

"Oh good, I was hoping to talk to you," she said. "About…umm… you-know-what."

At this, Ranma stiffened visibly. He got up and after a few seconds, managed to have Akane let go of him.

"I thought we agreed to never have that brought up again," he said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I know, but I still think we need to tell them sooner of later."

"Yeah, but I don't think we need to tell them that much. We can start explanations once we're back in the real world."

"All right, then Ranma, but I don't think we should hold off on it much longer. I think we need to tell them soon, otherwise, it would hurt much more if we left it until it was too late."

"Deal, then. We'll tell them once we're back in our time."

They turned away and got into their futon to rest up for the long day ahead of them.

However, little did they know that Ryoga was still awake and heard every word of their conversation.

'What on earth were you talking about, Ranma?' he thought.

* * *

They got up the next day and had some of the left over fish from the fish off. Inuyasha had returned to the hut and Ryoga was shooting both Ranma and Kagome looks, which did not go unnoticed by either of them. However, these ceased once Inuyasha had made an announcement.

"I know what I'm going to wish for," he said.

This effectively stopped everyone from what they were doing and looked at him.

"Well? What is it?" Kagome said.

However, Inuyasha said nothing as he pulled the jewel out from his haori (the red fire rat robe he wears on the outside) and held it in his hands. He waited a moment and the whole hut flashed pink.

After a moment, this remained so and Inuyasha stood at the center of the flash of pink. However, this only lasted for a few more seconds as the jewel disappeared.

There was silence for a while until Ranma said, "Well then? What did you wish for?"

There was silence until Inuyasha picked up Miroku and ran out of the hut, much to the monk's protest. They all ran after him and they found him at the well. He waited for a moment and he threw the man into the well. There was a flash of pink and he disappeared through the boundary of time.

Everyone was speechless for a moment until Inuyasha picked up Shippo and threw him into the well. He screamed as he fell but the flash of pink engulfed him. Kagome then ran into the well and jumped, excited at the prospect of having her friends from the feudal era come into her time. Sango and Kirara were next, jumping in, complete with her weapons. Ranma, Akane and Ryoga were next. Finally, Inuyasha jumped.

* * *

Well, it hasn't been a long time since I updated but I needed to get this thing off my back and so I don't leave you in the dark for too long.

In case you're wondering what that huge chunk of writing was at the top, in case you skipped it, it was just an in-depth explanation about what Ranma's new attacks were like.

Also, there is a small poll I am running as to what I should name Ranma's final attack. The English translation is 'Rising Sun' but there are three variations on this translation. So I want you to pick the best one!

UIZUSOGUSAN

KYOKUJITSU

NOBORIMASU

Also, repeating what I said last time, I wanted your opinions on whether I should write another version of this fic as a RanXKag story.

Make all suggestions via reviewing.

Also, I have left a small cliffhanger as to what the next few chapters will be like. The conversation with Ranma and Kagome is what I'm referring to. I guarantee that it will be a bombshell.

Till the next update, HitokiriHERO, signing off!


	22. Dark Times Lie Ahead

Chapter 22: Dark times lie ahead…

Disclaimer: I don't own the works of the Queen of Manga.

* * *

_Everyone was speechless for a moment until Inuyasha picked up Shippo and threw him into the well. He screamed as he fell but the flash of pink engulfed him. Kagome then ran into the well and jumped, excited at the prospect of having her friends from the feudal era come into her time. Sango and Kirara were next, jumping in, complete with her weapons. Ranma, Akane and Ryoga were next. Finally, Inuyasha jumped._

Once Inuyasha had gone through the well, everyone was out of the well, climbing up the ladder or leaping out of it, whichever the case may be. He leapt out and landed, seeing everyone straighten up and dusting off their clothes, Miroku muttering something unintelligible until a growl from Inuyasha shut him up.

Kagome motioned for all of her friends to come to the door and she pulled it open, letting the morning light shine through the old well house and opening up the wonders of the modern world for all to see.

The feudal era dwellers, save Inuyasha, opened their eyes. They bulged as they started taking in the wonders of the modern world. They stepped out and looked around them. Miroku was looking up at the sky and he saw helicopters and planes fly pass. Shippo, Kirara and Sango were looking out to the sprawling metropolis in front, of them, looking at the buildings which seem touch the sky.

Whilst this was happening, Ranma spoke to Kagome about using the phone to talk to Kasumi, saying that they needed to call her so she knew where he and Akane were. Kagome nodded and he pulled Akane to the house, needing her to remember the phone number which he never attempted to remember. Ryoga followed the pair into the house.

Once the group had finished looking at the new world, Kagome motioned them to go into the house. What they saw surprised them.

Ranma was talking into a piece of plastic and, amazingly, he seemed to get some voice come out of the other end. He saw the group looking at him. He smiled and switched to speaker phone.

"… and Ranma, make sure you get back in time. Father and Mr. Saotome are already in tears, trying to arrange another wedding so they can marry you if you decide to disappear again. They thought you might have eloped," came the ethereal voice that belonged to Kasumi. The rest of the group was looking more shocked at the little piece of something that emitted such a loud sound.

Ranma, however, took no notice of the group and began to growl. "Kasumi, could you put my father on? I need to talk to him," he said, emitting a very cold aura, Akane, emitting hot and Ryoga, depressed. Ranma took notice and he said to the lost boy, "If you wanna get rid of that, do it outside. I'm pretty sure Kagome and her family won't appreciate a destroyed house."

He walked out and moments later, a green (red in the anime) flash appeared, signaling that Ryoga had, indeed, dispensed his depressive state. He came back in with a burning aura.

'If I'm gonna make Akane happy,' he thought, 'I may as well do this for her.'

Genma soon took the phone.

"Boy? I want you home, this instant. You just don't disappear like that with Akane and don't leave a note with at least your where..."

However, he soon stopped talking. The aura was so strong, he felt coming down the phone line. Or, he could've just stopped talking because he was shouted down by Ranma.

"YOU…" he started, before turning to Sango. "Could you cover the kid's ears? This isn't for him."

She obliged.

"YOU DAMNED OLD MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ONCE YOU SAW THE CHAOS AT OUR LAST WEDDING!"

Genma didn't say anything: he was scared stiffed by the tone of Ranma's voice.

"IF I COME AND THERE IS A FUCKIN' WEDDING PROCESSION, YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS GARBAGE, YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!"

Akane joined in.

"DAD, IF YOU'RE LISTENING ("Arrgh!") I THOUGHT WE AGREED, NO MORE WEDDINGS! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD RESPECT MY DECISION WITH THAT!"

Ryoga added his own little bit. "YOU KNOW, I AM REALLY TIRED OF ALL THESE WEDDINGSTHAT HAVE BEEN CROPPING UP AROUND HERE! ESPECIALLY ONE WHERE RANMA AND AKANE ARE INVOLVED! IF CERTAIN PEOPLE GET A HOLD OF THIS INFORMATION, THERE IS GONNA BE BLOOD SPILT, YOU WORHTLESS OLD MAN!"

Ranma decided to finish up with one more threat. "NABIKI, I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENENING! IF YOU EVEN ATYTEMPT TO SELL THIS INFORMATION, ESPECIALLY TO THE KUNO FAMILY, I WILL PERSONALLY FIND A CURE TO MY CURSE!" (Bye-bye, profits, in case you don't what this means) "AND ONE LAST THING! IF AKANE AND I DO DECIDED TO GET MARRIED, IT WILL BE UNDER OUR OWN** CONSENT! WITHOUT! INTERFERENCE!**"

He hung up and their auras dispersed. He looked at the group, Inuyasha and Kagome included, with their mouths open. The threesome sweat dropped.

"Long story, but Kagome, they said they planned another wedding," said Ranma.

"Ah," she said and went back to the kitchen, where she was cooking some food.

"In the mean time, we need to explain," Ranma said. Akane and Ryoga nodded and they walked into the lounge room, the rest of the Inu gang following behind them. Kagome came in with some tea and she went back into the kitchen to supervise the food. She didn't need to hear the story twice.

* * *

By the time the groups had finished swapping stories (they talked about the Feudal Era over dinner, the rest of the Inu gang still marveling about the new age) it was nearly time to go to sleep. Ranma and Ryoga requested permission to use the front yard to train, which Kagome allowed them to do so.

Whilst the group was training, Kagome and the rest of the group were making arrangements about where to sleep. It was quickly decided that the girls would sleep in Kagome's room whilst Inuyasha and Shippo would go in Souta's room and Ranma and Ryoga would sleep in the living room. This, however, was changed, as both boys said they would be fighting well into the night and so they would sleep outside in the tents. Kagome wanted them to stay in the house, but Ranma and Ryoga were stubborn in their decision and shouted down any complaints that she offered up. She relented and went to find some suitable clothes for Sango, Miroku and Shippo to wear. She found some of her old pajamas for Sango and Shippo had donned some of Souta's old clothing. Miroku had some pajamas from her father's wardrobe, though she despised the fact that Miroku had to wear the clothes of someone whom was dead to her for years.

It was nearly time to go to bed and Ranma and Ryoga were still fighting, exchanging punches and bruises, both showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. Inuyasha was watching with a bored expression on his face until Ranma made a suggestion.

"Hey, Inuyasha, join us," he said, blocking a punch from Ryoga.

"Why should I?" he said drawlingly.

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" he snickered, throwing a punch and having it dodged by Ryoga.

"Why you…" he said and he leapt into the fray.

Things got a lot faster. Inuyasha, using his super speed and strength, jumped and punched from every direction he could find. Ranma and Ryoga, not wanting to be outdone, quickly increased their pace as they both tried to dodge or block his blows. Soon, the pair was working with each other to take down the hanyou. They were punching at the poor half- dog demon and they nearly succeeded until he drew his sword.

"HAH!" he yelled and he swung.

Unfortunately, he forgot to heed to warnings. One, the Tessaiga was a sword used to protect humans and so t the transformation was cancelled immediately. Two, Kagome.

"OSUWARI!"

WHAM!

"Ow," he said his head landing directly on a nicely sized rock.

"And don't say anything, Inuyasha, you deserved that one!" she yelled from her window.

Just then, the telephone rang.

* * *

Kagome ran to pick up the phone and got there after the third ring.

"Hello, Higurashi residence," she said cheerfully. At least she remained that way until she heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Kagome," said a frighteningly familiar voice.

She screamed and dropped the phone.

A scream could be heard from the whole house. Instantly, the rest of the gang went to her side and found Kagome at the other end of the wall and staring at the phone on the ground like it had the plague. Ranma went to pick her up and hugged her. Whilst doing this, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, now, your back, aren't you? Ranma Saotome?"

His blood ran cold at hearing the voice. "YOU!"

"Yes, me. Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

He growled. "You SON OF A BITCH. I swear to god, if you show face around me, I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR BODY!"

He laughed. "Empty threats, Ranma. You know who I am. I know how to find you. In fact, I've got eyes on you, right now."

He paled at this. Without warning, he slammed the phone down.

"Everyone, get your things, now. Don't ask why, just do it," he said and he went with Kagome to her room to pack some clothes for her.

Everyone was confused, but the way Ranma reacted was no thing to be taken lightly. If he lost his anger like that at someone, you can be sure the person had a big bone to pick.

In less than ten minutes, Ranma had left a note to Mrs. Higurashi and her family, explaining what was going on and everyone was packed. During this ordeal, she refused to let Ranma go, him being the only person she could trust since he knew what was going on. Everyone was ready to go until Akane brought up a very good point.

"How are we gonna get to wherever where going?" she asked. "The trains are closed by this time."

"No. 1, Nerima. No. 2, roof hop and Kirara. No choice," he said.

Inuyasha made to get Kagome onto his back, but she latched firmly onto Ranma.

"Inuyasha, do you mind taking Akane? Once you know the full story, she let you carry her, but for now, I think she only wants me."

He growled, clearly showing his displeasure at this.

"Not now, Inuyasha. Please, it's for her safety. And ours."

He growled even more.

"Inuyasha, please," she said weakly.

He growled even more, but relented. Reluctantly, he let Akane climb onto his back, both feeling jealousy at their partners. But that soon abated, at least for one person, seeing Kagome's state.

The group was soon flying through the air, seeing the sights of Tokyo. All around, Miroku and Sango took in new sights, but made no questions, seeing that this wasn't the time.

They made good time to Nerima, getting there by morning at 9. They landed in the front yard of the Tendo Dojo, Kagome still quivering, Ranma, attempting to comfort her.

Amazingly, Genma was winning at a round of shogi against Soun without cheating. They said just as much to Inuyasha and Kirara as they said to Ryoga. They were extremely surprised at that.

Akane noticed that and said, "Demons like you are as much an occurrence as trees in this part of the world."

They relaxed, at least until Genma and Soun looked up at the motley gang. Predictably, Soun acted like he would Ranma was holding a girl other than his little girl.

"SAOTOME! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Ranma and Genma ignored this. Genma analyzed Kagome and realized there was one thing that could've done this. Genma paled.

"You don't mean to say," he said, before being cut off by Ranma.

"He's back," he said, nodding in the process. Immediately, both Saotome males shepherded the entire household into the Dojo, Ranma and Genma, sealing off the entrances and exits.

"Now that that's done with, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Inuyasha yelled.

Ranma said one thing. "Shiro Higurashi has returned."

* * *

CLIFFIE! And I think, compared to some of my previous chapters, this seems a little short and I apologize, but I have had a bout of writer's block. I've been trying to get around this by reading, so forgive me.

On a happier note, it's the holidays for me, so expect these chapters to be pumped out a little faster.

This story is about to take a very dark turn. I also have three, yes THREE secrets to expose, so wait a bit.

Don't forget to vote in my new poll in my bio about redoing TOWORT as a Ran/Kag. Also, read the last note on the previous chapter to select a new name for Ranma's final attack.

Finally, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY STORY! YOU GUYS HAVE BENN A GREAT HELP IN THIS STORY!

AND ON THAT NOTE, SEE YA SOON, FROM HITOKIRIHERO!


	23. Shiro Higurashi

Chapter 23: Shiro Higurashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½

Thank you all to my reviewers for reading this story and giving me comments about this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

If you want me to rewrite this Story as a Ran/Kag, goto my poll and vote accordingly.

One last thing, choose from these three names for Ranma's last attack:

UIZUSOGUSAN

KYOKUJITSU

NOBORIMASU

Vote via reviewing. Currently, Kyokujitsu is in the lead. They all mean the same thing: Rising Sun.

* * *

_Ranma said one thing. "Shiro Higurashi has returned."_

At the mention of this name, Nabiki perked up. "Shiro Higurashi? THE Shiro Higurashi? Crime Lord, Leader of the Yakuza and Weapons, Drugs and Illegal Immigrants Smuggler?"

Ranma nodded. "The very same. Although, if you add daughter beater to that list, you got yourselves a complete rap sheet of Shiro Higurashi. I'm surprised you know about him, Nabiki. Very few people know about the man. Not even the police have his name."

The group took a moment to process this information.

"Did you say…" Miroku started, "daughter beater?"

Ranma nodded. "I met Kagome when I was eight, when I was travelling around with my father. When she was that young, she didn't know who her father was."

The group nodded.

"Anyway, that's only half the story. When I was 13, I was in central Tokyo with Pops when I found her again."

_Flashback_

_Ranma and Genma were walking down the streets, preparing to make their way to the docks on the other side of Japan. They were walking down the street when Ranma collapsed from exhaustion from a fever he had been trying to keep up with._

_Genma, without another word, picked up his son and tried to find a place that would let him stay willingly. He kept walking in Tokyo until he came across a shrine torii (the huge red gate that you usually _

_see in front of Shinto shrines), signaling that he was close to a shrine. Hoping he would get some medicine to treat his son, he walked up the 500 hundred steps without so much as a second thought about them._

_When he reached the top, he found a yard which was deserted except for a huge tree, a well house and a modern house which was obviously where the family of the shrine lived. He walked to the front door and knocked._

_A thirteen year old girl opened the door and looked at the man towering over her, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the boy in his arms._

"_Excuse me, but could I please have some medicine for my boy, Ranma, here? He's very sick and is running a very high fever."_

_The girl was very surprised at hearing the name Ranma. 'Could it be…' she thought._

"_Mr. Saotome?" she asked tentatively._

_His head jerked up immediately.' How did this girl know him?' he thought. He took a proper look at the girl. She seemed somewhat familiar._

_Ranma, at this point, gained consciousness and looked at the girl. His eyes widened when he saw the girl he'd left behind 5 years ago. (Refer to the previous chapters if you think this no. should be ten, I've made some minor changes to this part of the story)_

"_Kagome?" he said, leaping out of his father's arms._

"_Ranma?" she asked. They then leapt to each other and hugged each other, crying at seeing each other again. Then, Ranma collapsed from exhaustion. Thankfully, Kagome was still holding onto him, so he didn't fall to the ground._

"_What happened, Mr. Saotome?" she asked._

"_He's running an extremely high fever, Kagome. If your mother is home, could you ask her to treat him for me?" he said, putting his pack inside the door. It was apparent that he may as well settle in for a long visit. Ranma wouldn't be budging from this place anytime soon._

_Kagome called out, "MAMA! MAMA! Ranma's here, Mama!"_

_A young woman came out and took one look at the bold man._

"_Well, now, this was certainly unexpected. What kind of fate did this, Genma?"_

"_I don't know, Asuno, but at any rate, could you please tend to Ranma. He's running a very high fever."_

_She nodded at went to tend to the boy who was lying on the couch, Kagome, sitting beside him, taking his temperature._

"_He's running a 102 fever! This is serious! He won't be moving for a while," announced the small girl._

_Genma nodded and he went to sit down next to the boy._

_End Flashback_

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Shiro Higurashi?" asked Miroku.

Ranma was still trying to comfort Kagome, the girl who had suffered traumatic abuse at the hands of this monster.

Genma decided to step in here. "You see, whilst we were staying at the house, Shiro showed up on Kagome's 14th birthday: He gate-crashed the party but at the time, he didn't have any bad intentions, or so it seemed."

"Once he settled into the house, about a month after the party started, that was when his true demeanor came out, but it was carefully hidden from everyone but Kagome, for obvious reasons," said Ranma.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday, Kagome!"_

_BANG!_

_Everyone was there, Kagome's younger brother, Souta, her mother and Ji-chan, Ranma and his father. There was a huge cake and Kagome was covered in streamers from the party crackers that everyone popped._

_There was a smattering of applause and the room went dark, the only light emanating from the candles at the centre of the table. She took a big breath and blew. The candles went out and there was more applause, and the lights went back on._

_Just then, there was a doorbell ring._

_Asuno Higurashi went to answer the door, saying that she could start opening presents without her and without further ado, Ranma gave her his present._

"_Here Kagome, I got this for you when I was travelling a while back. It was made in Kyoto," he said, giving her small package._

_She ripped open the package and she found a necklace, wooden, with beads for the chain. But, the main piece was a small wooden engraving of a dog, intricately carved and for eyes it had a pair of rubies._

"_I saved all this time, just for you. I keep finding small amounts for money and Pops helped me with the rest," he said proudly, while Genma shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head and laughing _

_nervously. It went unnoticed, however, as Kagome, blinded by tears, ran to hug Ranma fiercely. He hugged back, showing immense amounts of emotion and he made to put the necklace on._

_Just then, Asuno came back and behind was a man, about late 30s, medium build, fair skin, short black hair and dressed in a suit._

"_Everyone, say hello to Shiro Higurashi, my husband," she said, tears in her eyes. "He was on a business trip for a few years, but he has now returned."_

_Kagome looked up at the man. "Papa?"_

_He opened his arms out wide. "My, my, Kagome, you've grown so much, since I saw you."_

_Kagome was crying and hugging the man she knew was her father: she had only seen pictures of him in her life._

_The party ended well and she had received many presents on that day. Her father continued to settle back into her normal life and Ranma and Genma were continuing to live at the Shrine, provided they did the chores, which Genma usually forced onto Ranma. _

It was one evening where myself and Pops were out training and the rest of the family, sans Shiro and Kagome, went to see a movie, was when this started.

_The sounds of the father and son pair could be heard coming from the yard of the Shinto Shrine. Kagome, already learning to ignore all this, was in her room doing some homework. Her father walked into the room._

"_Hello, Kagome," he said, whilst looking at her in a deviously evil way._

"_Hey, Dad," she said, not looking up from her homework._

_Irritated at this, he picked her in a choking fashion and held her up._

"_You are my daughter," he said, "and I expect the proper respect when I talk to you. You hear?"_

_She nodded, unable to speak because of the way her father held her._

"_Good, now-"_

"_Why?"_

_She asked a seemingly harmless question, but this question was not the best one to ask. _

_SLAP!_

_Tears were running down her face as she dropped to the ground but she said nothing else. He stalked out of the room, leaving the girl to cry._

_It wasn't until she heard the door open and close that she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly ran to the bathroom and proceeded to wash her face and looked at the bruise that was forming on her face and neck. Quickly, she pulled out some makeup and started to apply some onto her face to quickly hide the disfigurements on her face._

_Once she was satisfied about the disappearance of the bruises, she got out of the bathroom and went to greet her family and made up an excuse about the amount of homework she had. Her mother moved to hug her but in the process, she touched her bruised face and she stiffened._

"_What's wrong, honey?" her mother asked._

_Kagome looked at her father. She flashed him a look that clearly said, 'Tell her and you're dead.'_

"_Nothing, Mama," she said._

_End Flashback_

"Why that BASTARD!" yelled Inuyasha.

Ranma, however, wasn't one for such sentimental behavior when he hadn't heard the whole story.

"It gets worse," he admitted, still holding onto the broken shell of a girl that was previously Kagome.

"WHAT?!" Miroku said.

"It does," Genma said. "By the time Ranma alerted me to these attacks, three months had passed from the first attack we described to you."

"He spat, punched, kicked and mentally abused her," Ranma said. "He put her in hospital for three broken ribs and a fractured arm."

By this point, everyone in the room was seething with anger. Even Kasumi, the motherly figure of the Tendo household, had a look of anger on her face.

"This man is SO DEAD!" yelled Akane. Everyone agreed in unison. Ranma and Genma, however, raised there own suspicions.

"Akane, this man is the head of multi-million illegal mafia empire. No-one but myself, Pops and Inuyasha will be going to take this guy," Ranma said.

At this point there was instant uproar.

"WE WANT TO HELP!" yelled an indignant Akane.

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

All these cries were coming from everyone until Inuyasha shut them up with a roar.

"SHUT UP!"

And the silence fell.

Ranma continued. "It isn't a matter on strength. Inuyasha is the only person small enough and to take on man-made weaponry. As for myself and Pops, we can do this."

He disappeared.

"What? Where did here go?" asked Miroku.

He reappeared into the visible spectrum.

"Umisenken," Ranma said, (Thousand Seas) "A branch of the Saotome Anything Goes School that was sealed off for its extreme danger. However, I think in this situation, we can make an exception."

Genma nodded.

"THEN TEACH ME IT!" yelled Akane. Ranma snapped.

"IF IT WERE AS SIMPLE AS THAT, DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD'VE DONE SO? THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN LEARN IT FAST ENOUGH IS RYOGA BECAUSE HE IS ALREADY PROFICIENT IN KI MANIPULATION! I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG YOU ARE, THERE IS NOT ENOUGH TIME TO TEACH YOU KI MANIPULATION! COME ON, RYOGA, THERE'S A LOT OF WORK TO DO IF YOU WANT TO LEARN THIS TECHNIQUE! POPS GUARD EVERYONE ELSE AND PREVENT THEM FROM LEAVING!"

He and Ryoga left the Dojo and Genma sealed the door behind them. Inuyasha moved to Kagome and hugged her.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga were in the backyard of the Dojo and they started to learn the disappearing technique as that was what he needed to get past the guns that he was sure to hold.

"Okay, Ryoga, we've got a lot of work to do, so let's do it," Ranma said.

Ryoga nodded and they practiced under the stars, making sure Ryoga could hold the technique for at least 2 hours.

* * *

Whilst the pair was doing this, the group in the Dojo decided to introduce themselves.

"Well, now, you and Ranma certainly seem to have more friends around, don't you Akane?" Soun said, "I am Soun Tendo, head of the Tendo Household and the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Miroku got up and introduced himself. "I am Miroku, a humble Buddhist monk. These are my travelling companions and friends, Sango, the taijiya, Shippo, the kitsune and Inuyasha the hanyou," he said, gesturing to each of them, "I do wish we could've met under better circumstances."

Soun nodded. "These are my daughters, Kasumi and Nabiki, Akane, you already know, the man standing at the door is Genma Saotome, the father or Ranma and that woman over there is Nodoka Saotome, wife of Genma and mother of Ranma."

Each waved there hand in turn at their name being called out.

Just then, Ranma and Ryoga appeared the former, smiling and the latter, covered in sweat, but also smiling. Then, he remembered part of what Ranma and Kagome were talking about a few days ago.

"Is this what you were talking with Kagome about a few nights ago?" he asked. Ranma froze at this.

"It… was part of it."

"So then, what was the other part?" he asked.

Ranma turned to Kagome and she nodded. "Kagome, you're gonna have to explain this."

She nodded again.

"Under the threat of death by shooting, as of three years ago, I am the official and only fiancé to Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Another Cliffie! Things are finally starting heat up!

Also, if you like outlandish pairings check out my InuyashaXSango pairing story 'What a sit did' on my bio. Also, you can vote on whether you want a RanXKag version of this story.

Till next time, guys!

HitokiriHERO


	24. Number 5

Chapter 24: Number 5

Disclaimer: I never realized how little I owned.

* * *

Consider this as the last possible chapter I will do for this week, thanks to a little something called HOLIDAY HOMEWORK! Damn stupid teachers.

**By the way, it is possible that I will end the story soon, probably at the end of this or the next arc, around chapters 35 – 40. If so, I will let you know in advance.**

And, as a last note to rampagingpoet, the threat is if Ranma doesn't follow through with it, he will die.

* * *

"_Under the threat of death by shooting, as of three years ago, I am the official and only fiancé to Kagome Higurashi."_

A silence swept through the room. Not because of the fiancé part, Kami-sama knows how many fiancés Ranma had. It was the death threat part.

"I will explain to Inuyasha and Ryoga as we make our way to the Higurashi compound. Kagome will explain to the rest of you," Ranma said. "Ryoga, Inuyasha, Pops, let's go."

Akane, however, wasn't going to go without a fight. "I said-"

"And I said, YOU WILL STAY HERE!" Ranma yelled. And with that, he invoked Umisenken and leapt out into the approaching daylight. Ryoga and Mr. Saotome followed suit and Inuyasha leapt out of the dojo in a blaze of speed, still able to smell the three NWC members despite the fact that he couldn't see them.

Akane made to follow but was stopped by her father and Ranma's mother.

"Let me-"

"No, Akane. Ranma personally made me make sure you did NOT leave and follow him," said her father.

"Akane dear, Ranma explained everything to me and I'm not even sure if he himself would return alive," said Nodoka.

"So why did you let him go?" she yelled half-heartedly.

"Because he is my son," she said.

"So-" She was cut off again, this time, by Kagome.

"Akane, I'm not even sure if Inuyasha will make it," she said quietly. "And he is a half demon."

"How strong is this guy?" Akane asked.

"He has some of the most potent marksmen at his fingertips and since discovering the potential martial artists held, he has some of the most powerful masters of the different styles who ever lived. He has managed to corrupt their minds, making them stray from their vows to protect the weak."

Nabiki decided to add more information. "Sis, he has the backing of the various Mafiyas and Yakuzas from all over the world, including Japan. As far as I'm concerned, he has spies from Great Britain to America. He has access to the world's satellites, the latest technology and weaponry, you name it, he has access to it."

"Not to mention he has spies in every police and government department in the world. He has a lucrative portfolio and is one of the world's richest men, not that you would know it. He refuses to share his money with his family," Kagome said.

"Now, what's your story with Ranma?" Soun said.

_Flashback_

_Shiro Higurashi, after a huge family row including his wife and father-in-law, left the Higurashi Shrine and had taken Kagome to be "married off" in order to produce an heir for his massive empire. _(Sound familiar?)

_The police couldn't search for Kagome since it hadn't been 24 hours (not sure how it works in Japan, so I'm using the laws from Australia, if any one knows anything, this would be appreciated) and so they couldn't help. Meanwhile, Ranma was leaping around with his father, ignoring the looks he was attracting and trying to scope out the area but to no avail._

_This routine was repeated for the next few days, this time with the police's help, but to no avail. That is, until some news came in from Kagome's mother._

"_I just heard from a friend that he will be accepting invitations to engage Kagome," she said in a hurried voice. "He received one but I think he wants to give it to us. We need to send someone."_

_It was quickly decided that Ranma would go, much to the dismay of his father, but he soon agreed after seeing the seriousness of the situation. _

_Whilst Asuno worked on making Ranma look presentable for her ex-husband (in her eyes, at any rate), the rest of the group needed someone to take Ranma to present him. There weren't any good ideas and Genma couldn't go because he was way too recognizable. Eventually, Kagome's mother's brother volunteered to go. The group hoped it would work because Shiro didn't see his daughter's uncle at his own wedding because Harima _(GO SCHOOL RUMBLE!)_ was at a business meeting at the time._

_It was the agreed day at which Ranma would go to meet Shiro to reclaim Kagome. Ranma would go in a rented car which seemed like a rich man's car. It was an R-32, not exactly the most typical car a person would buy, but nevertheless, it had to do. _

_Ranma was in a suit and though it was annoying as hell, he put up with it for Kagome's sake. Harima was in a suit himself. They were going to go and meet Shiro and hopefully they wouldn't recognize the pair. _

_One hour later, they were at the grand mansion of Shiro Higurashi. As the pair approached the main doors, Harima gave some last minute advice._

"_Only speak when spoken too. Don't do anything else. I'll do most of the bargaining," he said and Ranma nodded. _

_In preparation for this event, Ranma had let Asuno Higurashi cut off his pigtail. He now had short hair (if you're wondering why the Dragon's Whisker isn't working, Ranma got that curse when he was in China) and was sporting a white suit (similar to the one on the cover of Volume 36 of the manga, but smaller) while Harima was in a traditional black suit and bowtie. _

_When they got to the front door, there were two guards with guns flanking the entrance of the door. One of them said, "ID?"_

_Whilst Harima 'Tendo' was taking care of the arrangements, 'Ryoga ("HEY!" he yelled) Tendo' was scouting the grounds around them. There were two man teams patrolling the borders, armed, but their weapons weren't even showing bulges as to where they were hidden. They were obviously professional bodyguards._

_When they were cleared and allowed to enter the building, Harima beckoned Ranma to follow him and they were led to a room where Shiro and Kagome were waiting. They both were seated at a couch and Kagome was looking neutral, her face giving no emotion as she scanned the next pair of people. _

_Ranma was infuriated to see that she was wearing the special necklace he gave to her 6 months previously. He obviously didn't want to Kagome to wear that in a situation like this but she probably had no choice._

_As Harima and 'Ryoga' sat down opposite the 'father and daughter', the two male counterparts started to talk. Ranma was inspecting his surroundings. Again, there were two man patrols, this time, they were standing still._

_Ranma then turned his attention back to Kagome, who was sitting in a dress, her hair done up in a bun, the dress accentuating her curves and her face was radiating beauty._

'_Wow, Kagome looks great and I think she's really cute, I just want to… RANMA NO BAKA! I can't think that, she's my FRIEND!'_

_Just then, Ranma was brought out of his train of thought by a cough._

"_Sorry, what is it?" he asked._

"_I asked how old you were?" Shiro asked politely, thrilled at the fact that the Ryoga boy was showing some signs of interest at his daughter._

"_Sorry, sir, I was intoxicated by your daughter's beauty and grace. I am 14," he said, repeating the words he had recited with Mrs. Higurashi all day._

"_Quite the charmer too, eh, Kagome?" her 'father' said._

_She tried to contain her face and succeeded, but barely. She was internally flushing and yet she didn't even know this man. Or so she thought._

"_Her beauty knows no bounds. Words cannot describe her. She is a god in a living form," Ranma said, trying not to stumble as he said these words to his friend._

_She lost all control and he face blushed uncontrollably, and the two male laughed. One because he had found the perfect man for his daughter, the other, amazed, and trying to conceal it by laughing, at the fact that Ranma had made Kagome blush. _

'_Who IS he? I can't believe I am falling for him and I barely know him!'_

_Just then, Shiro and Harima got up and left the two to their own devices. They needed to finalize the contract and sign the deal. Shiro signaled the guards to follow him in order to leave the kids by themselves. They couldn't leave if they wanted to because of the CCTV cameras running throughout the house._

"_Just so you know, I don't intend to marry you," Kagome said to 'Ryoga'._

_He laughed._

"_I CAN'T believe you haven't figured it out yet," he said._

_She was confounded. "Figured out what?"_

"_Don't you recognize me?"_

_She looked harder and she knew who it was._

"_Ra-"_

_Her mouth was shut off by Ranma kissing her. Using his hand would've resulted in more confusing consequences by Shiro._

_He quickly broke apart. Both were blushing incredibly brightly at the fact at what they had done._

_After a silence, Kagome said, "Did you mean it?"_

_Ranma was confused. "Mean what?"_

"_What you said before. Did you mean it?"_

_Ranma pondered a while before saying his answer._

"_Yes."_

_She blushed even more brightly, that is, if it were possible._

_He hugged her. "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll get you out of here."_

_Just then, Harima and Shiro got back, both smiling._

"_You're free to go," Harima said._

_She ran out the door and ran up to her room to pack up. Ranma followed her to help her._

"_Their quite eager, aren't they?" Harima said._

_End Flashback_

"And he let you go? Just like that?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, he gave me, Ranma and Harima copies of the contract. I've got it here," she said, pulling out some papers. "But, I don't think you can find a loophole in this. My mom tried hiring a lawyer to find something, but it's sealed tight."

"Let me have a look," Nabiki said. The mercenary pulled the contract and started examining it.

"Ranma either has to go through with the engagement or he dies."

"Is there any other way he can get out of it?" Soun said, crying and wailing wail no. 867 (my son-in-law has another fiancé).

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the older man's behavior.

"Well, Ranma could try to put Shiro in jail but even then, he has contacts all over the pace. It's nearly impossible. The only way to break this contract is to completely destroy the Higurashi Empire."

Akane was looking sullen at the fact that she was not Ranma's first kiss. "What happened after that?" she said in a dejected voice which had a tint of anger towards her, though it was not detected by anyone but the intended victim. Kagome flinched slightly.

"After that, Ranma and his father spent some time at my house, about 4 month. But he had to leave before I turned 15. His father said some before about a training ground in China, but now we all know what that means."

"During the 4 months, though, my relationship with Ranma flourished, to the point that we were accepting of our engagement, but obviously, we didn't want to do into marriage yet."

She, however, long with Ranma and Genma, knew that what she had said was an understatement. It had taken her some time before she had forgotten about Ranma as a potential fiancé. Ranma probably felt the same way.

She had been truly happy when she had been with Ranma. Him being there had been the one thing had managed to get her back on her feet. She had been heartbroken when she found out he had to leave and so the pair had cherished their final days together.

* * *

Ranma had finished explaining the same story to the boys. Inuyasha was livid at Ranma, for obvious reasons. Ryoga, on the other hand, was genuinely surprised that Ranma was actually a good romantic.

"So, Ranma, this takes it up to fiancé no. 5, right?"

"Yeah, and the first with who I was actually happy with."

"What about Akane?" Ryoga said, enraged.

"Don't get me wrong, Ryoga. I'm happy with Akane, but Kagome was the first person I was ever truly happy with. She'll always be in my heart. I just hope Akane can understand that," he said.

No more words were exchanged as the group finally reached the Higurashi Mansion.

The group got ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

At the Nekohanten, Cologne was preparing for the morning rush when she got her first customer.

"Hello, welcome to the Nekohanten, how can I help you?" she said.

"Oh, I'm not here for food. I'm here with a business proposition."

Cologne was annoyed. "This shop is not for sale."

"Not that kind of proposition, Elder Cologne of the Amazon Tribe. I am in need of your skills. Should you accept this proposition, you shall be rewarded handsomely."

"There is no price for which my skills can be bought."

"Not even your famous son-in-law?"

Cologne thought for a moment.

"State your needs."

Shiro Higurashi smiled. The Nerima Wrecking Crew won't know what hit them. Literally.

* * *

**READ THIS!**

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FIRST STORY IS GOING SO WELL!

Just as a teaser for all of you, I've got a new story planned. It's another Ran/Inu, kind of a continuation from this story, but it will include a crossover with School Rumble and Full Metal Panic. That's right: A four way anime crossover.

The setting will be against a schooling background where the main characters of the stories which I deem fit to enter my story will appear. The characters will be in one homeroom, 2-C, as a tribute to the original 2-C class from School Rumble. There will be some AU, though.

Ranma – Not too much AU here, only Ranma, Akane and Ukyo will appear in the story, with the occasional visits from the NWC. Also, Ms. Hinako will be appearing as the English Teacher. Also, Ryoga joins school again since his vendetta with Ranma is finished.

Inuyasha – The Inu gang decide to go to school with Kagome, for once and will be staying at the Higurashi Shrine.

Full Metal Panic – Sousuke and Kaname will be appearing and it will NOT have Sousuke disappearing off at any given moment.

School Rumble – The Tsukamoto Sisters are now fraternal twins, Tenma will have her gang appearing, Yakumo with Sara. Harima, of course, with Karasuma and Hanai. Tani-sensei will be the homeroom teacher.

Currently Confirmed List Characters Appearing:

**Ranma:**

Ranma Saotome  
Akane Tendo  
Ukyo Kuonji  
Ryoga Hibiki  
Cameo Appearance from the NWC

**Inuyasha: (Last three have made up surnames)**

Kagome Higurashi  
Inuyasha Taisho  
Miroku Houshi  
Sango Taijiya

**Full Metal Panic:**

Sousuke Sagara  
Kaname Chidori

**School Rumble: (Traditional Japanese Name unless stated)**

Tsukamoto Tenma  
Tsukamoto Yakumo  
Harima Kenji  
Hanai Haruki  
Sawachika Eri  
Suou Mikoto  
Akira Takano  
Sara Adiemus (English Name)  
Karasuma Ooji

The name: Crossover High, but I may change it. Suggestions for a title can be submitted via reviews. Also, please tell me what you think of it.

**As I repeat from the top, it is possible that I will end the story soon, probably at the end of this or the next arc, around chapters 35 – 40. If so, I will let you know in advance.**

Till the next time, Ja!


	25. Ranma Loses Control

Chapter 25: Ranma Loses Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

**READ THIS!**

I was severely disappointed at the fact that no one reviewed my last chapter. I was expecting at least one or two reviews on my ideas for a four way cross over which is also a continuation of this story, but, come on, NO REVIEWS?

As punishment for your foul deeds (tut tut tut), I have decided to make all of you give me at least 90 reviews before I submit the next chapter. Now, please, read the next part.

Just as a teaser for all of you, I've got a new story planned. It's another Ran/Inu, kind of a continuation from this story, but it will include a crossover with School Rumble and Full Metal Panic. That's right: A four way anime crossover.

The setting will be against a schooling background where the main characters of the stories which I deem fit to enter my story will appear. The characters will be in one homeroom, 2-C, as a tribute to the original 2-C class from School Rumble. There will be some AU, though.

**Ranma** – Not too much AU here, only Ranma, Akane and Ukyo will appear in the story, with the occasional visits from the NWC. Also, Ms. Hinako will be appearing as the English Teacher and Ryoga joins school again since his vendetta with Ranma is finished.

**Inuyasha **– The Inu gang decide to go to school with Kagome, for once and will be staying at the Higurashi Shrine.

**Full Metal Panic** – Sousuke and Kaname will be appearing and it will NOT have Sousuke disappearing off at any given moment.

**School Rumble** – The Tsukamoto Sisters are now fraternal twins, Tenma will have her gang appearing, Yakumo with Sara. Harima, of course, with Karasuma and Hanai. Tani-sensei will be the homeroom teacher.

**Currently Confirmed List Characters Appearing:**

**Ranma:  
**Ranma Saotome**  
**Akane Tendo**  
**Ukyo Kuonji**  
**Ryoga Hibiki**  
**Cameo Appearance from the NWC

**Inuyasha: (Last three have made up surnames)  
**Kagome Higurashi**  
**Inuyasha Taisho**  
**Miroku Houshi**  
**Sango Taijiya

**Full Metal Panic:  
**Sousuke Sagara**  
**Kaname Chidori

**School Rumble: (Traditional Japanese Name unless stated. If no one knows what this is, I will treat this section of the story as if I have introduced OCs by providing explanations of the characters in the first chapter)  
**Tsukamoto Tenma**  
**Tsukamoto Yakumo**  
**Harima Kenji**  
**Hanai Haruki**  
**Sawachika Eri**  
**Suou Mikoto**  
**Akira Takano**  
**Sara Adiemus (English Name)**  
**Karasuma Ooji

**Total Number of People: 19**

The name: Crossover High, but I may change it. Suggestions for a title can be submitted via reviews. Also, please tell me what you think of it. Also, if you want any other characters from any of the anime mentioned above to appear in the new 2-C, please tell me, but I will only be able to do a maximum of 25 students. I already have 19, so there are only six places available.

**Confirmed Pairings: **(Ranma, Akane) (Ryoga, Ukyo) (Kagome, Inuyasha) (Miroku, Sango) (Sousuke, Kaname) (Tenma, Ooji) (Yakumo, Kenji) (Haruki, Mikoto) There is a possibility that I will do some crossover pairings. All the pairings above belong to their respective manga/anime.

**Also, it is possible that I will end the story soon, probably at the end of this or the next arc, around chapters 35 – 40. If so, I will let you know in advance. 557 (exclusive)**

* * *

_No more words were exchanged as the group finally reached the Higurashi Mansion._

_The group got ready for the fight of their lives._

Ranma (Umisenken) and Inuyasha went in and quickly took out the guards with guns before they could see what was going on. Ryoga and Genma were at the main output power box. They destroyed it so the Higurashi army inside would be blind.

Once Ranma and Inuyasha were finished taking out the guards, they smashed the front door down and went in different directions in the dark mansion (it is currently the dead of night) and they went into separate rooms, which shut behind them once they entered the rooms.

It was going to be a hellish night.

* * *

_Cologne thought for a moment._

"_State your needs."_

_Shiro Higurashi smiled. The Nerima Wrecking Crew won't know what hit them. Literally._

Shiro left the place and made a beeline back to his mansion, but first, he would pay a visit to the Tendo Dojo when his informant said where she was staying. (No need to state who 'she' was)

He reached the dojo in his black tinted car, shut the engine and went to the Dojo. He was pleased when he heard there were voices coming from the Dojo and so he pulled his gun.

Kagome was talking quietly with Sango when she heard the door open. She spun around quickly, pausing only to grab her arrows and notched one into place. She pulled back the string only to see the devil himself pulling Kasumi and holding her at gunpoint.

Shiro was quit pleased with himself, having quickly caught a person to threaten them with. He held the girl at gunpoint and smiled evilly at the group in front of him.

Only his daughter had some kind of weapon pointed at him, the rest, at shock at what the situation was headed towards.

"Well, now, Kagome, here's the deal," he said, his cold voice ringing out and everyone could've sworn the temperature had plummeted.

"There's no deal, here, you bastard. Drop her, or I start shooting," she said acidly.

"Tsk tsk, Kagome, dear, I don't think that you quite understand. I'm the one with a 9mm and you only have prehistoric weapons," he replied in the same tone. "Now, I'll make this clear. You come with me quietly and I don't have to pump anybody full of lead." He proved his point by holding the gun to Kasumi's head and cocked the gun.

Akane, mean while, was thinking of a way to get out of this, but he couldn't see any way that was possible. If she moved one muscle, Kasumi would cease to be part of this world.

Kagome had the exact same thoughts running through her heads at the same time. She took one last look t around the room before a voice rung throughout the dojo.

"Well, Kagome?"

She glared at the voice before lowering her weapons slowly and moving towards him. Once she reached him, Shiro threw Kasumi back towards her father and took Kagome roughly. He grabbed on the arm roughly and quickly withdrew from the room.

By the time Akane had made sure Kasumi was alright and she ran to the entrance to the Tendo household, the car and their occupants had disappeared from view. She did, though, hear a voice which she was familiar with.

"Akane?"

She turned around and found Ukyo there with a take-away box of okonomiyaki and her mini-throwing spatulas with the huge spatula across her back.

* * *

Ranma had walked into a room that had been lit with candles. He walked into the centre of the room to find his opponent which was…

Ryoga.

However, he knew from the look in his eyes that this was not Ryoga. Seeing this knowledge, Ranma drew his sword and moved in to deal with the faux Ryoga.

Immediately, Ryoga morphed into Akane, halting Ranma's swing of his sword. It stopped just before it touched Akane. Once this happened, 'she' punched him and 'she' morphed back into Ryoga. Ranma flew back and did not find anytime to recover from this punch as Ryoga flew in and started to beat the stuffing out of him.

Ranma was helpless: every time he dodged, he barely had enough time to regain his balance before he had to dodge again, let alone attack.

Then, it happened.

Ryoga knocked the sword out of Ranma's hands and started to resume his beating. Ranma, reduced to fists, started to dodge again.

'Damn it, I need that sword back or else I can't fight him properly. So…'

Ranma flew into spiraling dance which drew Ryoga into the spiraling motion. Ranma completed the dance and prepared to uppercut.

"HIRYU SHOTEN-"

Ranma didn't finish the attack as Ryoga, faster than the original, knocked the wind from Ranma, who flew across the battlefield and slammed into the wall. Ranma slid to the ground in a cartoon fashion but it wasn't funny, considering the wall was reinforced with titanium and no matter how hard Ranma's head was, it can't surely break a solid steel wall.

Ranma stayed down because he couldn't believe he was losing to Ryoga. Then again, he knew that this was a fake but it was still a shock. It was 'Shishi Hokodan' all over again.

Then the door exploded and Ranma's vision became tinted red.

* * *

Ryoga was walking around the room he was trapped in, again, lit with candles. He heard a sound from behind him and he turned around.

Ukyo was standing behind him, smiling icily and wielding her giant spatula. Ryoga drew his umbrella and they charged.

The met each other in a weapon deadlock, pushing against each other, neither relenting from their attacks.

'Damn Shiro, forcing us to fight against out friends like this, it ain't fair, trying to crush our spirits like this,' he thought.

He and Ukyo broke apart before flying together again, engaging in yet another weapon deadlock. The held the position for ten seconds before flying back. This time, she threw some of he spatulas, forcing Ryoga to do some uncharacteristic backflips to dodge them.

'Damn it, no choice.'

"SHISHI HOKO DAN!"

The huge red blast erupted from his cupped hands and flew forward. It hit faux-Ukyo in the chest, who disappeared.

"Now that that's been taken care of, let's get out of here. BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

He pointed his finger at the sealed door which crumbled into so much as dust. He stepped out into the dark hallway, but with the minimal light the candles provided, he saw another door across him that looked similar to the one the he had just destroyed. He pointed his finger to the door and ran through it.

* * *

Ranma's vision was changing, becoming redder and redder; his senses were increasing, to the point that Ranma could smell the fake Ryoga and, for some reason, lavender.

Then the real Ryoga appeared and took one look at the sword on the ground and the rapidly changing Ranma and realized that his sword was the seal for this transformation. The real Ryoga picked it up and waited for the opportunity.

Ranma had now finished changing. He boasted a set of claws to rival that of Inuyasha's changed form, he had more pronounced muscles, to the point that they had become visible through his Chinese silk shirt. He had the purple streaks across his cheeks.

But the worst transformation was his eyes. They were now red with a tinge of purple in them. But it wasn't the look of his eyes that terrified people, rather, the image that they were projecting.

The previous Ranma projected comfort, childishness, love (for one person) and care.

Now, they projected one thing.

Death.

Ryoga was actually terrified of this new Ranma, knowing he had the ability to slit his throat if he desired. He took one look at the fake Ryoga and decided to wait it out to see what happened.

Faux-Ryoga looked at Ranma, sizing up his new opponent, before he charged.

It was over in less than a second.

Ranma simply swiped at the faux-Ryoga, making him disappear from view, dispelling the illusion.

Then Ranma turned to Ryoga, looking at him for one second before charging.

In two swipes, Ranma disarmed and knocked Ryoga out. The sword flew through the air before landing in front of two very petite legs. But they did not move as she looked at Ranma.

"RANMA!"

* * *

Kagome was thrown into a room unceremoniously by her father. Through cruelty, she was thrown into a room that was next to the fight with a one way mirror, meaning that she could see everything, but they couldn't see her.

Then she a second Ryoga, the real one, she assumed, and saw the fake Ryoga disappear courtesy of demon-Ranma and the real Ryoga get knocked out and a door open up. She dashed through it and the sword landed at her feet, taking in the sight which Ranma had become.

Then her mind kicked into action and she picked up the sword and she dashed to Ranma, who instantly reacted by rushing towards her.

The result was a splattering of blood.

* * *

That's what you get for not reviewing my last chappie! (Pouts)

Anyway, I need to put this story on hold. The reason? The dreaded WRITER's BLOCK!

So, until I get my muse again, I don't know when you'll hear from me.

One last thing.

HIT THAT GODDAMN REVIEW BUTTON!


	26. Inuyasha's Trial

Chapter 26: Inuyasha's Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

Okay, so I admit it. I am a big softie and so I decided not to be so harsh in my 'punishment' and decided to submit this for your viewing pleasure. And hopefully, the short break I had after writing the last chapter and writing the first chapter of the sequel **(WHICH IS ON MY BIO, SO READ AND REVIEW)** helped me get my muse back. And so, on with the story!

* * *

Inuyasha walked slowly into the dark room, well aware of the fact that the door had closed from behind him. He let his enhanced eyes scour the room in front of him and saw nothing but candles. He found his hand wondering subconsciously towards the Tessaiga and he found himself in the centre of the room.

Then he saw a familiar figure: Familiar as in scent familiar, not memory familiar. He had never seen the man before in his entire life but he was sure he had at least met him once.

He stood at about 5'4", and was wearing some very majestic armor similar to that of Sesshomaru's and was carrying three swords, two strapped to his waist, once to his back in a similar fashion to that of which Sango would carry the Hiraikotsu. His face was extremely stern and powerful but his eyes had softness in him that wasn't tangible. He realized who this was.

"Father," Inuyasha said, his hand still on the Tessaiga's handle. The man across him only gave a nod to confirm to Inuyasha his identity. He then proceeded to dual wield two swords: Tessaiga, in his left, So'unga in his right. Inuyasha also drew his Tessaiga after realizing his old man's intentions. He was going to test him.

For a moment, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a spoon as the two contenders sized each other off. Then, with an unknown signal, the two rushed forward and met in fierce weapon deadlock.

Inuyasha was clearly losing right off the bat, even though he was already outmatched, since it was two swords vs. one. They flew back and they used the same attack at the same time.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The two wind scars flew into each other, but Inuyasha's attack disintegrated the moment it hit the Inu-taisho's attack and flew towards him.

Inuyasha, however, was expecting that. His father was the one who created the sword and so it should be natural that his father had mastered the sword better than he has. So, he reacted on instinct.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

The Backlash Wave soared out to meet his father's Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave successfully cut through turned the attack on his owner.

The next part was unexpected though. The Inu-taisho charged the So'unga and hurled a wave of energy towards the supercharged Backlash Wave. They collided and cancelled each other out.

"I'm surprised, Inuyasha. I'd never thought that you hadn't mastered Tessaiga yet," said the Inu-taisho.

Inuyasha was surprised to hear that he hadn't mastered Tessaiga.

"That's impossible, I mastered it ages ago!"

"Inuyasha, your brash behavior has hindered you from ever truly mastering Tessaiga, the sword I left for you in my grave. I would've thought that you would've figured it out by now."

"What're you rambling about, old man?"

He chuckled. "Inuyasha, recite the original purpose the Tessaiga was made."

Inuyasha frowned as he strained his brain to remember. Then he recited the right answer.

"To protect humans," he said uncertainly.

"Perfect. Now, you should know what to do with your sword," he said and with out another word, he rushed forward to meet Inuyasha.

* * *

"Oh, Ranma."

Kagome was kneeling on the ground. Kaze no Ryu lay abandoned on the ground next to her and Ranma's head was in her lap. Ranma was conscious, but barely.

"Don't worry about, Kagome. And I'm sorry I hurt you," he rasped, almost crying.

Kagome had some welts in her arms where demon-Ranma tried to grab her. At worst, there were only superficial scratches on her arms.

Ranma, however, had the worse end of the bargain. The sword had pierced his chest and there was a huge slash next to the place next to his lungs. Breathing for him was hard and he could barely stay awake.

"God, I'm so sorry, but there wasn't anything else I could do to stop you," she said tenderly.

"I said don't worry about it, Kagome."

They sat there in silence as Kagome did her best to comfort Ranma in his situation. A noise was heard about to metres away and they saw Ryoga come through. He looked up, half-expecting to see demon-Ranma, but al he saw was normal Ranma and Kagome.

"Hey, Ranma. When'd you get here, Kagome?"

Kagome bristled. "I was abducted here after HE," she said, putting emphasis on the word so she didn't have to say his name, "held Kasumi at gun point. I don't know much else afterwards."

Both of the boys were enraged at this fact. Whoever could hold Kasumi hostage was a bastard who would meet his death at their hands, the boys thought.

Then Ryoga remembered something he wanted to enquire about from Ranma's talk.

"So, is it true? You and Kagome, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded. "That is, however, in the past. I don't hold anything else for Kagome but brotherly feelings. I'm sure Kagome would agree with that."

She nodded.

"Is she also the reason that you were so reluctant to talk to Akane about your relationship with her. And the fact that you didn't want to continue until you knew everything had been sorted out?"

Ranma nodded once more. "I think, in a tacit way, we broke up, but it seems like a harsh word. Drifted apart is closer to the truth. I knew that when we met again, the fact she didn't kiss me again was proof that she had moved on."

Ryoga remained impassive. "What I find the most confusing is that you didn't tell Akane in the first place."

Ranma raised his eyebrows. "How d'you think the tomboy would've reacted?"

Ryoga thought, 'HENTAI!' "I see your point. If you did tell her, she would've probably whacked ya from here to Australia as a way of dishonoring the engagement made between your fathers, no matter how much you said that you were unaware of the engagement until you got here."

Ranma nodded at the thought.

"One more thing. Are you sure you won't turn your back on her?"

"Positive. Me 'n' Kagome were finished 2 years ago, when Pops dragged me outta the Higurashi Shrine to drag me to you-know-where."

Ryoga remained silent before saying one last thing. "You do realize that if you hurt her, I'll hafta beat ya up to a pulp."

Ranma said "Typical Ryoga. Always looking after Akane when you have Akari."

"Actually, we broke up a few months ago. We agreed that if I cured my curse, she'd lose interest in me. We thought it was for the best. We are still of speaking terms, every time I pass the Unryu Farm."

Ranma looked thoughtfully at this. At least, until a familiar voice rang into the room.

"My, my, it seems that we'll have to break up this touching talk. I've got other plans for you, Ranma and Kagome."

Ryoga leapt to his feet and searched the room. Ranma, using his enhanced vision, scoured the room and felt Kagome tense. After seeing that he couldn't see, Ranma let his ki expand into the room before spotting a presence in the corner of the room.

"Nighty night, gentlemen."

A grenade rolled into the centre of the room and gas erupted from it. Sleeping gas.

Ranma, Ryoga and Kagome didn't stand a chance. They breathed in the gas the moment it was released from the grenade.

"It seems, that love will not prevail in this union, I'm afraid," said Shiro as he came out from the shadows.

* * *

In the next room, Inuyasha was battling his father, the Inu-taisho, and he wasn't faring to good. He already had a number of cuts, nothing dangerous, but definitly enough of a hindrance for Inuyasha's performance.

"Inuyasha, you disappoint me. You've faced tougher trails than this. Protecting a human with Tessaiga. Use that advice to strengthen Tessaiga and win!"

"What d'you mean, use the advice? You're getting cryptic on me, old man." (Please tell me you guys have figured it out by now, submit it if you think you know what to do, it's fairly obvious)

The Inu-taisho leapt out and ran towards Inuyasha again. He unleashed the Wind Scar against Inuyasha who quickly dodged it and turned his sword into the diamond Tessaiga.

"Eat THIS! KONGOUSOUHA!"

The diamond arrows flew from the sword and homed in on the dog demon lord but they were quickly dodged, save one, which managed to slice the majestic armor off.

"You're nearly there, Inuyasha, if you managed to do that. A little more and you will have perfected Tessaiga," he said. He sheathed his Tessaiga and drew So'unga and charged.

Inuyasha barely had enough time regain his balance and so his blocking position was fairly awkward when he did block So'unga. He managed to force his father away and he quickly turned the sword black.

"MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!"

The black crescent moon flew out and started to suck everything in. However, it closed after it was cancelled by So'unga after a slash of the sword dispelled the attack.

"Tut tut, you're back to square one, Inuyasha. You still haven't figured it out by now?"

"GODDAMMIT! STOP BEING SO CRYPTIC!"

The Inu-taisho rushed forward smacked Inuyasha on the head, sending him back.

"You fool! This is training for later!"

"What part if this is training?"

"Everything! Learning to protect humans, mastering the sword, everything! If I told how to master the sword, you would learn how to utilize this power! Continue!"

And he flew forward again to attack him, this time, not relenting after each blow.

* * *

"And that's the story, right?"

Ukyo had recently joined the company in the Tendo Dojo and was introduced to Miroku and Sango. She was told a brief version of the journey in feudal Japan and the current events. She was a little steamed after hearing about Ranma and Kagome's past, but she promised herself not to feel anything for Ranma after he had cleared his feelings about her. It was still taking some getting used to.

Akane nodded. "We need to gather every one so they can help save Ranma and Ryoga."

"Alright, I'm on it, Akane. I'll call the Kunos since they're a little nutsy about you. You call Shampoo and Mousse, Akane." And she ran out of the dojo to go to the Kuno residence.

Akane turned to Sango. "I'm sorry to ask this, but can I borrow your pet? I need to call some friends of mine to help save Ranma."

Sango nodded. "As long as I come too, there shouldn't be too many problems."

Akane nodded and went outside the dojo where Sango and Kirara followed. The tiny neko transformed into her huge form and allowed Akane and Sango to climb aboard before taking off.

Soun then left to put on his armor. His honor demanded that he fight this fight until the end. Something big was brewing. He could feel it in his gut.

Nabiki, Miroku and Kasumi were left in the dojo, Kasumi, though, still a little shaken by the events that had happened.

"Well, ladies, I presume that you will want to move into a more comfortable place. Shall I escort you to your house?" Miroku said, putting on his gentlemanly act. But, he knew that this was not the time to be groping. There were more important things at stake here than copping a feel. He helped Kasumi out of the dojo and beckoned Nabiki to follow.

* * *

Back at the Higurashi Compound, in a sealed room, Cologne was maintaining the illusions that were in the various rooms of the mansion. She knew, though, that she shouldn't have to hold them for much longer. Ranma's, Ryoga's and Genma's illusions had been defeated. Only the half-demon's illusion remained. While she had been doing this, she had been muttering an incantation for a summoning.

She then opened her eyes suddenly and began to chant:

O, powerful and almighty One,

Grant his one wish

Bring back the one with the power

To cleanse the world

Of its sins

(Very corny and to the point. These things were never my strong point. If you want to, you can submit your own)

Just then, a shadow appeared and its body was hidden by light. It held a sword of immense dark power and the person itself was of a dark being. It had robes to hide its body but its chest had an eye through the center of its chest.

As soon as the being had appeared, it vanished from the room via making a hole with its sword and running out.

"Now, to collect my payment," she said and walked off, but was immediately stopped when she felt a needle in her arm. She slumped to the ground in a deep sleep.

Cologne had fallen victim to a sleeping potion more potent than what she had ever hoped to make in the remainder of her lifetime. Shiro stepped out and placed the elderly woman on the ground.

"Thank you for your services but I must stop you here. The person you seek is the same is I," Shiro said.

He walked off to over see some more important matters.

Strangely though, the sounds of fighting could still be heard in the lower levels.

* * *

Inuyasha and his father were still fighting. Inuyasha was wounded further after surviving some particularly deadly hits from the So'unga.

"Inuyasha, I don't have much time left. So I am going to help you," said the Inu-taisho. "Imagine the ones you love were being attacked by me. The rest should be easy."

"Why you…"

He envisioned and only one thing happened. He attacked.

"MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!

What came, however, was different. The perfected version of the Meidou came out and sliced the illusion in half. (If you've read the manga, you'll know what this looks like. If you don't know what the perfected version looks like, it looks like singular, curved waves of energy rushing forward and slicing the enemy, with about five or six coming form the sword)

The Inu-taisho, however, smiled and said one thing. "Congratulations, Inuyasha. You have officially made Tessaiga yours."

It disappeared.

Inuyasha said, "What did I do?"

* * *

Ah, the end of another chapter.

By the way, since I had the writer's block for this story, I decided to start the sequel to this story. It is one my bio, so please R/R it!

Also, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter.

Ja ne!


	27. II's Company, III's a Crowd, IV WHAT?

Chapter 27: Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, Four's WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

Believe me, when I thought of this, I was remembering some of the past Ranma ½ plots, especially the fact that so many people have tried to marry Ranma to someone and considering the fact that Kagome is fiancé number five, I thought 'Why not?' Also, this is the part of Shiro's cruel plan. And it is the cruelest.

* * *

When Ranma woke up, he was in a room that looked like a temple room. Next to him, on his right was Kagome, in a dress and on his left was Ryoga in a suit. Then he realized that he was in a suit, a white one and that there was a priest in front of him. It seemed that Shiro was planning a wedding of sorts and from what he could tell it was to be a western ceremony (the Japanese have another way to do weddings, but that would take too long to explain and do, so I'm sticking with the Christian way of doing weddings).

His anger flared out at Shiro. He tried to moved but he found out that he was bound tightly via the arms and he couldn't break out of the ropes because, one, he was injured he couldn't summon the strength to break free and two, he found himself strangely depleted of his ki power, like he had been going into an all out brawl with Ryoga, except that he didn't have the physical injuries to prove it.

Then Ryoga woke up. He took one look at his surroundings and put two and two together.

"Not again, Ranma. These things never stop, do they? Your father engaged you to half the eastern world. I don't envy you one bit, being engaged to women you don't even know. And here you are, about to get married to a lifelong friend whom you used to have feelings for," he said, looking at Ranma. Then he noticed his absence of ki and looked at Ranma. "You feel strangely weak, don't you Ranma? Like we've had the energy sucked from us."

Ranma nodded. "It's like I've been in an all out brawl with you, except there aren't any injuries to prove it. Shiro must have some kind of ki sucking machine on us or at least covering this room."

Ryoga nodded and he heard some noise next to Ranma. It seemed that Kagome had finally recovered from the effects of the sleeping gas. As she woke up and came too, she took a look at her surroundings and at what Ranma and Ryoga were wearing. Then she looked at herself and found herself in a pearly white dress and looked at Ranma for an explanation, who shrugged.

"Welcome to your first trip to down aisle, Kagome, with me. Looks like Ryoga's best man. And, in case you're wondering, this is, from recent memory, this is number three."

"NANI? I can't get married to you, Ranma. I'm not in love with you," she said hurriedly.

"I know. I'm gonna everything I can to stop this wedding from going ahead, but I'll need your help. We need to destroy the wedding certificate around which declares us legally married. If we can destroy that, the spiritual side of the marriage will be null and void," Ranma said.

Ryoga looked at Ranma. "How do you know this stuff?"

Ranma shrugged. "Pops always had a wedding certificate on him whenever he had to engage me."

Kagome nodded. "But where do we find something like that? He won't leave something like that lying around. "

Ranma looked around and found the sheathe of Kaze no Ryu lying next to him. It seems that Shiro had at least given him a less than welcome fighting chance.

"You know Ranma, I've see Inuyasha summon Tessaiga with the sheathe. Perhaps you can do that same?"

Ranma nodded and he focused his power into the sword put he immediately dropped it and doubled over in pain.

"Can't do it, my ki's zapped the moment it leaves. We need to find the ki zapper and destroy it if I want to find Kaze no Ryu."

"What do you mean," asked Kagome.

Ranma and Ryoga quickly explained and Kagome nodded. "With the amount of power he has, I'm not surprised if he had built something to absorb our power."

The three nodded and the made to leave, but they were stopped when they got to the doors and they found that they were shut in tight.

"Well, Shiro may have found a way to zap our ki, but he can't stop our natural strength," Ryoga said. Ranma nodded. As much as he hated to admit, in terms of strength, Ryoga was just a shade stronger than him. And that was with the enhanced strength he had received from the demon…

Wait…

'That's it!'

"Wait guys, I might not have ki in me, but I don't think he'll have ways to take my demonic energy away," Ranma said.

Kagome turned around. "That's IT! Try summoning Kaze no Ryu with your demonic energy!"

Ranma tried again and this time, he heard a 'thunk' on the other side of the wall.

"It's there but we need to break down this door if we want to get it," Ranma said and he slammed into the wall with all his strength. Ryoga joined and they were doing so in unison.

Ranma and Ryoga, though, decided to try other things, after it became apparent that their efforts weren't working. Ryoga, though it hurt him like hell, used the 'Bakusai Tenketsu' on the door and he nearly broke through, but the most he managed to do were cracks through the door. Ranma cleared the rest away with 'Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken' though it hurt his hands since the door was reinforced.

On the other side was the Kaze no Ryu, lying on the ground. Ranma picked it up and sheathed it and stepped back into the room to find a way to destroy the room.

Then, they found the room sealed off via closing shutter doors and people swarmed the room. The next Ranma, Ryoga and Kagome knew, they were bound with rope and chains, followed by more rope and chains. Well, the above was for Ranma and Ryoga. Kagome just had ropes.

A priest walked into the room, held a gunpoint by Shiro. He said three words.

"Do it, now."

"Y-ye-yes," stuttered the priest.

"And skip straight to the 'I do's'," he added.

"Yes," he replied.

Ranma and Kagome were forced to their feet and stood next to each other via means of two guards. Ryoga was held at gunpoint to be the 'official witness'.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

She heard the cocking of a gun and a metal barrel placed to her head.

"I-I do," she said rather reluctantly.

"Do you, Ranma Saotome, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ranma, however, was more resolute in his decision and refused to say anything.

"Oh, really? Let's see you try doing so after seeing this." And he clicked his fingers and two more figures were brought in.

The figure, once shown in the light and were standing up, were shown to be the bound figures of Genma Saotome and Cologne. They too, were held at gunpoint and were shown off to Ranma. They had facial expressions on their face which showed an absolute hate of the man orchestrating all of this.

"Don't do it, boy. We'll be fine," Genma said.

"That's right Ranma," said Cologne, not using 'son-in-law' in fear of antagonizing Shiro even further.

"Don't do it, Ranma. Akane and the others will be here soon," Ryoga said. "Especially Inuyasha."

Shiro chuckled. "On the contrary, my dear good man. Bring him in," he said.

One more person was brought in and it was, of course, Inuyasha. He looked up, his face scratched and bruised, a bullet wound spewing blood from his left arm.

"I heard everything," he said. Shiro clicked and three more guns were cocked and their barrels pointed to the heads of the three who were brought in.

"So, what will it be, Ranma Saotome? Your happiness? Or their lives?"

Ranma stood there, frozen, being asked to make such a decision. He looked from Ryoga, the first male friend, he had made, despite their past, to his father, who had taken care of him his entire life and introduced him to martial arts, to Cologne, the woman who had taught him so much, to Inuyasha, the hotheaded friend he'd made thanks to Kagome and finally, to the woman at his side, looking into his blue eyes, hers holding depths of volume in them. They spoke so much to him.

'Don't let them die,' they said. Ranmamade his decision and turned to the people in the room

"I can't betray you guys. Even if it costs me. I won' t let you die."

He turned to the priest.

"I do," he said, though it was said in resigned defeat, rather that love.

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest rather reluctantly.

Ranma, Kagome, Ryoga, Inuyasha, Genma and Cologne tensed visibly at that and Shiro smiled at that.

"Well go on, then! What are you waiting for?"

Ranma turned to his impromptu bride and lifted the veil. He turned to Inuyasha and whispered two words at which level only the half-demon's ears could pick up.

"Forgive me."

Inuyasha tensed and yelled "KAGOME!" He was shut up with a quick whack to the head. Inuyasha remained silent, but was fiercely angry at the situation. Even his small brain was able to figure out that this was not what Ranma and Kagome wanted.

Ranma turned down to Kagome and said one thing.

"Kagome? I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No, don't worry," she said softly, tears brimming to her eyes.

Ranma slowly lowered his lips to Kagome's.

"Ranma, you idiot," said Ryoga, looking away.

"No, Ryoga," said Genma, "he is not an idiot."

"Then what is he, huh?"

"Too caring."

"What?"

"He does not like taking lives, especially when he could've prevented it," Genma said, averting his eyes to the situation in front of him. It was more than he could bear, forcing Ranma to do this. "Remember Saffron?"

Ryoga nodded.

"Ranma had nightmares about him during the week that after the failed wedding, before Kagome got here. He held enourmous remorse for Saffron's life, even if Saffron was immortal," Genma said.

The scene in front of Inuyasha's eyes played out in slow motion. Ranma's lips slowly lowered themselves to Kagome's, Inuyasha looking at the body language, fully analyzing the situation because he had nothing to do.

Their embrace was completely reluctant. They were completely uncomfortable in each other's arms, despite being old flames. They had moved on and now, Shiro, the fucking bastard, was forcing them together like this.

Inuyasha knew he should be doing something to stop it. But he could do nothing, short of turning into a full demon. He started to tug at the bonds, but for his trouble, he received a taser shock instead. The electricity ran through his body and he nearly fainted from the shock of it.

Ranma's lips were moving ever more closely not wanting to do this. Kagome stood on her tiptoes, waiting agonizingly for the kiss that she could not escape.

Then, the ultimate finality. Ranma's lips met Kagome's they were surrounded, in Shiro's eyes, by fireworks. Except this wedding had no happy ending.

Inuyasha cried for the first time after his mother's death. He cried for Kagome because she had been forced into a romantic betrayal.

Then a part of the wall was smashed and Akane burst through and, either by chance of evil, where she landed had a perfect view of Ranma and Kagome kissing.

Ranma and Kagome, though, were unaware of the smashed wall and broke apart and Kagome cried to herself in Ranma's chest at the betrayal she had made. Ranma only hugged her, not saying anything because he couldn't.

Shiro smiled and turned to his guards. "Kill them all."

Ranma's head snapped up. "NO!"

Then the building shook and the roof collapsed.

* * *

Sorry about ending it on that note, but my mom is harassing me to get off my laptop and it really is late.

On a happier note, tomorrow is my **BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!**

Also, the first chapter of the sequel to this story is up on my bio, so please R/R

And one more thing.

CLICK THAT GODDAMN REVIEW BUTTON!!


	28. Ranma the Neko Demon Pt 1

Chapter 28: Ranma the Neko-Demon Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha.

* * *

**READ!!**

Once you finish reading this chapter, go to my bio and see my new chapter for the sequel to this story 'Crossover High.' There aren't any spoilers for this story; I'll only be introducing the Tsukamoto sisters primarily.

**READ!!**

* * *

_During the 'wedding'…_

The NWC, the Inu gang (or what's left of it) and Soun stood in front of the mansion that held their friends as prisoners. They smashed opened the gate and quickly through and up the steps to the main building.

Only to be knocked back by a force of some unknown kind. Everyone was sprawled across the ground. Shampoo and Mousse got up quickly, both to rescue Ranma, but for different motives. As to what they are, Shampoo wants to marry Ranma and Mousse wants Ranma and Akane to marry, leaving Shampoo to himself. Of course, the more ideal thing was to have Ranma die, but after seeing Ranma defeat Saffron, he knew that Ranma wasn't going to die any time soon. And the thought of Ranma dying brought up a feeling of his guts clenching tightly, for some unknown reason.

Next to get up were the Kuno siblings, Tatewaki and Kodachi. They were there, Kodachi, wanting to save Ranma and Kuno was under the impression that his 'pig-tailed goddess' was in the mansion.

Ukyo and Akane were the next to recover, putting aside their petty rivalry for Ranma's sake, one as a friend, the other, as a lover, though the rest of the NWC didn't know that.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara got up, preparing for the fight for their comrades and friends.

Finally, was Soun Tendo, being the last to recover thanks to his heavy, antique armor. He was there for more obvious reasons than Akane. His dream of 'uniting the schools' was on the line.

The gang then split up with unspoken words to find their enemy. Soun, Akane and Ukyo in one group, Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno and Kodachi in another and the Inu gang in the last, riding of Kirara to get a bird's eye view.

Despite the various assortments of martial artists and fighters, the group knew that they were heavily disadvantaged without their best fighters, all of whom were in the building.

Then the man who had made the metaphysical shockwave appeared.

Sango swore, Miroku felt a familiar tingle in his right hand, Akane gasped and nearly fainted and the rest of the group, took from the three's reactions, knew that this was an old enemy.

"Guys, quick introductions," Akane said. "The guy there is Naraku, but he doesn't look like himself."

Sango stepped in. "That's because the man is wielding the sword So'unga. You need a tremendous amount of demonic energy to control it. So much, in fact, that only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father could control the sword without becoming victim to the sword's power. The same thing happened to Inuyasha when he wielded the sword. See those bindings on the arm? It prevents the user from being disarmed and letting go of the sword. Naraku also looks different because the sword has completely possessed him. This is what he would look like if he were actually a full demon."

Naraku, true to the sword's tremendous power, did look different. His eyes had no pupils and were completely red. His hair was longer that usually, disheveled instead of it combed back. His eye on his chest had opened completely and he had more tentacles on his back. His face looked nearly skeletal and it was so pale, it looked like a ghost. Gone were the majestic robes he wore, in place was an assortment of various demon body parts, the only remaining part of his humanity was his upper torso where he wielded the sword in his right hand. The left hand strangely resembled the dragon's claw that Sesshomaru had used previously to replace his severed right arm, courtesy of Inuyasha. The legs were now masses of tentacles, similar to those on an octopus.

Everyone looked at the disfigured monster in front of them. Then, the battle began.

Mousse and Ukyo worked together, unleashing a series of ranged weapon attacks, Mousse throwing whatever he had and Ukyo, her mini-spatulas. Once depleted, and having chopped off a decent amount of the tentacles, Kuno rushed forward and attacked Naraku with his sword attack, all of the strikes which were repelled by Naraku's sword. Kodachi joined her brother with her attack of a thousand clubs, but Naraku sped up and matched both Kuno and Kodachi, strike for strike.

In order to deal with the massive size of the monster, Soun grew to his massive size and dealt with more of the tentacles. Naraku seemed to have more than one hundred of these tentacles and Soun seemed to have difficulty dealing with the tentacles, despite the fact that Soun was larger with his weapon. The tentacles kept trying to catch Soun's arms to stop him from attacking.

Sango and Miroku rode Kirara, weaving in and out of the gigantic legs of Soun Tendo. Miroku had his prayer beads strapped back onto his right hand since Naraku's reappearance meant the reappearance of the Kazaana. Sango decided to help Mr. Tendo, throwing the Hiraikotsu, to chop the tentacles from Naraku's base and Miroku, sucking up the severed parts. Since there were no Saimyoushou, Miroku could use the wind tunnel to his heart's content.

Shampoo quickly leapt up and over the tentacles to reach Naraku's main place, the still humanized form of his body. However, with one fireball, courtesy of the dragon arm, she was sent spiraling back down to the ground. She quickly got her footing back and proceeded to leap up again, bonbori and all.

Akane was also fighting. She leapt up to where Kuno and Kodachi where, still fighting one-on-one with the sword. She was careful of not to touch the sword and picked up a good sized stick on the ground before she came up onto the body. She then used Kuno's attack against the So'unga, but using the speed of the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken technique she'd learnt from Ranma (Chapter 21: The Aftermath and The Wish). With her help, Kuno and Kodachi were finally able to hit Naraku's arm. However, as soon as the first hit was landed, Naraku quickly charged the sword and unleashed wave of energy and blasted the three backwards.

Ukyo saw this and she abandoned her task of destroying the tentacles from Naraku's base and back and went to help Akane and the Kuno siblings.

"AKANE! You alright?"

Akane got up and replied, "Don't worry, Ukyo. It'll take more than that to take me out." Akane dashed back the mass of tentacles that sprouted endlessly from Naraku and she continued her assault.

Kuno got back and yelled, "Never fear, my tigress Akane Tendo! I shall join you on your quest to vanquish the demon known as Naraku!" He followed Akane back up the mass of Tentacles, though slower than Akane since he did not possess the super-human strength that Akane or the rest of the NWC did. Eventually, he did get back up and resumed his assault on the So'unga, panting after he climbed the mass of continuously moving tentacles. Kodachi got up and with one of her maniacal laughs she leapt up the tentacles with ease and began to attack with her ribbon. Ukyo went back to hacking and slashing at the tentacles.

Shampoo finally managed to get to the dragon's arm and she started to hit the arm but her attacks were blocked by the arm. She whacked furiously with the precision of an Amazon elder, but even then, she couldn't hit the arm's vital spots.

Then Happosai came across the violence and made a beeline for the quickest path out of the area, until he saw a piece of lingerie fly across the field, thrown by Soun. Happosai leapt for the bra but froze when he saw it being torn up by the tentacles of the monster. Happosai's aura raged and it literally pulsed for all to see. Abandoning all traces of perversity, his anger was directed towards the monster who had torn up his piece of heaven.

Happosai leapt into the air and pulled out FOUR, yes, FOUR massive bombs and he threw them at the monster.

"FOUNDING SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS ULTIMATE ATTACK: HAPPO MEGA BURST!"

The four huge firecrackers exploded and they created a huge blast, flattening everything within a 10m radius. This was mainly tentacles, although Akane was caught in the aftershock and she was sent threw a wall in the building.

Then things took a turn for the worse when the remains of what didn't get annihilated fall onto the roof of the room where Akane had been thrown into. This crushed everyone inside the room at the time.

* * *

_Shiro smiled and turned to his guards. "Kill them all."_

_Ranma's head snapped up. "NO!"_

_Then the building shook and the roof collapsed._

Ranma was the first to recover from the shock of the roof collapsing. He protected Kagome from the brunt of the fall and Ranma's demon blood was already taking care of the bruises that were appearing. Ryoga and Inuyasha were getting up as well, seeing that they weren't fazed too much. Their shackles had been crushed by the weight of the rocks falling. Inuyasha was also digging the bullet from his arm that had been embedded in there before.

Akane, though, only managed to survive because she had managed to get her senses back at the last second and dived out of harm's way via the hole she went through. The Happo Mega Blast and the bruises of going the wall had done a number on her, but she could still fight.

Kagome was pulled to her feet by Ranma and she was still crying, but the tears quickly stopped when she realized as to who they were fighting: Naraku and the So'unga, the Feudal Era's two greatest evils.

Ranma and Inuyasha quickly found their weapons after seeing that a man who had been holding them had been knocked out. They quickly picked them up and unsheathed them.

Genma and Cologne also got up and dusted themselves and prepared for the biggest supernatural fight they had been in. Genma saw his friend Soun, passed out on the ground after using too much battle aura. Genma ran over and picked him up and put him in a secluded area of the yard and ran back to Akane.

"Akane, I need you to stop fighting and protect your father," he said. "You also need rest and don't say that you can continue fighting," he added after seeing Akane's mouth open. "You need to rest and don't come out."

After guaranteeing that Akane was near her father's Ranma and Inuyasha yelled out to everyone.

"EVERYONE, GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

Everyone looked at the pair and saw their swords drawn and nearly everyone withdrew. Guess who remained?

Kuno looked at their swords and said, "PATHETIC! THOSE BLADES DON'T COMPARE TO MIGHT OF THE KUNO BLADE!"

Kodachi just picked him and threw him out of the way. The more ideal action would've been to knock him out, but that would mean Kuno did get to see her Ranma-sama in action.

Ranma and Inuyasha acted in unison. The raised their swords and swung downwards, yelling their respective attacks.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

"MUKAINO GOGYO SHUUKU!"

The waves of white and red energy flew forward and obliterated everything in their path, their target being the tentacles on Naraku's back. Needless to say, they were gone once the attack's effects had subsided.

Ukyo and Kagome, in the mean time, were going back to the Tendo Dojo to get Kagome's bows and a change of clothes for her. Kagome, on Ukyo's back, leapt over the fallen debris and made their way to the Tendo Dojo.

By now, Naraku had recovered and he was now, mostly human. He had regained his human legs and the eye on his chest was now shut. The only demonic part of him left was the arm.

Ranma and Inuyasha stood there, Ryoga next to the pair and Genma on the other side of the pair. Cologne stood on point and Happosai was next to her.

It was to be a battle of unseen heights: Ranma, Inuyasha, Ryoga, Cologne, Genma and Happosai vs. Naraku and So'unga. One second passed and the group broke away and the ultimate fight had begun.

Happosai and Cologne rushed forward, intending to draw first blood against the enemy in front of them. Naraku also came forward, charging his sword's power, a devilish grin on his face.

Happosai and Cologne poured their combined 700 years plus of experience into this battle. They used martial arts techniques from different styles. Judo, karate, aikido, kickboxing, Jiu-Jitsu and it's Brazilian counterpart, American and Japanese Kenpo, Shaolin arts, Kung Fu, ancient Amazon techniques like the Splitting Cat Hair's technique. Happosai even pulled out a bottle of sake to try drunk-fu, but to no avail. Naraku was simply to fast to either hit or he parried the attacks.

Genma, Ranma and Ryoga joined in, all three going into Umisenken mode and Ranma unleashing his 'Ryu no Kizu' attack before dashing forward to attack. However, Naraku deflected all the little particles of energy with So'unga before resuming his defense against the NWC. However, even when going against blind enemies, his nose could still detect when they were coming. Cologne and Happosai weren't faring much better, either.

Then Inuyasha finally dashed, sword at the ready. He engaged Naraku in a weapon deadlock but Naraku only used one hand to block Inuyasha's attack, the other, still parrying the attacks of the NWC.

Shampoo, on the sidelines, scanned the skies.

'Should be here at any time, now,' she thought. She then spotted a flash of light in the corner of her eye which signaled that he had arrived. She then turned to the fight.

"RANMA! Shampoo call in extra reinforcements!"

Ranma stopped his assault and yelled, "YEAH? WHO?"

Then he saw a ball of huge light fly in and smack Naraku in the body. Naraku was thrown backwards into the wall. Ranma then saw a figure landing next to him. Ranma stepped back in surprise as he saw who it was.

"YOU!" he yelled in surprise.

"Ranma. Good to see you again. I'm here to repay a favor to you."

And the figure turned to Naraku and proclaimed his flashy entrance.

"BEHOLD! HERB, PRINCE OF THE MUSK DYNASTY, HAS COME TO WITNESS YOUR DEMISE!"

The NWC who had not seen Herb before and had only heard about him from second hand accounts from Ranma gaped in awe at the power he displayed. Herb, considerably toned down in his attitude from when he lost to Ranma, took this new man seriously as Herb released blast after blast of his gigantic ki. Ranma and Ryoga ran in to help Herb and they the three cupped their hands together. Herb's attack was released first and Ranma and Ryoga followed after him.

"KANSEIKEI SHISHI HOKO DAN!"

"KANSEIKEI MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The bigger than usual blasts erupted from their hands they zoomed in to follow Herb's attack. Naraku, on the other hand, had other ideas.

Using the So'unga, he charged the sword but he did not release the attack. Instead, he rushed forward and attempted to parry the three way aura blast. He moved in and brought his sword down with a might yell and as he cut the aura, he released the aura from his sword and it flew forward, running towards the three.

Inuyasha saw this happening and he rushed forward in front of the trio and swung his sword.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

The Backlash Wave clashed with the dark aura and the attacks were thrown towards Naraku. He dodged it easily, but Ranma took the advantage of Naraku's distraction to unleash his new attack.

Ranma charged the sword of power, but he didn't release it. Instead, he ran forwards and danced the spiral around him. Naraku attempted to dodge the incoming attack by jumping up, but Ranma knew that just made his job easier. Ranma reached the centre of the spiral and as he upper-cutted the air, Ranma released the 'Mukaino Gogyou Shuuku' from his sword, using it's extreme heat to fuel his attack.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA REVISED: KYOKUJITSU!" (Rising Sun)

Te resulting hurricane rose and took the red lava wave of energy with, carrying it upwards, turning the whole tornado red. As the elements of hot and cold clashed with each other, they rose and impacted against Naraku, who disappeared within the blinding flash. The attack can only be seen as a 'rising sun.'

As the attack raged against Naraku, Ranma collapsed in exhaustion, physically and mentally. Ryoga ran forward and picked Ranma up as to not hurt him any further. Ryoga deposited Ranma next to Akane and Ryoga prepared to leap back into battle, but Ranma stopped him.

"Ryoga," he rasped out. Ryoga turned back to face Ranma.

"Yeah, buddy?" Akane nearly jumped at that. Since when had Ryoga and Ranma been on so friendly terms?

"Gimme five minutes and I'll finish the battle."

Ryoga nodded and leapt around the ground, delivering the message to the fighters.

"Akane?"

She turned around and looked at Ranma.

"When Kagome gets here, call her over to me, will you?"

Akane nodded and turned around quickly, not wanting Ranma to see the tears forming in her eyes. But she needn't have worried: Ranma passed out after he said that.

'Of course he would want Kagome rather than me,' she said, holding in her anger, but surprisingly, she didn't feel any. All she felt was heartbreak. 'Ranma loves Kagome, not me. Why would he love an uncute tomboy like me?' The tears started rolling down her face.

Meanwhile, Ryoga had finished relaying Ranma's massage to everyone.

"How do we know that Ranma's not going to botch up?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if I had to choose between by own instincts and Ranma's, I would choose him and there many others out there who would do the same," Ryoga said. Genma and Cologne nodded, knowing they would also put their trust in Ranma if it really comes to it. "He is the number one martial artist in the world, I can guarantee that. If Ranma is defeated, he will always come back to regain that position in the world."

"Fine, fine, but what is he going to do about it?"

"Dunno, but we have to hold Naraku off for 5 minutes."

"Alright then, let's do it," Genma said and everyone broke from the group, sans, Inuyasha, who just stood there, looking dumfounded.

'Is this guy really so strong?' he thought.

_5:00 remaining…_

Ryoga and Genma teamed up and went into Umisenken mode in order to fight Naraku, who had recovered from the Kyokujitsu. Naraku had received major damage to his body. The dragon arm was gone and his body was covered in burns and frostbite (yes, the auras were that strong). Despite that, Naraku's regeneration abilities had already recovered most of the damage done by Ranma's attack. Even the tentacles had begun to grow again, covering his back and legs. Naraku also decided to play it safe by covering his body with a shield.

_4:50 remaining…_

Inuyasha leapt up and turned his sword red. He leapt at Naraku and yelled, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The red Tessaiga slashed through the barrier but the shield did not have a scratch by the time the attack had subsided. Inuyasha surveyed the damage not expecting the attack to cut through the barrier.

Ryoga and Genma used their various ki attacks: Ryoga, Kanseikei Shishi Hoko Dan, Genma, transforming to his overgrown state and bashing on the barrier. Neither did more than what Tessaiga had done.

_4:30 remaining…_

Mousse joined the battle after standing idly by, observing what Ranma had done. He knew he couldn't reach Ranma's level, but he at least had to try attacking, even though it may be suicidal.

Mousse attacked the tentacles which were growing from Naraku's body with his chains. As the severed body parts fell to the ground, Miroku opened up his Kazaana and sucked up the parts to clear more ground. Sango helped in clearing out the tentacles with her Hiraikotsu and soon, Sango and Mousse had cleared away the tentacles.

Cologne and Happosai were standing back, trying to analyze the shield to find a weak point but they couldn't find anything, so they hung back until the shield could be destroyed.

Ukyo and Kagome had arrived and they both saw Ranma lying on the ground. They rushed back over to his side. Kagome, in her school uniform and carrying her bow and arrows, rushed over to Ranma. He awoke and looked at Kagome and they smiled, though Ranma could tell that Kagome had a sudden reluctance to do so. He knew what the cause was. Akane, though, moved out of hearing distance so they could have some privacy. Ranma, puzzled at her actions shrugged and turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome, forget it. You and I both know that it meant nothing. Whatever we had finished years ago," he said tenderly.

She nodded and turned out to the battlefield to look at her Inuyasha, fighting Naraku again, and he was losing. Ranma's cough brought her attention back to him.

"Anyway, Kagome, I have a plan, but I need you to do it. Can you do a sealing arrow?"

She nodded, having a slight idea as to how this was going.

"We're gonna recreate the final attack we used against the original Naraku, but a bit more revised. Since Naraku isn't going to use any energy attacks when he is alerted to our plan, we need to seal him off in order to us it."

She nodded once more. Ranma turned to Ukyo.

"Can you tell the others that?"

She nodded.

"Just tell them to stall a little longer; I need to time to heal."

Ukyo nodded and she ran off. Kagome stayed by Ranma's side.

"Ranma, about what happened-" she was cut off by Ranma.

"I told you to forget it, it meant nothing."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Ranma, about the marriage. Technically, we're married and if we want to break it, we need to find the marriage contract and destroy it."

"Ah, right, I forgot! After this, we'll find it and rip it up."

She nodded again and turned back to the battlefield. Ranma closed his eyes and began to rest again.

_2:15 remaining…_

The group were thoroughly beaten up, but only Inuyasha and Ryoga were still standing, everyone else, knocked out from the tentacles that were still being destroyed by Mousse, Sango and Miroku.

The pair still standing knew they had to hold out for Ranma, so he can recover from his injuries and join the battle again.

Ryoga moved forward to attack and he nearly made it to the bubble that held the recovering Naraku. Instead, he was whipped away with his tentacle and Inuyasha had a familiar feeling in him. Then he realized what his father's cryptic advice was.

Inuyasha channeled the energy into his sword and he roared, "MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!"

The cutting blades of energy sliced through the air and obliterated more than half of the regenerated tentacles.

_2:00 remaining…_

Ryoga got up after he witnessed the renewed and refined attack of Tessaiga. Next to him, Herb had gotten up after a quick knock out and he prepared to engage Naraku again. The two turned and faced the bubble that was their hated enemy and charged.

Ryoga went underground, courtesy of Bakusai Tenketsu and Herb went above, using his ki to make him fly. Then, together, they went for Naraku, one diving, the other, rising. They impacted the shield at the same time, but their efforts were futile. Even when Ryoga attempted to use Bakusai Tenketsu on the shield, it didn't work. Then, their efforts were cut short when more tentacles whacked them back. Inuyasha cut through them again and they were destroyed. The Kazaana was still open, sucking in all the tentacle parts from the combined efforts of Inuyasha, Sango and Mousse. Shampoo was still knocked out thanks to the dragon arm and Genma was moved so he didn't get sucked into the Kazaana.

Soun finally recovered and he turned giant again to attack the tentacles and this time he did so successfully, thanks to Inuyasha, Sango and Mousse.

_90 seconds remaining…_

Ranma had finished resting, but he still needed to let some of the more serious injuries recover. He motioned to Kagome and he stood up, with the help of Kaze no Ryu. Kagome notched an arrow into place and waited for Ranma's signal. Ukyo ran to Ranma to help him, which he gratefully accepted.

Ranma felt his femur repairing and he was able to put his weight on it. He picked up Kaze no Ryu and held it in a fighting position.

_60 seconds remaining…_

Akane looked at Ranma, fearing that she may lose him after the battle. She looked at Ukyo jealously, but knew better that to berate her for holding Ranma at a time like this.

_50 seconds remaining…_

Kagome focused her spiritual power into the arrow in her hands and prepared to fire the sealing shot to stop Naraku attacking.

Then things took a turn for the worst.

The shield around Naraku exploded, showering everyone with demon aura-laced shrapnel. However, most of it was sucked up by Miroku and the rest left superficial cuts. The worst part was what happened to Naraku.

Naraku had not changed; he had recovered his body completely. But he had a whole host of new additions. One of which, were a setoff very familiar wings. Others included a new set of majestic robes, some new strands of coloured hair that hung in front of his face and a new weapon in his left hand.

This was a massive hybrid of Naraku and Saffron and its power was incomparable to the original owners. Apparently, Naraku had been busy in hell, absorbing Saffron for his own uses and So'unga brought out Saffron's qualities in Naraku. The weapon was, of course, the Kinjakan.

The battle just got a lot more serious. Anyone who touched the Kinjakan and who wasn't of royal blood would be sucked dry of all their body fluids. And this time, there was no Jusendo water to save the person from dying.

_20 seconds left…_

Ranma leapt into the air and rushed towards the hybrid Naraku. Inuyasha joined him on his plight. Happosai wielded his smoking pipe and Cologne, her staff, in order to counter both weapons.

_15 seconds left…_

Naraku-hybrid flew forwards. They group was immediately tangled in a fight, everyone keeping their distance from the enemy.

_5 seconds left…_

"NOW, KAGOME!" roared Ranma, and she let the arrow fly loose. There was no aura surrounding it, just an arrow with a whole lot of charged power.

_4…_

The arrow flew, but Naraku-hybrid, to stop their plans, disarmed Ranma…

_3…_

…bashed him…

_2…_

…and sent him flying into the transformed Kirara.

_1…_

Ranma was flying, transforming into demon Ranma. Halfway through the process, he hit the transformed Kirara, which triggered Ranma's Neko-ken.

_0._

The arrow went through Naraku and stopped halfway through his body and immediately, Naraku-hybrid went into a deep sleep. Ranma, on the ground, clutched his head.

Everyone had abandoned all attention to Naraku and turned to Ranma, seeing him in agony.

"What's happening?" yelled Ryoga.

"Ranma is turning full demon and his Neko-ken is activated. Both are vying for control of Ranma's body!" yelled Cologne.

Eventually, Ranma stopped writhing, as the demon overpowered the cat.

When Ranma stood up, he was still full demon. Nothing about his outside appearance had changed, but Ranma was standing more stiffly now, as if preparing to move on cue.

Ranma the neko-demon had been born.

* * *

FINALLY! THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

Evidently, this is not the end of the battle scene. But do NOT expect another chapter for a while, I just landed myself a new part time job and I need a rest from writing this chapter: it took me three days to write this.

Please review my ability to write fighting scenes and the overall viewing of this chapter.


	29. Ranma the Neko Demon Pt 2

* * *

Chapter 29: Ranma the Neko-Demon, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

Sorry about not updating faster than I usually would! I was hung up on writer's block for the third time this story (Or probably just because I am very lazy) and I tried to get past this by writing the second chapter for Crossover High, which is on my bio.

This is also the last major fight scene in this story (THANK GOD).

ENJOY!

* * *

_When Ranma stood up, he was still full demon. Nothing about his outside appearance had changed, but Ranma was standing more stiffly now, as if preparing to move on cue._

_Ranma the neko-demon had been born._

He stood there, looking at everyone and hissing at everything he saw, except Akane. Ranma then looked up at the mass called Naraku, sleeping halfway in the air with the arrow stuck in him.

Akane looked at the abomination she knew to be her love and ran towards him with the sword. Ranma looked at this and he nearly swiped at her with his ki-enhanced claws, but the small rational part of his brain which acted with logic, fought down the instinct and pulsed one word.

'Mate,' it said, and the instinctual (or most of it, at any rate) brain stopped attacking, millimetres from doing Akane any harm. She faltered and stepped back. Apparently, Ranma nearly did not recognize her in demon form.

"Ranma…" she said, looking into his red eyes with her fearful, brown ones.

"Well, Akane? Do you like what you see?" he said in his cockily evil voice.

"No, Ranma," she whispered. "You're not like this. You're not a killer. Don't turn into one. Remember your martial arts: you're supposed to protect the weak."

"WEAK? HAH! I never knew you cared so deeply for these weaklings! I am the true Ranma and I will not fight for control of this body any longer. Oh, how I've been waiting to taste the first blood! You will be my first target, Akane."

She screamed and turned to run, but Ranma, with his improved cat reflexes, stopped and picked her up before she took three steps. With one arm, he faced her towards him and he smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you are gong to taste delicious," he said in an evilly seducing voice.

Everyone looked at the situation with horror, no one being able to stop Ranma as he lifted his claws above her head. Kagome did one last desperate thing.

She notched an arrow and she fired it at Ranma.

It pierced him in the chest. Ranma flew backwards and he hit a tree, unable to move, and he slowly dropped into a slow sleep. Inuyasha had sickening flash back to when Kikyo had done that to him.

Unlike the last time, though, Kagome ran past Akane, pausing only to pick up the Kaze no Ryu. She ran to Ranma and pulled the arrow out and thrust the sword into his hands quickly. Ranma woke up and found himself holding his sword and Kagome in front of him. She looked into her face, one look showing all.

"Herb," Ranma said, "could you go behind Naraku and fire a ball of ki?"

Herb nodded. "Sure thing, Ranma."

He flew up and fired one from behind him, charging it up to his most powerful.

"NOW, INUYASHA!"

Ranma and Inuyasha leapt up as Herb released the ball of ki.

"I'll go first! MUKAINO GOGYO SHUUKU!"

"BAKURYUUHA!"

"GO!"

The twin purifying waves attack was recreated and flew towards the ball of ki at a rate much faster than the original. The Hellfire Wave attack hit the ball of ki, mixing ki with demonic aura and the Purifying Backlash Wave hit the furious attack. Herb moved out of the way before he was incinerated by the oncoming attack. Hybrid-Naraku was hit by the attack and like last time, not one ember from the flaming attack remained.

"It's over," Ranma said, dropping to his knees. Everyone followed suit, except Akane.

'Ranma, were you really going to kill me?' she thought. It continued running through her head.

Kagome walked to Ranma. "Where is that bloody bastard?"

Ranma snapped to his feet and searched through the rubble. He did not believe it.

"HE'S BLOODY FUCKING GONE!" he roared in extreme anger.

Inuyasha got to his feet and helped Ranma sift through the rubble, but he, like Ranma, did not find a trace of the psychotically insane man around. Instead, he found the marriage document which declared his marriage to Kagome Higurashi and he tore into a million pieces and threw them into the wind, keeping one piece to himself in case it was recreated. It was also the part which held Genma's signature.

"That's over and done with," Ranma said. "Let's go home, guys."

He staggered along, still feeling the effects of Kagome's arrow and did it hurt like a bitch. Ranma had never felt more intense pain in his life, Neko-ken training included. Akane and Ukyo followed, helping him up, but both did so reluctantly. They saw him in a new light after the attack.

The Kuno siblings followed after seeing the spectacular feats of magic given today and they walked back to their ancestral home, not saying a word.

The Amazons followed Ranma on his plight back to the Tendo Dojo. They had to talk with Ranma.

Genma and Soun helped each other, also following Ranma.

The Inu gang, unsure of what to do now, also followed Ranma back to the Tendo Dojo.

They all left the Higurashi compound in its ruined state, never looking back on the place which had brought them so much pain.

* * *

The Tendo Dojo was a welcoming place for everyone. Nabiki stood outside the doorway and she yelled, "HEY! DR. TOFU! YOU'VE GOT MORE PATIENTS!"

Dr. Tofu burst from the door and found everyone in their tired state. He looked at Ranma, Ryoga, Inuyasha and Kagome the longest, each looking like they had been through the spin cycle 4 times non-stop.

"We're here?" Ranma said. Kagome nodded. "Good." And he fell onto the ground, passing out from exhaustion of the battle he had participated in. Ryoga and Inuyasha followed suit.

Dr. Tofu looked very worried. "Get them into the house, quickly."

Genma, Soun and Happosai picked the three up, not even saying a word because of the valiant efforts that the three displayed in battle. Herb walked forward, pulling out a bag of tea.

"Is there a place where I can make some tea?" he asked the group. Nabiki gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the Inu gang were entering the house and going to living room. Shippo and Kirara were sleeping after watching the extreme amount of violence portrayed. Miroku and Sango were in a corner, Sango's head on Miroku's shoulder and Kagome was on the ground, lying on her back, eyes open. Inuyasha was upstairs receiving medical treatment with Ranma and Ryoga.

"Do you think it's over?" asked Sango.

"No way. Never, not when he's still alive," replied Kagome. She got up to go check on Ranma, Ryoga and Inuyasha.

Ranma, Ryoga and Inuyasha were lying next to each other in the Saotome's temporary room in the Tendo household. Dr. Tofu was standing above them, making notes about their condition and Cologne was there, trying to assist in anyway possible with her vast knowledge about the supernatural. Kagome walked through the door, looking at how her friends were faring.

She walked through and found Inuyasha sleeping soundly, looking like nothing serious had happened to him. His demon blood helped him clear away most of the major wounds. Ryoga was also the same, receiving nothing but major bruising and broken bones.

Ranma, however, was another matter.

He clearly had broken bones and though he had the five minutes on the battlefield to heal, it was not enough to stop all the major wounds from reopening. He had bandages across his whole body and his arm was in a splinter. Ranma also had a pained expression on his face, like he was having a bad dream.

"How are they, Doctor?" she asked. Tofu looked up.

"Well, Ryoga and Inuyasha are fine. The only problem is Ranma."

"How so?"

Tofu consulted his notes. "Physically, he'll be alive and kicking by tomorrow. His demon blood does wonders. It's his mental state at which I'm worried about. He attacked Akane and he was pierced with an arrow by you. A sealing one, no less. According to Cologne, Ranma's very demon blood has turned on him and is starting a war with Ranma's mind. Add in the fact that he kissed you," he said, noticing Kagome's wince, "and that he nearly hurt Akane, he might actually give in. We need his sword to seal his demon blood at all times. Mind you, I've only learnt this just now. Thanks again, to Cologne."

She stepped. "What we must do now, is keep him under strict surveillance and have our most qualified fighters keep an eye on him, just in case he wakes up, succumbing to the blood. The only way for Ranma to win this fight is with the support of the ones he loves around him."

Kagome nodded. "I'll ask Akane to come in here."

"NO!" screeched Cologne.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Do you think she is ready to face son-in-law after what she saw at the battle? Also, is my son-in-law ready to face Akane after what he has done?"

Kagome thought very carefully at this. "You're right, Granny Cologne. Who should I call?"

"His mother and father would be a good choice."

Kagome nodded. "I'll do that then."

She went down stairs and a few moments later, she returned with Genma and Nodoka in her wake.

"How is he, doctor?" asked Nodoka worriedly.

"He'll be fine. But, his mind is currently in a war with itself. He will need everyone's support, but he first needs you three to stay here. As the people closest to him in his life, it is necessary for you to stay here and give him your support," the doctor continued worriedly. "Whist I am gone, Cologne will keep an eye on him. She is undoubtedly more skilled in this area than I am."

"Okay then. But why not Akane? Shouldn't she be here?" Nodoka asked. Genma and Kagome tensed very visibly at this.

"Wife, I don't think now would be a good time for Akane to see Ranma. I'll explain later," Genma said. His son fought for others for far too long and now, he needed to fight for himself.

Kagome said, "Ranma, we'll be here, every step of the way."

* * *

Ranma woke up, though when he opened his eyes, all he could find was complete darkness.

"HELLO?" he shouted. "HELLO?"

He received no response. Then, from under him, he felt the ground dissolve. He sank faster through the darkness than what he would've done with quicksand and he couldn't escape in time. He was plunged through the floor before he could even breathe.

* * *

Ranma woke up again, this time, in an arena (Think to the Cell Games from DBZ, except the background should be completely black).

Ranma stood up and shook the weariness from his eyes. They focused and he found a figure opposite him. Once he could see properly, he looked at the figure more closely.

It was a mirror image of himself, with more pronounced muscles on his whole body, three purple stripes streaked across each cheek in a jagged like fashion and ki produced claws on his fingers. His hair was the same, yet some how, it seemed more wild than usual. Then he realized.

This was himself in neko-demon form.

"Well now, it seems you've finally figured out I am," said the demon.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"You," he said. "Or rather, to be more specific, the spirit of yourself. I know you, inside and out. And I like what I see."

Ranma faltered at that. "What do you know?"

Demon-Ranma smiled evilly at that. "Everything. From the time you were born, to now, and everything in between. I know who you love. And it isn't the girl out there."

Ranma froze. "You mean Akane?"

"You might love her now, but you won't love her this time in a week. Already I can see the seeds of doubt being planted in your heart. You're scared of losing her to someone. What if that was true? What if you really did lose her? What would you do?" said the demon.

Ranma racked his mind. "You're lying," he said, but there was the tiniest bit of doubt in his voice.

Demon-Ranma smiled even wider. "See? You're already trying to deceive yourself. You cannot lie to me."

"You're wrong."

"Oh, am I really?"

The black disappeared, to be replace with the Tendo Dojo. Ranma and Demon-Ranma stood there, watching the occupants. The house seemed to be shaking.

"YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?" rang out from the dojo and both Ranma's went to the dojo by floating there, going through walls.

There, in a full blown row, was Ranma and Akane, the former, clenching his fists tightly, the latter, red in the face and pointing an accusing finger at Ranma.

"I DON'T! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I **LOVE YOU**!" Ranma roared at her, moving towards her.

Akane immediately stepped towards him and slapped him. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW YOU KISS HER!" (That should shed some light about who they are fighting about)

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? THAT WAS BECAUSE WE WERE COERCED INTO IT!"

"NO!" she screamed. "NO MORE! THIS ENGAGEMENT IS OVER! AND THIS TIME, IT'S GONE FOR GOOD! GET OUT OF HERE; I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"AKANE, PLEASE-" Both the real Ranma and the Ranma from that illusion said this.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at him, tears falling freely from both of their faces. "WHY DON'T YOU RUN OFF TO ONE OF YOUR WHORES? THEY MIGHT BE ABLE TO SHOW-"

SLAP!'

"NEVER," he said slowly and murderously, "CALL KAGOME A WHORE!"

Akane stepped back. Ranma never hit her. "SEE! YOU DO LOVE HER!" she yelled accusingly.

"SHE IS MY FRIEND! OF COURSE I LOVE HER! BUT NOT LIKE THAT!"

"NO! NO MORE EXCUSES! GET OUT!" she screamed with a finality.

"BUT-"

"GET OUT!"

She whipped out her mallet from hammer space and smashed him as far away as she could. Upon doing do, she dropped to her knees and cried her heart out.

The background turned back to darkness and Demon-Ranma looked very pleased at the fact that the real Ranma was clutching his face and crying.

"What's the matter, huh? I though your father said crying for little girls."

Something in Ranma snapped at that. He rose slowly and put his hand forward. He waited and Kaze no Ryu appeared. Then, using his anger to fuel his attacks, he leapt at Demon Ranma.

What happened next, however, was unexpected. Demon-Ranma also pulled out the sword and used to block his sword.

"What the hell?" said Ranma, enraged.

Demon-Ranma smiled. "We're the same person. Therefore, we use the same attacks. But I have few more up my sleeve."

He slashed at Ranma with the ki-enhanced claws. Ranma managed to leap out of the way before he could get seriously hurt and Ranma was left with only a few superficial scratches.

"Well Ranma? Who will submit first? Will I gain control of this body and leave you as a secondary person? Or will you gain the power to call upon my strength and control me?"

Ranma smiled at that. "If this is a battle and the prize is to control your strength, then I am in." 'I'll put aside my worries about Akane later.'

Demon-Ranma smiled. "Don't forget, the ante is the ability to control your body."

Ranma and Demon-Ranma stood there, facing off with each other. Then, at some kind of unknown signal, both Ranma's leapt at each other.

Little did Ranma know that ignoring what he had seen would become his downfall in this battle.

Herb came back into the room with some glasses he'd found and a teapot on a tray. He poured some for everyone and gave it to everyone.

"This is a drink which will calm your nerves and help with healing. I've already given some to everyone downstairs and now I want you guys to drink this," Herb said.

By this time, Inuyasha had woken up and he knew what was going on. Inuyasha refused the tea, but Kagome him drink it. Ryoga had some poured down his throat by Tofu and he took some to give to Kasumi, who was still resting from the trauma that Shiro did to her. Tofu had optimistic hopes for her and he was feeling a little bubbly since Kasumi could wake any second.

'Come on, Ranma,' thought Kagome. 'You can do this.'

The sounds of sword hitting sword was heard ringing throughout the battlefield. Ranma and Demon-Ranma were fighting with their very hardest. If an outsider were to see the battle, most of the NWC would have a lot of trouble keeping up with the battle itself. Only the masters would have the least bit of trouble keeping up with the fight: Ranma and the demon were moving so fast, the blurs they left behind gave the impression that an army was fighting at a very high speed.

It was by now means, an even battle. Ranma was struggling to keep up with his demon counterpart and he was probably having a fun time with the fight.

Then both broke apart and Ranma landed, panting. Demon-Ranma just smiled.

'Damn it, I can't push it out of my mind,' he thought. 'I never thought I would have to say this, but I think I'm gonna lose.'

"Had enough, Ranma?" said Demon-Ranma. Ranma didn't know what to do: he couldn't let out any of his special attacks.

"I'll die before I lose to you," Ranma said. "I've still got some loose ends to tie up."

Demon-Ranma smiled. "I know. You still don't know who you love."

"WHY YOU-"

Ranma leapt at him and roared, "MUKAINO GOGYO SHUUKU!"

The flaming lava rose from the sword and impacted against the demon head-on.

The dust settled and Ranma saw that his demon counterpart was hurt and panting.

Ranma smirked. "That should even the odds out a bit."

"Damn you cocky bastard," he said, and leapt at him, fully intending to kill him. Ranma obliged happily, more than wanting to tear the bastard apart who had instilled these doubts in him. Figuratively, of course. Ranma had no desire to kill him, no matter how evil.

They met in a clash at which Ranma had never fought before. Not even the Naraku reincarnate fought at this level of power. Both auras permeating from each person showed a red hot fury no person had ever seen before. Ranma and Demon-Ranma met in mid-air, pushed away and repeated, each time, landing in different directions.

They kept this up for about 5 minutes before breaking away. Both Ranma and Demon-Ranma were panting very hard and was very tired.

"Well then? Have you decided?" asked Demon-Ranma.

"Huh?" asked Ranma in return.

"Who do you love?"

Ranma got what he finally said and thought to all the girls in his life. "Yes."

Then he heard a voice ring out.

"Come on, Ranma. You can do it!"

'Kagome? Where's Akane? What the heck is happening out there? What happened to her?'

A feeling of wanting to escape rose in him. He had to end it now.

"As I was saying, yes. I have decided to who I love. Now let's end this."

Demon-Ranma looked at him. "You're not lying. Congratulations. Now defeat me and learn my powers."

They both knew that despite the friendly terms, they had to finish this battle.

They rushed together and Ranma, very subtly, initiated the spiral. But he had to fight back because he needed to keep his opponent on his feet long enough so he didn't discover his ulterior motive.

Demon-Ranma fell for the attack, hook, line and sinker.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA REVISED: KYOKUJITSU!"

The 'rising sun' rose again and Ranma had finally defeated Demon-Ranma.

"By the way."

The rough voice of the demon rang out.

"I knew it was coming. But, I suppose, for now, you win."

Then the ball of light evaporated and Ranma won the battle. He looked around again before passing out.

**READ!!**

Seems like I rushed this? Yes, I know. I just want to wrap up this story as soon as I can. I will be ending this story in about 2-3 chapters time.

REVIEW!


	30. What the Future Holds

* * *

Chapter 30: What the future holds…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

* * *

Whew! Things are finally dying down, yet this might be the biggest bottle of champagne I've had to crack. Hopefully I've captured everyone's personalities in this chapter as best as possible: This is where it really counts.

And, incase you're wondering, Chapter 20 onwards happens in one night. Yes, hard to believe, but true.

Also, I want to break 100 reviews by the end of this story and you're the only people who can do that. So please, try and make one hundred reviews.

This is Part One of Three of a chapter with this same title.

Enjoy!

* * *

The rough voice of the demon rang out.

"_I knew it was coming. But, I suppose, for now, you win."_

_Then the ball of light evaporated and Ranma won the battle. He looked around again before passing out._

Ranma shot up from his sleeping place and found Dr. Tofu, Cologne, his parents and Kagome around him.

"Where's Akane?" he asked.

"She's in the dojo," said Dr. Tofu. "Ranma, you need to-"

He didn't get any further as Ranma leapt out of bed and ran to the dojo via the window.

"Wait, RANMA!" yelled Kagome, and she ran out to the dojo.

* * *

Akane was in the dojo, trying to shake a certain memory out of her mind. Not only that, she tried to get the anger and frustration of betrayal vented from her body, but to no avail.

'Why her, Ranma? Why can't you pick me for once?' she thought sadly. She continued her kata against an invisible Ranma, pretending she'd hit him. Then she remembered that she couldn't hit Ranma and this only served to make her angrier. Then her anger escalated when she saw Ranma burst through the door with Kagome in tow.

"Ranma, you need to go back to Dr. Tofu and get some rest," she said.

"Sorry, Kagome, but I need to talk to Akane," replied Ranma.

"Well then," said Akane, ignoring the last part. "Aren't you going to listen to the girl you love, the girl you took and throwing me away like a rag doll in the process?" She was radiating so much anger it was bouncing off the walls. Her face was inventing new shades of red.

"Love her? Akane, I love-" Akane lost it.

"LOVE ME! LOVE ME? Don't lie to me! YOU LOVE HER, DON'T YOU?" she screeched, pointing her finger at Ranma. Kagome stepped back.

"I DON'T! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I LOVE YOU! NOT KAGOME, NOT ONE OF THE FIANCE BRIGADE, YOU!" he roared back at her, trying to persuade her before things got out of hand. But, Akane was resolutely stubborn.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW YOU KISS HER! SAY IT AND GET IT OVER WITH! AT LEAST IT WON'T HURT AS MUCH!"

Ranma walked towards her. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! WE WERE COERCED INTO KISSING!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE! I KNOW YOU ARE!"

"YOU WANT PROOF? ASK COLOGNE, POPS, RYOGA, HECK, EVEN INUYASHA AND HE LOVES HER AND YOU DON'T SEE HIM YELLING AT KAGOME FOR IT!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR WHORISH-"

SLAP!

WHOOSH!

Inuyasha stepped into the room, only to see Ranma slap Akane in the face.

"NEVER-CALL-KAGOME-A-WHORE!" he said murderously slow.

Akane stepped back in surprise that Ranma would even hit her. She, however, retaliated quickly.

"SEE? YOU DO LOVE HER! WHY THE HELL-"

Inuyasha cut her off. Things were spiraling out of control faster than the vision Ranma saw and he could do nothing to stop it.

"WHAT THE HELL? HERE HE IS, SAYING THE HE LOVES YOU AND YOU THROW IT IN HIS FACE? WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT?"

"SEE? ALL OF YOU AGAINST ME! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

Kagome faltered back into Inuyasha's arms, feeling very guilty that she was part of the cause of this tension. Inuyasha hugged her protectively as she was on the verge of tears.

"WE ARE NOT GANGING UP ON YOU! YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON NOT FACING UP TO THE FACTS! WE WERE COERCED! IT DOES NOT MEAN WE HAVE ANYTHING FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER! KAGOME'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK INTO THIS HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! ANY OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"THAT IS TOTALLY UNREASONABLE, AKANE! THROWING US OUT JUST BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO SEE THE TRUTH! AND YOU KNOW IT!" roared Ranma.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL! GET OUT OF HERE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND DON'T COME BACK! THIS ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!"

There was a deafening silence as Ranma heard the words he so desperately wanted to avoid her saying.

"YOU HEARD ME! NO MORE ENGAGEMENTS! NOW YOU CAN MARRY HER WITH OUT ME GETTING IN YOUR WAY! OR, YOU CAN MARRY ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS YOU'VE GOT HANGING ON YOU!"

Ranma took a step towards the fuming girl, but he was quickly smashed rather painfully into space by Akane via Mallet-sama.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and left the fuming girl alone in the dojo. When she made sure there was no one in the dojo, she dropped to her knees and cried her heart out.

* * *

Ranma landed in the Okonomiyaki Ucchan's dumpster, much to the dismay of Ukyo, who was getting ready for bed. Once she ran outside and saw who it was, she picked Ranma up and put him on her futon. She was worried at the fact that she found Ranma knocked out, which meant that Ranma had pissed Akane off. Big time.

As Ranma was coming to, she had a kettle of water boiling to make some tea. Ranma got up, but sat in bed. He did not care where he was, nor did he want anything to do with anyone around him.

As Ukyo walked back upstairs, she heard a very familiar yell.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?"

'Oh dear. Better get Ryoga in here before he runs off again,' she thought and put the tea tray down to find the eternally lost boy.

She slid the door open and found him, looking hopelessly at a map, which he held upside down and wasn't even for the right part of Japan.

"Hey, Ryoga! Over here!" yelled Ukyo. It was the middle of the night and she was worn out by the day, but she knew there was something wrong at the Tendo Dojo if Ranma was punted here halfway through the night and he hadn't made his way back yet.

Ryoga looked around and spotted Ukyo. "Ukyo! Thank god I'm still in Nerima." He walked to her and she allowed him admission into her shop, closing the door after he walked through.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Umm… I might not be the best person to explain that. You'd be better off asking Ranma. I just left while the fight was still going on."

Ukyo froze. "There was a fight?"

"The biggest row I have ever seen Ranma and Akane in. As I said, you'd be better off asking him," he said, accepting a cup of tea from Ukyo.

"Well, why don't we ask him? He's here, after he got malleted away from the Dojo by Akane, I assume?" she said, adding the last part. Ryoga nodded and they both walked upstairs and saw Ranma, not moving.

"Hey Ucchan, Ryoga," he said lifelessly, not looking at them. Ryoga and Ukyo were both very worried at this. The usually bouncing Ranma had been replaced by this hollow shell of what it used to be.

"Hey, Ran-chan," said Ukyo.

"Hey, Ranma. Mind telling me what happened?" asked Ryoga.

"I loved her," he said. "I truly did love her. I can't believe she ended it. Of course, I'm sure the both of you would be bouncing with joy."

The pair was stunned at what they had heard. Both had heard threats of Akane threatening to end it, but this time, she had actually gone through with it.

"I don't blame ya, buddy," said Ryoga, recovering first from the shock. He should've been feeling happiness, but he felt only sorrow and pity for Ranma. He wondered why. "She was a little stubborn at times. This time though, I think she absolutely does not want to face up to the truth that you and Kagome were forced into marriage and kissing each other by that…that…" Ryoga could not come up with a word that could describe the horrors that Shiro did. He was truly a twisted man.

Ukyo gasped. "He did WHAT?"

Ryoga quickly recounted at what he had seen at the 'marriage.' At the end of the story, Ukyo was seething.

"Why that…that…that ARRGH! If I ever get my hands on him, I will torture him until he dies!" raged Ukyo. Ranma remained as lifeless as ever.

"I still can't believe she finished it. God, it would hurt less if either of you just killed me now."

Ukyo slapped him.

"Do NOT SAY THAT!" she thundered. "You still have a chance with her. Just make her see sense."

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid," said Ryoga. "Get some sleep, buddy. We'll deal with it in the morning."

Ranma nodded mutely and got out of the futon to let Ukyo sleep. She set up a spare one in the next room where Konatsu was. Ukyo spoke to him silently and the transvestite ninja agreed to let Ranma and Ryoga stay in his room.

Soon, all was dark at the Ucchan, but not everyone was asleep.

Ranma still lay awake, hearing the words Akane said being repeated in his head over and over.

'I loved her. I LOVED her. Why can't she see that? I even broke off my engagements with the other girls to love her, yet she broke it off with me. I just want to die, right here.'

Over on the other side of the room, Ryoga slept, facing away from Ranma.

'I wonder if he approved of the use of the word buddy. I certainly don't want to kill him now, nor wish him any hurt. If I hadn't bonded with Ranma, I would probably gloat at his misfortune and tried to make Akane mine, but now, I don't even want her, except as just a friend. I know that I don't love Akane. Just some stupid infatuation. I must've moved on. Perhaps I can make things work with Akari.'

He turned around and saw Ranma was still awake.

"Ranma?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Ryoga?" he whispered back in a monotonous voice.

"Wanna go for a walk? I can't sleep yet."

"Sure," he replied in the same voice.

They both got up quietly and left the restaurant, not wanting to wake up it's other occupants.

Once they walked away from the building, Ryoga spoke up.

"Ranma, I know you. You're stronger than that. I know you. You've beaten monsters, demons, princes and gods, yet you let this get you down,"

"That's not a very fair comparison, Ryoga. None of them actually tore Akane away from me. If they had actually done so, it would've been because of them. But this time, it was actually my fault. I have no one to blame, except myself."

"Now that's fair, Ranma. She refused to see the truth, especially when she had witnesses to that event. She doesn't want to face the truth," he said. Ranma said nothing as they continued walking down the road which led to no where in particular.

Then, both of them saw a figure walking towards them. A few moments later, the figure was barely recognizable amongst the darkness, but Ranma had seen that silhouette too many times not to recognize the person.

It was Kagome.

She ran towards them. She looked at Ranma, then Ryoga, meaningfully. He nodded once and then turned away, leaving the pair by themselves. He didn't go far, though. He didn't want to get lost in Ranma's time of need.

They both stood there in silence, before Kagome spoke up.

"Ranma, I'm so sorry. There wasn't anything else I could-"

"Don't worry about it Kagome," said Ranma, looking into her eyes and allowing her to see all the hurt in them, like a window into his soul. Ranma knew he would never be the same again unless he and Akane made up.

"Believe me, there was nothing that you could do, okay? Don't say sorry," said Ranma. "Just promise me one thing."

"Yeah, Ranma?" she asked and found herself pulled into a hug.

"Just stay here with me," he said, sobbing. She felt something hot and wet on her shoulder and asked no more. She put her arms around his muscular body, giving Ranma the comfort and warmth of her own.

For the very first time in his teenage life, Ranma Saotome shed tears.

* * *

Please Review for me!


	31. What the Future Holds, Pt 2

Chapter 30: What the future holds…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

Part 2 of Three of What the future holds.

Enjoy!

Whilst the above was going on, back at the Tendo Dojo…

The Tendo Dojo was in complete silence after hearing what had resulted from the mother of all fights between Ranma and Akane. Never had a fight between the pair been so serious. Or, destructive. Akane had taken out a good chunk of the Dojo's roof in malleting Ranma.

The Inu gang had been given accommodation at the insistence of Soun and Kasumi. Kagome wanted to book her friends into a hotel, but Soun and Kasumi wouldn't have any of it. After making arrangements that Genma would go back to the newly rebuilt Saotome home, there was enough space for the boys in the spare room, Sango in Nabiki's room and Kagome in Kasumi's. Akane would be too hostile to allow either Kagome of Sango into her room for one night.

The Amazons had left the Dojo soon after the fight. Shampoo was plotting ways of how to get her 'Airen,' Mousse and Cologne, feeling very sorry for Ranma after being shot down by Akane. Even Cologne knew that enough was enough and that Ranma would never follow Shampoo willingly back to Amazon China. She knew that by failing to get Ranma as Shampoo's husband, they would've failed and broken sacred, traditional Amazon laws. At the very least, Shampoo and she would be banished. Mousse, though, would already have been banished, after running off to Japan and abandoning his duties.

Herb left with the Amazons, though asked Cologne to relay a message to Ranma that should he finally heal in one way of another, he should give him a call. He had some gifts for Ranma that Herb felt weren't very useful for the time being. After Cologne had given her word, Herb left.

After their guests had left, Kasumi went to the dojo to get Akane to go to sleep. Once she made sure that she was sleeping, she went around to the other rooms. Nabiki's room was all quiet when she looked in their and so was her father's and the guest room. She went to her room and found Kagome asleep. Or, so she appeared to be.

Once Kasumi had gone to sleep, Kagome got her clothes out and redressed, left the dojo**,** and went for a walk. She couldn't sleep: not after what had transpired that night. Akane and Ranma were finished unless a miracle happened: Akane was more stubborn than a gigantic boulder at times.

She was walking aimlessly until she saw some figures ahead of her, but she ignored them. That is, until she realized who the figures were and she started running towards them. She met up with Ranma and Ryoga and, after muttering something to Ranma, left, hopefully not to far.

"Ranma, I'm so sorry. There wasn't anything else I could-" she started before being cut off by him.

"Don't worry about it Kagome," said Ranma, looking into her eyes and she saw all the hurt, the pain in them, like a window into his soul.

"Believe me, there was nothing that you could do, okay? Don't say sorry," said Ranma. "Just promise me one thing."

"Yeah, Ranma?" she asked and found herself pulled into a hug. She didn't tense, for she thought she knew what was about to happen.

"Just stay here with me," he said, sobbing. She felt something hot and wet on her shoulder and asked no more. She put her arms around his muscular body, giving Ranma the comfort and warmth of her own.

She stayed there, allowing Ranma to pour his heart and soul out for her, years of pent up emotions, gushing out for her to see. She held tighter and said nothing as he cried and sobbed; it was the last thing he wanted anyone else to see.

After minutes of sobbing and crying, Ranma straightened up and thanked Kagome for her support.

"Any time, Ranma. I'm glad I can be here to help you."

He smiled the first genuine smile for the first time. "I'm glad you're in my life. I never regretted having you there. See you later. If you want me, I'll be at Ucchan's. Seeing as my presence at the Tendo Dojo will only aggravate things further."

She nodded and they both turned away. A moment later, Inuyasha joined her by her side.

"What was that about?"

"None of your business, Inuyasha."

"HEY, I need to now what you're talking about with him. I don't trust him, even if he is down in the dumps (A/N: I use this phrase for all of you; I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what it means)."

"And just when I think you've matured, you never cease to amaze me how childish you are. WHY CAN'T YOU BUTT OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS FOR ONCE?"

"And you act like you're mature?"

"SIT!"

WHAM!

"MY POINT EXACTLY, WENCH!" he yelled, muffled from the fact that his head was in the ground.

"SHUT UP, INUYASHA! GOD, YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE!"

She stormed off, fuming at the half-demon.

Akane was only faking sleeping when Kasumi walked out of her room. She opened her eyes and sat up.

'Ranma, not only do you cheat on me, you also had to lie about Shiro forcing you to kiss her. You were enjoying it, you PERVERT!'

'But, why didn't he just tell me? I would've been more than happy to break the engagement. Just to see him happy…would be worth more than my heartbreak.'

Then she heard some steps outside her door and a moment later, she saw Kagome walk out the front of the dojo and moments after that, she saw Inuyasha walk through.

'Huh, Kagome must be going to see Ranma. And Inuyasha, like a stubborn dog, must be going to stop her. I guess he doesn't see the truth, does he? I need to apologize to Kagome for calling her a whore.'

She waited a few minutes and she heard 'SIT' ring throughout the neighborhood.

'There goes Inuyasha. Kagome must've gotten angry that he followed. I pretty sure he doesn't want her spying on herself and Ranma doing whatever they're doing.' Her heart clenched at that and more tears fell.

She blinked. 'That's it. Tomorrow, I'm helping his and Kagome's relationship. I'll die before I don't see him with Kagome.' Her eyes burned with determination, but a tear still slipped loose.

She went back to sleep, her heart still clenched and a feeling of uneasiness washed over her.

Morning at the Tendo Dojo and Kasumi was already up, making breakfast. Kagome was also woken up by Kasumi when she heard the door close. She also got up and went to bathe. Once she got changed and dressed properly, she went downstairs and smelt the air, yet she mourned that se wouldn't be eating it.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I won't be eating here today; I'll be at the Ucchan for breakfast."

"Thank you, Kagome. I can adjust breakfast, then."

She bade goodbye to Kasumi and put on her shoes and left. At about the same time, Inuyasha woke up and found the smell of food wafting from the kitchen very overpowering. So much, in fact, that he couldn't smell Kagome. But she was the least of his worries as he followed his nose towards the enticing smell.

As Kagome made her way down to the Ucchan, she thought about what Ranma could do to get Akane back in her good books.

'A date might do it…then again, the rest of the fiancé brigade might hear about it. A simple apology? Way too soft. Explaining things to her? Might be worth a try, but she may still be stubborn over that particular matter.'

She stopped and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?"

As the birds fluttered, she realized who was in front of her.

Ranma was there, about to greet her when he got quite an earful. He stood there, looking very surprised as Kagome's embarrassment grew and grew, Ranma looked at her puzzled.

"What do you need to do about what?" he asked.

"Eh…n-nothing," she said, gesticulating wildly with her arms and sweat dropping.

"If you're sure, then," he said suspiciously and he turned back to training.

"Well, how have you been holding up?" she asked rather tentatively.

"You know, there's one thing I realized last night."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well, if she is gonna do this to me, I may as well let go. This has been going on for far too long and we've been stretched pretty much to the limit with this relationship. I can't do this anymore: there are people out there who want my head and the last thing I want to do is to put her in danger."

Kagome stared at him. "God, I don't even have the heart to yell at you: tell that to Ryoga and see what his opinion is."

Ranma shrugged. "I don't care anymore; I can't deal with this engagement anymore. I need to take control of my life and not have others control it for me. And I have already started by breaking off the engagements."

'On the contrary, Ranma,' thought Kagome. 'You have no idea how bad things are.'

After training and a huge helping of okonomiyaki, Ukyo decided that Ryoga should re-enroll into school again, since Ryoga didn't have anything else to do. His vendetta had been finished and, Ryoga admitted, he looked forward to going back to a schooling routine he'd left about 3 years previously. Ranma had gone off somewhere and so Ukyo decided to accompany Ryoga back to Furinkan High so he could enroll.

After finishing the paperwork and Ryoga finished the entrance test (A/N: Choice of school virtually non-existent in Japan as you need to pass entrance tests in order to actually get into the school), he'd scored enough so that he could be put into the current year level and in the same class as Ranma, Ukyo and Akane: 1-F. Upon hearing that, Ukyo grabbed Ryoga's arm and dragged him to the uniform shop. Of course, since Ryoga wasn't so good with girls, he blushed very brightly and by the time they reached the shop, Ryoga didn't know whether to actually be relieved or sad that Ukyo let go of his arm.

After Ryoga paid for his uniform (he'd done a variety of odd jobs for a construction company and was paid very well for it), he left the store with Ukyo, arm -in-arm, though she didn't realize until Ryoga actually told. She let go, feeling very embarrassed at the fact that she had done so unconsciously and couldn't look him in the eye for a while. They walked back to the store in silence, Ryoga carrying his uniform, Ukyo, in complete embarrassment.

Ranma had actually gone off to the Nekohanten to talk with Mousse to see if there was any way that Ranma could officially get out of the engagement with Shampoo. Ranma caught the blind man caressing a statue of a cat.

"Oh, Shampoo, my sweet, there you are my little vixen, why don't you change back?" he said, patting the statue. Ranma punched the guy a bit.

"You know, they actually work better ON your face."

Mousse pulled his glasses down and saw Ranma.

"Oh, Saotome. How DARE you trick me by thinking this statue was Shampoo! I'll get you for this! HAH!"

He pulled out his flurry of chains and hidden weapons, Ranma making careful note about how he hid his weapons in his body. He soon discovered that he simply hid them in his own hammerspace, similar to how Akane hid her mallet and he realized that it didn't take much to imitate that attack. All he needed was his own ki and he literally invoke Umisenken on his own sword.

Too depressed to fight back (internally, that is; he puts on his happy-go-lucky on the outside), he dodged the various weapons being thrown around and waited for Mousse to tire out. Once he did so (it only took minutes; carrying around all his weapons did make him tire out quickly, no matter how long he'd been doing it) , Ranma picked the tired boy and took him into the Café where there were no customers.

"Mousse?"

"Saotome. Why didn't you finish me?"

Ranma bristled. "I don't hit people when they're down in a pointless fight like this."

Mousse blinked. "You have a very proud sense of pride. One where he respects everyone, rather than himself. But, it would've been kinder if you had finished me. Most Amazons would rather die than face the terrible shame and bitter taste of defeat."

Ranma shook his head. "This way, you can improve and try to beat me."

"We both know that is impossible, Ranma. Or, have I earned that right?"

Ranma nodded. "I need your help."

Mousse's curiosity was aroused. "How so, Ranma?"

Ranma looked around, then used his ki to sense the whole building. "Where're Shampoo and the old ghoul? I don't want this to leak out."

Mousse looked thoughtfully, and then said, "Shampoo is out on a few deliveries and the old bat is at an undisclosed location. She's looking to expand."

Ranma then looked very seriously at him. "I need you to help break my engagement to Shampoo. Is there any way to do so?"

Mousse looked at him, rather surprised, and then regained his composure. "Well, if you lose a fight to Shampoo, the Kiss of Marriage is null and void, done and simple. Though you won't do that, will you?"

Ranma shook his head. He would not lose a fight on his honor, no matter what the results would be.

"The next idea would be to challenge and Elder for the right to cancel your engagement. That's your best bet, for the moment. However, it's easier said than done. It's all, or nothing. If you lose, you will be subject to the Kiss of Marriage immediately. And we both know how Cologne is when it comes to these matters."

"The next thing would be to actually hit Shampoo outside a battle. Amazons absolutely forbid wife-beating. Though, that's another no-no in your books, Ranma."

"The final thing would be to actually be married already. This will counteract any and all Amazon engagements. That's why Shampoo was so desperate to stop the marriage."

Ranma nodded. Things were finally making much more sense. He also had two options. He could either risk it all for the lot, or save himself from a close to collapsing relationship.

He opted for the latter.

"Thanks, Mousse. You've been a real friend to me."

Mousse was genuinely shocked at that. "Really? A friend?"

"Yeah. Anytime you need a favor, just call me."

"Thanks, Ranma. And sorry for all the inconveniences in the past."

"And leave it in the past. From now on, all square. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"See ya 'round." And Ranma left the Nekohanten to go back to the Ucchan.

Mousse took off his glasses and wiped them.

'A friend? No-one's ever considered me one before.' And it was true. His antics with wooing Shampoo were legends of the quirkiest kind in his village. Everyone talked and gossiped about it: he had never had anyone to talk to, to share his pain and anguish with. He'd always grown up a loner, his parents having died when he was young. The only relative he had was an aunt and she wasn't even the least bit caring about him (Think Harry Potter and the Dursleys, minus the magical stuff) (A/N: I won't use flashbacks for this part: use your imagination. This section is already long enough. Also, I too lazy to write these).

Shampoo walked through the door and found Mousse there, doing nothing. She was anger by this and she walked up to him and smacked him.

"What stupid duck boy doing? Mousse must clean tables and wash dishes!"

Ranma walked through the door, about to enquire about something else. He didn't see Shampoo until it was too late and he was caught in a glomp faster than you could say 'shampoo'.

"Airen! You no mean what you said last time, yes?" she said in some of the most broken Japanese (English, for us) anyone had ever heard.

Ranma had frankly had enough. He did mean what he said and now it was time to pull out the big guns.

"You know, Shampoo, I think you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen in my life."

Hook.

"What you mean, Airen?"

"Not only do you brush Mousse off on his failed attempts, but then you actually have the gall to come to me, attempting to woo me and have me brush YOU off. Every single time! It is so annoying!"

Line.

"Huh?"

Mousse took a moment to process what Ranma had said and he saw that Ranma was completely right.

Mousse, after years of pent up anger and frustration, let it fly forth at Shampoo. In Mandarin, obviously. "That's right, Shampoo. I have had enough of this. I have continually tried to actually ask me out and you have rejected me every time. Ever since the failed wedding, I tried again and again until one day, I actually gave up on you to hope you actually have your happiness. But you have continued to pursue Ranma when CLEARLY he doesn't WANT you! Not only are the mistakes being made in FRONT of you, YOU continually IGNORE the mistakes and not LEARNING FROM THEM! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE RANMA SOME PEACE AND QUIET FOR ONCE?" After that, he stormed off upstairs and both Ranma and Shampoo seemed puzzled at this.

Sinker.

Shampoo was completely speechless at what she had heard. She never expected him to react like this. What had happened to make Mousse be like this? She could not form any argument for Mousse's reasoning.

A few moments later, Mousse came back downstairs with a pack strapped to his back.

"Don't bother seeing me out; I'll do that myself."

Shampoo blinked. "Where you going, Mousse?"

Mousse turned and looked her in the eye. "I'm leaving."

Shampoo was surprised. She spoke in Mandarin. "But you'll get thrown out of the tribe, Muu Tsu."

"I don't care any more, Xian Pu. And considering that I left China and came here for you, abandoning all my duties, I won't be surprised if they kick me out upon my return. As a matter of fact, I renounce my Amazon background." He switched back to Japanese. "If you call me stupid, why the hell haven't you learnt to speak proper Japanese when you've been here for two years?"

He left through the doors, Ranma following him, not giving a backward glance to Shampoo.

"Stupid duck boy."

Review!


	32. What the future holds, Pt 3

Chapter 30: What the future holds…

Chapter 32: What the future holds…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½.

Whew! Things are finally dying down, yet this might be the biggest bottle of champagne I've had to crack. Hopefully I've captured everyone's personalities in this chapter as best as possible: This is where it really counts.

And, incase you're wondering, Chapter 20 onwards happens in one night. Yes, hard to believe, but true.

Also, I want to break 100 reviews by the end of this story and you're the only people who can do that. So please, try and make one hundred reviews.

This is Part three of three of this chapter. This and Chapters 30 and 31 were one chapter.

Enjoy!

Ranma and Mousse walked together, side-by-side. Ranma was still stunned that Mousse had not only thrown away his feelings, he walked out on his heritage.

"Mousse, how did you manage that?"

He shrugged. "I felt it was time to actually do something like this. in fact, I feel much better already."

Ranma frowned. "How so?"

"Well, I'd rather throw away my heritage and live here than return there to that ghastly place they call a town."

Ranma froze. "Wait. You renounced your HERITAGE?"

Mousse shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. All the pigs in the village treated me like dirt. And now, I'm free."

"With no place to stay," Ranma pointed out.

"Ah, well. For now, I need something to eat. It is nearing the afternoon and I haven't got anything to eat. I'll go back with to the Ucchan: I can get something there for myself. Although my wages were dismal, at least I have enough for food."

"Good for you, buddy."

They walked back to the Ucchan and found Kagome and Ukyo talking. Or, at least they did so before dropping silent when Ranma and Mousse walked through. Ranma looked suspiciously.

"What were you talking about that you can't share with us?"

"N-nothing," said Kagome, gesticulating for the second time that day. "Girl talk."

*SPLASH!*

"Can I join now?" asked Ranma-chan.

A silence followed. Tumbleweeds rolled. Crickets chirped in the background. A baby was heard crying somewhere in the distance. A cat was meowing somewhere indistinguishable.

"Sometimes, I wonder if all that martial arts has been doing you any good to your mind, Ranma," said Kagome, pulling a kettle from over the counter and pouring it on her, who reverted back to a he.

"Annnnnnnnnywaaaaaaaaaay, moving on from that," Mousse said, putting down his knapsack and pulling out his money pouch. "One seafood okonomiyaki, please, Ukyo."

"Comin' right up!"

She got to work and in no time, she one piping hot okonomiyaki in front of Mousse, who proceeded to devour it.

Ranma sat down next to him and only then did Ukyo grasp what had happened.

"Ranma? What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be fawning over that bimbo down at the ramen shop?"

"I dumped that bimbo for a new life," said Mousse, still eating his food. "Another one, please."

Ukyo dished out another one in seconds. "And so, you don't have a place to stay, right?"

Mousse stopped eating and looked at her. "What's it to you?" he asked. Ukyo smelt a business prospect.

"Well, I would be willing to give you accommodation, meals and a job if you could help me with this restaurant and expanding the menu to include ramen. Of course, I would ask you to work during the school hours." Ukyo hoped that he would accept the proposition. It would be a great boost for her business and profits.

Mousse considered this for a moment. Free meals, a job and shelter, all for helping out with the restaurant. Who could resist?

"Deal. Although you do realize with a bigger menu, you will need a personal accountant?"

A silence followed that as one word went through ever person's minds at that statement.

'Nabiki.'

"You're right Mousse. I'll see if I can draft her into this business to help with my finances. It would take a lot off me. Now, about those menu extensions…"

The pair was wrapped up in discussions of the culinary kind for the rest of the day. Ranma and Kagome, not wanting any part of this conversation, left soon after and were walking along the street.

As they both walked, Ranma quickly sank back into depression mode for obvious reasons. Kagome, not wanting him to be like this any longer, took him to an ice-cream stand, which brought him out of depression faster than you could say 'I scream for ice-cream.'

As they ordered their treats, Ranma and Kagome sat down at the booth opposite each other. To the on looker, it would seem like they were on a date.

"Ranma, you really need to talk to her. I have never seen you like this before. You never let something like this get you down."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Love can make a man do crazy things'?"

"Yeah."

"This is one of them. The anguish of heartbreak, the tearing up of your feelings, I don't think any person can empathize unless they have felt it before." (Sorry if Ranma sounds emo)

"And I can. God, all those times I saw Inuyasha run off with Kikyo(for clarity), I felt incorrigible heartbreak which was only fixed when he chose me."

Their orders arrived and Ranma (Note: Ranma, not Ranma-CHAN) and Kagome devoured their sweets with gusto. No words were exchanged as they ate with glee. Until the door opened and Akane walked through.

Kagome couldn't see the door from where she sat and noticed nothing. Ranma, on the other hand, had a perfect view of Akane. Thankfully, she was alone and so she had no friends to blab to. She took one look at Ranma and Kagome and ran back through the door.

Kagome looked up when she heard the lack of clinking from Ranma's plate and she found him staring at the doorway.

'Please, don't be there…' She turned and saw a glimpse of the short-haired girl before she stepped out and ran for her life.

Ranma threw down some money before dashing out of the door. Kagome sat there, disbelieving of the scene which had unfolded in front of her.

"AKANE! AKANE!"

Ranma ran after the girl who had some surprising speed in her. They kept their distance before Ranma roof-hopped his way and cut her off. He landed in front of her and she stopped and looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Akane, it wasn't like that, I-"

*SLAP!*

"Aren't you going to go back to your date, Ranma? She'll get lonely, you know," she said, her hand raised. Ranma had a red hand print on his left cheek and he stepped backwards due to the force delivered.

"I swear, Akane, it wasn't like that-"

*SLAP!*

The other was raised and a second hand print found its way onto Ranma's right cheek. She still refused to meet Ranma's eyes.

"At least tell me when you dump me, Ranma." And with that, she turned and ran as far as she could from Ranma.

"AKANE!"

She didn't look back. Tears ran down his face as he dropped to the ground and cried again.

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she ran, as long as it was away from Ranma. He gave her so much anguish, she couldn't bear it.

Tears poured down her face, but she refused to give into the urge to break down there and then. She ran and ran, but she didn't stop.

'Why does he do this to me? Why, why? I can't do anything. When I see him, it tears me apart, yet I can't do anything but support him…'

She looked up and found herself at the dojo. She looked around and found no one outside and she tried doing what Ranma would do when he had a problem.

She got the ladder out and climbed onto the roof, above her room. She still refused to let herself break down and cry until now. She put her head into her hands and cried again for the second time that day.

Kagome walked out after properly paying for the ice-cream and walked in the direction Ranma had ran. She walked and a few minutes later, she found Ranma, on the ground crying. She picked him up and helped him to the Ucchan's and although she was athletic, lugging Ranma's muscular frame around when he didn't want to move was no small feat.

Of course, the heavens were smiling on her and Inuyasha dropped from the heavens when Kagome was still trying to carry Ranma home.

"Oi, Kagome, what're you doing?" he asked, looking at her and Ranma and smelling the saltiness of tears, though, thankfully not on her.

"Inuyasha, can you help me take him back to the Ucchan? I can't carry him all the way their."

"Feh. You humans really are weak." He carried Ranma onto his back. Ranma, not caring how he looked, remained motionless as he did nothing but stare ahead.

They both walked together, hand in hand as they could finally enjoy peace and each other's company without anyone interfering.

"Okay, Kagome. Just put him over upstairs in his futon. I'll ask Ryoga to deal with him later," said Ukyo, pointing the way.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived without delay and followed Ukyo's instructions upstairs and put him into his bed.

Ukyo and Mousse spent the day arranging which recipes should be included in the revised menu of the about to be called 'Ramen and Okonomiyaki Ucchan's' restaurant. After dealing with the recipes, both spent the rest of the day trying to learn each other's techniques and quick progress had been made, though it took a while to learn the whole recipe off by heart. Whilst working at the Nekohanten, Mousse had learnt some ancient Amazon recipes from Cologne and he proceeded to utilize them with Ukyo without hesitation or fear of the old ghoul.

Whilst Ranma was being put to bed, Ryoga came through the door after having Nabiki escort him back to the Ucchan. After being told what had happened, he went upstairs to help Ranma whilst Nabiki talked to Ukyo about becoming an accountant for 'Ramen and Okonomiyaki Ucchan's.'

Cologne returned later that day, during the evening and found Shampoo had closed up shop for the day. As she wondered why, she walked through the door and found Shampoo all by herself. She wondered where Mousse was. (The following all takes place in Mandarin)

"Xian Pu, where's Muu Tsu?"

"Honored Elder, Muu Tsu had abandoned all sense of duty and he has renounced the ways on the Amazon. He has thrown away his heritage and had left the Tribe of Amazons forever."

Cologne frowned. "What of his current whereabouts?"

"I know nothing, Honored Elder."

She looked thoughtfully. "This could be troublesome. We must eliminate Muu Tsu immediately."

She turned and left Shampoo alone in the dining area to go to her room. She needed to find where the duck is.

As Ranma laid in his futon, he had no idea about what to do. After that fiasco, he had practically blown every chance of getting back with Akane. He found living useless. He now had no purpose in life, no lantern to light the way.

'Was it really like this before I met her?' he thought. 'My life has changed so much: I fell in love and got my heart torn out in a few short months. I had Kagome in my life again and…him…screw my life again.'

Just then, Ryoga and Ukyo walked up the stairs, the latter, holding a tray with tea, the former, wearing an intangible expression.

"Ran-chan, have some tea, it'll make you feel better," said Ukyo, putting down the teapot and pouring some mint tea into a china cup.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Ucchan," Ranma replied, looking at the darkened sky. He wondered where Akane was and he didn't break his gaze from the window as he took the tea.

Ryoga looked at Ranma very worriedly. "Ranma, you need to pull yourself together. I heard that Kagome was going home tomorrow. She said something about a cousin. At least pull yourself together so that you can see her off tomorrow."

"Sure, Ryoga."

He frowned. "Ranma tell me what you're feeling. It should make you feel better."

Rama gathered his wits. "I think she broke this relationship because we've been stretched to the limit. The kiss, the abductions, the monsters, the fiancés, everything! The horse shit has hit the CEILING! (How ironic is that, huh?) I can't keep going like this, RYOGA! I'm gonna finalize everything tomorrow, Ryoga. I am officially breaking the engagement tomorrow."

Ryoga was barely containing his anger and Ukyo backed off slightly because she knew something big was going to happen. Ranma, on the other hand, could care less about that.

"And," Ryoga said slowly. "What grounds would you use to break the engagement?"

Ranma didn't even look at him. "Her safety. She'd be safer without me in her life."

Ryoga nearly burst, there and then. "Ukyo?"

"Y-yes, Ryoga?" she whispered. The battle aura Ryoga was emitting fiercely powerful.

"Remind me to pay you back tomorrow," he said. And with that, he leapt at Ranma and punched him straight through the wall and onto the street.

Well, I have finally finished this chapter.

In case you're wondering 'what's with the huge ass chapter?', this is to set up the background for Crossover High. There is a lot happening in the next story and expect for me to update about one or twice every fortnight in the later chapters of Crossover High: I have 19+ main characters to look after and so I will need time to write different perspectives.

By the way, because of what I have written, I will immediately remove the current Crossover High chapters from the site. I'll just be replacing the chapters with notes and not deleting the actual story itself, so don't worry about having to re-add Crossover High to Fav. Story lists. Also, Crossover High will be undergoing an immediate revision due to this chapter. I normally would have thought out a plan by now, yet I do change this plan constantly and this was one of the biggest adjustments I have had to make.

Also, if you have not realized yet, the next chapter will be the final chapter. I will make the next about as long, if not longer than this one, complete with epilogue.

And so, the preview.(9)

"What are you doing here?" said Akane.

"I've come to officially break this engagement. The schools will not be joined if you wish them not to be," Ranma said solemnly.

"Why?"

"I can only marry you if you consent to this marriage. And if you don't, it's over between us. So, what'll it be Akane?"

Next time on T.O.W.O.R.T.: Chapter 31: Resolution of Craziness, Final Part and Epilogue

What will result from Ranma and Ryoga's fight? Will Ranma and Akane be able to make up? What will happen with Ukyo and Mousse's business ventures? And, what of the fate Mousse? Will he die at the hands of the Amazons? All these questions, and more, will be answered in the final installment of The Other World of Rumiko Takahashi!(10)

Till next time, people, this is HitokiriHERO, signing off.

P.S.: I don't know yet, but I may possibly have to put this story on hold if I need the extra time **to** revise for exams. Don't hurt me! Put that pitchfork down and EXTINGUISH THOSE TORCHES! FORGIVE ME! ARGGH!

No, seriously, I will notify you if I need to the extra time to revise. Talk about bad timing, though. Finishing this story at the time of my exams.

P.P.S.: Final Character lists for Crossover High will be confirmed at the end of the story. I will inform you of when to expect Chapter 3. In the mean time, hold out for the last chapter of this story.

Ja ne!


	33. Resolution of Craziness, Final Pt

Chapter 33: Resolution of Craziness, Final Pt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½ (For the final time this story ^^)

HEY ALL! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Don't be disheartened, though. The sequel, Crossover High, has finally been revised and now is available for your view pleasure. But first, you need to read this and the epilogue if you want to make heads or tails of the sequel.

ALL REVIWERS WILL BE THANKED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! AND A PERSONAL THANKS TO YURIFAN5 FOR BETA-ING THIS STORY!

Btw, this story will end as RXA, no ands, ifs or buts.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Ryoga nearly burst, there and then. "Ukyo?"_

"_Y-yes, Ryoga?" she whispered. The battle aura Ryoga was emitting fiercely powerful._

"_Remind me to pay you back tomorrow," he said. And with that, he leapt at Ranma and punched him straight through the wall and onto the street._

The crashing of the fight could be heard throughout the neighborhood. Ryoga took out his fury on Ranma, who only blocked.

"WHAT THE HELL, RANMA? ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT THAT YOU CAN'T SEE THE TRUTH IN FRONT OF YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE LAST FEW YEARS (he was always an idiot, that's why I say years, two to be precise), HUH? WHAT YOU SHARED WITH AKANE, TO YOU, MAY BE GONE, BUT TO EVERYONE ELSE, YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE TO HER, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Ranma stood up and looked at Ryoga with a resigned look in his eyes. "Ryoga, you and I both know we're finished."

This only angered Ryoga more and he flew towards Ranma, in a rage Ranma had never ever seen him before.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, HUH? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED AND YOU'RE GIVING UP? YOU'RE PATHETIC, RANMA SAOTOME! LETTING SOMETHING LIKE THIS GET YOU DOWN! YOU'RE SO DAMN FUCKIN DEPRESSING! AKANE IS THER, CRYING HER HEART OUT OVER LOSING YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THAT? SHE LOVES YOU, RANMA! IF CRYING OVER YOU ISN'T CALLED LOVE, I DON'T WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ANYMORE!"

Ryoga finally got a good hit in: Ranma let his guard down for a moment, yet it was all that was needed to let Ryoga through.

Ryoga hit Ranma in a flurry of punches. He then kicked Ranma into the air and he leaped. Ryoga then delivered a series of punches and kicks which hit Ranma dead on. For the finisher, Ryoga smashed Ranma towards the ground.

As the dust cleared, Ranma was barely standing from the punishment. He eyed Ryoga wearily and he said, "Ryoga, you are the most insane person I've ever met. How the hell is this going to help me?"

Ryoga said nothing as he leapt towards Ranma and unleashed the beating from hell. Rama tried and tried again to abate Ryoga's anger through words, but to no avail.

"RANMA, YOU ARE THE MOST BLIND IDIOT I'VE HAD THE MISFORTUNE TO MEET! OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HAD TO IGNORE, IT HAD TO BE AKANE'S FEELINGS! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, SAOTOME!"

Ryoga continued his thrashing as Ukyo could only watch.

'Ran-chan, even I can see what Ryoga is saying. Why can't you accept that there may still be a chance?'

Konatsu was also looking at Ranma and Ryoga and the massive fight between them. He only observed as the fight wound on for longer.

Just then, Ryoga did a massive kick and it flung Ranma halfway across Nerima. Ryoga, still not finished, followed.

* * *

Akane was on the roof. She was silent, for she had cried for what seemed like an endless amount of time. She was sitting there, looking blankly at no where in particular. Then, she saw a shooting star in the sky.

'I wish,' she thought, 'I wish for Ranma to appear so we can talk.'

She then looked at the shooting star and found that she could make out a hint of red. What's more, she thought it was headed to her direction. She stared a little longer, then found the star was falling towards her at an extremely fast rate and moved out of the way.

From the heavens, Ranma fell and he landed in the place where had been a few moments ago. He landed in the falling position that all anime characters found themselves in when flying through the sky. He sat up and rubbed his head, then looked around and he spotted the girl which caused him so much pain and hurt.

"Akane," Ranma started, but she shuffled away. "Akane," he repeated, but she shuffled away further still.

"Akane-"

"What are you doing here?" she said. Ranma steeled himself to say the words which left the decision to her.

"I've come to officially break this engagement. The schools will not be joined if you wish them not to be," Ranma said solemnly.

"Why?" She turned and faced him.

"I can only marry you if you consent to this marriage. And if you don't, it's over between us. So, what'll it be Akane?"

Akane sat, looking at Ranma, agape.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, RANMA! Why do you have to put me in this position, huh? What about you? Don't you want-"

"I've already answered that Akane. I'm not going to repeat myself. I want you, but not if this relationship is going to be one-sided. What'll it be?"

Akane faltered back, her arms crossed tightly around her chest. "Why me, Ranma? Why me? How do you do this to me? All this, this-"

"If that's what it does to you, what about me? You've taken all my feelings and torn them into a million pieces. You've sent me into the brink of depression and back."

Akane remained silent, in light of this information.

"So, Akane? What'll it be? Will you make this the joyous day of my life? Or will you deny the both of us each other?"

(For those of you thinking 'This is a rhetorical question, you dumbass,' I agree with you. But, there many factors which need to be taken into account. For example, Akane is wondering at this point, 'Am I really doing this because I want to, or because I have to?' That is the deception most logical thinkers will derive from this)

* * *

Ryoga kept running and yelling, trying to make the senseless boy he could not see make sense.

"RANMA! CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW WRONG YOU ARE?"

"QUIET, OUT THERE! IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING AND SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!"

Ryoga froze. "SORRY!"

"I SAID SHADDUP!"

Ryoga decided not to say anything else as he made his way towards the forest in front of him.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji surveyed the damage Ryoga had made to her shop. She trawled through the broken pieces of wood that littered the street in front of her shop and shook her head.

'That Ryoga better do something for this when he gets back.'

* * *

Kagome lay there on her futon, still pondering about Ranma and Akane's situation and the mess she had further made with her attempts to help Ranma when she heard the roof exploded and groan.

She sat still, waiting for a few minutes and then, she heard Ranma's voice float from the top. She couldn't hear most of it she heard enough to get the gist of what Ranma was going to do. He was taking the coward's way out and laying all the pressure on Akane.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, RANMA! Why do you have to put me in this position, huh? What about you? Don't you want-" These words floated down to Kagome as clear as day before Ranma interrupted her.

"I've already answered that Akane. I'm not going to repeat myself. I want you, but not if this relationship is going to be one-sided. What'll it be?"

Kagome steamed. 'That idiot! You're being totally unfair on her, Ranma. Why don't you make the decision, then?'

"Why me, Ranma? Why me? How do you do this to me? All this, this-"

'Yeah, go Akane!'

"If that's what it does to you, what about me? You've taken all my feelings and torn them into a million pieces. You've sent me into the brink of depression and back."

Kagome was stuck there. 'Well, he's got her there, for once.'

"So, Akane? What'll it be? Will you make this the joyous day of my life? Or will you deny the both of us each other?"

She sat there, waiting in baited breath for the answer.

* * *

"Ranma, I think this is what we should do," Akane said and she moved in closer to whisper into Ranma's ears.

"So, Ranma, do you agree?"

Ranma looked at her, smiling. "Yeah. It's for the best. We'll tell everyone tomorrow." For now, though they sat there, looking up at the unblinking stars.

* * *

'What? They're breaking up?'

Kagome sat there in silence, unable to move after hearing of their supposed plans to end everything tomorrow. She had strained to hear and so she assumed she had missed out on some of the

'What the heck? I was so sure that they would actually want this! This is the-'

Her train of thought was interrupted when the roof creaked which meant Ranma and Akane were about to enter the house again. Next to her, Kasumi slept peacefully and her face didn't show any signs of stress. It was typical of her to hide any stress, no matter how much it gnawed at her. She truly was Buddha.

She heard the window in the other room slide open and close and the sound of quilts being folded over. Whilst this was going on, the house creaked once more, which meant that Ranma had left. Then, after that, all noises had abated and silence filled the house once more.

'What is going to happen tomorrow?' was her last thought before she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

As the sun rose over Nerima, not all the occupants were looking forward to this sunny day. Ranma, for one, was not happy about breaking this news to the rest of the family. He could guess their reactions, ranging from buckets of tears to an 'Oh my,' and everything in between. But, he needed to do it if he was going to survive in this town.

Kagome was also stressing out, but she hid from very well. That is, from everyone but everyone. This meant she was stressing very visibly in front of everyone and was good at showing that she was extremely worried. This only intensified as Akane came down with a radiant smile and said 'Good Morning' to everyone, a drastic change from the moping and sobbing Akane they had yesterday. No one was complaining either: Soun was so overjoyed at the return of his daughter that he forgot the cause of her depression.

As Kagome sat down at breakfast, Akane was talking rather animatedly with Sango. Akane wanted some knowledge about her training tactics in order to improve herself. Akane was a lot better than before, but she was still no Ryoga or Ranma. If she had to grade herself in comparison to the fiancé brigade, she would probably the strongest currently, though not by a long shot. Shampoo would still be able to put up a good fight and only if Akane was fighting at her hardest, would she be able to overpower the Amazon.

Over at the Ucchan, Ranma, Ukyo and Mousse were talking animatedly at Ranma's latest development in his relationship.

"So, Ranma, you sure you wane do this?" asked Mousse. "They won't give up that easily, you know."

"Which is why, I'm not gonna tell them until it is too late," said Ranma.

As Ukyo flipped another okonomiyaki, she asked, "Ranma, do you know where Ryoga is?"

Just then, there was a taxi horn and Mousse when to get it. Then next thing they saw was Ryoga being escorted into the restaurant by Mousse.

"Ranma, where the hell did you go? Forcing me to hire a taxi like this, DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THEY ARE?" he said, yelling the last part for Ranma to hear.

"Speak of the devil, buddy. Ucchan 'n' me were just talking about where you could've been. Anyway, here's what I'm gonna do, Ryoga…"

It was officially midday and as Ranma entered the front entrance way, he thought about his plan. He needed to be sure there wasn't any interference, so Mousse, Ryoga and Ukyo were taking care of that. All three were positioned in different places so any interference would be noted and taken care of quickly.

Ranma also phoned Akane earlier on and made her tell everyone not to leave, including the Inu gang. More particularly, Kagome. He had sensed her change in aura the night previously and so he needed to clear a few things up with her before she left Nerima for home.

He had called his mother to come to the house just for the sake of not explaining things twice. He had no use for the Amazons. As far as he was concerned, they could go to hell, for all the trouble they put them through before he met with Kagome again.

As Ranma rounded the corner into the dojo, he had second thoughts about his plan, but quickly absolved them. There was no time for hesitating. He had to do this plan in one fell swoop and leave no survivors. (Metaphor, not literal)

As he approached the front door, Ranma raised his hand to knock when Akane opened the door.

"Hey, Ranma," she said casually, not looking as if they were about to throw the biggest bomb into the mix she called a relationship.

"Hey, Akane," Ranma replied. "Is everyone in the dojo?" She nodded as a reply. "Good. Let's do this."

Ranma and Akane made their way through the house and into the dojo which had seen so many fights over the years. Hopefully, with this plan of action, this was sure to put a stop to the fights which had pillaged the dojo from Ranma's arrival at the dojo.

As Ranma slid open the sliding screen door, all talk and whispered conversation stopped immediately. Inuyasha found this extremely comforting: His ears were getting irritated because of all the small chitchat.

Ranma looked at the room, seeing all of the Tendo and Saotome families and the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Grandmaster sitting on small cushions.

From his left, Nabiki sat there, looking at the pair with extreme scrutiny, not knowing what to expect, especially with Ranma and Akane. She couldn't pick up anything on her late night recordings and so she was not in a position of power. She hated not having the power.

Next to Nabiki was Kasumi, ever the mother-like figure of Buddha, she sat there, smiling serenely at the pair and she looked very happy. She could figure out what this was going to be about.

Next to Kasumi was her father, Soun, looking very serious at Ranma and Akane. He wasn't clueless as to what this was about.

'Maybe they've decided to actually get married,' he thought, fighting down all excitement from this prospect. They both needed his full cooperation and a marriage couldn't be consummated without his agreement.

Next to Soun was Genma, who shared similar sentiments to his martial arts counterpart. Next to him was his wife, Nodoka. She sat with an extremely taut position and so she was looking as though she was about to fulfill the agreement of seppuku. Her face, though, told another story. She was smiling serenely in a Kasumi-like manner.

Next to Nodoka was, in this order, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. They looked confused at being at this meeting, seeing as they weren't a part of the events which happened at Nerima, but they respected their wishes, nonetheless. Kagome, though, had different sentiments. Inuyasha and Ranma could literally smell the fear emanating from her.

The group sat in a semi circle. At the centre, sat Happosai, since it was this decision today which could either make or break the joining of his martial arts school. Though, he had no reason to worry. Ranma and Akane was looking quite chipper.

To complete the formation, Ranma and Akane took seats in front of Happosai, facing him and the rest of the Tendo's, Saotome's and the Inu gang.

Ranma cleared his throat. "Well, as you all know, me 'n' Akane called this meeting to discuss one particular topic. One which you should be completely familiar with."

Sango spoke. "Excuse me, but why are we here? This doesn't concern us," she said.

"But it does concern Kagome and it wouldn't do if she went back home without you having learnt of the reason of her depression, especially if she ran off without me and Akane explaining everything properly," said Ranma. "Also, you guys are also the reason I'm making this decision, so I need to thank you guys."

Nabiki slammed her fist down. "Enough rambling, Ranma. Get to the point."

Ranma nodded. "As you wish. As you all are aware now, the engagement between myself and Akane had been going on for a little more than two years. We had highs and lows, but the main high was when, during my trip to the Sengoku Jidai, me and Akane were finally able to speak to each other properly and we actually made progress with our relationship."

Everyone nodded.

"However, upon our return, we were plagued by 'him' and of course, we are here today. During the time between then and now, Akane and myself have had a massive row and of curse, after some talking yesterday, we both have come to a conclusion."

Ranma looked around the room, everyone hanging onto his every word. He took a deep breath and he spoke the word which would spell chaos in another meaning, bringing it to new heights in which not even Nerima had seen before.

"Both myself and Akane have come to a mutual agreement to withdraw from this engagement."

* * *

That's it, people! Officially, this is the end of TOWORT! However, as you've all surmised, this is not the end yet. I've still got an epilogue to take care of. So don't rule this story out yet!

BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THEY ARE:

rampaging-poet  
tenzo4eva  
crono inverse(ano)  
suzy (ano)  
Kamen Rider Den-O  
James Birdsong (ano)  
Aoirann  
The Feral Candy Cane  
Anime-Freak317  
crono (ano)  
Unov (ano)  
nased0  
Lobo85 (ano)  
Christopher (ano)  
2627adik  
Lee ThunderHawk  
Silver Warrior  
Nth (ano)  
SuzyQ001  
slimjim27  
Ana Cerna (ano)  
Steven (ano)  
TaKeR90  
Requiem the Relentless (He was one of the first to offer constructive criticism)  
What happened? (ano)  
The Eternal Newb  
wolf40k  
SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs  
Lord Edric  
5HourOpera  
lord lazy pants  
Warbender  
Ahye (He was one of the first to offer constructive criticism)  
isoulmani  
Hyperpegasi  
gaul1  
Rubius  
ss4-link  
Hannah E  
chm01  
Ranma711 (You were my first reviewer, good on ya!)

And, a huge personal thank you to YuriFan5, ever so faithful to my story and BETA reader!

Finally, to all my readers who didn't get named because they didn't review, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AWESOMELY CRAPPY STORY!

Ja ne!

HitokiriHERO

P.S.: Expect the sequel in about 2 weeks time!


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha.

Well, people, here we are, the final chapter of TOWORT.

To let you know about my plans for the future, I will be doing a major rewrite of this story some where in the distant future. But, I'm not too sure when I'll start the rewrite.

As for Crossover High, I will be putting it hold for a little while as I start another story. More info at the bottom.

By the way, for those who prefer other Ranma pairings for Crossover High, submit your choices via review or PM, explaining why you want that pairing. Remember, I will choose based on reasoning, not by the no. of votes for a particular pairing. I want decent, paragraphed sized explanations, people. You can include things like compatibility and things of the sort. Also, the same can be done if you want to vote against a particular pairing, like the fact there are so many Ranma X Akane pairings out there. So, if you want me to not do a particular pairing, you can reason with me why.

Well, any other notes will be made at the end of the story.

ENJOY!

It was a sunny day on the humble ward of Nerima as Ranma Saotome left the house to take a stroll around the neighborhood.

As Ranma walked, he thought about the changes the appearance of a certain friend had brought around with her appearance. Not to mention the bastard who had appeared soon after. He was still missing.

Ranma passed Furinkan High and he stood at the gates, observing the construction work being done on the school. He watched the workers rush about back and forth like a lonesome figure on a rock observing the sea. He remembered all the fights with his various foes, Mousse and Ryoga, the most prominent ones, as they tried to fight for their 'loves.' Not anymore though, Mousse was currently 'in-between' loves and Ryoga was already 'in love.'

He also remembered back to the last day of school, where there was quite an important announcement on that day. He still could not believe what they school was doing.

_Flashback_

"_Well, I hope everyone has had a good school year and that they are looking forward to the summer holidays," said Sakura Shimokawa. Everyone around her cheered._

"_I also hoped you enjoyed the exchange program with the Tokyo school. I'm sure it was a wonderful experience."_

_Everyone cheered again at that._

"_However, despite that, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But unfortunately, after all the fights which have rocked this school recently, the Education Board has stepped in and they have decided to close Furinkan High for the next year, for the school to be rebuilt into a stronger structure. I am not sure why they have done this, but now, unfortunately, you will have to enroll in other schools in the area."_

_A silence washed over the group: it was very rare that people like this was silenced by surprise._

"_I am sorry to inform you of this, but on a lighter note though, please enjoy your holidays."_

_The surprised silence turned into a subdued one as the group parted like the Red Sea. Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo met up shortly afterwards._

"_Well, what are we gonna do now? No other school in this area will take us because of our reputation and connections. We need to move to another prefecture, one that is insane enough to take us aboard," said Ranma intelligently. Everyone in his vicinity stared at him. "What? I'm just stating facts."_

_Ukyo spoke up. "I also have enough money to start up another shop in another prefecture. Ramen and Okonomiyaki Ucchan's has been rolling in the dough after the Amazons left," she said._

_Ryoga looked interested. "If so, could we go check out a school in the next prefecture?"_

"_Saitama?" asked Akane, interested._

"_No, Kanagawa. They have a school there which has a homeroom almost as crazy as all of us."_

_Everyone stared at Ryoga. "It's true! I walked into the school one day, thinking it was Nerima when all of a sudden, two guys, one with glasses, the other with sunglasses, started fighting and all the other people in the homeroom nearly ignored them."_

_Ranma looked interested. "What's the school called?"_

"_Yagami High."_

"_All right then. Tomorrow, me 'n' Ukyo will go done to Kanagawa to check out the area and school. Ukyo will probably want to scout out areas to put her shop in," said Ranma, formulating plans._

"_Okay then, it's decided!" said Akane. "Except I'm going with you," she said in a warningly, yet cute way._

"_Fine, Akane," Ranma said._

_End Flashback_

___Ranma was suspicious of the sudden action to close down the school and remembered enquiring Nabiki about it._

_Flashback_

_"Well, now, Saotome. What would you like?"_

_Ranma was in Nabiki's room after the certain announcement which had taken place at school. He had a serious look on his face. _

_"Nabiki, do you have the report-"_

_"1000 yen."_

_Ranma almost smiled at her uncanny knack at picking up information. Therefore, he handed over the money without complaint._

_In exchange for the money, Nabiki handed over a folder entitled 'Damage Report and Education Board Assessment: Furinkan High.'_

_Directly beneath that was: 'Inspector: Shishio Raguhir.'_

_As Ranma flicked through the notes, he found certain notes like, 'rocked by major martial arts fights at which the school…has poorly kept up with educational standards…resorted to extreme methods of controlling student behavior, which has failed…inept at the ability to maintain order…no other decision can be made but to close down the school for immediate reconstruction at the school's expense.'_

_'Hmm…'_

_"Find it strange too, don't you, Ranma?"He looked up and found Nabiki scrutinizing him with her impeccably sharp eyes. _

_"Not even 3 months ago, there was fighting and now, they decide to take action? Strange, huh?"_

_Ranma thought as much as he could without straining his brain. His capacity to deal with stress had been dramatically ten-folded after his 'training' with Akane for the exams._

_"Well, once they saw the school was actually safe enough to enter, don't you think that they had the chance to close down the school?"_

_Nabiki looked at him. "I don't know. It probably had something to do with the higher ups."_

_Ranma gave no more thought to the subject and handed the folder back to Nabiki. "Thanks."_

_End Flashback_

___Ranma thought about the strangeness at what had transpired, but quickly put the thought out of his mind. On a brighter note, tomorrow,_ he was going to check out the school with his friends and hopefully enroll there the same day.

As Ranma turned from the school, he still had no idea how he had passed his final exams without his friends. He could still remember some of the training methods they used to train him. He still felt them, too.

As Ranma walked atop the metal fence in the opposite direction, Ranma came upon a shop with a 'For Sale' sign on it, the exterior, striped down to its bare minimum. This was what was formerly known as the Nekohanten, where his Amazon, for lack of a better word, acquaintances used to live. He still remembered the day they left.

_Flashback_

_Ranma was being booted, flying yet again by Mallet Air____ after a badly misplaced comment. Thankfully, Akane had been kinder than usual by not being so hard on him, though that remained to be seen after seeing where Ranma was going to land._

_The moment Ranma picked out his landing area, his eyes widened, looking at a painfully familiar red shop. Ranma felt as if the apocalypse had come early for him._

_As Ranma fell through the roof, he had a strangely familiar something hug him. When Ranma had actually recovered, Ranma felt as if he was being crushed. When Ranma finally opened his eyes, he saw Shampoo hug him with intensity he had never seen before._

"_Ranma, you come back to China with Shampoo, right now!" said Shampoo, crying._

"_Whuuu…" Ranma looked stunned at this new revelation._

"_That's right, son-in-law," said a familiar, old voice. Ranma craned his head to see the person he had expected to see: Cologne._

"_We are moving back to China. And you will come with us, with your consent or not. We should've done this a long time ago." And Cologne raised her staff to knock Ranma out, Shampoo holding him in place. __With their combined effort they__ succeeded in knocking Ranma__ out__._

_Or so they thought. Ranma quickly grabbed some cold water from a glass and splashed it on Shampoo and himself._

_Ranma-chan was prepared for all hell to break loose, but she was extremely surprised when she didn't even jump at the sight of the cat. Then Ranma remembered back to his cat demon._

'_That's probably why,' she thought. Then she caught the scent of a familiar smell. 'Ryoga's around here somewhere. He should be able to help me take this old ghoul on.' With that, Ranma-chan leapt out of the Nekohanten before Cologne could do any further damage._

_The above took place in about two seconds, but Cologne was slightly surprised that Ranma did not even flinch at the sight of the cat._

'_Why did son-in-law…' she blinked and shook her head and made chase to her currently fleeing daughter-in-law._

_Ranma-chan was running as fast as she could before Ryoga got lost again and left town for half a week. She needed him right now (not like that, you hentais) to help fight off the old woman who was chasing her. Ranma-chan was fast, but even with her improved demonic speed, Cologne could still catch her._

_Finally, Ranma-chan found the eternally lost boy wandering around the park. He, as usual, lost himself in the park and was about to walk straight into a pond while holding a map upside down, back to front and not even for the right country._

"_OI! RYOGA!" yelled Ranma-chan. Ryoga looked up and, to his delight, found Ranma, running towards him._

"_Ranma! Thank god, I –"_

"_RUN!"_

_Ryoga looked puzzled, then looked behind Ranma and found the old ghoul and Ryoga did as Ranma said._

"_Ranma?" asked Ryoga._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why exactly are we running?"_

"_Because she wants to take me back to China and marry Shampoo!"_

_It was amazing how much one person could change. Until only a few months ago, Ryoga would've stopped Ranma, right there and then. But now, Ryoga actually felt sorry for her._

"_So why not fight her? You've got Kaze no Ryu, don't you?"_

_Silence._

"_I forgot."_

_If it weren't for the fact that Ryoga was running from a 300 year-old mummy, he would've face-faulted._

"_You idiot…"_

"_Whoops!" said Ranma-chan, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner. She then reached into the air and pulled out the sword she kept hidden in hammer space. She drew the blade, placed the sheathe on her waist and turned to face the Amazon Matriarch._

"_Come 'n' get me, OLD GHOUL!" yelled the female. Both combatants leapt at each other and soon, the area was a blur of shadows as Ranma-chan and Cologne fought._

_Ryoga surveyed the situation with bemusement. 'Why am I not surprised these things happen so often? It's nearly comical if not for the stakes.'_

_Ranma-chan soon gained the upper hand as she disarmed Cologne. She held her at sword point._

"_Now. Leave and don't come back for me or anyone else."_

_Cologne was surprised at the skill level of her opponent. __Gathering herself up, she tried to walk away with dignity (which she failed miserably at). Just as she was about to leave__ she turned back to give Ranma-chan something._

"_Herb asked me to give you this. He said to call him as soon as possible," she said and gave her a small whistle. It looked similar to the one that Shinnosuke gave Akane, shaped in a horn, but it had the wings of a dragon on the side._

_Ranma-chan nodded and with that, Cologne took her leave._

_By that night, Shampoo and Cologne were gone from Nerima and the shop had a for sale sign on it._

_End Flashback_

Ranma barely got out of that one and thanks to Ryoga, his freedom was secured. He pulled out the whistle and remembered the first time he blew on it. Boy was that a shock.

_Flashback_

_Ranma walked into the dojo, swinging the horn on its chain in a circle. He was wondering what Herb might actually want with him as he certainly didn't have any more business to do with him._

_Next to him was Ryoga, who had seen the day's events from yesterday, and Akane, who looked interestedly at the horn._

"_So, Ranma? What's with the horn?" she asked._

"_Herb wanted to talk to me. Dunno why, though," he said. They stepped through the sliding doors that connected the dojo to the house and closed them. Ranma raised the horn to his lips and blew._

_A moment later, Herb appeared, knocking on the door of the sliding doors, which completely surprised everyone. Ranma stepped forward, still in shock, and admitted him into the dojo._

"_Well, I hope we're all fine here," said Herb in a casual manner. Ranma nodded, but he was on his guard. Herb was not one for casual talks._

"_And so, to business. Ranma, I have seen the progress you've made. You can skillfully utilize as many as ten different types of martial arts in one string of attacks and you are one of the few people in the world who are ki adept. You can read opponent's minds like an open book and you've defeated people at least ten times your skill level."_

_Ranma nodded, feeling a great amount of pride at these accomplishments._

"_But it is not enough."_

_Ranma blinked. "How?"_

"_Well, you have a kind of sixth sense, for lack of better words, the ability to detect danger. In fact, this sense for you is more prominently developed than most people around you. However, you can only detect these dangers at the last second. And though your sense is well developed, it is not enough if you are trying to avoid people or protect your friends. You need to be able to sense objects, not only in your immediate vicinity, but objects which are a fair distance away, say about twenty meters in front of you."_

_Ranma nodded at this. "I know. I've been trying to develop new ways of detecting people, but I can't get further than about two meters."_

"_Well, there is another way."_

_Ranma frowned slightly. "What are you getting at?"_

_Herb looked Ranma directly in the eyes. "I'm offering to train you."_

_The silence in the room was matched only by space itself (If you don't know what I mean, you can't hear sound in space)._

"_Train…Ranma?" asked Ryoga weakly._

_Ranma was equally stunned. "Train me? As in you, a prince, train me?"_

_Herb nodded. "Lighten up. It's not everyday you get an opportunity like this. Do you accept?"_

_Ranma started. "Hell YES! Like I'm gonna say no to this!"_

_Herb nodded. "Now, this knowledge that I'm training you may leave this dojo, but the contents of what is in these training sessions MUST NOT LEAVE THIS DOJO," he said, stressing the importance of the last phrase._

_Ranma nodded. "I swear on my honor, that no information will leave this dojo."_

_Herb was ready to leave, but he turned back. "By the way, complete this training successfully and you I'll give you a prize. I'll leave that for you to dwell on." And with that, he walked past the group and left the dojo._

_Akane was still rooted on the spot. "You…have…him…train…you…Ranma?"_

"_I know. I'm still surprised."_

_End Flashback_

Ranma laughed slightly. He still didn't believe it. Herb had been giving him lessons once a week in ki uses. By the time he was finished with this training, Herb said he might be able to do some of the things that he could.

Ranma continued past the closed store and walked in front of the bustling shop known as Ramen and Okonomiyaki Ucchan's. Ranma could still remember when he asked Mousse for training.

_Flashback_

_Ranma walked into the currently closed Ucchan and he sat down at the front counter, where Mousse was cleaning the grill._

_The kitchen area had been modified to include a stove for the ramen while retaining the grill for the Okonomiyaki. Combining tastes from the Nekohanten and Okonomiyaki Ucchan's had done wonders for the store in terms of competition. The eating area had expanded because of all the profits Ukyo had been rolling in and now, they were one of the top restaurants in Tokyo._

"_Hey Mousse," said Ranma._

"_Ranma. What can I do for you?"_

"_Well, I need to ask you a favor. You can say no if you want."_

"_What is it? I owe you one for setting me up here," he said, turning to face Ranma._

"_I need you to train to use hidden weapons. Nothing to big, though."_

_Mousse froze. "You want me to train you in hidden weapons? Why?"_

_Ranma pulled out his sword. "So I can have this on me at all times. Think you can do that?"_

_Mousse nodded. "Sure."_

_End Flashback_

___One week from that day, Ranma had managed to master and carry as many things as Mousse could. As to how he does hide the weapons? He hid them in hammer space._

___Ranma continued to walk and soon, he passed a certain park. Ranma remembered this one because he had seen his friends dating in this park. He spotted them once, but he hasn't said anything._

_Flashback (You guys must be tired of this by now)_

_Ranma was walking along the park to return a book to Dr. Tofu that Kasumi had borrowed. He was keeping his aura flaring out as practice for the training with Herb and was noting down the auras of different things._

'_There goes a pair of cats, a dog, a couple who're in love, about late 30's, a family, Ukyo and Ryo-'_

_Ranma froze on the spot, focusing his aura towards his friends. 'Ukyo and Ryoga? What are they doing?'_

_Ranma bounded over the trees for an aerial view of the whole area. Sure enough, Ryoga and Ukyo were walking along side each other, Ukyo in a dress (which was a rarity for Ranma and everyone: He'd never seen her in anything other than her okonomiyaki seller's uniform and her school uniform) and Ryoga wearing his normal clothes ('Well, can't expect the guy to get some normal clothes,' thought Ranma)._

_Ranma's curiosity was spiked another notch when Ukyo gave a present to Ryoga. He blushed and thanked Ukyo repeatedly for it, to which she blushed as well._

_The pair stood there in their embarrassment and Ranma turned away to leave the pair by themselves. He had no further business anymore._

_End Flashback_

Ranma smiled and made a mental note to ask Ukyo about the day. With nowhere else to go, Ranma went back to the Tendo Dojo.

When Ranma reached the front gates, he was reminded of another memory: when he said goodbye to Kagome and her friends.

_Flashback (Don't worry people, nearly there…)_

_Ranma, Kagome and her friends stepped out of the dojo so Kagome could leave and go back to her home. Akane followed, smiling at what had transpired from their negotiation with their parents. She went with Ranma to say farewell to her new friends and soon, Ranma, Akane and the Inu gang were at the front gate._

"_Well, this is it, then. It's been so much fun," said Ranma, smiling at Kagome._

"_Definitely. I can't believe so much has changed in the last few months. New friends, Naraku dead and…" Kagome stopped at this._

"_Don't worry, Kagome. If he appears again, you can be sure there are people around here who will protect you, myself included."_

"_Same here," said Akane. "You've done a lot for us; this is the only way I know how to repay the favor."_

"_Just remember I'm supposed to be there first," said Inuyasha, smiling arrogantly._

"_And just remember some people still don't grow up, you arrogant bastard," said Ranma. The smile on Inuyasha's face was wiped immediately. _

"_Care to repeat that, girly boy?" Ranma's left eye winced._

"_You're dead now, DOG BOY!"_

"_BRING IT ON, GIRLY BOY!"_

_Everyone else sighed as Ranma and Inuyasha leapt at each other, all fists blazing. Some of these fights were getting a little repetitive. It was like being stuck in a really bad sitcom show. Ranma's fist blazed and Inuyasha made blurs that would've made ninjas jealous. _

"_Should we just leave them like this?" asked Shippo. A silence followed before Kagome and Akane rushed forward to break the pair up. _

_After a few minutes of rumbling and tumbling, hits, yells, barks, smashing, malleting and sitting, Ranma and Inuyasha were finally subdued enough so they wouldn't continue to quarrel. This, however, did not deter them from glaring at each other. Such was the intensity the stares, everyone swore that Mt. Fuji might erupt._

"_Well, I think I should actually be leaving. See ya, Ranma," said Kagome._

"_See ya soon, I hope." The two shook hands before Kagome turned around and, with one final wave to Ranma, left Nerima with her friends._

_End Flashback_

Ranma walked into the house after allowing himself a small flashback to his long time friend. She had made wonders happen.

Just then, Akane, dressed in her gi, walked up to him and asked, "Ranma, do you wanna spar?"

"Sure."

This was a major change. Before, Ranma wasn't even willing to fight Akane so openly. But with all the extra lessons Akane had been getting from Ranma, she could keep up with Ryoga, but not for long. Ryoga had the strength of an ox and if she blocked one to many hits, she would slow down fast enough so Ryoga could actually get in a few decent hits. Akane did not have the resistance Ryoga gained from the Bakusai Tenketsu training, or even that of Ranma's, who resistance had developed from fighting Ryoga.

As Ranma entered the dojo, his mind was flown once more to the events which had happened here a month earlier. He still did not believe that his father and Mr. Tendo agreed to the terms of their relationship.

_Flashback (Final one, people!)_

"_Both myself and Akane have come to a mutual agreement to withdraw from this engagement."_

_Gob smacked faces went all around as Ranma let forth the bombshell of a lifetime. Even Kasumi was slightly shell shocked at the pair's course of action._

_Ranma continued. "Myself and Akane find it necessary too do this. It was not an easy decision, nor, was it a light one. However, in the long term, it will do me and Akane a lot better than if we do progress through this relationship as if the engagement never happened._

_After recovering from her shock, Kagome spoke up. "Why this, though? I heard you talking about it yesterday and it seems you've only confirmed my worst nightmare. Why are you breaking the engagement?"_

_Ranma looked at her steadily. "Kagome, I knew you were awake when you heard me and Akane talking on the room. This is exactly why I wanted to talk to you and your group."_

_Ranma eyed the group steadily. "As I repeated, this was not an easy decision to make. But it had to be done."_

"_Why?" asked Kagome._

"_Because this way, we can actually try if this relationship will work without the pressure of getting married. I have no intention of pushing Akane into a loveless marriage, nor will she do the same to me. If this does work, the engagement will back on, as usual. However, if it turns out this relationship does not work, the whole thing is off."_

_Genma widened his eyes at that. "It is your honor to marry and unite the schools, whether you want to or not!"_

_Ranma stood up at this in fury. "Honor? What honor? Did your 'honor', as you call it, deem it necessary to push me into this engagement? Did your 'honor' deem it necessary to engage me to THREE different girls? You talk about honor, and I am honoring you by at least considering this proposal, but what about your honor to me? The honor that is due to me, as a father? You call all the training you shoved onto me as 'for the sake of the art,' but the only thing you've done is engage me, screw my life in so many ways, I don't have the fingers to count them all, AND PUSH ME INTO AN ENGAGEMENT TO WHICH BOTH PARTIES WERE UNWILLING TO DO SO! CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY IF I AND AKANE REMAIN FRIENDS, FOR ALL YOU AND MR. TENDO HAVE PUT ME AND HER THROUGH!"_

_Every stared at Ranma. He was not known for blow ups like this. He was usually calm, a braggart, but not angry._

"_WE ARE NOT YOUR TICKETS TO A QUICK AND HEALTHY RETIREMENT! WHO SAYS WE WANT TO TAKE OVER THE DOJO? DO NOT ASSUME FOR ONE MINUTE THAT WE ACTUALLY DO WANT TO TAKE OVER THE DOJO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BS WITH YOU ASSUMING I WANT TO TAKE OVER RUNNING THIS DOJO! THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO LIFE THAN MARTIAL ARTS!"_

"_Then what do you want?"_

"_Who says I've decided yet? I don't know. Does anybody know what they're gonna do for the rest of their life at 17? I highly doubt it. I don't know what Akane wants, but I certainly don't envision her teaching in the near future."_

"_What about you? Why don't you teach?"_

"_Because I don't want to. Sure, I love martial arts, but I don't have the patience for people to get things the first time around. I am not that person."_

"_So, Akane then. Soun will give her the do-"_

"_You see, you're totally missing the point. Akane isn't even a master of Anything Goes Martial Arts! How the heck can she teach if she isn't even a master?"_

"_So, you train-"_

"_See? You're doing it again! You are pushing me into this engagement, not leaving me any other options about what I want to do with my life! Have you thought about what I wanted? You, for my entire life, have never known what I wanted! I never wanted this engagement, I never wanted you to give the me that BS Neko-ken training and I never wanted to go to Jusenkyo! AND I ESPECIALLY, NEVER, EVER, WANTED YOU TAKE ME FROM HOME WHEN I WAS TWO! MOST OF THE THINGS YOU'VE FUCKED UP IN MY LIFE REVOLVE AROUND THAT VERY DECISION!"_

_Everyone was left speechless._

_Ranma sat back down. "As I've said, I am withdrawing from this engagement until I see fit to enter such an agreement again."_

"_Until that time I actually do enter the engagement again, I want to set a few ground rules."_

_Ranma looked at both fathers especially. "One, no more weddings. I hear one breath of a wedding, consider any prospect of the joining of the schools gone."_

"_Second, no more outside interference from anyone which might harm this relationship. This means no photos," he said, glaring at Nabiki, "or anything of the sort."_

"_Finally, if Akane and I wish to withdraw from this engagement, there will be NO opposing the decision. I want all these conditions agreed to, or else there will be no joining of the schools." _

_Ranma glared at his father and Mr. Tendo and literally made the temperature drop. He held nothing back. Inuyasha and his group could swear that if they were blind, Sesshomaru would've been the person to make this coldness._

_Happosai looked at Ranma without even flinching. "Done."_

"_WHAT?"_

_Three cries went out around the room. Nabiki, Genma and Soun were extremely furious at what Happosai had said._

"_Pops, Mr. Tendo, you know what I'm gonna say, so I'm not gonna say it. Nabiki, for all the times this relationship was ruined, you, more often than not, was the cause of it. You sold photos of me AND your sister. You are truly cruel and I cannot believe that you would sell out your family like that. I know that me and my father were the cause of all the extra costs, but ever thought about doing some HONEST WORK?" Ranma said, stressing the last two words. "If you really want to criticize me for all I'm worth, go ahead. I'll probably even get a job myself."_

_The room was speechless as the outbursts and reasoning Ranma had given to the room. The tense air around was thick enough to cut with a spoon. _

"_Well, if that's it, I think it's time for our guests to leave," said Ranma and he stood with Akane to farewell their guests._

_End Flashback_

It was definitely night time when Ranma and Akane left the dojo, the latter, sweating bullets and feeling elated.

Ranma and Akane parted ways at the stairs, Akane going to the bathroom and Ranma, to the kitchen. He made it a habit to help Kasumi now, with what she did for the whole family and her guests.

"Ranma-kun, can you help set up the eating utensils?" asked Kasumi as Ranma walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll just grab a glass of water and I'll set up."

Soon, dinner was served and eaten: it was always a fast affair in the dojo, for obvious reasons. After dinner, Ranma, as per his usual custom, was on the roof above Akane's room, thinking.

'How much has changed in these past few months? Who knows a visit could change everything? No fiancés, pardon one exception, no more fights unless on friendly terms, and new friends. Heck, even Ryoga's changed. Wonder how he's doing with Ucchan?'

As Ranma contemplated the ex-crazy mess called life, Akane joined Ranma on the roof. She couldn't quite jump onto the roof yet: she had a long way to go. Instead, she utilized the ladder placed at the side of the roof for her convenience.

"What'cha doing, Ranma?"

Ranma looked up. "Hey Akane. Just doing some thinking."

She blinked. "Ranma and thinking? I've never heard of two more polar opposites and here we are now, you thinking about your life and me, not going angry. What has the world become?" she joked.

Ranma shared a hearty laugh and jumped to his feet and he embraced her. "Dunno, but what ever it is, I don't want it to ever change. I feel content as it is." With that statement, Ranma caught her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Once the pair broke apart, Kasumi's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Ice-cream's ready!"

Of course, being such the sweets fanatic our lovers are, they lost no time from climbing back down to dig into the ice cream. Ranma, though, did have other contemplations on his mind as he jumped of the roof. Like whether his life was going to calm down.

As if.

That's it, people! No more!

If there is anything I would like to say, it is one huge THANK YOU to ALL of my faithful readers who have stuck with me until the end.

As for my new story, I will be doing a Ranma and School Rumble crossover. If any of you love the whacked out, fanatical situations, insanely unrepetitive comedy and the motherload of all misunderstandings, School Rumble is the one stop shop for you all!

As a background for the series, it is a love WEB, even more so than Ranma ½, which can be a little hard to believe.

(SPOILER WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT THE STORY LINE TO BE SPOILED)

It follows the background of Yagami High's students: in particular, 2-C. One of the class's students, Tsukamoto Tenma (all names in this section follow the Japanese style of names, a.k.a., last name, then first name) likes a hopelessly boring guy, Karasuma Ooji.

Now, here's the catch (and pay attention, cause it can get confusing). Another person named Harima Kenji, likes Tsukamoto Tenma. Then, one of Tenma's friends, Sawachika Eri, blatantly denies, but likes Harima. Then, Tsukamoto Tenma's sister, Tsukamoto Yakumo, the most beautiful, but shiest person in the whole first year level, gets mixed up with Harima's manga work and she starts developing feelings for him. Then, Hanai Haruki, 2-C's representative, likes Tsukamoto Yakumo, and soon, since Harima and Hanai refer to their loves via surname, think they are after their respective loves, which leads to them fighting in a Ranma/Ryoga type way.

Sounds crazy, no?

(END SPOILER)

Well, I decided to do a crossover with Ranma and School Rumble because one has madness and the other, craziness. Don't know which series I am referring to? Well, neither do I: they complement each other.

As you all know by now, the story is called "Something Old, Something New." You can at least for me, read it. Or at least post some opinions about it.

As for Crossover High, I'll be taking a break so I can gather some ideas for the series. I'll have the completely redone Chapters 1 and 2 up in about a week. For now, though, hold onto your horses.

Again, as I said at the top, you can decide pairings for Crossover High if you can persuade me enough. For more details, see the top.

If there is anything else, I'll post another chapter that says 'Author's Note'.

One final BIG THANK YOU TO YURIFAN5, who has done beta reading for this story.

Till next time, people!

HitokiriHERO

P.S.: In case you're wondering what Hitokiri means, it's 'manslayer.' But you should know that if you've read Rurouni Kenshin.


End file.
